


When The Moon and The Heaven Bleeds RED Series- The Journey in search of his Lost Wings

by JaeYeoloVesLauv



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, All Supernatural Creatures, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, And yeah there will be Sex, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, Bitchy Erica at first, Credits belong to the rightful owner, Derek Hale is Rich, F/M, Future chapters will change the Tags, Hale Pack, Heaven ancestry, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hunters & Hunting, I finally got the courage to write it all down, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's just not there yet in the first half, Kingdom of Arauthiel, Kings & Queens, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, M/M, Mention of dead Hales, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Modern Royalty, Multi, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Newly invented characters, Not your regular teen wolf, Or is Peter really crazy?, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Packs are at their last year in High School, Peter isn't crazy in this one, Photos used specifically for improve visual narration are not mine, Polish name with meaning, Possible coming back to life, Prince Stiles, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Secret/Hidden real Identity and Power, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Songs are my inspiration and I recommend them!, Songs used are not mine and will be credited always, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles has multiple ancestry, Stiles has wings, Stiles name means the glorified celestial sword, Stiles real name is Mieczyslaw Nieziemski, Story will unfold eventually, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tags aren't permanent, The story is related to my own desires and my own version of Teen Wolf, This Story is remaded, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, We take it slow, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, hell hound, more tags will be added, mysterious stiles, or not?, polish stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 107,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeYeoloVesLauv/pseuds/JaeYeoloVesLauv
Summary: No one dares to mutter his title for the dreadful fear of death that always comes along at the mere mention of his name. His throne is made up of his own self stacked dead bodies. His clothes are always seen with blood as if he is bathing in a pool of blood every time. He is a nightmare dressed in an un-paralleled and day dream beauty. A powerful and genetically picked being that could and have even challenge a god.  He is known as Red for many reasons, one is how he is a very being that you would wish have never been born and two is that Red is always the trace he leaves behind, the Little Royal Hunter ‘RED’Alpha Pack, Darach and Nemeton Arc





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one dares to mutter his title for the dreadful fear of death that always comes along at the mere mention of his name. His throne is made up of his own self stacked dead bodies. His clothes are always seen with blood as if he is bathing in a pool of blood every time. He is a nightmare dressed in an un-paralleled and day dream beauty. A powerful and genetically picked being that could and have even challenge a god. He is known as Red for many reasons, one is how he is a very being that you would wish have never been born and two is that Red is always the trace he leaves behind, the Little Royal Hunter ‘RED’
> 
> Alpha Pack, Darach and Nemeton Arc
> 
> Edited: 2019-03-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

               

 

 

“An Alpha pack is in town” Derek gravely stated.

 

To be honest, for the past few months, there's already countless bad guys coming by in Beacon Hills and causing troubles, that's probably also the reason why silence is the answer that Derek get, as several stench of worry envelopes the room. 

 

When Derek turned around, he was met with Lydia, Scott, Jackson, Isaac Erica, Boyd, Allison, Melissa and Sheriff except Peter, Deaton and Chris with a -What does an Alpha pack even means? and at the same time concerned look. 

 

Everyone is exhausted, and Derek himself couldn't also find any energy left to start explaining, thus Derek is somewhat thankful but also irritated how his Uncle Peter took the moment to explain dramatically. 

 

“It seems like no one is really doing extra homework, but I'm glad to help, no need to say thank you because you are welcome." Peter smirked and was met with several eye rolls. "An Alpha pack, unlike an ordinary pack that consists an Alpha and Betas, is made up only of Alphas.” Peter paused, flipping the book he's holding that he may not be reading in actuality, as the whole pack waits for him to continue, but it seems he's waiting for another dramatic entrance. 

 

Derek admits that, his Uncle may be one of the factor why he doesn't speak to anyone anymore because whenever he speaks, his Uncle always manages to be dramatic, and when Derek affirmed his Uncle isn't continuing, he grunted at him.

 

As if she knows what Derek is going through, Lydia could only sigh as she raised her eyebrow towards Peter. “How I wish to do the homework, but is there anyone else capable to explain the whole situation including the why the Alpha pack is here? and of course with out being dramatic?”

 

Peter merely chuckled at that as he mumbled. “My dear, isn’t it obvious that they are here for trouble?”

 

Lydia raised her eyebrow even more, her whole face saying 'EXPLAIN NOW, OR ELSE' and Peter shrugged it off as he then proceed...

 

"You see an Alpha pack even bothering to come here in Beacon Hills which obviously is an occupied territory even more so ‘our territory’ confirms that they are here for trouble. I won't be surprised to know if their motive is to recruit our Alphas here. They are probably even going to try and negotiate with Derek and Scott to kill all of us, because that's how those Alphas are. They are all Alphas who have killed their own kin and pack to be an Alpha. Alpha pack is also the very definition of an irregular and also a ticking bomb type of pack. With so many Alphas, it isn't also too far fetched that they might even want to kill us and our Alphas as a power struggle in their pack. That's why Alpha pack are not easy to deal with, at least much more dangerous than what we've encountered all together."

 

 

“They've killed their own pack to become an Alpha and other Alphas too? " Scott frowned in disgust. "I can't even imagine how messy and unstable their pack is, so what do we do then?"

 

"Everyone first should remember that this Alpha pack is that dangerous and nobody should be ignorant about that." Derek started as he added. "Everyone should always stick together and watch out more carefully. We don't know if the Alpha pack will attack and when they do, so the best counter if it happens is to be together or near at all cost."

 

Everyone nodded, it is after all what they have been doing before with the other encounters, the only difference now is how this is even more troubling. 

 

“Derek we've already encountered close to death calls, and yeah we've somehow manage to make a plan with them, but one way or another, we still suffer and almost lost a few of us through it and what's more is that some of us aren't even recovered from the last time." Erica worriedly barked, the previous encounters exhausting her courage to believe how herself could still fight back at least to protect her own. 

 

“That is the reason why we are here Ms. Reyes. Thank fully, at this moment, the Alpha pack doesn't seem to be making any moves. Everyone should take this moment to recover and train, and I will help you with the best of my abilities. Everyone shouldn't lose hope and believe in themselves, we are surviving because we've decided to stick all together no matter what and that have saved us countless times, injury, scars and what not. Everyone should remember that we all are here for each other, we are a pack, and pack are stronger together." Deaton calmly assured the worried hearts of everyone. 

 

“Deaton’s right, Derek called us not only to inform us of a brewing trouble, but also to start planning ahead before the trouble even brew and cause us something to regret. We shouldn't give up without trying but instead use this moment to prepare, I am also here for everyone.” Chris Argent explained in playful words, hoping to at least ease up the tense concerns despite turning himself weird. 

 

Chris indeed felt their gazes on him for being weird, all of them holding back from snorting and at the same time quite thankful for Chris and Deaton for assuring the exhausted minds and body. They are indeed exhausted, but they shouldn't forgot that they've all manage not to lose anyone because they all fight together.  

 

“As what Uncle Peter have pointed out earlier, there is a big chance of the Alpha Pack asking Scott and I to join them, that would make them even more powerful after all. Right now the least possible, but still a motive nonetheless, might be to take our territory."

 

"Isn't Beacon Hills too small for them to be their territory? What if they are just passing by? If they are not making any move then shouldn't that so?" Lydia asked, some where in her voice hoping that the Alpha pack is indeed just passing by.  

 

Unfortunately she got Deaton shaking his head as an answer for her. "If they are indeed passing by, they've should've talk to Derek or Scott personally right away. If a territory has a pack residing on it, it is mandatory to first ask permission to enter before anything else because not only that means disrespect but also a threat. The Alpha pack have been here for almost about a week and other than putting their pack symbol in the trees in the preserve, no one has ever seen them. But I may have gained information of them, because my sister showed up in my door just this morning."

 

“You have a sister?” Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Allison and Erica all at the same time asked as if that is the most important information that they have heard.

 

Lydia -coughs-. She must have realized that they were straying off the track. “I- Uh- I mean, sorry, please continue."

 

Deaton shrugged off the surprise and nodded as he continued, "I haven't seen her for a long, long time, and to my surprise is that she is a emissary in a pack right now. It was such a coincidence and made me figure out eventually that she is in fact the emissary of the Alpha Pack. Us druids have always been focused about maintaining balance and my sister is all about that. It didn't took me a while to have her at least explain who is her pack, and how the Alpha pack is led by a blind man, called Deucalion." 

 

"I've learned that she had been watching this pack for quite a while, and its obvious how its quite dangerous for her to be in this pack as well, because the Alpha called Deucalion, is also known as Demon-wolf. She might be their emissary but she knows she could be killed one wrong move she make, that's why despite being here in a week, my sister could only show up this morning." Deaton added as everyone nodded.

 

"Demon wolf? I've heard about him from some of my sources and I do not like this much even more. Yep. This isn't good." Peter pinch his chin as he spared a glance to Derek and then Scott. 

 

"What do you know?" Scott eagerly asked Peter.  

 

"Nasty stuff. The last time I was updated where this Demon wolf was, was that they are at the Sacramento. This Demon-wolf is known from jumping from town to town and wrecking havoc at any supernatural and humans wherever he is. They are not just passing by anymore but are here to cause chaos among us. It is how his Alpha pack became a pack, because the two current Alphas standing beside him, were at first Betas who killed their Alpha and then killed their own pack. It was quite famous and I'm surprised that, this Demon wolf decided to come here. I don't think its a good idea to be not together even more now." Peter hurriedly warned. His eyes reflecting ways to either how to fight back or escape plan if things decided to go ham.  

 

Then as if he figure a way to escape or at least a way to handle the Alpha pack, everyone hoped for the latter, Peter hurriedly fumbled out his phone from his pocket as he chuckled.  "I know a person that could help us and finish this up in this instant. I'm not sure where they are now, but I am confident that they will help us, I hope. It's been a while since I've spoke to them, but everyone should try be their good side because right now, being ally with them is the best for us, right Chris?"

 

Chris was caught off guard from being called hence he flinched before asking, "I'm not sure I follow your track and who this _person_ you are talking about?"

 

 

“Oh yeah you do. You still have networks to learn what's going out there even to today, and you know who I am talking about. What's more is they are popular right now, do you want me to remind you?" Peter noted, he didn't wait for a response as he stood up from where he is, fumbling his phone, probably looking for the phone number to call this _person_ , as he starts. 

 

“Remember this? No one dares to mutter his title for the dreadful fear of death that always comes along at the mere mention of his name. His throne is made up of his own self stacked dead bodies. His clothes are always seen with blood as if he is bathing in a pool of blood every time. He is a nightmare dressed in an un-paralleled and day dream beauty. A powerful and genetically picked being that could and have even challenge a god. He is known as Red for many reasons, one is how he is a very being that you would wish have never been born and two is that Red is always the trace he leaves behind, the Little Royal Hunter ‘RED’, well I guess not little anymore since it has been a decade almost.” Peter dramatically narrated.

 

Shocked and his fist trembling not because of anger but because of the fear of the dreadful being he never knew he would ever hear again Chris stuttered “Y-you know him? How?” looking outside the window as if he is expecting figures to appear.

 

“Maybe? When I was on my last year as a college student and Derek here is around his 15 years, Talia was invited into a country for a supernatural meeting where different supernatural come all together to discuss a common ‘concern’. I never really fully grasped that other than pack politics, Supernaturals apparently have councils from country to country, who watches everything. Of course, I managed to follow Talia to this huge castle, but I could not sneak in to the meeting room as it is guarded to the teeth. ” Peter blabbered while walking across the room with everyone’s eyes on him, still fumbling his phone, because seriously how many numbers does he have in that phone? 

 

“Anyways, as I tried to come up with a plan to do so, I accidentally met an adorable little boy who said are also there for the meeting. He was all alone, so we talked for a while and then I blurted out my problem and this little boy who is actually a mage, helped me by making me fully undetected. The kid is like ten years old and still I was impressed by his magical capabilities, unfortunately I couldn't thank him or even get his name as the meeting soon started, so he did his magic thing and we went on our separate ways....or at least what I thought”

 

“Urgh! Just get to the point!” Everyone shouted at the same time, expect Chris who is in unbelief as Peter ignores them and continues dramatically...

 

“There I am inside the room, a huge table surrounded by supernaturals, all growling and grumbling why they needed a new King when the King is still alive and well right in front of them, at the throne, who in turn is not muttering a single word as he watches everyone. The King, dressed in white gold cloth which contrasts his face covered in black cloth, only leaving out his piercing eyes that flashed dark purple, and just with that everyone’s mouth has been sealed shut as if a spell hit them all. Everyone was startled even more when King spoke in a gentle voice as if cooing a baby…

 

 

 **College's Peter POV - Twelve years ago**  
 

 

“Come here my little Prince” the King beckoned followed by a small pitter patter and giggles.

 

A small figure emerges and at the same time everyone stood up all of a sudden. A suffocating wave of fear and dread, as if death was right there spread across the room. I noticed that even Talia smells terribly afraid from where I have spotted her. I tried to get a closer look from my corner and to my utter surprise the little mage was right there sitting on the King’s lap while giggling.

 

“Little mage is a prince? LITTLE MA-!.” Forgetting that I was invincible, I was about to call for him futilely, but I was stopped by a disgusting smell of blood and quickly covered my nose. Looking around for the source of the foul smell. I noticed that everyone are also covering their nose while alarmingly staring at the-

 

“WHAT THE?!”

 

I yelled internally as the foul smell is actually coming from what the little mage or the little prince is holding. There in front of me is the little mage prince, hugging a beheaded head of a man, still dripping its blood as if it just recently happened. His white gold clothes slowly and increasingly turning red, his blood-soaked hands lifting the head to the King whose clothes are also getting smudged by the blood. His eyes flashes the same purple color as the King as he said....

 

“Daddy, look at this! Isn’t his face wonderful?” presenting the head to the King while the King himself does indeed took a look and then nodded. The scenery sending shiver in my bones. 

 

“You are right Mieczyslaw, it does have a nice expression.” The King smiled gently while raising his hand to pat the Little Mage Prince’s head, as if saying he did a good job. 

 

“And Daddy his blood is still warm! Its really nice!” The little Prince joyfully exclaimed and added.

 

“Yup it is” the King confirmed.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will our blood be also this warm, is that why they wanted to kill us?” The little prince asked while tilting his head on the side. The prince would've been adorable sight to see but with his bloody appearance he is like a nightmare dressed in angelic attire. 

 

Before the King could answer the Little Prince, a terrified voice of a woman echoes outside the room “Prince! My Little Prince!” Loud sounds of marching boomed as a woman in a matching royal white-gold dress followed by five Soldiers who’s armors and weapon are covered with blood, opened the huge door widely and followed behind her. 

 

“Oh, my baby!” the woman which I assumed the Queen breath out in relief and rushes towards the prince. Gently picking him up while kissing the little prince’s forehead.

 

Loosing grip, the head rolled down from the throne stair, splashing the floor with even more blood until it coincidentally stopped facing everyone who all gasped in horror.

 

Undeniably, the head has it's eyes gorged leaving with empty space where it used to be, black blood dripping from both of its empty holes, its face all wrinkled and extremely pale with it's mouth wide open full of terror, as if life was sucked out from him.

 

There are veins severely visible around its forehead, ready to pop off right then and there. The royals and soldiers ignored it as their whole attention is focused to the little prince. At first everyone wondered if the soldiers are there to protect them from being beheaded by the little Prince who is obviously the one who did it, but then the little Prince has now tears in his eyes, whimpering at the scratch in his mother’s cheek, completely unaware to the people scared of him in the room.

 

“My Majesty, please pardon me from interrupting your meeting, but a while ago the Prince and the Queen was attacked by multiple assassins on the way here. The situation was handed well quickly but the Queen was accidentally scratched in her cheek which in turn-

 

“In turn angered my Little Prince here?” The King cut off while stroking his wife and son with full of affection. His eyes once again flashing eerie purple, that made other soldier shook slightly but not the soldier who spoke as he confirmed.

 

“Yes, my majesty.” 

 

“And I’m guessing that head right there is one of the filthy assassins who dared scratched my wife’s face and made my boy mad?” The King's lips curving. 

 

“Yes, my majesty.” The young soldier once again confirmed, not even flinching nor emitting fear, unlike everyone else, because this King is someone to be afraid of other than to be admired of. 

 

The King sighs as he nodded, “Very well, you are pardoned General Jordan.” King stated, caressing the Queen’s cheek that now has the scratch gone and wiping his son’s last tear drop.

 

“And here I thought you again managed to sneak a head from our black listed guillotine again, but well done my Little Prince, you did well being brave and protecting your mother.” the King praises as the Little Prince smiles at the King.

 

“Uhn! but Daddy, Mommy, its not over yet.” the Little Prince added as he wiggles out from his mother’s embrace, making his way towards the General. The Little Prince eyes now piercing purple red color than what it was before, and somehow that made me wonder if the Prince I've met before is a same person, because I can't feel anything but coldness from him. 

 

“Why oh why is it not done yet my Little Prince?” the King and Queen as they watch the General sighing and reaching out for his sword, he then kneel and presented it to the Little Prince.

 

The Little Prince gleamed, happily skipping until he is in front of the sword. Gently picking it up and bowing in front of the General.

 

The Little Prince then turned and scanned the room full of people who have thought they were long forgotten.

 

Strangely his piercing eyes stopped in my direction, making me shudder as he smiles innocently at me.

 

All of a sudden, the Prince looked away and threw the sword towards a man reaching for the side door, the sword landing just below of the mans right ear, just right at his neck, immediately stopping him from opening the door.

 

The man whimpered, turned to face the Prince, only to slid down the wall as if life was drained out him and turning real pale and frozen in place.

 

“One” the Little Prince announced while taking another sword from another soldier and once again throwing the sword across the room to a female this time, who cried out loud as her hand with a gun was severed spilling blood everywhere despite her effort of stopping it.

 

“Two” the Prince continued as he again has another sword but before he could throw his sword a man rushed to him with knives in both hands.

 

“AAAARRGHHHH!!!” the man dressed in black screamed as he rushes.

 

I don't know why but I had wanted to rush in front of the Prince to take the attack about to hit, when the Prince merely lifted his small hands in the air and at the same time both arms of the man were severed, falling down screaming in pain and quickly being soaked by his own pool of blood. Its a gore sight. 

 

“Cal!!” The female horrifically screamed. “Please have mercy!!” The female begged the Prince, and there's a hint of disgust in her eyes when she did so.

 

“Mercy? Were you merciful to the people that you killed? The were-babies that you drowned and strangled to death, the fairies and their home whom you burnt, the angels which you traumatized by cutting their feathers, and other species who only hoped for you to understand them? TELL ME!! Because as far as I can tell, even mercy have already turned their back on you. You who never does anything but hurt and hurt my people!!” The Prince yelled while effortlessly dragging the arm-less man in front of the female.

 

“Did you shed tear when you also tore off another’s man arms like this or when you blinded them?” The Little Prince asked as he presented Cal guy in front of her.

 

It was surprising to see the Little Prince crying tears of blood, the shine of his purple red eyes makes him eerie as he giggles.

 

Dropping the arm-less man body on the floor with a thud, he then reaches out and cupped the female’s face with his bloody hand, his small hands staining her face red, “What right do you have to ask for mercy when you killed without it?” the Little Prince cooed. 

 

"You're a monster." The woman whimpered which eventually turned into screams and wails of pain and terror. The sound bouncing all over the room as the prince’s hands and eyes started to glow brightly. Her scream sounded like her soul were being crushed and sucked out and after the longest minute and her screams have stopped, as soon as the Prince let go of her, she became nothing but pile of bones. 

 

The Prince was standing there quietly, as if he shut down, his eyes now empty looking as it stares in the pile of bones and his bloody hands.

 

There was just silence, everyone afraid to trigger or cause any surprise to this terrifying child.

 

But all of a sudden, the Little Prince cries out loud the King and the Queen rushing towards him cradling him preciously. “I warned them before to not to do it again so I won’t have to kill them, but they didn’t listen, why won’t they listen to me? It hurts.” He whimpered and hiccups in pain.

 

It was the longest silent moment, everyone pale and frozen in place in their spot as they watch how after many minutes snores were heard from the Prince. Everyone flinched with the King's gentle voice, that seems to be so loud in this silence...

 

“General Jordan, you know what to do. For the last man over there put him in our dungeon for interrogation and clean this place up before “he” awakes.” The King commanded quietly, the Queen snapping her finger and just like that the Little Prince’s bloody clothes were clean as new. _Magic._

 

“Yes, my majesty” Jordan stood up and commanding the soldiers to take the remains and maids quickly came after to clean out the place.

 

Maids here and there where scattered and in about 15 minutes the room was once again cleaned like nothing happened. As if on cue, when the last maid left, the Little Prince began to stir awake.

 

“Mowmy? Dahdy?” The Little Prince slurred as he tiredly rubbed his eyes, in his mother's embrace. 

 

“Yes, my darling?” the Queen asked as the King soothingly rubbed his son’s arm.

 

“Why are there lots of people here?” he asked, looking around only to find all of the eyes are trained on him.

 

“Oh, don’t you remember? You once asked to be included in one of your Daddy’s meeting, so here we are.” the Queen soothingly explained, as if she doesn't want the Little Prince, or this Little Prince to realized what he have done.

 

“Oh yeah!” the little prince was about to giggle when all of a sudden, he gasped, “Did _“I”_ do something bad again?” The Little Prince whimpered, probably noticing that everyone seems to be wary of him, in fact everyone flinched and avoided to look in his eyes, when he looked at them.

 

The King chuckled. “Oh Stiles! When did you ever do something bad? Never right?”

 

_Stiles?... what's a Stiles?......Is that a name? …_

 

"My dear Stiles, are you still sleepy?" The queen asked as Stiles yawned.

 

_Oh, it is a name? ...... Weird, how and why are they calling him “Stiles” when moments ago they clearly called him “Mieczyslaw”.. did I say that name right?... but still..._

 

_Is there something going on with the Little Prince? Stiles and Mieczyslaw?_

 

_The Queen and King are acting strange and are treating the prince like a two-different person but now that I think about it closely....._

 

 _Is the Prince the common concern that initiated this meeting in the first place? I mean he seems to be a big deal considering how he just killed two people and then acting right now as if he never even did it. Or did “HE”?_ I wondered.

 

Unbeknownst to me, the magic that had turned me invincible have already worn off.

 

By the time I got out of my thoughts I was met with dozen stares, which included Talia, who seems to be surprised at first followed by waft smell of annoyed and anger.

 

Talia was probably about to yell out for me if she wasn’t cut off by a familiar voice calling me in delight.

 

Right away I was tackled down by a small figure. I tried to get up but was frozen in place when I realized that it was in fact the little prince giggling at me.

 

“PETEY!!!” the little prince giggled again and again, while the King and Queen surprised by my sudden appearance, and their son delightfully hugging the shit out of the said mysterious me, stood up and yelled for the little prince to come back to them quickly. The general earlier pointing his sword at me along with the other soldiers at the room.

 

Confused, the little prince looked at me and then to others as he asks, “Why? He’s not bad mommy, I got ‘ _his’_ permission that’s why I hid him and made him invincible. _“He”_ said it was okay.”

 

I was surprised how the little prince defended me but I didn’t fail to notice the reference to a certain “he”, unless was Peter talking to some one else before?

 

Somehow I manage to stood up with the Little Prince. Talia running and kneeling right between me and the Queen and King.

 

“I’m so sorry my majesties. I didn’t know where my certain brother went before this _“important meeting”_ have started. I tried to warned him to _“not do anything stupid just because he’s curious”_ but it seems that he did not understand that.” Talia explained while emphasizing phrases that I know are meant for me. _I’m in trouble._

 

“And who you might be?” the King piercingly asked.

 

“I am Alpha Talia Hale, representative of Hale Wolf pack at Beacon Hills your majesty, and that is my younger brother, Beta Peter Hale. Please I beg you, we never meant harm to your little prince it was pure coincidence that he have met the Prince.” Talia explained while I could tell that she is nervous.

 

“I like you as well, you smell nice like Petey. Are there more of you who smell nice?” the little prince who was just beside me a while ago was now in front Talia.

 

“Ah, My Prince” Talia surprised by the little prince presence and disturbed whether the prince meant the smell of her wolf or the smell of her fear. 

 

The Little Prince didn't wait for reply as he asks, “Mommy? Daddy? I’ll go play with Petey instead of disturbing Daddy’s meeting. Can I pleeeaaaseee?” The little Prince begged as he eyed the young General.

 

“I’ll watch over them my majesties while you continue your meeting.” General Jordan assured the majesties. 

 

“Uważnie obserwuj Stiles.” The King said in a different language as General Jordan nodded and bowed.

 

“Stiles, że moja miłość jest dobrym chłopcem?” The Queen asked the prince who turned to nod and replied “Dziękuję mamusiu i tacie. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w spotkaniu.”

 

“Nie, kochanie, w porządku, jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. To nic wielkiego.” The King countered before waving us off the room after the little Prince, Jordan and I bowed.

 

Before we even get outside the room, Prince Stiles reached out for my hand and dragged me across the long hall ways. i couldn't even see what Talia look like as eventually we walked and walked, until I could smell trees and to my surprise the Prince have brought me to the woods.

 

“My Prince, it’s not a good idea to be going out of the castle at this time. Why don’t we go to the castle’s garden instead of here, hmmn?” General Jordan convinced.

 

“Jordania!” the prince yelled as I watched how the General flinched at the name. “In order to shift into their wolf form, they have to be in a comfortable place and that is the real forest, not like a garden just full of roses that will probably only annoy Petey’s sense of smell! And as my guest he has to be comfortable you know!”

 

“I know my Prince, but right now is really not the best time to go out in the forest” Jordan countered.

 

“Why would you think so? It’s not like your leaving us here alone and stopped being paranoid this is my only chance to be really out in the open once again. I haven’t been out in the castle in a longest time so please let me have this!” the Prince grunted.

 

“Not out in the castle for a long time? Pfft... just the other day I again found myself and my crew looking for you, you escape con artist” Jordan silently whispered but me being a werewolf with good hearing heard him well, but it seems that I'm not the only one with good hearing as the Prince remarked,

 

“Oh yeah, I am a great escape artist but let’s admit that you will always know where I am going to be, after all that is your duty right?” The prince smirked.

 

I was expecting the general to be scared but instead he also just smirked as if he was expecting that to happen.

 

“Uhmn, I hope you guys didn’t forget me here?” I asked nervously. I honestly want to go back home to take the opportunity to pack some clothes so I don't have to suffer under Nana's wrath and Talia's. Ladies are scary after all. 

 

“Ah! Sorry I just needed to knock some sense out to a certain person here, but anyways can you again tell me how nice Beacon Hills is?” the prince asked me excitedly.

 

“Of course my Pri..”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Call me Stiles instead of Prince, Prince is my tittle but not my name I hate it when people call me that. I know my name is weird but in my own opinion it’s much better than calling me Prince all the time. What if there is another Prince here and you shouted Prince? won’t we get confused to which Prince you are talking to...” As Stiles continue to blabber my arm was grabbed by the General who stared at me directly in my eyes before saying

 

“I’m so sorry for his blabbering but you could call me Jordan instead of General, like him I kind of hate formality when it’s not that really necessary. You are probably weirded out enough by our ten-year-old prince who doesn’t act like ten years old but it would be nice if you don’t judge him by that nor to what happened earlier. I’m a hellhound who’s been with him ever since he was born so I’m pretty familiar with him, anyways just call him Stiles so he can stop blabbering please?” Jordan pleaded urgently.

 

“Yeah… Uhmmn… Stiles?! Would you want to go to Beacon Hills? Is that why you want me to tell you again how awesome our territory is?” As soon as his name left out my mouth he did in fact stopped blabbering and hurriedly ran to my side.

 

“Yeah! I want to go there! It sounds like a really nice place to visit and I want to know if that’s the reason why you guys smell so good” Stiles explained.

 

“Well I’m not sure how I can explain that but if you are indeed planning to visit us, we should get in touch so we can be prepared to welcome you!”

 

“Great Idea! Jordania would you mind giving Petey my phone number? And while you’re here could you please teach me how to use phone Petey? Daddy and Mommy said its too early and unnecessary for me to have it, but then they still got it for me.” Stiles giggled at the irony while Jordan handed out what seems to be a paper with contact information.

 

“Well they got it for you immediately because you were talking non-stop about the benefit of you having phone now instead of later” Jordan murmured low enough for me to hear it. I was about to laugh out loud when all of a sudden Talia appeared, bowed in front of Stiles and Jordan before dragging me back inside the castle.

 

"Talia, what are you doing here? Is the meeting done? where are we going?" I hurriedly asked. Why am I being dragged around so much today?

 

"We are going home now. Nana doesn't feel well." Talia growled, reminding me that I am in deep trouble.

 

"How was the meeting? That was quick." I was about to ask more when Talia literally flinched as if I reminded her of a gruesome event which indeed happened. I then heard her tsked before huffing out "I'll tell you everything when we get home, and you are also going to explain why the hell you are even here when you are not supposed to." She explained as we made our way out the castle, towards our car. 

 


	2. The Plan and The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one dares to mutter his title for the dreadful fear of death that always comes along at the mere mention of his name. His throne is made up of his own self stacked dead bodies. His clothes are always seen with blood as if he is bathing in a pool of blood every time. He is a nightmare dressed in an un-paralleled and day dream beauty. A powerful and genetically picked being that could and have even challenge a god. He is known as Red for many reasons, one is how he is a very being that you would wish have never been born and two is that Red is always the trace he leaves behind, the Little Royal Hunter ‘RED’
> 
>  Edited: 2019-03-17
> 
> And the Journey continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.
> 
>  

 

****

 

**_Peter’s POV_ **

“As good as you said he is, how can you be so sure that this said _“person”_ would agree to be one of our ally? Wouldn’t it make our pack attract unwanted attention even more if we invited such person? Considering who they are and what they do, it doesn't even seem possible that they would agree to become our ally.” Lydia stood up from the love seat where she and Jackson occupied. Taking a breath before she continues to point out her judgement. “I don’t think we have enough information so I’ll -

 

_Out of all the people I’ve ever met, a Lydia Martin, is terrifyingly powerful. When she starts listening, there comes the point of analyzing and she never misses anything. It is through her judgement that we as a pack have manage to survive,_ _however this time is different._

 

I quickly stopped Lydia from her rambling, and countered “Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, I would never present an idea that is a complete disadvantage for us!” Several eye rolls made me chuckle “When are you people going to start to trust me?"

 

“Uncle Peter, it’s not that we don’t trust you it’s just that your idea seems to be….” Derek hesitated as he looked around each and everyone’s eyes. His eyes lingering to Chris who seems to be back to himself now. _Still trembling though._

 

“My nephew, as exaggerating as it sounds everything I said is true. Also we can’t deny the spike of supernatural movements this fast few months. Remember the coven of witches, the hunters, the kanima, and also the  _omegas_ we fought off the past few months? And now an Alpha Pack? I’ve live longer than you and I don’t think the nemeton is the only one to blame. Something or someone is orchestrating this. And I hate to state the obvious but I fear that we are running ourselves thin and I wouldn’t be surprised if one of these days the non-supernatural soon realize our existence because some of us dies. We need to get help even if the help we'll get may be even more trouble!” I exclaimed, Chris nodding in silence.

 

“Actually, the news I’d like to share to everyone after this meeting was also regarding to the spike of supernatural, which seems is not only happening here in Beacon Hills. The reason I have been away for so many months is because the increasing non-supernatural learning about our existence in our neighborhood states and even other country. It is a part of our law to minimize expose of supernatural and that is why the first oath everyone here learned to know is how to keep our existence a secret.” Chris explained.

 

 _“Some secrets are meant to be hidden.”_ Deaton started while giving Chris a nod. “Secret such as super natural’s existence. For few hundred of years supernatural have hidden and forced themselves to blend in the human world, but still some problems arise to the point that it cannot be kept hidden.” Deaton considerably eyeing everyone hinting everyone’s encounter with supernatural. “Everyone here would have a different life if the supernatural hasn’t touched you, but the important thing is, if we get exposed, I also fear that our safety isn’t guaranteed anymore.” Deaton finished.

 

“What’s the worst thing that could happen that it won’t guarantee our safety anymore? I mean most of us handled the supernatural easily, surely nothing bad will happen if everyone learned our existence, right?” Isaac asked as he look around everyone innocently.

 

“Even though we have handled this easily, having everyone learned what was kept as a secret for a long time is a big difference, Isaac. It is different enough that it could trigger the very purpose of hiding the supernatural …. a great war. It could trigger a great war between Humans and Supernatural specifically.” Lydia explained to Isaac and everybody else.

 

“I agree with Peter’s plan for reaching out help, for honestly, most of us here haven’t managed to catch a breath for the past few encounter of unwanted visitors. And if this supernatural spike is as dangerous as it can be to the point that it could start a great war then creating an ally is definitely a good plan in case the war happening is inevitable.” Sheriff Stilinski pointed out.

 

Derek nodded.  “As much as how I wish to think about another option, it seems like time is not on our side, so I (for once) agree to the idea of calling this “person” not only to deal with this problem which they seemed to be expert at, but also to form an alliance. We are not taking any chances to be endangered if it escalates. Anyone who agrees to the idea stand near me and anyone who doesn’t remain sitting on the couch.”

 

“I wanted to argue how I kind of heard a “for once” in your excellent speech just now, but well-done nephew finally overcoming the grunts and growl only.” Derek glared at me but I just smirked it out as I started moving near him followed by Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton, Lydia hesitating at first, but then eventually moving near Derek as if she wants to be done with this.

_Probably upset by how her judgement seems to be placed in everyone’s palm for now instead of prioritizing like as usual_

 

Anyways it seems like everyone agrees with the plan except ….

 

“Jackson? You disagree? Mind explaining why you disagree?” Erica asked while Lydia shot him an eyebrow, surprised just as we are.

 

“Hah?! When did I say I disagree? I also agree! Can’t I just remain sitting at the couch because I know you guys will take our spot as soon as this is done? We could've just raised our hands too ya know?” Jackson snarled seemingly ending the tense discussion as everyone snorted and laughed, Derek also smirking.

 

“Well since it is decided –I took out my phone, scrolled down through the contacts but was interrupted by it ringing - …. Well dang …” I scoffed.

 

“Uncle? Is there something wrong? Who is it?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah! What are you waiting for? Just hang up that one!”  Isaac yipped impatiently.

 

“Well the thing is I can’t hang this up … considering it is the said _“person”._ ” I gave everyone a look of confusion that isn't seen much. 

 

“Huh? They are calling you? Not you calling them?” Allison asks while my phone still continues to ring.

 

“Yeah. I think my eyes are not fooling me so, I should answer this right? I mean It’s been a while since the last time he called me but this is a bit out of my expectations ...” I nervously asked,  _They still kept my number?_

 

“Agh! Just give it to me!” Lydia yelled and snatched the phone from my hand, answered it in a speaker mode, and just as she was about to greet the person she was cut off by a loud …

 

“PETEYY!!!!” a high-pitched familiar voice shriek. A shriek loud enough for everyone to squint. “HOW _– Stiles! You didn’t have to yell that loud, I’m sure  Peter will hear you loud enough –_ A deep manly and gentle voice cut off.

 

“Ahh! Jordania! Just give me a break, it’s been so long since I’ve heard from him so would you mind? I promise not to yell anymore so don’t take it!”

 

 Sound of rustling and jumping was heard loudly from the phone, as if the people in the phone are having a battle of catching one another to take the possess the phone.

 

_“My Prince, pardon me but we are in a hurry, time is not on our side, and everything you want to tell to Peter would be best done personally wouldn’t you agree?” The manly voice whose name is Jordania (?) urgently convinced._

 

Everyone stood still at the mention of _“My Prince”._ A tsked could be heard which is immediately followed by a groan of “Fine! be quick and don’t spoil the surprise!” followed by loud stomping.

 

After a few minutes of silence and a sigh if relief, a voice started, " _Ehem. Hello Peter? It’s Jordan. Sorry about that, a lot has happened to us in the kingdom hence the reason why we couldn’t get a hold of you for a long time.”_ Jordan paused waiting for a response that never came _. “Hello?”_ Jordan asked unsurely but then quickly going _“Oh…. Could you be in a pack meeting? I beg your pardon, I didn’t mean to offend your Alpha by interrupting you, I could just give you a call an hour later would that be fine?”_

 

I quickly snatched back my phone from a stilled Lydia and answered “Hey, Jordan it’s okay we were about to call you anyways, but you guys did it just at the exact time. No harm done here and I understood how it must be busy in your kingdom. But anyways how did you know I was in a pack meeting?” I asked as I moved towards the other window to see if they are already outside because how is that even possible to know where am I?

 

 _“Huh? I could hear a lot of heartbeats and breathing so I thought you might be in your pack meeting instead, since there is no music in the back ground like last time you called in the bar.............*cough*.... Oh, I apologize if that made you uncomfortable.”_ Jordan embarrassingly coughed, knowing that he said something not nice as I squint.  

 

“Uncle Peter, were you drinking again?” Derek asked followed by Jackson’s whistled, clearly ignoring the fact how Jordan knows who am I with.

 

“Huh? No, I did not! I was just gathering some information for the pack and doing homework might you know!” I countered. I was not drinking at all though!

 

 _“Sorry Peter, that was wrong of me.... but Peter, I would tell it to you but since it seems your Alpha is there, would you mind passing the phone to him or her if that is alright? We are in a hurry please understand.”_ Jordan pleaded.

 

Without further ado, I quickly said yes and handed the phone to Derek, who in turn nodded at me in thanks and hit the un-speaker button.

 

“Yes, this is Alpha Derek Hale of Beacon Hills. Okay, hang on.” Derek replied as he looks around every one’s eyes and pointed at the stairs. Understanding that he needed privacy we all nodded watching him as he went up the stairs and hearing him closing the door of the only sound proofed room at the loft. As soon as the door closed bunch of squeal chorused which made my eyes roll.

 

“Wow! A Prince! But Petey? Really what is with the nickname?” Erica squealed then asked Boyd who just gave a smirk.

 

“A loud Prince actually! Right Uncle Petey?” Jackson giggled.

 

“Why does he not sound scary like the way Petey said?” Scott mumbled seriously.

 

“Is that the General Hell hound you met? He got a weird girly name. Or is he a she actually?” Isaac asks.

 

“Oh! Petey’s exaggerating story seems to be true, well at least that there is indeed a prince but we still don't know enough.” Lydia pointed out.

 

“-sighs- Kids don’t bully Uncle Petey, that is rude but anyways why do they need privacy? Aren't we a pack?” Sheriff wondered despite calling Peter with the name too.

 

“As much as I want to regret how I am in this pack, I am not sure.” I resigned. Ignoring how the pack still continues to mocked me because of the nickname. _Stiles has the tendency to call people with his own made nicknames, I'm sure if Stiles ever wanted to visit me, he'll rename the entire pack. Let's see by then who will have the last laugh._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Jordan’s POV_ **

 

“Yes. We are capable to do that and we know your situation hence the reason why we are in a hurry in acquiring your blessing for passage in your territory, Alpha Hale.”

 

_“Then permission granted. I, however, would very much like to meet you personally at my loft the day you arrive. As far as I know we have many things to discuss and plan, despite how the Alpha Pack is also a part of your interest, I am also an Alpha who desires to fix a territorial problem.” Derek replied._

 

“Yes, I understand that Alpha Hale. You could send us your address and we will see you this next two days at the most. Thank you once again Alpha Hale.”

 

_“Please, it’s alright to call me Derek, Jordan. and it is also us who should be thankful too.”_

 

“You are welcome, then until we arrive then, Derek. Oh, and please keep at least the day of our arrival a secret to Peter for now. The Prince would like to surprise Peter.” I embarrassingly hanged up before he could even reply a denial.

 

Derek Hale, the new Alpha of Beacon Hills. I’ve always thought after the unfortunate death of Talia Hale, Laura or Peter would be the next Alpha but I guess a lot of things happened to them as well. But it seems that Derek Hale is also likable considering that I was able to access his permission to his territory easily.

 

It makes me wonder if he is just that nice or he doesn’t know exactly who are coming to his territory. Compared to other negotiation for access this is by far –

 

“How was it, Jordania? Unable to get it again? I’m down with some blitzkrieg method as usual. I mean it’s more effective that way anyways, less casualties and less impact made.” Stiles who just came back out from the inn we were staying in, along with his luggage said.

 

So far, it’s been around eight years we’ve been in the road, on and off. Our Prince quickly grew up during our journey but his messy luggage that obviously has been shoved with unfolded clothes, still shows how the old Prince is still here.

 

As a part of Royal tradition, the crowned Prince must take trials and travel to a journey in a conquest for knowledge and experience that will help him in his reign.

 

For the past few years, our Prince have managed to become wise and powerful enough to control ‘him’ perfectly.

 

Speaking of ‘him’, Mieczyslaw as we’d like to call, is the other reason as to why we are in the road instead of the palace. As the Prince continue the journey, his main tasks are to require knowledge regarding his other self which in turn stabilize his enormous power.

 

In this search for self the Prince have encountered the inevitable, the tragedy, the good, the bad, and the worst, and proudly manage to strive.

 

Back at home, at the time the Prince have not managed to control ‘him’ yet, whenever ‘he’ felt Stiles is in little to in danger ‘he’ would always over take the Prince and the next thing that the Prince will see are his bloodied red hand.

 

With the help of the Queen’s magic she was able to erase the Prince’s memories whenever it happens however, the prince was still subjected by hatred of others who feared ‘him’ and labeled him as a ‘dangerous monster’.

 

I watched him grew up being called by group of people who treated him like a monster. Its what made him shut himself off of everyone back in those days and I could say this journey has helped the Prince to open up once again.

 

When the King made his decision to send his only son despite not wanting to, to a journey away from home, a journey disguised as a coronation tradition but is truly a journey for the sake of the Prince’s well being, it was hard not only to them but also to the Prince whom we thought we have already lose, but slowly he came back, and if we chose to go back to the Kingdom now, everyone will also says so. 

 

“Jordania?” The Prince or rather Stiles asked while his head is tilted to the side, cutting me off from my thoughts.

 

“Ah! Sorry, I was in a deep thought, anyways I have good news, I was able to get the permission to enter the Hale territory, it was given by their Alpha themselves.”

 

“Hoh. I’m surprised he even gave ‘us’ the permission. Does he not know us? Did you think Petey hasn’t said anything about us to them yet? Aww.” Stiles whined.

 

“May be? or may be not? But I think he knows enough of who we are and considering their pickled situation as we’ve identify, he probably figured out that they might be in even more in trouble if they decided to antagonize us. Either way, we'll still go to their territory permission granted or not.” I smirked along with Stiles.

 

“Hhmmn. Not bad. He’s Petey’s nephew, right? I wonder if he’ll also smell good like Petey and Talia.” There was a hint of sadness in Stiles eyes for a second, but it disappeared quickly before I could even confirm it.

 

I couldn't help myself but ask, “Really though, what is with your fascination towards their smell? Don’t they just smell like a wolf to you? Because that’s how it is to me.” 

 

There was a flash of pain in Stiles face for a moment but then he started cheerfully, “I don’t really know why, but I assure you that they smell more than that for me! They smell like … like … my favorite peanut butter plus honey toast … or like the fragrance of aloe vera bubble bath I have ...like…like … argh!” Stiles threw his hands up, dropping his luggage on his right foot making him yelp in pain.   _Still clumsy._

 

I could only shake my head as I took the luggage away before Stiles could manage to kill himself with it, I then continued to update him of the current plan. “Anyways we should be back in the road now. I have told them that we will be in Beacon Hills in two days.” I informed Stiles, quickly stacking our bags in the trunk. I then went inside the car just as Stiles also gets inside the car.

 

Once I started the car and have pulled in the road way slowly, Stiles playfully sang,

 

 

“Here we go again on the road, with your brand-new ford GT. In this endless journey, I quest for the finest fries which are called curly. Probably with some vanilla shake, otherwise you won’t get me to shut up. Right J-O-R-D-A-N-I-A?” Stiles sing sang, failing the rhyme part in one way or another.

 

I shook my head and could only say “Yes, your highness.” As I started to drive off, I quickly looked for a cafe before going in the highway, because with out curly fries stuffing Stiles mouth, I would lose my mind. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Lydia’s POV_ **

 

“So, what happened? Why did they need you?” I asked Derek who is currently making his way down the stair.

 

“Where’s Peter?” Derek replied.

 

“Oh! Well he said he’ll be out for an hour. Something about organizing his thoughts while picking up some groceries. I think he couldn't take being called Petey anymore actually.” I laughed. “Anyways what happened?” I followed Derek who went to the kitchen and grabbed some water, leaving every one else in the living room but either way the wolves could just hear us no matter what.

 

“Does it sound suspicious to you if they wanted to keep their arrival here a secret to Peter?” Derek finally grumbling out the creases in his eyebrows.

 

“They asked that? Well, it definitely sounds suspicious. It seems that our Petey have a good friendship with a "Prince" though or something like that I hope. Although, I am kind of surprise how it seems you never knew them."

 

Derek arched his brow at me. Somewhere in his brain probably thinking how and why he indeed never knew of them.

 

Derek couldn't be blamed however because he is busy with someone else, particularly "Paige" and then "Kate" hence why he didn't notice to whom Peter was talking with in the phone, nor care whom his mom kept sending and receiving letters every three months or so. Derek remember shrugging it all as pack politics which he isn't interested to begin with, hence why he never really knew about them, just like how he struggles being an Alpha. Without Peter, Derek would've probably not learned Talia's teaching as an Alpha leader. 

 

"When are they arriving?” I added. 

 

“Two days from now, they were staying at a nearby town because one of their ally needed some assistance. They also said that they are tracking something that have went here, and that is why they needed to have my permission to let them in here.” Derek grumbled, leaning to the kitchen table. “So, are we keeping their arrival as a secret to Uncle Peter then or not?” 

 

“Why do they want to keep it secret to Peter, in the first place?” Scott who was leaning in the kitchen doorway asked, kind off startling me for a second.

 

“They didn’t exactly explain the why, I was about to ask but they already hung up.” Derek growled. “They agreed with my idea to have a meeting here as soon as they have arrived though.”

 

“Excuse me? Did I hear that right? “They” need I remind you “A prince” are coming here at the loft which still has a quarter left to organize and fix? As Lydia Martin of the Hale Pack, I think that is a huge problem. Two weeks from now is the last day of our school break, and yeah, for the few weeks we haven’t gotten anytime to finish this house because of the unwanted visitors. So here's my plan, since everyone is here for pack night, why won’t we continue where we left off, before the night comes? What do you guys say? Everyone is free today right?” I smiled as everyone nodded and ignored those who groaned. 

 

Thank fully most of the stuff that needed to be done are only the washrooms and the rooms. The major area such as living room, kitchen, library only needed organization and design. With the help of Allison, Erica, Melissa and me we managed to get them done.

 

Meanwhile Peter showed up with groceries and took care the library by himself, muttering something about making it look like a paradise as well since we are cleaning stuff for the mean time. It seemed no one told Peter that we are cleaning house because of the guests but, it doesn't seem harmful anyways to do so.

 

Scott and Isaac were busy double checking the water system of the washrooms in each seven rooms, Jackson and Boyd fixing the garage, on the other hand Chris, Deaton, Sheriff and Derek are discussing the last touch of Derek being a new Deputy.

 

Everyone is somehow busy yet also savoring this moment to rest despite moving all over the place, because we all know stressing out about the Alpha pack won't do us any good, especially that there is a person, that could be as potentially dangerous as them, coming over to our Hale House. 

 

This Hale house used to be burnt by the fire, but with Derek's and Peter's money they've built a new one. The reconstructed house is modeled simply since Derek doesn’t want to attract attention, and with the help of Deaton’s magical voodoo, we are even able to make the pack house hidden in the forest.

 

I’ve once proposed to Derek to just buy a new house near downtown but I was denied as this house has far more memories he’d like to keep and would rather be here in the forest where his wolf is home and content.

 

Deaton said it’s also because of a wolf instinct and sense of home.

 

“Lyds! I have the toiletries here ready. How do I place them?” Ally asked, cutting me off from my daze. “Oh yeah, how about -

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_> o> Two days later <o<_ **

 

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

 

“ARGHHH. My back hurts! How long till we get there Jordania?” I tried to stretch my back and my neck that are really sore from sitting all day and night of our drive. “I can’t take this anymore!”

 

“Stiles we just passed the _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign a second ago.  We are already here, we were told to meet at Alpha Hale’s loft the second we arrived, so just be patient for a little bit okay?” Jordan chuckled.

 

“Jordania this is not funny. I seriously can’t take it anymore! I’ll be back, I’ll find you don’t worry.” I closed my eyes and used my teleportation sigil and the next thing I could feel is the cold swoosh of the wind.

 

We’ve been in the road since this morning and the only stopped we’ve made is when we need to eat or use restroom. I need to stretch my limbs and arms for goodness sake! I feel like jelly.

 

“Bbbrrrr. I should have worn an even thicker jacket. Never knew that California’s weather is this chilly at night compared during the day. Anyways, where the heck exactly am I?” I wondered as I found myself surrounded my trees illuminated by the moon light. I started walking straight ahead, not bothering how my heavy footsteps makes the branches crack loudly. I quickly took my phone out and played my music play list and hitting the volume loud enough to stop me from hearing the loud cracking of my steps. For the last time I took a quick glance around me and when I realized nobody is here, I quickly climb up the tree few steps in front of me and started stretching my limbs as I jump from one tree branch to another.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with the chapter? Well how was it? My Imagination could grow very wild so if you have any suggestion or fantasy you think might be worthy to be added or advises regarding my techniques please do share! It will help me a lot to improve even more! Thank you for Sticking around!


	3. The Confrontation and First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack are getting visitors, but they seemed to be way too late on their assigned time. Is the Alpha Pack the reason or something even worse? What awaits the Hale Pack the day their visitor arrives?
> 
> Find it out as the journey continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the sites where I found some really amazing pictures for added visualization! I apologize for some reason I am having a difficult time to input them in along with the story! It would be great if you could help me or teach me how to do it though! 
> 
> AUTHOR’S DISCLAIMER: All of the pictures belongs to the rightful owner and was solely used only for visualization. Any person, place, or items present in the pictures are purely used for fiction hence does not relate if said person or things are a real life person. 
> 
> MUSIC AT THE BOTTOM PAGE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! 
> 
> ITS "HUNTER" by GALANTIS 
> 
> I freaking love their music and this song is the very first song that inspired me ti write this story in the first place!

                                                                                                                                               

**_Third person POV_ **

♫ I am the hunter, I am the great unknown ♫

♬Only my love can conquer♬

♪I am the, I am the hunter (I am the hunter) ♪

♪I am the hunter, into the wild, we go♪

♪Give up your heart, surrender♪

♬'Cause I am the, I am the hunter♬

 

♬We've been on this road♬

♪To a place that, one day, we'll know♪

♬Adventure to the other side (I am the, I am the) ♬

♪Searching high and low for the treasure deep in your soul♪

♬The fortune teller's always right♬

♬Got them red eyes in the night♬

♪Like a panther, outta sight♪

♪Gonna sing my battle cry♪

♬'Cause I am the, I am the, I am the♬

 

♫ I am the hunter, I am the great unknown ♫

♬Only my love can conquer♬

♪I am the, I am the hunter (I am the hunter) ♪

♪I am the hunter, into the wild, we go♪

♪Give up your heart, surrender♪

♬'Cause I am the, I am the hunter♬

 

The sound of music and humming echoes through the forest, whooshes with the wind and rattling of leaves falling to left and right.

 

If lucky to follow, a red speck is not the only thing you would notice but also the figure in the red.

 

A handsome young man with a piercing honey brown eyes is illuminated by the light of the moon, along his eerie smirk of his upturned lips. Just as the music stop, the figure also landed down smoothly from the tree he had just been, a frown overtaking his smirk from before.

 

Unlike before, the figure moves slowly and quietly forward, and even though he have stepped into various branches just now, none of it produced an inch of sound, as if a spell has  been casted to render everything silent.

 

Just right in front of the figure though was a sight he seems to be familiar with for as soon as he realizes the thing in front of him, he mumbled as his eyes flashes purple for a slight second, “Already made your move huh?”

 

Looking closely to what seems to be a corpse of a dead blonde girl, tied up in the tree by her neck and arms, there is a cold blood dripping from her forehead, the color of the blood not fresh but also not that old, implying that the killer might be still around the woods. 

 

The young man quickly circled the dead girl and the tree, his hand gesturing certain symbols towards the soil and his ring in his right-hand glowing in the dark at the same time. Just as he finished one full circle, bright light surrounded the dead girl in the tree.

 

“Sigil of purification, for an unfortunate sacrificed soul. I purify you.”  The figure announced as his finger finished a symbol in the air, followed by a bright circle of light rotating up and down around the tree and the dead girl, as if its a full body scan. 

 

After the brilliant light enveloped the whole area and disappears, the young man was nowhere to be seen including the tied up dead blonde girl.

 

Nothing was left but falling leaves and chilly cold air of the night.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Jordan’s POV_ **

 

“What? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOI-“ before I could even finish what I have said I left all alone in the car, Stiles using his teleportation antic once again.

 

“Argh, Stiles what do I do with you? And at a time like this? We are already way too late!” I grumbled, hoping that Alpha Hale wouldn’t be alarmed if I have reached to them without Stiles.

 

After few turns, I am starting to see the Hale estate. I notice multiple cars parked at the side, slowly I parked my car and took a deep breathe before going outside. _Here we are, Stiles where are you?_

 

I took my time getting to the doorway and yet eventually gave up after few minutes of hoping Stiles would show up. Buzzing the door bell, I re-adjusted my sweater and my coat both prepared by Stiles, who once again nagged me how I should pay attention to what I wear. A personality he got from our highness, royal Queen, Claudia Richeza Nieziemski, I can’t imagine how it must be difficult for the majesty-King when both Prince and Queen work together to dress him up, because with Stiles it’s absolute chaos.

 

Coming back to my senses, it didn’t take long until someone opened the door for me, as I was met with a petite woman with very pale skin and green piercing eyes that seems to shine because of her long strawberry-blonde hair. One eyebrow lifted, as she crossed her arm in her chest, examining me, never missing the aura of authority coming from her at the same time. _Is she the Alpha’s second or?_

 

“Lydia! Be polite and let the guests in!” someone yelled across the hallway, probably a werewolf who must have heard the door creaked opened followed by dead silence as both of us kept examining each other.

 

“Well I don’t think it’s the guests considering it’s just a man in here, which makes me wonder, did anyone order a pizza or something? Because if you did, you have to tell me which pizzeria you’ve called. Now that I think about it I would never miss an opportunity to meet and know such good-looking man here in Beacon Hills, and you are not wearing a uniform plus there is no pizza?” The woman called, Lydia, asked while looking for signs of pizzas.

 

“What? No, we did not! We already covered the dinner, remember?” A handsome, lean, medium-height young man with dark brown eyes, curly dark brown hair, replied as he come out the hallway, walking towards us. His face crumpling into confusion the second he saw me.

 

Taking the opportunity, I quickly introduced myself. “Ah, Good Evening Hale pack, I’m Jordan Parrish. Please pardon me, something urgent happened and my other companion will be a little late but I assure you that he will come, I hope that is alright to you and your Alpha.” I explained. “And yeah I’m not a delivery guy.” I added.

 

“Oh! Sorry about that! Come in! Come in!” The now surprised young man apologized while gesturing me to go inside. “I’m Scott Stilinski by the way and don’t worry, I’m sure Derek would be fine about it.” Surprisingly, the inside of the house is not what I expected it would be, the entrance hallway is narrowed perfectly alright due to the inward staircase, in the center was a table with a plant. Straight ahead is a huge the dining area, on the side is the kitchen and just beyond the wall separates the living room. Taking a left, I followed Lydia, and Scott towards the living room. 

 

The living room instead of wood flooring only, also has a carpet. A fireplace made with stone walls adding up the coziness of the living room, several couches surrounds the room, notably, numerous pillows as well. A huge and wide glass windows observes the sky, the trees, the life in the forest. _I think we might stay here instead of a hotel. This is definitely a paradise for him._

 

“Yeah? …… A teenager? …… Shit … Is it them? Okay. No, they aren’t still here, I’m worried if the Alpha Pack-  Yes, you’re right.” a tall, muscular and good-looking man with black hair, blue-green eyes wearing a red Henley long sleeve and a boot cut jeans, replies as he paces in front of a couch. “Great work, Sherriff, we’ll meet you guys here.”

 

Just as he hung up the phone Lydia announced “Derek, they’re here, or at least one of them are.” Sitting down the couch nearest to Derek. _Confirmed. Alpha Hale’s second._

 

Looking up from his phone, our eyes met but before he could start talking I started “Good Afternoon, Alpha Hale. I am Jordan Parrish, please forgive us from the delay. We encountered several scenarios on the way here hence got late because of that. As for my other companion, he’ll be here hence do not be worry.” I bowed my head down, hoping it would be sensed as a sign of submission.

 

Derek sighs. “You are pardoned. I thought the Alpha Pack already got to you, considering just a second ago they seem to just made a move. A pretty strange move actually.” Beckoning me to sit.

 

“The Alpha Pack? During our way here, we have not encountered them, or rather I have not encountered them yet, Alpha Hale.” I replied as I took a sit.

 

“What do you mean by that? and please, just call me Derek.” Derek demanded, his eyebrows crowning.

 

“Yes. You see a certain circumstance happened while we’re on our way here which explains as to why I am here all by myself. My other companion, was very much irritated through out our way here as we kept encountering supernatural on the way here. He asked if he could take a breather but before I could respond I already lost him. I believe he is currently prancing around your wood, but please trust me we meant no harm or disrespect to your territory or you.”

 

“A spoiled bratty Prince then?” a young woman with pale white skin, light blonde hair, and large brown eyes chuckled as she enters the room, taking a seat beside Scott and across Lydia who are both shell-shocked by her comment. “And here I thought those are only in fantasy but I guess I am wrong. I did a research as well and it seems the so called heroic Prince is actually a monster who were sent away by his parents so he cannot hurt their kingdom. I don’t think they’ll be able to help us without killing us and destroying our land at the same time, considering how the said person is still not here and probably just fooling around.”

 

“ERICA! APOLOGIZE!” Derek deafeningly roared at the woman who is now cowering down the floor, having thrown off by the Alpha’s roar. I was about to reply but I was cut off by a familiar voice.

 

“DEREK?! What’s going on? Are you alright? Why is Erica down on the floor?!” Peter confusingly asked, scanning the room hence his eyes landing on certain someone. It took a while before finally realizing and yelling “Jordan?! Is that you? You haven't aged and all! What the heck are you doing here? Are you all by yourself? Where is Stiles, is he here as well?” Peter who seems to have forgotten what just happened fired at me.

 

I nodded to him. _Surprise is a bust._ “Everything is okay here.” I convinced despite everyone’s in denial faces and whimper. “Alpha Hale, it’s alright we are used to this occurrence hence no offence taken. But can I just say a word?” Derek nodded as he beckoned Erica who stood up while still baring her neck to his Alpha.

 

“Erica, was it?” I asked as she nodded and looked me in the eyes, her face scrunched up with mix of fear, surprise and hurt. “We’ve been travelling from place to place for a very long time and one thing we learned is how everything and being has a story behind them. You shouldn’t judge them until you truly know them personally, for truth might surprise you and some words are not easily retracted and can be forgiven. Do you understand my point?”

 

“Yes, you are right. I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Erica submitted to me as she whined due to Derek growling quietly than before.

 

I sighed. _Like I always say … “_ Don’t be sorry, Be-

 

_Hey, Jordania? Mind coming over to me? I’m sort of in a pickle and your fire would be really appreciated!!_

 

_STILES?! Are you hurt?! Don’t tell me the smell of the blood I’d been smelling is because of you? Are you nearby?_

 

 _Yup._ Popping out the ‘p’

 

“YUP? WHAT YUP? I KNEW I SHOULD’VE NEVER LEFT YOU!! THE MAJESTIES WILL KILL ME YOU KNOW?!” I shouted at Stiles as I am now running along the woods and starting to shift in my true form.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Lydia’s POV_ **

 

“Is someone going to explain me what just happened? Because I just saw our guest running out hurriedly after yelling his voice out?”

 

“Lyds, I think you also missed how he ran out with his eyes raging orange and he smells fire.” Erica added.

 

“We should follow them I suggest. Jordan wouldn’t leave if it’s not important.” Peter exclaimed, running outside the house, leaving the door wide open to us.

 

“Let’s go.” Derek growled, knowing that the other member of the pack who were at the kitchen preparing the foods are listening through out the whole time.

 

 

BODIES.

 

Before we get there, there’s already humongous amount of stack bodies, bodies of humanoid long limbed monsters all over the ground.

 

Despite how disgusting looking they are with sharp long shiny teeth all covered with blood red, I kind of pity how they ended up dead. And by dead, I mean chopped off heads, limbs, cut in half torso and cut head in half.

I was busy studying one of them which was dead in front of me hence, didn’t realize the one crawling towards me despite not having legs and hands, screeching at me with it’s sharp teeth when it gets extremely close. It didn’t get close to me though as Jackson wolfed out mauled the shit out of it.  

 

“You okay?” Jackson asked me, probably either spooked out by the monster creature or the stack of their bodies. Probably both, because I am.

 

“Yeah, Uh, sorry I got distracted, but thanks.” I stood up, _I changed my mind, I think they do deserved to die._

 

“Lydia! What are you doing? Don’t stray off in our circle, those creatures are definitely dangerous.” Derek commanded, his eyes flashing red as he survey around.

 

“Urgh, they are creepy as fuck! What are they even?” Erica disgustingly commented as she kicks off a headless dead monster.

 

“They are called _Wendigos,_ a creature you would never want to become and encounter ever in your life. What are they even doing here just a few miles from our pack house?” Peter explained.

 

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that. This stack of bodies here is already alarming enough for me, and I hate to say this but why this many?” Scott worriedly asked, clearly spooked out as well.

 

“Usually and as far as I know they don't stick into a group at all, they tend to fight each other if they are together. Which is why I am disturb as to  where did they come from and why they are this many, it’s a good thing they are already dead but still –

 

 _SCREEEECCCCHHH !!!!!!_ A loud, harsh piercing cry interrupted us followed by a huge burst of fire, flaring and dancing in the air. It’s heat wave can be felt in each and everyone’s skin. Almost automatically everyone run towards that and what we were met was a sight we will never forget.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Third Person’s POV_ **

 

It _was_ a silent chilly cold night, where the moon shines and the stars twine brightly at the forest. The key word is ‘was’ as the usual silence is interrupted by various piercing un-humane cries which made the forest eerie to venture on. Just up a head, are sounds of cracking and clacking, followed by a strong smell of smoke and fire. The heat wave subsiding the chilly cold air as it disperses around the forest and a person could even taste the smell of burnt in the air. Minutes passed by and the loud screeching lessens and now ashes are falling in the sky the closer you get.

 

Looking more closely, there is a silhouette at the top of some sort of badly indescribable mountain of some sort.

 

In his right hand swings a long golden-silver sword, shinning with the moonlight, while on his left hand is a crimsoned gun that does not seem to make any sounds even though the silhouette continuously fires it, towards the tall long limb figures darting while screeching towards him.

 

A ‘Him’ is what we could tell through the inferno of fire burning and surrounding to what seems like a battlefield. A battlefield which seems the silhouette is clearly winning. As the area grew quieter other than the cracking and clacking of trees burning and falling, another silhouette which is on fire stands beside the figure who is still dancing in rhythm with his sword and gun. With the last of its kind the silhouette let the figure on fire take care of the last one, who then growled out loud and enveloped it in fire, dropping down one step just in front of them, nothing but a black charcoal, indescribable thing, before dragging it and stacking it along which seems to be the others.

 

Just as the silhouette sat at the stack of blacked remains, at the snap of his fingers, a ring glowing in his hand at the same time, the fire inferno disappears easily.

The figure in fire in turn was not in fire anymore, but became a tall, muscular, and handsome young man with, green eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair, who then kneeled and bowed his head down as he faces the silhouette.

The silhouette is a gorgeous, attractive, lean young man of medium stature who has pale-bloodied skin, brown hair, and honey-brown eyes which flashes purple-red. Moles could be seen in his face if it were not because of the blood covering it and his hair is in a messy style. He wears a poison black’s knee long red jacket, with a black leather shoulder guns holster which currently tucks in what seems to be another crimsoned gun. A skinny denim blacked pants combined with a knee-high combat boots. And they are all soaked with fluid like blood.

 

It seems to be that the two are having a deep conversation as they have not realized their audience, but that seems to be wrong as the gorgeous young man stood up, flashed his very eyes purple-red at them, smirking as he turned his back to them, his right arm raising and started drawing markings in the air at a fast-faced speed, which then created two symbols.

 

“Sigil να συνδεθεί με τη φύση. Sigil για καθαρισμό.” The gorgeous man muttered in a different language, just as a white warm light sparked followed with the stack of the remains disappearing to ashes and to dust, the burnt trees coming back to life, as if they never were burnt.

The air cleared with fresh cold air instead of smoke and fire, the falling ashes in the sky also stopped and now the battlefield has now become a mixed field of red tulips and red roses.

_RED._

Satisfied with the result he clapped his hand to dust off dusts that never seem to be there, turned back around and grabbed his sword sheathed to the earth which then disappeared into his arm. Finally making an eye contact to his audiences he whined,

 

“Hey, Petey? Mind if I borrow your shower first? I really get irritated if I stay like this.” The gorgeous young man pointing out his bloody and sticky attire. “Oh, I almost forgot!” snapping his fingers once again, which then popped out three other figures who stares at him in shock. “There you go, it’s all done, I told you so.” The young man grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos will be appreciated!


	4. The Pack meets the Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Petey? Mind if I borrow your shower first? I really get irritated if I stay like this.” The gorgeous young man pointing out his bloody and sticky attire. “Oh, I almost forgot!” snapping his fingers once again, which then popped out three other figures who stares at him in shock. “There you go, it’s all done, I told you so.” The young man grinned.
> 
> .........Continuation.......
> 
> Here comes the guests! Hmmn? Wonder how and what the pack's impression are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! An Update!! It's been A-what? April, MaY, Jun- Yesh!! A DECADE!! Hasn't it? (>o<) It's been a long time my beloved readers! But to no avail here is the continuation of my longest cliffhangers ever.... Now I am in deep trouble because after these updates, I have none left to post so I better catch up my game eh right? Anyways thanks for the patience and enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

**** **_Allison’s POV_ **

****

On our way to Hale house, I could feel everyone’s bewilderment of what we’ve just witnessed, because just like every one is, it was.....terrifying.... 

 

I could feel chill in my bones coming back up, hence I quickly distracted myself by trying to listen and perk up my ears as Dad and Peter talks to our dear guests. 

 

And despite not being a werewolf myself, I could still smell wariness from everyone's tense shoulder and faces screaming  _Stranger Danger_

 

Can’t blame anyone’s reaction though since, what happened back there, was not only in a blink of an eye but, also a one-sided battle where the enemy have already lost before the battle have even began.

 

It's terrifying to witness how those monsters drop one by one, one after another, all because of one person. 

 

It is still fresh in my mind how those monsters were about attack us but then, _he_ showed up, and took them down _easily_.

 

I didn’t even realize that everything was done, not until the next thing I could see instead of pile of burnt monsters changing into field of red flowers.

 

I've distracted myself about it, why the field of red flowers, is it his magic? or is it to mask the bloody sight?.... or is it something else? 

 

As Peter and Dad continues to chat with the guy on the fire earlier - from what I can hear, his name is Jordan, not _Jordania -_ I on the other hand extremely wish to have the super hearing of werewolves.

 

What they are talking about is not the only thing I am interested to know of, but also why the stuff that they are talking about causes others to perk their ears, jolt for a second, or even fake cough now and then- what are they laughing about now?! 

 

As I watch everyone's reaction, I met Lyd's eyes indicating that we are thinking the same thing or somewhere along the same lines. She gave me a quick nod before running to catch up to Derek and Scott in front.

 

I know and could feel Lyds gaze is to the guests, watching them and calculating up something in her head.  _Who are they? What is their motive?_   _Can we trusts them?_ Probably the same repeated questions on top of her lists, just like mine.

 

Out of my inner rambling, Peter and Dad were suddenly quiet for a few seconds and so is the pack, it took a few seconds and they started talking once again.

 

Feeling that I missed something, I quickly matched my pace to them, never too close nor far, hoping that I could hear them closely enough. I grinned to myself when I finally could hear barely.

 

At first, it was just an ordinary question about the royals or the kingdom, but then, I noticed that whenever Peter or Dad asks the Prince specifically about something, the Prince who were talking earlier now instead remains eerily silent. The prince's eyes is once again flashing purple-red from time to time as well, while Jordan answers. 

 

_Is that why the pack keeps perking up their ears? To listen to the Prince’s reply that never really came up?_

 

I bet that the Prince knew everyone is waiting for his response and is intentionally remaining silent to make a fool out of us, although, that may be the case only if he isn’t, (and he is!!) staring daggers at our Alpha, Derek, walking along with Lydia and Scott, and based on Derek's tense shoulder, Derek is aware at the piercing eyes as well. 

 

_................Shit!!_

 

I cursed myself as I quickly avert my eyes away.

 

_I was staring too long! What strange color of eyes he has though… like it draws something on me that … I can’t really…explain?_

 

Whatever it was though, it was definitely something that made me look back at him, only to see him still staring at me, giving me a smirk before turning his gaze back to Jordan, Jordan who answered my Dad’s question a second after.

 

 _Are they talking magically or telepathically?  …… I think I wouldn’t be surprise to know anyhow. I've always thought that time with the witches was the craziest moment in my life but I think its this night actually. I am going crazy._  I groaned to myself.

 

Seeing the Hale House just in front of us, I realized how our walk wasn’t longer than what I have expected it to be and at the same time alarming me as how close the battlefield was to us. 

 

 _Could it be? ... Were those monsters on their way to attack us? I mean that already had happened before so it’s not impossible…_ … _Hadn’t we slammed into one of them on the way, how would things will be?_

 

_Would we be able to defeat them all? ……………. Actually, the big concern is would we renovate our house once again due to the damage?! Urgh! I love Lyds but I had enough of her making us run all over the place, she can be quite scary._

 

_But still though, how [different] it would be without …… him?_

 

Unbeknownst to everyone else but Lydia, Allison's quiet behavior is actually due to her stressing out about everything, especially what happened earlier.

 

(A/N: Allison has a lot of questions eh?) 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Flashbacks - Allison’s POV_ **

****

“Honestly though, I don’t think the Alpha pack is involved with that victim. I mean *cough*Mama Mel*cough* Nurse Melissa sounded legit about how werewolves have fangs and claws, un-werewolf behaviors like the head injury, choke them with wire and tying them up in a tree doesn’t really sound like their forte, right?” I asked, referring to the victim that we brought at Beacons’ Hospital just an hour ago.

 

A new mystery case that halted us from patrolling the preserve.

 

Dad’s eyebrow was hilariously and definitely questioning the first part of what I’ve said, (the Mama Mel) but otherwise replied “It is very unusual for a werewolf to kill someone in that method but the thing is-“

 

“It only means that there is another villain in the sight and that we don't know who it is or what it is.” the Sheriff exhaustively sighed out. His comment doing loops in my stomach.

 

_Supernatural spike has taken a lot of toll on us for the past few months, and now that there’s a high chance of another killer out there. I could only pray to God to let this just be a supernatural hunch. If there is another villain out there along with the alpha pack, two front lines aren’t good news._

 

_Also did the Sheriff didn’t heard me? … phew~ That was embarrassing, actually more embarrassing since Dad now has been eyeing me with the looks asking for explanation._

 

“Hmmn, There is still the possibility of it being a homicide case, so for now we shouldn't think its the worst case scenario.” Sheriff Stilinski reminded, his eyes glancing at us in the back of the car, almost as if he doesn't want to hear what we all are thinking because it might come true.

 

“Yeah. Hopefully you are right… My gut however tells me it is, but you never really know.” Dad sighs.

 

Our pack doesn't use to be like this before, as a matter of fact there was not even a pack at first but we were each other's enemies.

 

Ironically its the troubles that have gotten us all together and we are thankful to both have Sheriff and Dad helping us with the supernatural.

 

We are still a newbie pack in one way or another, hence its great to have adults that we could lean on if things went to worse.

 

However, we can’t ignore how things aren’t looking to well for the past few weeks, last month we have encountered several feral omegas that have injured and taken toll on our bodies even till now, and with the Alpha pack, I'm afraid that this time repercussions will be heavier, than exhaustion and insomnia. I just pray and hope that we all have asked for the right 'help', past dealings have also made the pack wary of strangers after all. 

 

 

 “ Oh! our guests seem to be really late, Derek is kind of freaking out, he’s thinking if the Alpha Pack had gotten to them … and I’m really not liking how this is the second time that the Alpha pack are the suspects.” Sheriff grumbled as he steers the car.

 

“…. our guests are late? What time were they supposed to be there?” I groaned.

 

_If the Alpha pack have indeed gotten them before they could even reach us, that concludes we have asked for the wrong type of help._

_I wasn't convinced the way they interacted when Peter called them, and Lydia mentioned to me that there were some trouble looking up the Prince too. That also just tells me that there is more about this guests are letting on to us, not that we care about their secrets, its because we care if they will mean any harm to us._

 

“Derek said they called back this morning, said they’ll arrive around four pm. Derek have invited them to join dinner with everyone in the pack and so far they hadn’t responded or called.” Sheriff stated, cutting me off from my thoughts.

 

“It’s already 15 minutes away till six though….. they were never late unless something indeed happened.” Dad frowned as he looks at his watch, grabbing my attention as to how Dad seems to know such kind of people?

 

“Dad?  …. how do you know them? Can we trust them?” I asked, the curiosity finally getting me, startling Dad.

 

“About that and I don’t mean to be rude but you seem to be shaken up when Peter ask you to recall such person. Are you scared of them?” Sheriff glanced through the rear-view mirror.

 

“Terrified? Well, I may be, considering just _who_ they are, but it also has to do about why I _owe_ them a lot … Been a while since I’ve heard of them as well, so when Peter mentioned them I got nervous for it might be because of my debt. But we can trust them, the only thing I was worried about is if they will trust us back.” Dad frowned, his eyes reflected by the moon light at the window, looking all distant as if he is recalling memories about them. 

 

“Debt? What do you mean?” Sheriff clarified, but before a reply was given, I noticed a few figures just in front of our headlights, despite yelling it out just a second after, we are already spinning around, my Dad quickly grabbing me shielding me with his body while the tires squealing deafens our ears.

 

_**BAM! Glass Breaking, Tires gripping hard to halt, intensely followed by burnt smell of tires and a piercing un-humane screech._

**_…_ **

**_…._ **

**_…….._ **

_*Coughs-Coughs*_ “I-Is everyone _*coughs*_ Al-alright?” The Sheriff coughed, removing his seat belt, miraculously managing to stop the car from smashing against the tree just inches away from our right side.

 

“Yeah … we are good … What … happened?” Dad coughed out, letting me go from his embrace. I could hear both of our hearts pounding loudly, while we check one another for any wounds or injuries. But then a weird figure suddenly stood up in front of our car, right where we slammed against something or it?

 

I was watching it, as I nervously stammered “Uhm…. Dad?  Sheriff? W-Who's that outside?” Pointing towards a nightmarish looking individual, which has long fangs, milky white eyes, long skeleton arms, and legs, it’s head twitching left and right, as if trying to smell movements. 

 

!!!!

 

“I think _what they_ _are_ is what you meant.” The Sheriff muttered quietly before adding “What’s with their eyes?” As if on cue, another creature jumped to our side, swaying its’ head like the other.

 

“I don’t know…. they look familiar but….. I can’t remember what, either way my hunter instinct tells me to stay quiet and don’t move.” Dad whispers, staying completely still.

 

At first it was going well, as the said creatures just keep swinging their head left and right, as if waiting for any spark of movements despite us literally in front of them, but

then of course, that is when the car decided to give up, squealing it tires out loud.

 

Screech after screech, they were about to maul us in the car when all a sudden a flare of white light glows brightly, making us squint our eyes closed just as we felt the car rocking, followed by a loud thud on top of our heads.

 

We could hear the creatures screaming and then it stopped [?]

 

When we open our eyes, we noticed how the car roof is dented and the hood is bloodied. The creature’s head [?!] dropping down the car hood, and just as the head drops on the ground, groups after groups of the same monstrous looking creature came out, surrounding us more than ever.

 

“What the?” the Sheriff gasped “We should get out, it’s not safe to stay inside this car any longer.” Despite how it is pretty dangerous outside, me and Dad moved in action, not taking the chance of being trapped inside the car which now have smoke coming out of the hood, probably about to explode.

 

My Dad was about to open the door when it was yanked out by one of the creatures.

 

It’s long sharp fingers inches away in clawing our faces but in a blink of our eye, the creature was shot in the forehead and the clawed hands flew off of the creature, it couldn't even screech before it caught on that it was amputated and then drop dead in front of us.

 

“ _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Where and what do you think you are touching? Did anyone ever tell you that it’s extremely rude if you ignore your opponent during a battle?”_ A smooth yet annoyed voice echoed on top of the car roof.

 

_Someone……Is that why the roof is dented?!_

 

A figure then landed down with a safe _Omph!_ Kicking away the dead creature from us, before adding ….

 

 _"What the heck are you guys even doing here? And this many is especially alarming.”_ The black haired petite figure asked -is it a man?- his hands gesturing towards the creatures, waiting as if the creatures would answer him right back.

 

 _SCREEECCCCHHHH!!_ The creatures replied.

 

I then heard a gun clicking and saw him swooshing a sword, splatting the blood from I bet the creature earlier, on the road, sickly and grossly.

 

 _“Now, now, now, it is also rude to scream towards a person! Where are your manners?”_ the man yelled, pointing his two crimsoned guns to one creature after another, downing them in an instant, but others kept coming.

 

 _Just how many are they?!_ I panicked, and the loud sounds aren’t helping me either to grasp the situation quickly. _We are surrounded!_

 

Grabbing my arrows and noticing Dad and the Sheriff doing the same thing with their guns, the stranger then turned his head around to… no beyond us and said “ _What took you long enough?_ Replied by a growl and a heat of…. Fire?

 

 _"Yeah, Yeah, I’ll explain later. You can handle this right? Good. Now –”_ the stranger stopped, putting his weapon down even though there are still monsters coming straight at him. I was about to scream watch out but it was burnt to crisp by a- _a man on fire_?!   _Did he really just blow fire off of his mouth and hands?_

 

 _“Hey!”_ he snapped his finger, grabbing our attention _“I need you three to get out of this car, it’s not safe, can you get out now?”_ We nodded quickly, surprise over our faces by how young looking and hypnotically gorgeous the stranger is, there is also something about his eyes that I can’t pinpoint and made us move our frozen feet. 

 

 _“Great! ......Follow me……… Now I need you to stand or sit here for a while,”_ he stated.

 

Shock and worry filled our face as our own feet carried us and followed him right away without question.

 

Noting our distance from our car, meters away from the herds of creatures that are currently drawn to the man on fire _._ The man on fire who then burns creatures one after another.

 

A ring in the gorgeous stranger’s left-hand glowed blue green, it’s light enough for us to look back at him.

 

Then, symbols were written in the air and words in a different language were muttered, quickly followed by something encircling us and then disappearing in to thin air.

 

_W-what?_

 

 _“Do NOT move from here. Trust me it’s better if you guys STAY… well … not that you could leave anyway.”_ The tone of his voice emphasizing that it’s not an advice but rather a warning.

Without waiting for our reply, he turned his back and joined the man in fire in the battle, slicing five monsters on his way and then more, the closer he gets in the center of the battle field, trails of corpses falls behind him.

 

We were speechless and lost to what is going on, but then a screech awoken us.

 

Dad yelled for us to duck down when it was coming straight towards us, however it bounced back at the tree, screeching as it goes in a different way as if it didn't know what happened. It took us a while to comprehend that it is due to the stranger’s doing.

 

We could only watch how one after another creatures that dashes straight to us were always thrown back off, each time breathing in relief that it doesn't gets us. 

 

A laugh caught our attention back to the battlefield.

 

 _“He-He! …. Pile them up!.... Pile them up~!”_ The gorgeous young man laughed as we watch him fire his gun, then cut a monster’s head and torso in half swiftly.

 

We then saw the guy on fire throwing the Sheriff’s car?! Exploding towards multiple monsters lump together, burning them before dragging them in the center, indeed piling them up.

 

 _“Hey! They’re all in! They’re all in! ….. Fire it up! Fire it up~!”_ The gorgeous young man cheered, the guy on fire then breathed out fire as he looked up in the night sky, the fire spreading in to different directions until it created a huge circle, encircling us but most importantly preventing creatures from going out without being burnt.

 

It was unbelievable. Growls and dying screeches almost made us go deaf, but, we didn’t bother covering them as our eyes were drawn solely to the gorgeous man killing them one after another, miraculously not even managing to have them scratch him a single time.

 

After a few minutes of slashing, burning, shooting, _is that even MAGIC?!_ The young gorgeous man’s face and clothes is bathed with the creatures’ blood, as he stood at a mountain of dead creatures, ashes raining down to the ground. The heat of the fire enough to makes our eyes reddened and tear up.

 

Down to the very last monster, the guy on fire attacked it, while the bloody, yet gorgeous young man, sheathed his sword to the head of a still alive - _well I guess dead now-_ monster on his foot. Sitting his body down as if the mountain of dead remains is his throne, his eyes flashing eerie purple-red as he noticed the not so burning anymore, but rather a muscular dark blonde _naked!_ man kneeling in front of him, at the snapped of his fingers the fire encircling us disappeared.

 

At that point the three of us are too shocked to even notice the new audiences, well not until we realized we are now surrounded with field of RED.

****

****

**_End of Allison's Flashbacks_**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with the chapter? Well how was it? My Imagination could grow very wild so if you have any suggestion or fantasy you think might be worthy to be added or advises regarding my techniques please do share! It will help me a lot to improve even more! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos will be appreciated!


	5. The Alpha meets the Guests a.k.a the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmnnn....How is it going Alpha Derek? Care to share your impression regarding the Prince? Is he hot or? 
> 
>  
> 
> CONTINUATION!!! YAAAYY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! An Update!! It's been A-what? April, MaY, Jun- Yesh!! A DECADE!! Hasn't it? (>o<) It's been a long time my beloved readers! But to no avail here is the continuation of my longest cliffhangers ever.... Now I am in deep trouble because after these updates, I have none left to post so I better catch up my game eh right? Anyways thanks for the patience and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

**_Derek’s POV_ **

_Dangerous_ , a word that describes him very well, as the crimson color of Red envelopes him from head to toe. The stench irking my wolf uncomfortably, definitely recognizing him as a threat.

 

I could feel a stabbing gaze at me and if I did turn, I know I would meet a piercing honey-eyed color and his soft looking upturned lips, smirking at me.

 

Mocking me, my wolf, for being a helpless weak alpha who has to resort to their help, and for how I am [disturbed] by his something that I couldn’t put a word other than dangerous.

 

I never thought that our first meeting would be a complete opposite of what I have hoped and prepared for. I fixed the house and even prepared dinner just as what Lydia advised me to do so. I was even going to invite them to stay over for the night after our dinner, but my wolf is in a dilemma.

 

In a dilemma regarding the safety of my pack, _my family._

 

If I chose to let them stay despite what just happened, specifically what _he_ just did, would it be safe?

 

But then wouldn’t it be even more dangerous for our pack if I decided we don’t want any business with _him_ instead?

 

The main reason I granted them my territory permission was in order to help me to protect my pack from the threat lurking just up ahead. The threat from the Alpha pack and a possible great war between supernatural and no-supernatural. Now I am thinking, thinking that the supposedly ally is actually an even greater threat whether we antagonize them or not.

 

My gut is feeling that they intentionally do that, to show to us how powerless we are compared to them, but there is also a part where I am convinced there is something else going on.

 

Suddenly, I could feel warm hands in both of my shoulders, as I looked to my left and right, I realized it’s Scott and Lydia, probably sensing that I am in a turmoil, both giving me a gentle squeeze and a smile, breaking me from my inner dilemma.

 

 _Right, focus on what is right now_.

 

This is what we decided and there is no turning back now. We all discussed about this despite having known little of them, we all agreed that this is a better choice than having nothing, and now they’ve showed us how shockingly powerful they are, it only means we made the right decision of picking a worthy ally that will benefit us in the future.

 

_Yes.  An ally, hopefully._

 

Noticing our house just in front of us, I gathered up my courage and finally turned back.

 

Surprisingly, I was not met with the intense glare but rather I was met with sleepy mushy eyes as the said threat, uh, I mean the Prince making some grabby hands [?] towards Jordan who then proceeds to carry the Prince in Bridal Style [?] Seemingly undisturbed by the attitude as if _that_ is common occurrence.

 

Closing my eyes for a second, I gritted my teeth trying to hold myself back as my wolf is suddenly even more agitated, growling loudly in my head. _My wolf doesn’t really like the Prince, he was never this agitated towards Jordan before-_

 

“Pardon me, Alpha Derek” Jordan called, opening my not so red eyes despite still toning my wolf down. I tried to put a straight face, looking to Jordan instead of the small looking and sleeping Prince in his arms. I then managed to put back my wolf a little bit better and was able to understand Jordan.

 

“It seems that the _Prince_ need time to rest to continue for the day. Would it be alright to continue it for tomorrow instead?” Jordan asked, emphasizing the Prince title, leaving no room for any misunderstandings.

 

At first, I didn’t believe my own uncle knowing a Prince or even a kingdom. I even expected just a plain looking person who won’t even look like a Prince at all but he is indeed …… somehow princely. I admit.

 

 _His_ purple red eyes flashing back at me along with his eerily victorious smile as he stands proudly in their remains.

 

_He is not an ordinary Prince, I’m going to keep my eyes on him, even if he looks extremely vulnerable and small in Jordan’s arms right now._

 

So small looking to the point that I could feel my wolf growling in superiority regarding our huge difference in height and masculinity, and what is that stinky smell that has been coming out of him ever since he-

 

“Ehem!” Lydia coughed. Getting me back to reality.

 

Shaking my head, I replied. “Nothing to be sorry for, the situation was understandable. What is more, not only because of what happened earlier but you are also tired from travelling in such long distance. For that, me and my pack give you our thanks and at the same time we are also sorry for asking too much of you. As a sign of our thankfulness, I would like to offer you guys to stay over for the night. Our house has more than enough rooms for the both of you, would that be alright? It’s alright if you don’t want to.” I offered _formally?_ Wishing that Lydia’s plan of keeping them close as possible, would work.

 

“Well I did promise Stiles a bath and I think you could use it too, like what my nephew said you are probably both tired and resting as soon as possible sounds great right?” Peter insisted to Jordan, his eyes shimmering, a thrilled look that I am familiar with.

 

“Really? Would that be really alright to you Alpha Hale? We wouldn’t want to trouble you more than what we’ve already did for the past few hours, like being late, and finding the so called important person in such some troublesome scenario …..Oh I wish the Majesties are here to scold him, he never listens to me you see? I often wonder what made him like this, you se- …. Oh ….Uh ….sorry, sometimes I can’t control what I say, I think I got it from _them_.” Jordan squinting his eyes and smiling awkwardly.

 

_Them? The Royal Family?_

 

“I assure you, it’s no trouble and it is also our common gesture whenever we have guests. Plus, this is a busy town and I doubt that there will be a hotel or a place still available for you this late hour. Dinner sounds good for start up?”

 

“Yes, that would be amazing! Thanks for your concern, Alpha Hale! We really appreciate it.” Jordan replied happily, a waft of relief coming out of him.

 

_I wonder if that is what Jordan seems to be stressing out through out our walk and I don’t blame him because a shirtless naked man carrying a bloody sleeping teenager in a hotel would really cause some trouble, and I get the feeling that he doesn’t want anymore trouble for the night._

 

“As much as we have a lot to discuss, could everyone can just hurry up and go in? I don’t know about you guys but it’s chilly out here and everyone could use some bit of a warmth as well.” Lydia stated, her gaze lingering to me, emphasizing that it’s her who is cold before opening the door and walking inside quickly. Lydia may seem mad but I know deep inside she is pretty happy that her plan worked out.

 

Before everyone got in, I silently asked Isaac and Boyd on the way to check up on Sherriff, Chris and Allison, who then nodded and went to Deaton’s room downstairs all together. Despite the fact that they didn’t seem to be hurt since there was no smell of blood coming out of them, I am still worried as why they seem to be in a daze and oddly silent the whole time especially Allison who kept sending some stressed out signals that has gotten Scott worried as well. But then why was Chris desperately chatting to the Prince anyhow?

 

_Hmmmnn…..I thought he was scared of him? I don’t know what is going on anymore, I really need a break right now._

 

As if my uncle could read my mind, he nudged my shoulder and smiled at me before saying.

 

“Don’t worry nephew, I’m sure what happened earlier will be explained later on. Trust me, they are reasonable types of people. Just give them a time to rest, and like them we are also beat up and need rest as well.” Uncle Peter assured me, his heart, beating evenly.

 

I can’t deny the fact that I am also kind of tired due to the non-stop supernatural encounters we had for the past few weeks and now that the guests are here I feel like things are just about to get worse.

 

Nodding to Uncle Peter who was still staring at me for reply, we both hurried inside to see Jordan despite carrying the sleeping Prince like its nothing or he’s not naked. Looking around the whole place patiently, the other pack member going straight to the kitchen with Lydia, _Lydia who is also pinching Scott’s ears?_

 

“Wow, this is my second time in here, but it still amazes me how creative and heart-warming the design of your house is. I would want a home like this, is what my Prince would say if he’s awake.” Jordan chuckled as he looks around the place.

 

“Thank you, one of my pack specializes sophisticated arts and designs. We pretty much have the same reaction when I first saw the final touch and even till now it never ceases to amaze me or us.”

 

_Despite how Lydia could be annoying with her fashion sense (which really is) whenever she’s on a focus mode and want to invest in something, it’s always perfect._

 

“As much as it is nice to hear you showing off my greatness, shouldn’t we send our guests to their own room now? I’ll be ready with our dinner in a minute and I require everyone to be on their presentable self.” Lydia who came out from the kitchen grinned, her arms crossed in her chest as she leans to the door to the kitchen.  

 

“Now shoo everyone! Peter will handle the guests.” Lydia confirmed as she shoos me and the others out the kitchen ( _except Scott and Jackson)_.

 

“Peter, make sure the guest room you pick is to their liking okay?” Lydia added, smiling as Uncle Peter nodded.

 

As Uncle Peter gestured Jordan to climb the stairs first, Uncle Peter spared me a glance before mouthing _Deaton?_ Pointing to the direction of Deaton’s room just as he salutes me, quickly following Jordan upstairs.

 

Right. I better check the Sheriff, Chris and Allison out, I bet the other pack member are also worried, especially Scott who is being pinched by Lydia with his ears, did he something again? Anyhow, I wonder if Boyd and Isaac found anything wrong with Allison, Sheriff and Chris?

 

 


	6. Explanation and Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check out how's Allison, Chris and Sheriff are after the Wendigo attack and the Prince showing up? Who knows it might lead to some Story time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! An Update!! It's been A-what? April, MaY, Jun- Yesh!! A DECADE!! Hasn't it? (>o<) It's been a long time my beloved readers! But to no avail here is the continuation of my longest cliffhangers ever.... Now I am in deep trouble because after these updates, I have none left to post so I better catch up my game eh right? Anyways thanks for the patience and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**_Isaac’s POV – Deaton’s room_ **

****

“No sign of injuries, concussions, broken bones or anything at all, you guys are good, I don’t think we need to call Deaton or worry Mama Mel at all.” I assured, before adding “What happened to you guys? Why were you there with those creatures, those wendigos... Everyone is worried about you, especially Derek.” I grunted, Boyd nodding along in agreement.

 

Sheriff sighed as he sat up in the bed. “There is nothing to be worried about, we are fine, safe in as a matter of fact, it’s just that ….. If only I could show you the whole thing we’ve seen, you’d probably be in the same situation as we are here.”

 

“Yeah …… We were on our way here when all of a sudden, we slammed into one of those horrid monsters and the next thing we know, we were surrounded by herds of them.” Chris started. “If the  _Prince_  hadn’t showed up I think we wouldn’t be able to come here safe and sound at all. I knew those creatures somewhat look familiar, and it's actually wendigos.”

 

“One was about to attack Dad and I when it yanked the car door away you know? But then that  _person_ popped out of nowhere and saved our asses from possibly being mauled by them. When  _he_  asked us to get out of the car, we were surrounded too and yet at the same time  _he_ was able to took them down instantly.  _All alone, well that was until the man in fire come_  along, which is Jordan.” Allison explained, not missing the tone of amazement.

 

“How could someone even handle guns like ……like it’s a part of their body?! And that huge ass sword too! I've never imagine I would see one like that!” The Sheriff also added amusingly.

 

“So…. you guys were just rendered speechless by this  _person?”_ I frowned. I wasn't there to witness what they've been through but it must have been that awesome if they are this speechless. "Are you sure this person didn’t cast any hypnotic spell on you? Because that is how it looked for me especially with his glowing purple red eyes when he came in?” I suggested, Boyd frowning as he leans on the Medicine closet.

 

The pack who ran at the scene were Derek, Scott, Jackson, and Peter, the others and me remained at house in case something happened, like a possible trap by this guests. But I am quite thankful to see that nothing happened, well expect for the wendigos, that I don't even know nor want to know what it looks like because just basing everything from what Ally have told us, those creatures will give us nightmare. 

 

“Hypnotic spell? I’m not sure, but he did cast something around us. Or so? because he did do some weird gestures with his hand that created a circle surrounding us. Now that I think about it, that’s probably why the monsters couldn’t get to us, even though we are in plain sight! It’s as if…” Sheriff paused, taking a moment to find the right word for explanation.

 

“They were repelled. The royal family is known for having knowledge with various types of barriers, and that one I think is a protection barrier. The Prince is well-known for his protection barriers that knows no boundary. They are a family that could wield magic.” Chris explained after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Magic huh. Is that how you know that he is the Prince?” Allison asked before adding “You never mentioned to me that you knew one before to be honest.” Her eyebrows furrowed, clearly indicating that she is not liking being left in the dark by his own Dad.

 

“Well, there are popular remarks that proves how he is indeed the Prince, like his unique eye colors, his signature clothing and weapons, aside from his magic and technically, you have met them as well but I guess you were too young to remember.” Chris cliff hanged, managing to tell something without giving any full story.

 

“Dad!” Allison cried when Chris beat around the bush.

 

“Okay, okay. I never meant to hide this from you Allison, you know? Or to everyone else in here. To be honest it’s been awhile since I heard news about them and may have completely forgotten them despite owing them a lot, plus circumstances have kept my hands full, not giving me any time to even mention them!” Chris reasoned.

 

“With all Witches, Omegas, Hunters and now Alpha pack, plus guests then wendigos that has us running from left and right, I don't think anyone could really blame you about not knowing about him Chris.” Sheriff assured Chris who nodded in thanks, on the back ground though, Allison is pretty much shock as she bombards...

 

“W-Wait! I met them when I was young!? and What do you mean we owe them? What is that about?” Allison demanded in the background. “What do you mean Dad?!” Allison inquired eagerly while also looking like stressed out.

 

“Calm down child, are you sure you really want to know? What we owe them may be an extremely looong story and it involves our code?” Chris squints his eyes, he was about to add something but was interrupted by Allison exclaiming-

 

“I knew there is more about our codes!” Doing a fist pump in the air, it was the stares of everyone that made Allison hide her hand she fists pumped as if she was just caught doing something to be guilty about.

 

_Now that I think about it, there wasn’t really much talk or information about the origins or why the Hunters even have codes…even bestiary doesn’t have it…. I wonder why?_

 

Chris coughed after a few seconds of silence-

 

“It’s okay Ally, I admit that we never really talk about the hunters clearly enough other than the codes, well actually not much about codes as well.” Chris sighs. “But It’s not because we don’t have time, but rather some history of hunters has become taboo to talk about, but not taboo for me as much as it is for others, now especially.” Chris reassured noticing everyone impatient stares. “Like how back then we weren’t bounded by a code.” Chris added.

 

“Bounded to the code?” Sheriff pondered. “Let me guess, next words will be curses and such.” He delved in the topic as he gives off an impression that so far, he is now adapted to supernatural and wouldn't surprise if it is indeed due a curse. 

 

“Kingdom of Arauthiel, a huge kingdom of kingdoms, often led by wise, elite, powerful and influential royalties. Back in the olden days where most of you here aren't even born yet, no one at any point of time would’ve expected that the King discovering the supernatural itself would lead to the Kingdom becoming not only an empire, but also a haven, a haven where supernatural and humans will live together peacefully.” Chris stated.

 

“This might be difficult for you to believe that such paradise exists, but had I not learned the existence of such Kingdom I think I would be a completely different person today. Probably still your enemy.” Chris shrugged.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Derek who was at the door asked, surprising the humans in the room. 

 

“Derek!” Chris exclaimed. “Were you there the whole time? You should’ve just came in you know? You probably heard this already but I didn’t mean to hide this from you and our pack.”

 

“You're fine. Time hasn’t been on our side for a long time and even back then we wouldn't have thought about asking for help, let alone decide to ally with this kingdom we never knew existed too. Even I never knew my Uncle knows such Kingdom or royals.” Derek assured as he looks at Allison and Sheriff then back to Chris “I’m glad everyone is fine.”

 

Chris smiled gently, while Derek nodded to him to continue. “The kingdom was such an eye-opening for me, for all before that, I was no more than a tool whose sole purpose to kill all this “monsters”, a tool in the family.” 

 

Chris took a shaky breath. “…..Learning the fact that we both could live a peaceful life without needing to shed one another’s blood, it made me think, _why am I doing this? why do we need to kill them? Aren’t we the monsters?_

 

Right then and there I couldn’t ignore these questions, these feelings that had made me doubt what truly I am. Questions and the doubts soon made me grew distant being a “Hunter”. I started questioning every mission even our motive despite my own Dad punishing me whenever I chose not to do them. As despicable as this may sound, when I get to meet your mom, Ally, I used her as an excuse to escape from being a “Hunter” despite knowing what I have done wouldn’t change a thing. I tried to love her and even more when you were born, for I knew right then you are my purpose.” Chris addressed to Allison, Ally showing signs of concern at the mention of her deceased mom.

 

”Days, after days, I spent my time with you because I thought I could at least try become a respectable and good father for you, rather than a twisted person. I tried to ignore the matters like that, until it finally come back at me, and by the time I knew it was almost too late.”

 

“Why, what happened then?” I asked, noticing Chris stressed out voice.

 

“Like I said the Kingdom have become supernatural haven and it didn’t took long for the hunters to notice how everyone are fleeing away to the Kingdom. Fearing that supernatural are planning something, they followed them but since the Kingdom is impregnable, hunters couldn’t _act_ right away. They stayed and watched them closely until they got the wind of the kingdom being a supernatural haven, but of course they didn’t want to believe nor could accept that. 

 

“If I don’t know how twisted the _hunters_ are, I would’ve asked, shouldn’t the hunters be glad that the “ _monsters”_ they are eager to kill are finally leaving them?” Boyd bitterly tsked.

 

Everyone was startled at Boyd, the room wafted in guilt mainly coming from Chris and Allison, but also coming out from our Alpha, that was until Boyd relaxed his tensed eyebrows and fist, giving everyone a nod of assurance, a nod to continue.

 

“W-what did the h-hunters do then?” Allison hesitated after few minutes, trying to move away from reopening Boyd’s past of being tortured by a group of hunters that have also took away his younger sister.

 

“As deceitful as hunters are, and because they couldn't get in, they deceived every nearby human towns to believe that the Kingdom they've thought of as ordinary are actually working together with monsters. Hunters then caught feral wolves, necromancers from other place and such, to cause trouble and make humans panic even more. The Kingdom helped ease the panic and chaos, but when people soon started dying and being killed by those feral wolves that the hunters left, humans turned their back to the Kingdom and even started becoming hunters themselves. It is such fallacy and I believe that, that is also how hunters in the olden age made peaceful supernaturals look bad, by accusing them as monsters. Hunters back in the olden age are given much power and freedom, and that made hunters twisted and how several misunderstanding caused supernaturals in hiding even to this day. The History of Hunters aren't often told because of that, and hunters doesn't want to lose their power and freedom so they tried to hide it. My father, Gerard couldn't hide it from me though, because I've always known our way of life, of being hunter has many holes around it." Chris then paused for a short time.

 

 Just like the others, Derek remained silent although he have frowned at the name of Gerard. 

 

“If we skip time forward, there was so much bloodshed made of lies and deceits, but always with the Kingdom’s victory. Some human outsiders chose to fled away, and those who became hunters also showed doubts because every time there is civil war, it is always led by the hunters and never the Kingdom. What is more is that the Kingdom always caught on what the Hunters plan of and despite turning their back to the Kingdom, the Kingdom still tries to explain how they are being deceive by the hunters." Chris stood up, moving near the corner table and taking a sip of water.

 

“The hunters were clearly outnumbered not only by people but also by weaponry plus medical supplies and what they did in order to replenish that was even unforgiving and twisted. The very reason as to why hunters have become cursed by the codes.” Chris breathed out.

 

“You see, the Kingdom of Arauthiel was not like the way it is now. Before it was not a hidden place, supernatural or humans could go in and out of there, but ever since the hunters, Kingdom of Arauthiel disappeared in the eyes of the world. People still knows it is still there, but as if it was magically casted hidden, they couldn't it find no more. The very reason for that is because how in that time, hunters had almost wiped off a magical creature living in the forest of the Kingdom. That magical creature is known for many things, like how finding one is hard but gives one luck if they did, but also how its magical enough to grant anything, although the catch is it can only be captured by pure virgins."

 

I could feel disgust rolling off in the room and like the Sheriff, I could feel myself grimacing right away.

 

“I could tell everyone here knows what I'm about to say next, and yes, as twisted as the Hunters are, they brainwashed their own child and lied to them to find this mythical being so they can protect them, their dearest parents from the monsters, from the kingdom who have lied to them and caused the war killing their parents, when in fact they, themselves are the monsters.” Chris hissed and at the same time various growl echoed in the room. There was just silence in the moment of disbelief and disgust, because why would you use your own child for such thing? 

 

“What’s the mythical being called? Did they survive still?” Allison grimaced, no longer denying how true her Dad is to say how despicable the history of Hunters are. 

 

“Well they were almost wiped off but thankfully two manage to be rescued, it’s a silky and majestic four-legged creature, it could be in different ray of colors, pure moon white or pure night dark, etc. They are friendly and peaceful creatures that most of the time help the land’s prosperity or so what I have read.” Chris paused as if he is waiting for someone to figure it out so he doesn't have to tell himself.

 

Unfortunately, everyone’s eyebrows furrowed at Chris, asking him to go on...

 

“So… What is it called Dad?” Allison finally asked, titling her head little bit on the side.

 

“Hmmnn….” Chris rubbed his hair before mumbling “A Unicorn, It’s been called that.”

 

At first, everyone (except Derek) in the room thought Chris was joking but then I realized that Chris heart was beating-

 

“See? I was trying to stay on calling it mythical being but you get what you asked, and I am not lying, just asks the wolves.” Chris beckoned towards us, his gaze at the wolves in the room, who we all heard Chris heart, beating steadily.

 

“Their horns are made in substance called Alicorn and are said to cure many diseases, dangerous wounds and was even believed to bring back a life, or so I’ve read?” Derek pondered.  

 

Astonished, Chris replied, “Correct, and as sad as it is, when the hunters learned that it’s the horns, they captured and hunted the unicorns down in a blitzkrieg, killing each of them selfishly in order to obtain the horns. What is even worse is how the children were hurt when they realized their own adults are lying to them. Hurt for never have they expected that they would be shedding the blood of this poor creatures.”

 

Everyone shuddered.

 

“There’s always this time where I wish I could go back because I knew I could’ve done something instead of being a coward. That instead of ignoring the matters I could’ve stopped it to that point it didn’t have to led to where Ally also got in danger. And its all because of my twisted father.” Chris stressed out, everyone jolting when they heard how Ally was also in danger. 

 

We all know how crazy Gerard is, and so is his followers, but now we are sure that if he ever is still alive or showed up his face here again, we all will sent him straight to hell.

 

Chris continued. “Many times the Kingdom tried to form treaties to stop this worthless bloodshed, from countless appeasement and then warning that was still ignored, It eventually come to the point where there was no more talk but only one last warning.

 

_Surrender and if not suffer._

 

_Either way you will all suffer to pay._

 

_Forever._

 

The King known to be the humblest of all, were outraged and in such animosity, the King even thought of doing the same thing to the hunters, _getting them extinct_.”

 

Everyone’s heart shuddered. There is a saying that you should be scared towards a kind person, for when they are angered its entirely wrathful, and it apparent how its the same matter for this King. 

 

“At the face of such rage, the hunters tried to fight back once again but eventually begged to be pardoned and be spared, however, what is done cannot be undone. So, the enraged King could only spare them from getting extinct right away and placed a powerful spell instead. A spell cursing every hunters blood and those who will become a hunter, this curse that will bound each and everyone till their last breath and will curse their next generations. Its a form of prison that no one could escape from, a powerful cage that punished every hunter from their wrong doings, their greed of power and limits their freedom.”

 

 _"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."_ Allison muttered in French before Chris translates it into,

 

“We hunt those who hunt us, that is what our code used to be and the reason why we mostly hunt a raged consumed Alpha or omega back then who are a danger to the non-supernatural society. With the code, it limited what we are able to do freely unlike before but, all in all it has one purpose and that is to maintain balance, to stop us from killing other supernatural like a maniac.”

 

“It might be “spared” for some but I get the feeling that not everyone agreed, am I right?” Sheriff pointed out.

 

Chris was about to resume but he halted and gazed at Derek who then fumed out- 

 

“……Kate.” His gaze looking down his feet as if he just went to a different world, the time where _it_ all happened.

 

The Hale house fire has been a taboo topic along with Kate ever since I joined the pack. Most of us know bits of what happened but it wasn’t really discussed, both Peter and Derek refuses to do so.

 

What happened back then is the definite reason why despite being our Alpha, Derek still keeps distance, scared that if something happened it’ll be his fault all over again.

 

 Derek is just like the way I used to think before. Most of the people here in the pack are people who have been scarred. We are different people who have went through the same yet different pain, somehow leading us to one another and have also glued us together as a pack, as a family

 

However, despite being Derek’s pack, we are unable to comfort the pain that has been eating him away ever since, unable to do anything other than distracting him with other things just as we wish and pray that someday, someone will open his heart up. To heal the things that have preventing him to be the happy Derek, the happiness he doesn’t accept he deserves to have.

 

“That is right. Generations of hunters come and goes, many tried different method to remove the curse, including assassinating the King which didn’t succeed, but then something happened and the next thing we know there were already hunters who have manipulated the code one way or another. Kate was one of them, I don’t know how she was able to do it but that was when the Hale fire happened.”

 

Derek flinched at the memory.

 

“W-what really happens when someone breaks the code?” Boyd wondered, trying to change the topic futilely.

 

“When someone breaks it, everyone dies, related or not, innocent or not, all dies and no one is left. Extinction.” Chris answered all at once.

 

“Sometimes madness is the solution for madness.” Sheriff shuddered as he whispered to himself.

 

“ _Nous protégèons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. We protect those who cannot protect themselves._ The code, you said every being involved with betrayer are affected, so did you survive by changing the code? How did you even change it?” Derek emphasized, most of the pack surprised at how well he spoke the French part, but nonetheless relieve to see him back at least. 

 

“When Gerard and Kate did the despicable thing, our family was already added in the kingdom’s black list, code-manipulators to be cross off on their list, meaning it not only includes me but also Ally who were still a baby just then. I was devastated not only because of how monster Kate is, but also by everyone else in the family who thinks it’ll be a “Noble sacrifice” Bullshit to die.” Chris growled, tension and anger coming off increasingly.

 

“I knew there was no other choice so I sneaked out and fled to the Kingdom. It was difficult and took days to find, I wasn’t even allowed to come inside the kingdom once I did, since I was a _hunter_. But days after days, nights after nights, I didn’t give up for Ally’s chance for life. Even though hunters have stolen countless lives, Allison did nothing wrong and I didn't let Allison to take the blame of the wrong doings of my father, my sister and even me. She's just a baby.” Chris spitted.

 

“It was almost a week when I was eventually let in. I was in a hurry to convince the King to the point that they thought I have gone mad and tried to take you away from me Ally, but I didn’t let go. I didn’t let go no matter what they said and that is when the King himself crouched in front of us asking, _why I should spare you?_ And bizarrely there are tears streaming down his face just like I have too.”

 

“I remember, the words were stuck in my throat, my voice not sounding any out loud, of how I don’t matter as long as Ally survives for I know I have sinned but you have not.” Chris pointed at Allison.

 

“Then, as if the King have read my mind, as if he could see right through me, he smiled and gently cooed at Ally. I was mad for them not letting us in at first, then shocked to the King’s tearful presence and then relieved all at the same time, that it was embarrassingly enough for me to faint in his arms, for the next thing I noticed when I woke up is me and Ally in a room, a servant greeting us before stating that we are called by the King for breakfast.” Chris narrated as he smiles gently.

 

“Since both of you are here is it safe to say that he agreed to let you go from the curse?” I pointed out.

 

“Yes and No. Yes, we were spared but also no because we were only spared with one condition.” Chris replied.

 

“And that is?” Sheriff urged.

 

“A new code that makes us their allies they can lean on whenever they needed. An Ally specifically to their also new born Prince…… Their Prince was born the same year as Allison, most of you, teenagers here, might in fact all share the same birth year. Maybe that is why the King understood me and spared me too but either way, I was grateful, more than grateful to be their ally and to have the chance to watch my baby grow. Ever since Gerard and Kate murdered the Hales here in Beacon Hills, I have never seen them ever again, but the I know the Kingdom are taking care of them because they told me so. The Prince showing up here tells me that they need me, and I admit that it took them a long time to need my assistance. I had almost thought they have forgotten us you know?” Chris connected the dots, before then looking at Allison straight to her eyes.

 

“You think that they want you to help their prince?” Derek clarified to Chris who nodded.

 

“Yeah, the royals are never that far off from the kingdom, especially if it’s the crowned Prince, and now that he is here, that is the only reason I could think of.” Chris implied.

 

“I dunno, but I get the feeling that it may be also connected to the supernatural spike we are dealing here. Things tend to fall into places you know?” Sheriff addressed, Chris was about speak when-

 

“Hey, guys, dinner is about to be served. **_Lydia_** also wants to know what she missed.” Jackson popped at the doorway uninterested, emphasizing Lydia at the kitchen.

 

 


	7. Jordania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another chapter for you all! Hopefully you all won't get hyped about how many updates I am currently doing XD
> 
> Here's a little bit of our awesome and simple man, Jordania! XD Don't we all love him?
> 
> By the way if nobody understands why Stiles call Jordan Jordania is because in Polish language (well mainly based on google translate) Jordan translates to Jordania! Isn't that hilarious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! An Update!! It's been A-what? April, MaY, Jun- Yesh!! A DECADE!! Hasn't it? (>o<) It's been a long time my beloved readers! But to no avail here is the continuation of my longest cliffhangers ever.... Now I am in deep trouble because after these updates, I have none left to post so I better catch up my game eh right? Anyways thanks for the patience and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

 

 

 

  ** _Jordan’s POV_**

 

“So, I know I’ve already asked this before but really, how’s everything so far on your side?”  Peter asked me, eyebrow raising as he spared a glance to Stiles sleeping in my arms.

 

“It’s okay Peter, I can carry him. I’m used to it.” I replied, understanding what he wants to say even before he says it. “Pretty much on our side though has been a chaos. So much things have happened to our Stiles here for the past few years, to the point that I hope we have enough time to catch up to everything we missed because I believe we’ll even get busier as time pass by.”

 

“Well it is a huge kingdom and our Prince here is the heir of that kingdom hence it’s understandable why we haven’t been able to talk to one another, what’s more is that lots have happened here too. Especially with the supernatural spike that I take you guys also noticed?” Peter added, turning left to a hallway as we reached the very top of stairs.

 

“Yeah we did, the majesties and the kingdom are in hectic due to that as well but so far we are managing enough to prevent some _unwanted_ scenarios.”

 

_Unwanted scenarios like a great war that could ruin everything and harm the Prince’s well-being._

 

“Speaking of _them_ I can’t get over with the idea of the _majesties_ allowing _you_ and especially the _Prince_ to come here when back then, not even in your garden _he_ was _allowed_ to venture on, _man or unmanned_.” Peter exclaimed as he opens the door at the end of the hallway and beckoning his head to follow him inside.

 

Surprisingly, the room is incredibly to what Stiles liking is. Simple without lots of things in the room, other than the bed in the middle, an average size closet and a tv on top of the book shelf. The room has an elegant, eye pleasing color combination which is white and light gray pillows and blanket. It’s even more comfortable with the windowsill with a few pillows and a fur blanket. The windowsill is wide enough and views the forest. The windowsill also illuminates the room with the moon light, making me foresee Stiles sleeping in there instead of the bed.

 

“They actually didn’t want to send the Prince away but it was an emergency. Anyways does everyone here can read mind because this is amazing and I think the Prince would stay in here forever. I can already see him lazing around here, especially at that windowsill over there.” I chuckled, looking around more for details. “Morning will be a challenged here as well I guess?”

 

“I’m both kind of glad that he likes it and pity you if that is you every morning then.” Peter chuckled noticing how Jordan evaded the topic completely. “Let’s see if you like your own room though? It’s just right outside, I thought it would be better for you to lay him down first rather than walking all around like that and whether you are use to it, show off.” Peter teased, rolling the blanket and fixing the pillow, as I then gently lay down Stiles and slowly covered him with blanket which I’m sure will be stained with the bloody clothing.

 

 _I’ll clean it up later_. I shrugged to myself.

 

Satisfied with it, I nodded to Peter and quickly followed him outside the room to the other door we passed by.

 

Just like Peter said it is just outside Stiles room, compared to Stiles the room doesn’t have a huge _girly_ (Don’t say that to Stiles) windowsill. There is a waist high closet with a lamp, a tv on the wall with some light lamps. A dark blue couch at the feet of the bed along a white coffee table with some books underneath it. The room has a lot of stuff unlike Stiles spacious room, but for me it’s all major necessities that I always look for a room.

 

“Ah! This is great! I have everything I need here!” I sighed as I lay my back down in the ever-soft bed, stretching my limbs and sore back from all of that driving. “It’s been a while since we have a proper bed, Thanks a lot Peter.”

 

“As much as why you guys are lacking with proper bed makes me want to ask how and why that is, I think you should go ahead and take a warm bath. I’m sure we have lots of stuff we could share during our dinner.” Peter chuckled once again. “Oh yeah! The door outside is a toilet, but you also have it in your suites, yours is in that door, you should go ahead and check it, I have a jacuzzi in my own bathroom you know? I bet there’s one there as well.” Peter pointed at the door in the corner.

 

“I’ll let you guys have your time to rest for now, we’ll call you for dinner. You better get dressed as well, it’s amusing how you are confidently walking half-naked around.” Peter chuckled one last time.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I still have a piece covering my vital part, but I guess that does makes me look even more shameful. Argh~ only if you have experienced my daily struggles you would understand!” I groaned knowing that he could still hear me in the hallway with his werewolf hearing, as I could hear him chuckling once again.

 

For a few minutes, I let myself sink in a little bit more in my bed, stretching my neck and shoulder, yawning a second later. “Well I should get myself presentable, and I also need to fix the Prince in bath before _he_ awakes in a terrible mood.”

 

I stood up and opened some drawers which had some _thank god comfy_ Pajamas, I could use since our baggage are still pretty much magically drowned until Stiles decides to revert it back. Opening the bathroom door, the sight was enough for me to whine

 

“One day, one day for sure I’ll get in this bath and have a hot jacuzzi to myself, but for now, duty calls.” It took me no more than fifteen minutes to quickly shower and rather than changing into my clothes I stayed in my bathrobe since I’ll be cleaning up a bloody Stiles as well.

 

Quickly, I walked out of the bathroom and quietly went inside Stiles room, noticing that he is still asleep. One could say that Stiles looks like dead because aside from sleeping quietly he is dead still. His sleeping habit that so far made everyone asks how he’s able to do that. Going through some drawers where I also found some silky ocean blue pajamas.

 

_A perfect color for him, additional points for comfort that will surely avoid a cranky Prince and ‘him’ all together._

 

I left the set of pajamas at the end of the bed, going to the side and moving the blanket down. I then gently started removing the blood-stained clothes of Stiles.

 

“Argh, I wonder if the fabric is still good, the blood has been dried for a long time, I really need to wash this right after I’m done cleaning Stiles.” I groaned quietly, as I successfully managed to strip away all of Stiles bloodied clothes.

 

Wrapping him up with the stained blankets, I slowly lifted Stiles in my arms moving back slowly towards the suite at the opposite corner, however unbeknownst to me there’s an audience standing at the door way which I have left opened in a hurry. Looking at his expression it seems he’s been standing there for awhile. I was about to ask him if they need us now but, before I could even say it the said audience flushed and embarrassingly squeaked “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I-I, ah, I’ll come back later!” running away afterwards.

 

“Oh? Okay?” I shrugged, Scott was it? Either way his squeak kind of made Stiles stir up in my arms, alarming me to hurry up, unknowingly forgetting what just happen, not knowing that it may create a misunderstanding in the future.

 

_Shit! I need to hurry before he wakes up. **He’s** never been good at making first impressions and things turn to worse every time he is in a terrible state!_


	8. What changed Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, sad to say this to everyone but this is my last update for now. What I mean is that I don't have another chapter ready after these. I haven't been able to write a follow up chapter for this because it took me a long time to edit this chapter. I then noticed that I already have few chapters ready to upload so I decided to tag along this to leave the story in much better cliffhanger. I don't know if every readers will read this but I wish everyone to stay tune and be patient once again for I will still finish this shenanigans of mine XD Well either way Love ya all! and as always I'll just surprise everyone of you with multiple updates every now and then.!
> 
> Here's a long chapter dedicated to our Mysterious Prince eh? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! An Update!! It's been A-what? April, MaY, Jun- Yesh!! A DECADE!! Hasn't it? (>o<) It's been a long time my beloved readers! But to no avail here is the continuation of my longest cliffhangers ever.... Now I am in deep trouble because after these updates, I have none left to post so I better catch up my game eh right? Anyways thanks for the patience and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Teen wolf Belongs to the rightful owner. All characters are fictional hence are not true. The story based on my own shenanigans and what I mean is imagination. This is UnBETAd but I never forget to leave wrong grammars and try my best to minimize repetitive words and such (I hate myself when that happens). Not Sure when I will Update, but when I do it will be always a damn pretty long updates. Hopefully everyone enjoys my own shenanigans and Thank you for giving your time reading one of my fantasies stuck in my head.

**_Stiles POV_ **

_“Hey …. Hey, Stiles? …. I’m going to dip you now okay? The water is warm enough …. If you are still sleepy…go ahead and sleep, I’ll be here……. I’ve got you.”_ Someone mumbled soothingly, as I felt a warm touch of water prickling my whole body.

“Mmmn.” I hummed, the sweet fragrance of warm honey lulling me back into sleep, back into the endless nightmare.

****

**_Stiles’ Dream_ **

 

This always starts the same way …. With me being lost in these _damn_ woods.

 

Trees are whooshing, crickets are chirping, owls and wolves howling, echoing through the chilly night, making me tremble in contact … and then here comes the painful scream of somebody … a wail that renders everything eerily silent all at once… A wail followed by the moon turning blood red and the sky bleeding red in symphony.

 

Just like before, I am already running…… as if my feet have its own mind ….. as if someone is in control of my own body.

 

I’ve tried different methods to escape from this nightmare.

 

I’ve tried using my magic to wake up but it is futile as I am powerless in this endless nightmare.

 

I’ve also tried running away in the opposite direction, or at least that’s what I’d like to convince to myself, that I am running away despite having no sense of direction.

 

Despite knowing that either way it will always lead me back to that _place._

 

The way everything is quiet with the moon and the sky bleeding red, and the continuous painful wail of someone in this deserted forest is terrifying enough to overwhelm my mind, for an impending doom that is waiting for me ……and never have I ever been wrong about it.

 

My heart beats loudly, I could feel it pounding in my ears as if my heart is actually there in my ears instead of my chest. I am breathless but I still ran and ran, until my knees gave up.

 

My knees giving up for I am once again stuck in loop of returning back into this place … these endless stairs in the middle of nowhere that goes heaven up high, _heaven?_ I scoffed.

 

If only it is not flowing a river of red and the bloody rain is not dyeing numerous huge white feathers, then it will be stair way to heaven, but it is not, so scratch the heaven there.

 

One …

 

Two …

 

Three …

 

Each step, the closer I get to the top, the stronger the feeling of an overwhelming doom chills my spine. The closer I get the louder the painful wail goes.

 

Who is it? ………

 

What is it? …….

 

Where am I? ….

 

Who am I?

 

Questions after questions overflowing my confused mind of what is even happening nor why it is even happening, both blurring out the fact that this is a nightmare that I need to wake up from.

 

Somewhere along the lines, I reached the top of the stairs, mesmerized by the huge statues at the ends of the hand rails.

 

These familiar giant statues that have wings on their back, their huge feathery wings that gives me the feeling that I know how warm they could be, how heavy they could be and how high they can take me even though I don’t remember having them on me.

 

Out of the corner of my eyes, a figure grabbed my attention, a figure curled up like a ball, shaking like a leaf. A figure with long, lengthy dark hair which made me certain that it may be a woman, but she is too small to be a woman hence might be a girl.

 

Slowly walking towards her I called out. “H-hey? A-are you alright? …. A-are you lost?” my voice sounding parched as if I’ve screamed my lungs out.

“……” The figure flinched, the wail turned into quiet sobs as she continues to tremble.

 

“What happened to y- You are hurt!” I gasped, noticing her arms bleeding and an alarming wound on her back, her long hair sticking to the bloody wound as it covers her entire figure.  

“ _Παρακαλώ όχι περισσότερο! Απλά με σκοτώσω παρακαλώ!_ It yelled, her voice surprisingly deep for a girl.

 

Strangely my own mouth muttered words by themselves, words that seems the girl understands despite not recalling to myself that I knew such language before.  

 

“Τι? Γιατί θα σε σκοτώσω όταν θέλω να σε βοηθήσω;” I replied.

 

I can feel my own eyes wide open for somewhere in my mind the strange words I have said was eventually translated enough for me to understand.

 

 “Αυτό είναι περίεργο που ποτέ δεν θυμάμαι μιλώντας σε αυτή τη γλώσσα!” I exclaimed, still in the strange language, noticing that for some reason I couldn’t go back to my old tongue?

 

“I said go away! …. What are you muttering over there? Go away! I don’t need your help!” she shouted, her voice forcing me to take a literal few steps away, as if someone pushed me back.

 

“I’ll just hurt you! …. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore!” It yelled, glancing at me, her purple red milky eyes glowing through her long hair covering her entire face, making me jolt and gawked at her for a second.

 

“Scared ………Y-you are…. S-scared of me! …… They are right…. I’m a monster …. I’m a monster……. I’m a monster……Monster.” She cried. Repeating the word _monster_ over and over again as if it’s a mantra, trembling and curling up in a ball once again, her hands grasping her hair tightly as if she wants to pull her hair out.

 

I couldn’t go away, not with her being like this and despite what she asked me to want to help her, hence taking a slow step towards her, my hand inch away from her shoulder when all of a sudden, a red dot dropped in my hand and was immediately followed by another drop and then rush of the familiar sound, halting me from what I was about to do.

 

The bloody rain pours once again, looking up, I could see the bloody red moon illuminating the clouds and everywhere its light touches. As the bloody rain pours down, rush after rush of red rain to my face, soaking me thoroughly and I wonder, _Is it doomsday?_

 

I chuckled to myself at how I sound insane, mindlessly wiping the warm wetness away from my face, my palm completely getting painted by red in return. I stared at it quietly, rubbing my fingertips as I felt the urge to feel its slippery, sticky texture, making me feel its warmth at the same time. It’s warmth tingling something inside me, _fresh blood_ a thought that popped in my head, followed by a strange sense of familiarity.

 

I was dazed for a few minutes until I realized that the girl that was inches away from me, is nowhere to be seen and replaced by what I can tell and smell …. _Corpses??_

 

Corpses that seems to be just recently killed brutality, as most of them oozes blood out of their eyes, mouth, ears. All of their blood and the red rain creating a pool of blood all around me. The stench of blood and sight of the corpses making me hurl me over, as if I am puking my guts out.

 

_What the fuck is going on?_

 

It took me a while to process my mind back, this crazy exaggerating situation after situation is making my head go all over the place. I grasped my head for my brain is now finally aching and due to a dizzy spell, but just right then, as if on cue, giggles echo loudly in my ears.

 

An eerie giggle that slowly distracted me from my head ache, giggles coming from the silhouette that is prancing towards a towering manor beyond the woods. A manor that I didn’t notice and I shouldn’t have even fail to notice in the first place due to its intimidating height.

 

The bloody rain made it hard to see the figure clearly but I shouted at the top of my lungs when I realized it might be the kid from before.

 

“HEY KID!!!!”

 

The kid didn’t turn around so I once again tried calling loud enough to overlap to the sound of the heavy pour of the rain. Thankfully the kid stopped prancing, but she hasn’t turn her head to look at me, as if she is waiting for me to come along with her.

 

I then tried to make my way to her, making my way through this pile of corpses, as I covered my mouth and nose to ease the stench and to stop the me from puking my guts out again. I took one step after one step nervously, steps that I feel like never getting me any closer to her at all, steps that makes me paranoid if one of these corpses will all of a sudden just grabbed my feet, crawl up to me and bury me along with them.

 

I heard the kid giggle once again, grabbing my attention and noticing her finally gazing at me, her piercing eyes flashing and a smirk present in her lips.

 

_Giggles? ….._

_Coming from her? ……_

_W-what?_

_Wait a minute…._

_This kid….._

“HEY! ARE YOU PLAYING ON ME? IS THIS YOUR DOING? BECAUSE THIS ISN’T NICE YOU KNOW?” I angrily yelled at her, as I to make my way to her hurriedly, not caring about stepping the corpses anymore as they are probably fake due to her.

 

“AH! I SWEAR IF I GET THER-“ I added but unable to finish my sentence as I suddenly fell and slip real hard on something.

 

He he he…..

 

“Argh!......................Ouch………. That hurt like fudge……” I groaned, sitting up as I massage my back that probably has bruised up due to the fall.

 

“To be honest I don’t know why you think I am a girl when I am not. Also, I may have done everything you are seeing right now, but I never said they are corpses in the first place you know?” A voice explained to me delightedly, squinting my eyes open only to see the kid now crouching down in front of me.

 

I almost didn’t recognize the kid because the long hair is now shoulder length hair, the kid’s clothes have changed into a neat and clean dark blue kurta pyjama instead of torn and bloody white dress earlier. Had it not been the same glowing purple-red eyes of the kid, I would ask who he is and what he did to the girl?

 

Well, that’s what I was going to ask until, his looks finally hit me.

 

“Remember me?” He chuckled, just as hands and hands of now moving corpses dragged me away, away from the kid, away in the distance through the forest.

 

I tried to crawl away, kicked them away but to no avail I was dragged towards a deep well right in the opening of the forest. Hearing the kid once again chuckling and laughing out loud as if he had won.

 

Just as I was splashed down in the well, the hands prevented me from reaching out the surface of the water, drowning me.

 

I saw a silhouette of him once again. Looking down the well throwing down something.

 

Something that went pass my eye, a red rose that is bleeding the water red and sinking along with me.

 

I could feel my chest tightening at its limit, my head exploding with drowsiness, my consciousness slowly slipping up.

 

The hands of the corpses are gone, and for the last time I tried to scream up in the surface only to realize that I can’t.

 

I can’t and I am going to die.

 

For the last time I tried to hold out my hand for someone and then closed my eyes.

****

**_Stiles’ Dream End_ **

 

“S—les!!.......St…..iles…………Stiles………..STILES!!!!”

 

I gasped up for air, coughing out warm water that is in my mouth? I tried to stand up but my whole body is weak, I could even feel it shaking. And why can’t I freaking stop coughing?!!! Urgh it hurts!

 

“Stiles!? …….Stiles? Can you hear me!? …..It’s Jordan….It’s me….Are you okay?”

 

A voice called out, I tried to look at the person’s face but the bright light made my eyes squint close, making me dizzy.

 

“Are you okay?....can you breathe?” the voice once again asked. “For crying out loud Stiles!.........What was that?........You almost died!!......What am I going to do if you did? ….What am I gonna say to the majesties?”

 

_Majesties? ………. !!!!!!!_

 

“J-jo-… *coughs* J-jordan?...” I asked, clutching my head as I groan from another dizzy spell.

 

“Stiles! …It’s okay, take it easy…”

 

“W-wha-…what hap-ppened? I tried to gurgle out, despite how itchy and sore my throat is as well.

 

“Hah?... I don’t know! …All I know is I went to answer the knock on the door for a second and the next thing I knew is you slam shut the bathroom door and it took us a while to open it and when we did, you are drowning in these magically not spilling pool of water!!!” Jordan screamed out loud while trying to help me sit down and wrapping me up with warm robe. “What the fuck happened Stiles?” Jordan added, both of his hands stilling my head straight towards him.

 

The robe is really warm……ahh …why does my head feel so heavy?……..who is that in the doorway?..........He looks hot as fuck……..Arrr—really, I feel really dizzy..............Haha it’s funny how it seems I’ve grown long hair, long enough to make me feel it’s heaviness in my shoulders and head.

 

“Stiles!!! Are you listening??” Jordan screamed in my face, my eyes took a while to focus and even remember his face.

 

I have forgotten his face?

 

I chuckled, it took me awhile but I raised my hands to hold Jordan’s face….. “J-Jordan? he he he…Jordan…. He he he”

 

“Stiles! Focus!” Jordan asked, then turning his head around the person in the door talking about something and then the figure goes away.

 

“MMMMNooohhhh……Don’t go away…….Don’t go away…hot guy……J-Jordan…why you made him go?” I pouted in Jordan’s arm who is currently carrying me out to somewhere. Somewhere not cold hopefully.

 

As Jordan placed me down gently, my whole-body dips into the soft and silky sheets, it gave me enough time to think that I am in a warm and fluffy bed.

 

I could feel someone’s eyes staring at me but I keep my eyes close due to my head pounding loudly in my ears.

 

“Where are we?” I asked groaned, coughing my throat out afterwards.  

 

Argh my throat hurts…. My head hurts…. My chest hurts…. Everything hurts!!!

 

“Here, drink this.” Jordan plead, moving the glass of water in my mouth, making me drink it slowly, which makes the burning and hurting sensation in my nose and throat go away slowly.

 

“Are you sane?” Jordan asked.

 

After a few minutes, I grunted and tried to recall what happened but I can’t recall anything other than the taste of drowning?

 

Unbeknownst to me Jordan was waiting for my answer, so when I looked up I was met by his eyes burning in anger? No… burning with concern? Both?

 

“Yeah? What was that?” I asked, as I tried to sit up only to gasped (No I did not squeak) when something pulled my head. “O-ouch!! What was that?” I cried, looking over to my side, realizing that-

 

FUCK! Is this my hair?.......It’s freaking long!!.....Wait why is it long in the first place?

 

“That’s what I’ve been asking you! What in the world happen? Should I call the majesties?” Jordan asked making me shriek out

 

“N-no! no! no!... I’m okay, I’m okay..... Just.... give me a few minutes… my head is really aching bad…no… actually my whole-body hurts.”

 

“Well that is to be expected the fact that what you just fought with way earlier. Don’t you remember? Wendigos ring a bell to you?” Some one else say at the side of my bed, a voice I am strangely familiar and I was right for when I looked to my side it was-

 

“PETEY!” I squealed and jumped on him, making me dizzy for a second.

 

“Slow down kiddo.” Peter laughed, trying to hold me still while I could hear Jordan sighs. “One after another, you are just a big surprise eh my Prince?” Peter asked, moving my long hair aside that covers my face. “Are you okay?” Peter asked as he started doing his werewolf pain mojo thing. I noticed him flinching just as he does so.

 

“Thanks Peter, that feels really good.” I replied, feeling the pain all over my body and especially in my head slowly going away. “I’m so tired.” I groaned, feeling sleep lulling my eyes close.

 

“It’s okay you can rest for now. I’ll wake you up from time to time.” Jordan whispered to me soothingly as he moved me back down this comfy and soft bed.

 

“Hmnn. Okay.” I yawned, closing my eyes

 

 

_He He He.._

 

 

A faint deeper giggle echoed in my ear, making me flinch but the darkness take me away before I could even recall that familiar giggle or recall how my endless nightmare has suddenly changed from before.

 

_What changed, Stiles?_

 

_He he he_

  _What changed?_

 


	9. The Enemies in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear. There are many things to be frightened with when the darkness takes over. One, for instance, include the woods at night..........the cracking and snapping of twigs with each step, every twists and jerks at the unfamiliar sounds as the rich smell of earth becomes suffocating, uncertain if per chance, the obstacles aren’t actually tree branches, but something else. 
> 
> What is it? or more likely who is it?

_Fear._ There are many things to be frightened with when the darkness takes over. One, for instance, include the woods at night. The dark tree trunks basking underneath the moonlight, creating an illusion of shadows moving, just as the wind slips through the leaves. The woods at night even gets creepier at the flutter of wings unseen, the cracking and snapping of twigs with each step, every twists and jerks at the unfamiliar sounds as the rich smell of earth becomes suffocating, uncertain if per chance, the obstacles aren’t actually tree branches, but _something else_.

 

That it isn’t shadows of trees moving, but actually _two silhouettes._

 

The pale full moon glimmers enough to watch a woman crouching, metal clanking as they dig and carve on the ground. The other, though may look like a human from a far, is actually a mist of black smoke, coming out from an orb beside the woman. Its eyes glow eerie red and it has two long pointy ears, both pierced by a jewel stone, sparkling at the moonlight. The foreign chants, casting out an even more _uncanny_ aura about them.

 

_**He’s here, and he knows we are here too. Don’t try and fool yourself that you will be fine, so stop procrastinating. The more you gather right away the faster all of these will be done.** _

 

“Tsk. I know that! What do you think I am doing for the past couple days? Curse him! And you! How come he is here!? I thought you got him handled? It wouldn’t have been like this, had you done your job properly in the first place!” The woman hissed irritably.

 

_**Hmmn. Such a vicious mouth. You should be thankful that the Lord has given you a chance to grant your desire. Hadn’t because of him you’ll be still a powerless mongrel. You should’ve also known that there is a big possibility for this to happen. It’s just a matter of time when. Importantly, this task should’ve been done ages ago before him, but due to your procrastination it isn’t, and you even needed me here to stray him off and the dogs away.** _

 

The woman stilled and remained silent for a moment. One of her fists clenched tightly as one could, as if refraining herself from slashing the other with the point knife she is grasping tightly.

 

“Whatever! Would you just help me or get lost!?” The woman huffed, quickly rummaging the smaller black bag on her side. 

 

**_What do you want me to do? And even if I could do something, I probably won’t because I need to be kept hidden. He knows me. The Lord can’t risk me being-_ **

 

The other abruptly stopped, its silence ironically implies something either way.

 

Something along the lines that continuing on would ruin everything. Or, maybe, something along the lines that the figure didn’t trust the woman enough to even tell her what it was about to say. The way both speaks to each other, points out how they don’t share a close nor friendly relationship. It’s almost as if they are nemesis who can’t stand each other, let alone to be breathing the same air. What’s more are the vicious blood-lust that wouldn’t surprise anyone if they started slashing each other’s faces and all.

 

The woman stood up as she hissed, swinging and pointing her knife just a nick away from the other’s face. “Let me tell you something. This (she points at the ground filled with weird symbols surrounding a tree) takes a long time. Everything has to be in placed and present. It’s also something that cannot be done lousily for it’s pretty much useless if it is. It may be not your fault how those pests kept running around the woods, but it’s clearly your fault that even he is now keeping an eye out! Had you have done your task properly we wouldn’t even in this kind of bind!”

 

She turned around as she huffed “The least you could do is nag me because of your miscalculation!”

 

The other flashes its red eyes for a second, watching the woman zip a long black bag open, before proceeding to back away, arms crossing around her chest and eyebrow raised towards the other, screaming soundlessly to _do_ it.

 

The other clearly do not agree as its eyes flashed red once more which the woman ignored, but instead of retorting back, it lifted one of their fingers which then levitated and smacked a figure out from the bag, against the tree before chanting, in a blink of an eye.

 

**_Satisfied?_ **

 

The other asked smugly, clearly mocking the woman from how disregarding it was from its method. It’s method that completely spits her whole point of being serious and doing it carefully. The woman growled and threw her knife towards the other who managed to dodge it just as its being suck by the glowing orb in the ground.

 

**_Ha Ha. No matter what you should hurry up. We both know the consequences._ **

 

It warned before disappearing completely, the orb stopped shining at the same time.

 

“CURSE YOU! I wouldn’t have been working with you had the Lord said its inevitable! Curse you!” The woman frustratingly screamed but then—

 

 

**AaaWooooooooo ….. Aaa—Aaaawooooooooo**

 

 

The wolves howl followed by croaks of ravens and flaps of their wings against the air.

 

The woman flinched, she quickly took her knife embedded from the tree where the other was before. Anybody would be nervous at the sound of the wolves but then its even more nerve wracking the fact that these certain woods never used to have wolves at all.

 

“Shit” She whispered under her cold breath.

 

The wind picking up as trees rustles and leaves in the ground almost formed a mini tornado. She quickly turned to looked at what the other had done recklessly and confirmed it was fine before picking up her stuff and storming off in the dark. Whatever happened, only the moon is the witness, hence when the circle glowed when the woman was gone, only the moon saw.

 

 


	10. What makes a strong pack

It's a beautiful day. Sun shining bright and birds chirping outside the Hale house. It's an ordinary Saturday where one would stay late and lay asleep in their beds, only if the clattering downstairs doesn't warns them that somebody shouldn't have been there this early, since Derek is clearly still at bed. Yeah, the clock might exactly say 9:30 in the morning and some would've been awake earlier than them like Derek, but not today.

 

Grunting Derek wrapped a pillow around his head covering his ears as he muttered futilely, _“Urgh…..I want to sleep mo— Wait …… Who the heck is in their kitchen!!?_

 

Usually the Hale house is quiet this early, it isn’t until Derek woke up and make breakfast that eventually wakes everybody up. Uncharacteristically, Derek threw away his pillow and scrambled off from his bed before dashing down the stairs. In haste Derek also seemed to remember the elephant in the room.

 

_“Fuck! How could I forget about them?!!”_

 

Panic settling in, as the previous events slammed back in his head, _yes, he has guests and no it was not a dream._

 

Assuming that it might be the guests, Derek was about to say his apologies when the sight of the kitchen stopped his train of thoughts.

 

“Oh, nephew. What’s with all the ruckus? Good thing you woke up just as I was about to wake you up. Here grab these plates and set them up in the table, wait, you hadn’t even cleaned yourself up?” Peter exclaimed, looking at him from head to toe as he puts the plates aside and hurriedly flips a pancake that almost got burn from the pan.

 

_A pancake._

 

Dumbfound Derek asked “Uncle Peter? …You- You’re cooking?” His eyebrow twitching the fact that its been a long time since he’d seen his own uncle cooking _,_ let alone being to be working in the kitchen ever since _the fire_.

 

Knowingly as if Peter could read Derek’s mind he smirked, “Yeah, I wake up early and noticed you haven’t been up yet so might as well? It’s been a while but I’m glad that I’m still able to make some waffles and pancakes. Coffee?” Handing in a steaming coffee mug to Derek who still can’t believe his uncle is in the kitchen.

 

“Sorry and Uh…Thanks?” grasping the coffee in his hands, the warmth and the smell waking Derek’s nerves up. “T-the Guests? Are they awake?”

 

Peter smirked again as he hummed, but before he could start making fun of his nephew, for being down in guard with strangers in the house (but not stranger to Peter), someone opened the front door in the foyer. Jordan almost passed by the kitchen but as soon as he notices Derek he stops and greets him.

 

“Oh, Good morning Derek! I was just grabbing our stuff from the car. Sorry we couldn’t help Peter with breakfast.” Jordan smiled tensely, balancing couple bags around his shoulders and luggage’s with both of his hands. It’s pretty much amazing how he manages to hold all of the bags without them falling off, had Lydia seen these she would definitely take him to shopping. Derek shivered at the thought.

 

Derek was about to reassure Jordan when somebody else rushed through the door followed by the familiar scent that does something in Derek’s wolf once again. Derek _watched_ as the Prince who now have their short hair back, waving the excess hair in the air, skipping along as he says

 

“Jordania~~ Do you think it would be a good idea to send this hair to Mom and Dad? You know? Make them think that I may be like taken hostage or dead? Ha Ha I could even totally see Mom’s reacti— Ohhhh, Hot guy. It’s early in the morning but you are already showing off your muscles there. Not that I hate to stare at it or touch it because I could and totally will. Probably. Forever. Can I touch you?”  

 

**A thump followed by a thud was heard from upstairs.**

*Ehem*

 

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you, Alpha, Derek, for the coffee, now do us a favor and run back and put some shirt on.” Lydia pats Derek’s shoulder. How long has she been there? No one knows but the pat was enough to get him out of his _shock_?  Not likely.

 

Giving Stiles (who is still smiling with hope) a questionable look. Derek climb up the stairs, eyebrows furrowed. The screws in his head turning and processing what just happened, specifically _that person._ Once he reached his room, Derek mindlessly grabbed a couple clean set of clothes and went straight to his bathroom. Although, before he could even turn on his shower, he heard _that person_ saying...

 

“Oh, mother of heaven!! I mean my mom is not dead but why is there no such Adonis like him back at our place? He’s so gorgeous! I feel like I should follow him up, you know? Have some get to know you and me and us. Wait, what if there is an _us?_ Hold up, my heart is jumping out from its rib cage. Hey Jordania, you think Mom and Dad would be fine if I come out and say to them, I might like boys as well? Not that nobody would be blind enough not to smack tho— Hummnhmbhgjhbdkjsa!!!

 

***Bags thumped in the floor* *Derek turning on the shower* *Peter trembling in the background**Lydia giving Peter a stinky eye***

 

“Stiles!! What the!? Seriously, are you a Prince!!? Be decent and the majesties already know what you pref— ” Jordan whined as he covers Stiles mouth, but then halted midway. A cough and chuckle behind them were enough to remind them who they are with.

 

“Sorry. Ah, do you need help with those bags Jordan?” Peter asked, trembling as he tries to stop himself from bursting from laughing. Amused to his nephew’s reaction to Stiles amusing blabbering.

 

“Hmmnhmmnn!!!” Stiles muttered back to Peter as Lydia watches sceptically but otherwise grinning behind her coffee mug. Funnily, despite being muffled they could still hear Stiles squeal _Petey!!!_ Like the way he did during their first call.

 

“Ah! No, we are good. Thanks Peter. Good morning to you too, my lady. I’ll just take these and **_this thing_** right here and he’ll **_help me_** unpack all of our stuff. Nope, you will help me now.” Jordan scolds, throwing bags at Stiles and pushing him upstairs hurriedly before he could manage to say something foolishly again.

 

“Ouch!!!!” Stiles struggled. “For someone who asks me to be decent, how come you aren’t—

 

“What are you going to say?”

 

“I said pronto! Let’s fix our stuff.”

 

“Good, lets go.” Nodding to Peter and Lydia for the last time as Jordan climbs up.

 

“Be right back, I’ll see you later Peter and you Goddess!” Stiles half bowed to Lydia, almost dropping the bags before flailing and following Jordan to their room.

 

Peter shakes his head as he praises “Amusing, isn’t he?” to Lydia who merely mumbled “He called me Goddess, but still suspicious.”

 

“Reasonable, I’ve heard that he could get quite scary but so far he is just _Stiles_ , but whatever pleases you my lady.” Peter bowing his head to Lydia too. Making Lydia think Peter being _Peter_ as well. Now it’s no wonder how the two came to be friends, as they’re pretty much alike.  

 

Putting the half full mug away and flicking her hair, Lydia exits the kitchen. “I’m going to wake everyone up.” Despite how its obvious that everyone is already awake.

 

But knowing Lydia, Peter just hummed and requested “Sure, mind sending Boyd and Isaac here first, to help me with the breakfast?”

 

“I will, and why are you cooking in the first place?” Lydia paused, shooting Peter a look.

 

“Why not? It’s a wonderful day” Peter retorted back briefly. Lydia flail her hair once again, climbing upstairs and the sound of doors banging opened could be heard. Lydia didn’t even seem to mutter a single word when footsteps followed. Boyd and Isaac are stumbling down towards the kitchen after few minutes, also giving Peter a Lydia look.

 

“Huh. That was quick, how does Lydia wake you all up that quickly?” Peter smirked, ignoring the still suspicious looks they give off at the same time.

 

“We were just waking up. You’re cooking.” Boyd pointed at Peter stacking another pancake in another plate, a quick change of attention to change the topic.

 

“Yes, I am? You guys cook the bacon and eggs.” Peter’s nose notably scrunched up at the mention of bacon. “The last batch of waffles are to be done in about a minute, so Isaac, you can smell those as long as you want, but I’ll tell you there is no poison in them. I’ll be back.”

 

Peter instructed before going outside, being the creeper, the pack usually know he is, there are still some times where Peter would do something humane that makes the pack think if Peter is trying to play with them. They remember Derek just grunting to them saying that “ _It’s Uncle Peter, he usually does whatever he wants.”_

 

To be able to cook this much is a surprise since they never really saw him cooking. The pack knows that Peter can’t stand the kitchen because of how the smell of fire reminds him of the tragedy. The pack learned that in a hard way, specifically when Peter flipped off when they did a BBQ party. Derek stopped him before anything could go out of control, but the pack winced in guilt when they heard Peter says, he could feel and could smell his flesh are burning in fire, as Derek tries to calm him down, not caring even if Peter claws have started to dug on his arms.   

 

The pain and the terror, the pack could all understand, most of them have been damaged one way and another. They have been broken differently but the pack aren’t embarrassed about it, since its what connected and brought them to each other. Like what some would say, the strongest comes out through hardship and pain, but the broken are the wisest because not only they understand pain, but they know how to truly appreciate one another and the value of life. Just like that, time passed by, they’ve come such a long way and here they are still all together, as friends, a pack, and a family. 

 

On the other side, Isaac, despite being busted scratched his nose and just like Boyd started cooking additional breakfast. The house is pleasantly filled with noises, along with the clanking in the kitchen and food sizzling in the pan, the showers are being turned on, indicating that sooner or later hungry pack of wolves (except Lydia and Allison who are goddess and elegance and charms, maybe Erica?) will be tumbling down one after another.

 

Although to be honest, they woke up at the sound of the guests going outside and their clamoring, specifically Stiles loud mouth. They didn’t have the guts to walk down yet despite Peter already there, and yeah, they might have _heard everything,_ and kind of regret not seeing the whole interaction, but Lydia was there so they’ll know eventually.

 

 

(A/N: Gossips: Such a strong pack XD)


	11. Puppet Strings

 

“So” Stiles started sneakily after running to the shower to escape from Jordan’s scolding. Jordan raised his eyebrow as he watches Stiles dry his hair with towel, before throwing it at the floor and looking up to him as he bounces at the bed. He smirks, gesturing his hand around the room.

 

“What’s the plan? Both of us didn’t expect to be this in, without any trouble. I give my salute to Peter, but are you also curious as to why they asked for us?” Stiles asked, catching the clothes that Jordan threw at his face and quickly taking out his robe and changing to it. Jordan hissed at the lack of decency, before going around and picking the bath towel and hanging it up.

 

“Derek and Peter gave me some details about some Alpha pack terrorizing them.” Jordan grunted.

 

“That’s it? Just that one?” Stiles wondered worriedly, once again leaving his robe at the floor, Jordan picked it up and hangs it as well.

 

“Yes, at the time that’s it, because instead of this meeting being done yesterday, a _certain_ _someone_ had to go out and play, hence yeah that’s all we got.” Jordan pointed out clearly indicating that he isn’t happy about the recent things that keep happening. “What about we start off with you who I found already wrecking havoc the second we set foot on this land? Do I need to remind you what happens whenever you do that?”

 

Scoffing as Jordan scolds him again, “But isn’t it surprising we hadn’t found ourselves being kicked out of here? Definitely an improvement I say!” Stiles happily exclaimed but then pouted as he saw Jordan eyeing him firmly. “What? Seriously? You know I did nothing wrong! Listen, I was about to go back when I stumbled to this, might I remind you, wendigos? Yes, wendigos with the “s” as in plural because yes, there is a lot of them! And you know what is interesting? They seem to be going in the same direction I was! This and that, I figured I’d have to face them anyway so why not do it now? And you know what’s even more interesting?”

 

Jordan stopped and asked “What?”

 

Stiles happily sing sang “I see puppet strings~~”

 

“Are you saying…...”

 

“Jordania” Stiles face palm himself. “You see just connect the dots. Why Beacon Hills? Why the supernatural spikes in here? Why are there wendigos and who are controlling them importantly? Hadn’t you felt the pull? How this place, out of all the places we’ve been, has the strongest pull to all supernatural? When I was gone, I didn’t only stumble into one but I could feel that this place attracts more than supernatural. Is that dangerous? Maybe. Is it odd? Yes, it is. You do know what odd means in my dictionary, right?”

 

Jordan nods “It means, its close.” _and trouble_ Jordan thought to himself.

 

“Yeah, but in here, it means _they’re close.”_ Jordan eyes widen at that.

 

“Last night, in the bathroom, is that why it happened? It’s different from the others you had before, why?” Jordan recalled.

 

“Not even I am sure, but yeah. There isn’t really that much we could pinpoint with it. I mean, I don’t remember much but I can feel its different. That has to mean something.” Stiles confirmed, as he clutches his chest, trying to recall but seemingly can’t.

 

“Are you Oka—

 

**knock, knock, knock**

 

“Jordan? Stiles? Are you guys in there?” For some reason panic sounded from Peter’s voice and they were right, as panic is written over Peter’s face when they opened the door. What’s more surprising is that Derek (in a shirt sleeve and pants) also stood there, his eyebrows furrowed once again, as he looks at Jordan and flinching at Stiles.

 

“Peter? Derek? What’s wrong? Is everyone alright?” Jordan asked and tensed as Peter and Derek both widen their eyes. “What?” Jordan asked again, Jordan was about to ask another question when Peter gestured his palm in his ear.

 

“Ah! Sorry, Sorry… Sorry about that! Didn’t mean to startle you.” Stiles embarrassingly admitted as he waves his hand again. “Better? Sorry it became a habit.”

 

Realizing what it was all about Jordan apologized once again and asked if everyone was fine.

 

“Everyone is fine. We were on our way to get you guys for breakfast when all of a sudden, we couldn’t hear your heartbeats anymore. Sorry we panicked, it kind of happened to us just recently when one our pack got kidnapped by a witch.” Peter explained, Stiles’ brows lifting at the mention of witch.

 

“Ah, Sorry abou—

 

“It’s okay. We respect privacy. Just, remind us, next time.” Derek huffed defeatedly before going back downstairs.

 

“Y-yeah sure.”

 

“Was that a bad move? I know it’s a bad habit of mine but I swear I’ll never do it again!” Stiles promised, holding both of his hands in the air.

 

“No, it’s alright Stiles. I really should have remembered that you could do that, reminds me of the olden days when I first met you.” Peter chuckled “I hope I didn’t interrupt you at all.”

 

“Ah no, you didn’t, we’ll talk about it later anyway, but it does bring some memories back.” Jordan chuckled.

 

“Indeed, it does.” Peter smiled. “Come along now. We should eat and discuss everything afterwards. Everybody will be there.”

 

“Ah, y-yeah. We’ll follow just give us a few minutes.”

 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Peter how Jordan and Stiles seem to be hesitating, but Peter didn’t persist. Nodding “I understand. This many people could be overwhelming. We’ll try minimize people if you want?”

 

“Ah no. Petey wait! You know that is not true considering I’m from a place with even much more people, and isn’t that offending to how a pack usually works? I know I already done few actions that maybe offen— (Jordan coughed out loud just as Stiles eyed him) _Tsk._ Are offending, but really, this isn’t about that, its just that….” Stiles trailed off, as he fiddled his thumbs, suddenly feeling embarrassed about something.

 

Amused, Peter arched his eyebrow “Just?”

 

A few seconds tickled by until Jordan finally sighs “It’s just that we never really get this far ahead when we go place to place. Usually in one way or another we always ended up being banished from their land?”

 

“We never really leave though, not that _they_ can’t do anything about it considering _us_ , or if _they_ are just bunch of assholes who doesn’t know _us_ and what they are dealing with _._ I mean it’s our job, whether we like it or not, or whether they don’t like it, it’s our job, we can’t leave it be. But yeah most of the time we are banished, we just usually force our way through, finish the job, rub it on their faces and move on, not that we’ll be doing that here because look at us! Yay! still here, so ….” Stiles flails around proudly.

 

“You’re the only one who rubs it on their faces Stiles!” Jordan barked out.

 

“Oh, is that why you said its been a long time since you had proper bed?” Peter asked seemingly getting even more amused.

 

“Maybe?” Stiles whispered.

 

Jordan massaging his eyebrows, quietly mutters to himself “Of course, Of course it’s a maybe. I never really understood what he remembers in his head but yeah what’s more important than the fact that throughout our trip we so far successfully irked everybody to the point that we have to hide? So yeah, it’s a maybe, it’s not that big of a deal….”

 

Stiles watched Jordan mentally breakdown, what Jordan had said is probably true but Stiles is busy entertaining himself with Jordan forgone on his rant which then ended up with Jordan concluding “Vacation sounds good. Yeah, I never really knew a word could sound so heavenly.”

 

“HEY!!” Stiles yelp “I’ll send you to heaven you—

 

Out of all responses, Stiles and Jordan weirdly assumed that Peter would smirk or leave them alone but instead, as if the time slowed down, Peter slowly showed all of his teeth and then full blown out laughed. _Out loud._ To the point that the whole pack stumbled upstairs, jaws agape as they stare at Peter clutching his tummy and wiping tears at his eyes.

 

Derek out of everyone stood there, his eyes and hands trembling and when Peter noticed him, instead of turning back to his creepy and quiet self, Peter smiled at him. A genuine smile that looks good on him, a true smile like the ones he had lost due to the fire and rage.

 

Derek was hesitant at first but still hugged his Uncle, both of them surprised but clearly happy as they pat each other on their back. One way or another indicating a message, the pack assumes it’s a reminder to each other that all is well. But it might be also about forgiveness. No one really knows other than it’s what they both needed for a very long time.

 

But of course, witty as he awkwardly is, Stiles cooed “Awww.. Is this a group hug? Can I join? I mean it won’t be a group hug with just two people. I’ll be on the back, more specifically on Derek’s back. I mean have you seen the muscles? Oh, I’ve seen it and even with a shirt on I could still see it. What? You don’t want my hug? That’ll do the opposite. Quick catch!” Stiles threw himself at a panicking Derek who pushed Peter away hurriedly. Stiles was inch away from Derek only if Jordan couldn’t grasp Stiles neck line in time, chocking Stiles who flails backwards.

 

“T-*cough*Tru-truce!!!!” Stiles chocked as he slapped Jordan’s hand away from his neck line.

 

“It will be once you stop throwing yourself at people!” Jordan let go and scolded.

 

_He throws himself at people?_ The pack in the back ground wondered, well except Peter who already knows and experienced that a couple times.

 

Stiles on the other hand, pouted and grumbled in Polish “ **I can’t help it. He just smells so good. It’s like I wanna rub myself off of him.** ” Stiles replied dreamily.

 

**“What?! Smell? Are you out of your mind? Is this because of last night?”** Jordan replied back in Polish automatically, concern now written on his face as he checks Stiles’ eyes, placing the back of his palm to Stiles forehead and the other to his, as if doing that will figure everything Stiles is.

 

**_“Is he fine?”_** It’s funny at how everybody’s faces scrunched once they can’t understand Stiles and Jordan, but then Lydia caught everybody off guard when she also joins their conversation.

 

**“Y-yo-you know?”** Stiles asked wearily, his mouth agape.

 

Nodding, it is apparent to the pack how Lydia’s eyes are smirking, as if she has gotten an upper hand. **_“Maybe? Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”_** Lydia added, flicking her hair off, she went back down the stairs as she yells to everyone in English “Breakfast is getting cold!”

 

Everyone went downstairs one hurriedly, not because of how the food is getting cold (because it already is) but because no one really messes with Lydia. It might also be because of how the pack didn’t fail to notice how Stiles and Jordan were caught off guard by Lydia, piqued to what the conversation is all about. Well, another thing to talk about later, the pack silently agreed.

 

Stiles whined to Jordan who then in turn smacked Stiles’ forehead lightly. A baffled Derek and amused Peter stood still in front of their doorway, both of them not really knowing what they should say, until Jordan asks “I, Uh, Breakfast?”

 

Thankfully, the thought of food was enough to settle everyone’s mind. On the way down, Stiles, as if he didn’t do anything scandalous, is busy blinking his eyes with amazement as he looks around the place. Had it not for Jordan who is holding his right hand the whole time, Stiles would’ve already strayed off.

 

Once they reach the dining room, the smell of food gets even stronger. The dining room just like how the entire house is phenomenal. The dining room is modern style with the kitchen on the parallel corner of a large dining table consisting 12 seats. To Jordan’s surprise (except Stiles who is busy ogling at everything) everyone stood waiting for them, or actually, waiting for Derek who sat first followed by Lydia on his right-hand side and Peter on the left-hand side, notably leaving a chair just beside Derek that Peter pushed aside, before sitting back again. Jordan didn’t know that it’s a chair that will hold an even stronger authority in a pack along with the Alpha.

 

The pack then started sitting one after another. Jackson beside Lydia, followed by Erica and Boyd, on the opposite side, Scott, Allison and Isaac sat beside Peter. Leaving behind two seats just across Derek who nodded at them to sit.

 

Stacks of foods are in the middle of the table and plates that are waiting to be filled. Surprisingly, for Stiles and Jordan who never understood pack tradition and ranks, it was Lydia who stood up and passed Derek the plates of food, quickly, Derek passes it back to Lydia and to Peter so they put their own serving. Stiles and Jordan thought that Peter will pass it to his pack mates first but instead, Scott, Allison, and Isaac passed it to them.

 

_Interesting_. Stiles thought. The last pack of wolves they were with has someone who served food to everybody, it’s ranking was called the den maker also known as the Alpha mate and it seems there isn’t anybody with that rank in this pack. Alpha Derek is _unmated_.  _Huh._

 

As the food comes around them, Jordan put one slice of toast, egg and bacon on Stiles plate before putting some on his own. And Stiles might have noticed how the pack and Derek eyed that for a second but it isn’t really a big deal as what they think it is, since Jordan likes to take care of people, Stiles is no exception.

 

Jordan was about to give the food to Boyd but he noticed how Scott reached for it, so he passed it back and the others started putting food on their own. Once settled, it didn’t go unnoticed how Derek took a first bite before everyone else started eating, and clattering of forks and plates surrounded the room.

 

Usually Derek is the one who wakes up first and cooks’ breakfast, and as he cooks, he also eats so the pack never really have wait for the first bite of the Alpha tradition every time, but the pack still knows some pack traditions, and it’s like an instinct etched to them anyway. Scott, whom Stiles doesn’t know is a bitten wolf and a True Alpha doesn’t really care much about tradition and his wolf greatly respects Derek who provides to Scott despite being and even more a True Alpha, and Derek has no problem with it since Scott is family.

 

“Did you both get a good rest last night Jordan, Stiles?” Peter asked casually, as he ate.

 

“Ah, yes we did. I’m afraid as soon as we hit the bed we were knocked to dreamland. It was very comfortable. We appreciate it.” Jordan thanked.

 

“Your house is extraordinary. It’s _homely._ ” Stiles added as he looked at Derek.

 

Derek nodded and looked to Lydia “Lydia was the one in charged of the interior design of the house, along with the pack we managed to build it as homely it could.”

 

Peter added “Had it not for Lydia helping us, we probably would not have managed to pull it off.” Smiling to Lydia.

 

“Of course. I’ll take the guests for a tour afterwards, but now I’ll start introducing everyone briefly. Most of the pack aren’t here but you’ll see them around noon. Dear guests, would that be fine?” Lydia asked, secretly basking with the compliments.

 

“Yes, Thank you.” Jordan confirmed.

 

With that, Lydia started introducing everyone as quickly as she can. She started with the pack Alpha, Derek, who grew up and have been protecting Beacon Hills ever since. Peter Hale who also grew up here and whom they never knew to be the Left hand of the pack, instead of right that Stiles and Jordan always have assumed. Lydia who is a banshee and (To Stiles and Jordan’s surprise) the right hand of the pack.

_No wonder the fierce authority._ Jordan thought, Stiles eyes flickering in delight.

 

Beta Jackson (he seems like a _douche_ Stiles thought as Jackson continues to eat) is Lydia’s partner, beta Boyd (quiet but has a nice smile hence a nice fella) and his mate beta Erica (definitely a cat-woman), _Beta_ Scott (he looks like a puppy with his adorable dimples) who is the son of Sherriff of Beacon Hills (The Sherriff huh?) Beta Isaac who is his mate and along with huntress Allison who is the daughter of Chris Argent.

 

Oh? The three of them are mates, huh. Interesting. The son of the Sheriff, a beta wolf and a huntress. What a combination, plus they all are good looking. Stiles thought, unbeknownst to Stiles, Lydia deliberately identified Scott as a beta even though he is a True Alpha. It’s what Lydia would say as hidden trump card just in case something happens. Derek recalls the intensive training Scott got from Lydia to not to blow their cover, weeks before the guests arrives. Peter on the other hand, who didn’t know about the plan, just raised his eyebrows at Derek before leaving it alone, knowing that it won’t make a difference whether Stiles knows or not.

All of a sudden Stiles exclaimed. “Woah. Everyone in your pack are good looking. Is it terrible to assume that all of you are super model for some famous international magazine?”

 

Thankfully for Stiles the pack pretty much started laughing before Jordan could pinch his legs, which overall broke the tension in the room. One after another the pack started conversing with their guest comfortably enough.

 

“We never really thought about our looks often but if you say so we probably must be then.” Scott chuckled. “You are pretty good looking as well you know ….U-Uhh—

 

“Stiles, please feel free to call me Stiles, and no, compared to you all, I’m nothing.” Stiles smiled. The pack taken a back at Stiles self-esteem.

 

“Yes, please, and it’s fine to call me Jordan too. We’d prefer that actually.” Jordan added to remove the awkwardness.

 

Through out the breakfast, most of the pack engaged conversation back and forth. Some funny stories are shared and most of the pack laughed and enjoyed. There are also stories about supernatural encounters they’ve dealt with for the past few weeks and some of the experience are funny to talk about now it seems. Derek was surprised at the pack’s treatment with mere strangers, so when Peter and Lydia nods at him, he let some of the tension left his shoulder.

 

Only some, as in the back of his head, Derek could still feel his wolf is wary of his guests, especially to Stiles, who never fails stirring up his wolf. The first time his wolf smelled Stiles have already left an impression that can’t be ignored. What is more, the incident with the bathroom last night also strongly aggravate his wolf, to the point that he didn’t even realized, until his Uncle Peter yelled at him to stop growling and go calm his wolf. His uncle gave him weird looks when he returned after that, and he ran to his own bedroom.

 

For the first time Derek is irked as to why all of a sudden, his wolf is being difficult to control around Stiles. _Why only to Stiles?_ He noticed. He could get along with Jordan, but just not Stiles. Was this a mistake?  Is his wolf onto something? It’s the first time his wolf instinct has been like this way. Questions after questions that somehow managed to lull him to sleep last night.

 

But then just now, even more confusing is how Derek’s wolf, strange to admit, was actually _preening_ over Stiles compliments. One thing after another, he finds his Uncle cooking and then actually hearing him _laughing?!_ His Uncle Peter who usually spent his days creeping around, disappearing and then appearing, is actually laughing! Despite how strange that is, Derek was relieved to see that, because he never thought that he could see his Uncle being this genuinely happy again, ever since the fire.

 

Derek isn’t sure how everything will go and just hopes that this decision is none like the ones he would’ve regretted to make. Although, Derek is not confident of how long he will last before his wolf jumped at Stiles and possibly maul him. Once they start the meeting after this breakfast, Derek will ask Lydia about it, so he’ll just stay a way from Stiles and for now breakfast first. Derek concluded as he watches Stiles and Jordan interact with his pack. Confused as his wolf is preening then growling at the same time, and if Lydia and Peter raised their eyebrows at Derek who is trying to gorge himself with food, only them would know.

 

 


	12. Your Highness?

The breakfast finished peacefully without Derek being choked to Lydia and Peter’s surprise. However, before Derek could say anything, Lydia took away Stiles who is beaming in excitement as if he is participating a field trip. Jackson, scowling, was about to follow them when Lydia asked him sternly to help cleaning the dishes and the dining room.

 

Jordan was adamant letting Stiles go, but he let him go when Derek affirmed him that there is no rush and they’ll do the meeting around noon once everyone in the pack is present. A couple hours away considering they had a late breakfast. They’ll probably have late lunch as well, once everyone arrives, specifically, Deaton, Melissa, Sheriff and Chris, the pack noted.

 

Jordan just prays that Stiles wouldn’t cause any trouble even just for couple of hours. Ever since Stiles got here, trouble seems to get stuck to him more than ever. Thankfully _he_ is always together with Stiles when Jordan can’t be, but Jordan isn’t taking it easy as Stiles have told him about the possibility of _them_ being close.

 

Peter, on the other hand, instead of joining Jordan and Derek conversing with the pack, decided to tagged along with Lydia and Stiles. Not because how he wants to help to quench Lydia’s curiosity or watch her interrogate Stiles, but to catch up with his friend, Stiles.

 

Peter mainly kept in contact with Stiles and Jordan back then, sometimes the majesties also sends letters to him, but mostly to Talia from time to time. Asking how they are doing and if Talia and him would like to visit their place again. At first, they weren’t close with the royals at all, especially with Stiles antics that have left a lifetime impression. But then when a group of supernatural run havoc to the neighboring and eventually Beacon Hills, Talia was more than thankful to receive aid from the Royals.

 

With that as the starting point, Talia gradually created a close relationship with the royals, continuing the alliance between The Hales and The Royals ever since decades ago, to Talia and Peter's surprise.

 

Talia and Peter visit their place from time to time, especially when there is a conference. The Royals and their councils also took worth to Talia’s assertive and resourceful personality when some concerns in the community arise. With that they started to want her from time to time and also the reason why Talia the Alpha of Beacon Hills become popular in the supernatural community and somehow manage to became an adviser to some neighboring Alpha’s. 

 

Many respected Talia as she proposes ideas and solutions regarding issues and crisis in the community and people. One for instance is how Talia proposed how schools in the kingdom, should stop the policy of having humans learn in school in daylight and supernatural in evening. She bought a new policy of allowing humans and supernatural to have same educational hours where it’ll allow everyone to socialize and learn from one another. That the schools in the Kingdom starts teaching lessons about humans to supernatural and supernatural to humans because everyone has been starved from awareness and true knowledge about one another.

 

At first, it was complicated to achieve both the community and people’s agreement as various opinions are presented such as it being drastic. That humans may be in danger and supernatural are baring their necks wide open with that. There were many concerns and opinions from everyone and Talia shut them all up first by roaring an Alpha roar, since they are not letting her talk.

 

“We have to stop being ignorant. Sooner or later the world will gradually know our existence. This method is a step that will make a difference from endless blood shed and wars we’ve dealt through. You see, war has been always the answer because of misunderstanding and miscommunication, as we aren’t allowing ourselves to learn to understand and accept for who we truly as a person.

 

Ignorance is a deadly poison that creates lines dividing us from one another even today. It’s what made us label each other as monsters when we all know and agree that supernatural or not, we all are the same, not different at all. We all know what pain is, what suffering is and we all get scared, we all get lonely, we all get mad, we all could feel sorry and all of emotions like love.

 

Right now, acceptance of our existence was not a thing ages ago, many have thought it’s impossible. This is a door that has opened to us, we should take this step all together, otherwise, it’ll be too late.

 

The humans are scared to the things they can’t understand and so we are because, both sides have chosen to ran away from learning the truth. We don’t know what it is to be human because we all based it from stereotypes and false information like they did as well, hence we isolated ourselves from one another. And then those misunderstandings kept piling up and due to the lack of definite information it had caused pain and suffering to both ends.

 

This is not about teaching anyone about any weakness, because this is all about being aware and spreading enlightenment about one another. We are teaching them that you could be a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, a fae, a mage etc. but still could love or have a heart break like human. Everyone will teach us that humans are equal to supernatural and that is because humans are just as strong as any supernatural, human who all have sparks in their hearts. The will to survive through each day despite how life gets them down.

 

We’ll teach them how just as they have soulmates, a werewolf also has a true mate, that no matter what hinders them, they’ll always find one another because they are meant together and both could fall in love and make their own family. Heck we’ll teach them how vampires don’t drink blood at all but instead could eat and drink normal foods. That it was an era and decades of misunderstanding of how vampires or actually truly known as _nobles_ have blood magic reign instead of them drinking blood which they never do. Well unless they find they soulmate which requires them to form a blood pact.

 

But more importantly, we’ll teach them that there are still evil monsters we all need to be scared of, like wendigos and demons, dark druids, or serial killers, thieves/psychopaths in the corner, and etc. Because there is still bad despite the good in this cruel world.

 

This Kingdom……. has been founded on understanding and accepting one another no matter who they are. However, nobody could deny how the relationship between our people are fragile, as it is still unfounded with trust. We all need that trust in order to achieve that very goal we all have because right now I’m afraid sooner or later one thing could happen and it would crumble this chance for us to brace the world together.

 

With this instead of ignorance, we will be passing generations of truth, of knowledge and testament of trust as well. And with this new policy even if the world turned against this kingdom, they would not be able to deny how through one another’s effort that all of us are the same. That all of us who lives in the same planet just wish peace as much as they do. Don’t we all desire to make the world a better place? Because I do and this is what I will do.”

 

 

Peter remembers how everyone at the meeting clapped at Talia at the end. How some werewolves howled and even some human also tried but failed to howl and everyone just laugh it off. The meeting where everyone would sit tensely around one another is now almost like a celebration where ~~human representative and supernatural~~ _everyone_ started hugging and wishing to one another peace, and starting from then on that’ll be a tradition. The Royals are more than happy for Talia because now there is someone out there finally seeing the world as it is and willing to make a difference.

 

The kingdom went to a huge change months after that, people of the kingdom became even more closer, many now are not hesitant mingling with one another. There is no barrier, no judgement, no fear but only understanding, acceptance and trust all over the streets. It’s strange and new for both sides but they eventually adapted and accepted that all of them knows how to smile, fool around, love and to trust.

 

That is how Peter lastly remembers the Kingdom, or actually the Haven. Compared to the first time Peter went there, there is tension apparent and everyone interacts to one another but still aren’t that close, as if the relationship with both sides will soon be shattered. But with the help of Talia the relationship between the people begin to develop and eventually, the wish for peace becomes closer and closer. The kingdom continues to flourish with peace from then on, slowly, some other and farther neighborhood are slowly accepting the new era as well. That is until they received a letter.

 

_The last letter._ The letter first assures them that the Kingdom is _fine_ , that people are still happy and peaceful before addressing them how certain circumstances in the Royal Family are gradually worsening. They were warning them to be not alarmed if Stiles and Jordan won’t be able to keep in contact as much as they do. Talia and Peter only know a few things about the Royal family, hence could only hope that everyone will be fine right away. However, it was around that time when the fire happened and eventually lost contact of them.

 

It’s almost a decade ever since then. With Peter in a coma for six years after the fire, and some couple years spent with grief, rage, insanity, fighting nemesis and seeking revenge, being killed, and coming back to life, just as the supernatural activity increases. His nephew Derek managing to create a pack through all of that, and Peter being in it despite the teenage dramas, overall made Peter encounter a lot of changes, and not enough time to spare to think about them.

 

Well that was until he was away gathering information about unnatural supernatural spikes and the Alpha Pack. He encountered fellow informants talking about certain royal prince from a prominent Kingdom _now_ visiting in their state. There may be various Kingdoms even to this day but only few are prominent enough to matter for the supernatural community, hence when Peter confirmed it is the Kingdom of Arauthiel, Peter might have tricked his fellow informants to talk about it.

 

That is how Peter acquired the information he told to the pack in the beginning. Peter already knew that Stiles one way or another will grow beautifully and powerful as the future heir of Kingdom, but finding out how he is also terrifying enough to the point that he is well known as Red, intrigues Peter even more, hence main stuff that he wants to catch up with Stiles.

 

 

The more he watches Stiles squealing right now as they went around the house, makes Peter wonders how extraordinary Stiles really is and just as how much did he change as he grew up. Peter could still see remnants of young hyperactive Stiles, he is just a little bit taller and handsome now. He was adorable and scary at the young age but now Stiles is terrifyingly beautiful and mysterious.

 

On the other side, to Lydia, who so far interrogated Stiles non-stop about his Kingdom and Prince life, have met its end just as they were at their last stop at the library. Peter knows that most of the pack (bunch of teenagers) are eager to know what is like to be Prince or Royal however, even Peter didn’t expect it to be like _this._

 

“Seriously though, had my mom and dad see this house they would be squealing more than me.” Stiles giggled, as he looks through the collection of books in the shelf, before pulling one out. “This library is a paradise.” Stiles smiled to Peter.

 

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but how come you seem to adore our house? What do you find in it I mean? Clearly your house is much bigger than ours, like a palace isn’t it?” Lydia asked, Peter nodding along since he really hadn’t gotten a chance to know why indeed Stiles adores their pack house, even more the idea of being in Beacon Hills that Stiles asked persistently back then.

 

“Oh? Hadn’t I said it before? It’s _homely_. It’s like the dream house we all would want to be in.” Stiles smiled simply.

 

“How so?” Peter asked curiously.

 

“What do you mean how so, Petey? You’ve been and seen our _place,_ right?

 

(Peter nodded, now also wondering why Stiles persists calling it a _place_ instead of _home_ )

 

— Right! So, in your own opinion, compared to your home, which do you think is better?” Stiles asked vaguely.

 

“What do you mean? It’s hard to compare a palace to a simple house like ours, isn’t it?” Lydia wondered.

 

“Misleading probably, but for me its easy. Because like I said your house is homely and it’s not that simple. Yes, compared to our place its smaller, but you see what’s the use of living in a huge place when it isn’t homely? You see in here, its homely because you can tell everything here have the touch of warmth and touch of dust. Like when we were in the living room, remember how I said it’s crowded but comfy?

 

Lydia nodded.

 

“I could literally see everyone here in your pack cuddling over there. Yes, the blankets and cushions may have gave that away, but more importantly that’s presence, that’s warmth and that’s homely. In our place, its always huge and tall hallways that you could almost sardined more than a hundred people all at once. I mean I haven’t tried it out yet, but I’m sure.”

 

“Interesting analogy, go on” Peter chuckled, moving along with them towards the balcony with huge open windows.

 

Stiles smiled for a second before saying almost melancholic “Yeah? Anyways our place may be huge compared to yours, but what’s the use of huge place where you feel like nobody else other than you live in there? What is the use of several huge living rooms, when no _living_ would be there anyway? When its just an empty, cold room most of the time? That the only thing you could use to fill those empty spaces are statues and furniture that always shines because of excessive cleaning, despite them never ever accumulating dusts, dusts that came from people, people who are never there? You ever experienced being suffocated from feeling small because everything is huge? I do. So, yeah there maybe servants, there may be visitors, there may be my parents and relatives living there, but you never really see anyone even if you decided to stroll through all the hallways and rooms for days. I used to do that often you know? But ever since _that_ day you can’t walk around the hallways anymore without having someone jumping at you or breaking through your window trying to kill you.”

 

Lydia pretty much regretting her interrogation in the background.

 

Stiles laughed solemnly, opening another book in a random page. Peter knows that something happened with the royals at the kingdom, but he hadn’t expected that it was like that.

 

At the same time clamoring of doors being opened and hurried steps thumped outside, until their door opens to Jordan panting and looking at Stiles worriedly.

 

For some reason Stiles can’t stop himself, hence continued dazedly, not noticing Jordan who is rushing towards him in quick steps. “You see I never knew that it’s possible to forget something, let alone the faces of your own parent whom you never see any longer than half an hour and that is, if everyone is eating or if everyone is participating occasions. What’s even more is the fact that I once even forgotten what I look—

 

**_“No more.”_** Jordan whispered in Polish to Stiles ear as he pulls Stiles to an embrace. Jordan gently embracing Stiles head to his chest. As if he is trying to hide Stiles from the world, his eyes wide shot of worry.

 

Dropping hold of the book as he was pulled, Stiles asked “Jordan?” Failing to notice how Jordan flinched at his call. Peter and Lydia noticed though, especially how Stiles eyes seems to be gazing far away, as if he’s lost somewhere else.

 

**_“No more. It’s okay. I’ve got you. No more.”_** Jordan persisted, as he even hugs Stiles more tightly.

 

“I can’t breathe.” Stiles struggled, patting his hand to Jordan’s head lightly.

 

 

  **“ _Ah, Jordania! I’m fine!”_** Stiles complain was enough to Jordan to stop hugging Stiles, but worry is still etched in his face.

 

“Tsss. Jordania, look what you did! You stepped on the book and here I was—

Stiles complained, bending down to pick up the book, but then he dropped it back down when all of a sudden, a cold wind burst inside the open window in the balcony and then _he_ giggled uncharacteristically and eerily. The room temperature seemingly turning ice cold at the sane time.

 

**_“Oh? Made another move?”_** Stiles eyes glowing purple red like the night with the wendigos. Jordan and Peter flashed their eyes subconsciously at the sight, watching as Stiles turns around and offering his hand to Lydia **_“May you please do the honor?”_** Stiles grinned at Lydia who nodded and took Stiles hand.

 

The next thing they know is Stiles carrying Lydia in bridal style and jumping from the _third story_ window of the library, before running in straight direction towards the preserve.

 

**_“Your highness!??”_** Jordan followed in the balcony and yelled in Polish.

 

Stiles halted in his tracks, before flashing his purple red eyes at Jordan who flashed back his fire colored eyes. “Didn’t you smell that? Blood is in the air. **_They made another move._** ” Stiles added lastly in Polish.

 

“Straight ahead, pass the river lake, the tree three steps away to your left.” Lydia muttered.

 

Stiles nodded at Lydia who seemed to be in a trance looking straight ahead, before Stiles muttered for the last time “What she said everyone.” Dashing and disappearing faster than a wolf even though he is carrying someone else.

 

Peter and Jordan stood still for a second until they saw Derek and few other packs outside. Derek growling out “What is that all about?”

 

Jordan jumped down easily from the window, Peter didn’t because he knows Derek would want him to stay in the house anyways, so he stayed and overlook at the balcony despite wanting to know what the heck just happened. He felt the same strange feeling with Stiles from back when he first met him. A strange feeling that Peter have encountered from time to time when spending time with Stiles at the palace.

 

“Lydia will be fine, I swear all my life with that. Best thing we could for now is follow the _majesty_.” Jordan replied.

 

Peter arching his brow and Derek frowning at Jordan who have said they never like to stick with formality, but now using it as if the world flip 180 degrees.

 

“What are we waiting for?” Jackson growled angrily at Jordan before running of ahead.

 

Jordan was surprised at the open hostility. Jordan never really understood the concept of mate hence didn’t have a clue that his oath somehow irked Jackson’s wolf unintentionally. Confused Jordan was lost in thought thinking about the possibilities he might did something wrong to deserve such hostility. He’ll ask Stiles later. Just in time Derek asked the remaining members of the pack to stay and he’ll call if they need help. With that, together with Scott and Derek, Jordan headed towards Stiles direction.

 

 


	13. Timeline!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet most of you are confused by the timeline so here ya go my darlings~!

**The Hales**

 

Talia at the aged of 19 years old she successfully became the Hale pack Alpha

 

Talia was also 19 when she met her soulmate and 20 when she started to have family and had Laura Hale. After two years she had Derek and then Cora after a year.

 

According to Nana Lizy, The Hales and some other wolf packs (who are also Hale allies) have been allied to the Royals for more than decades, and Nana mostly communicate through letters with them.

 

Talia was 35 when Nana received an invitation from the royals concerning conference for the allies and some issues in the kingdom. Knowing as how formidable Talia is as the Hale Alpha, Nana also bought her to finally meet the Royals and other allies who would be there. Its also an opportunity to create even more allies hence what Nana would like to call, Pack politics.  

 

Peter was almost turning 25 around that time, and he was mostly jealous at how Nana treats Talia who became the Alpha, and also curious to their allies, especially the royals, thus how he managed to snuck through.

 

Around that time Stiles is 9 years old, but was turning ten in a few weeks. While Derek was 13 years old.

 

It was three years later when the Fire started. And Derek was 16 years old at that time. Laura Hale just turned 19 and received the Alpha spark the time her mother died. Cora was 15 years old and now would be 23 yrs. Old.

**Eight Years Later**

 

Laura was killed by in rage Peter at the aged of 25. Derek is 22 at that point.

 

Now Peter is 36 yrs. Old. He was comatose for six years due to the fire. The year he went Alpha rage he was 33 yrs. Old. It has been almost three years ever since that.

 

Chris is 40 yrs. Old today (He had Allison at the aged of 20, Also the time where he met Stiles Grandfather, Great King Arauthiel, the Father of the Kingdom Arauthiel.)

 

Melissa is 41 years Old (21 when she had Scott. She graduated college with a Master degree of Nursing advanced. She’s an A’s student.)

 

Sheriff Stilinski is 46 yrs. Old (26 when he had Scott with Melissa. Sheriff John Noah Stilinski grew up at Canada. At the age of 22 he is already finishing his certification as a police officer and he was transferred at Beacon Hills and eventually became the Sheriff after a couple years. At his first year of being the Sheriff, he met Melissa when a suspect from a crime threatened Beacon Hospital Staffs, but Melissa who actually knows some defense have managed to put down the suspect instantly just as Sheriff arrived. They hit it off afterwards with that and eventually got married and had Scott. He has been the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for almost two decades now and is looking for suitable replacement.)

 

Derek is 24 yrs. Old (Our Derek has no freaking idea who Stiles is, honestly. At his teenage he was mostly obsessed with Paige and then Kate who then burnt their house and his family. He then moved to New York with Laura due to lack of safety and grief. And just like in canon, Derek will get to know Stiles but in here he’ll learn about him differently. Right now, Derek is very affectionate towards his pack but still and deep inside still suffering. Peter and the pack knows that.)

 

Stiles is turning 20 at the end of this year.

 

Jordan is an immortal hell hound, so he is very old but he is now in a physical body around age of 26 he’s two years older to Derek.

 

The pack are all in their last year of high school and some already and are about to be 20 yrs. old at this year. They’ll be going straight to colleges or universities next year.

**The Royals (INCOMPLETE DUE TO THE PLOT)**

 

Stiles Parents? They both have the same age

 

Claudia Richeza Nieziemski – secret

 

Amadeusz A. Nieziemski **II** (A stands for Arauthiel) – secret –

 

Stiles or Mieczyslaw A. Nieziemski **III** (A stands for Arauthiel) – almost 20 yrs. Old

 

 


	14. The Queen and The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> THE FOLLOWING PICTURES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES ARISE. The following pictures are mainly used for this FICTIONAL story hence any coincidences or a person in real life is not related. Please keep in mind that this is just a fictional story that I want to share and mostly images used are for the sole purpose of visual presentation. Thank you.

  
  


King's Attire

[Link text](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/395753885997435379/)

 

Queen Claudia

[Link text](https://bmodish.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Paolo-Sebastian-couture-14-bmodish.jpg)


	15. From One Monster to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is based on a prompt! I really love how it goes along with my story hence I may have used it but also changed it. With that said this prompt rightfully belongs to the rightful owner. I very much thank her and him for this wonderful and creative prompt that have helped and inspired my story hence I dedicated this to you! 
> 
> Original Prompt belongs to the rightful owner
> 
> "From One monster to another-  
> "-I'm nothing like you. Don't compare us."
> 
> "From One monster to another-"  
> "I'm not a monster"  
> "Oh, spare me, we both know you don't actually believe that. Now as I was saying, from one monster to another, we need to stick together."
> 
> "From one monster to another, darling, there are only two of our kinds in the world. Horns, teeth, tails, it's all just surface. The only true difference is if you're scared, scapegoated thing or the agent of your will. They're frightened of us either way."

 

“We’re close.” Lydia reminded “You can put me down. Just follow me.”

 

Stiles hummed as he set Lydia down carefully. “The smell of blood in the air is strong. I bet you could even smell it. Would you be fine to what awaits us ahead?” Stiles added as he watches Lydia never stopping.

 

“I’ve seen worse. I’ve adapted.”

 

“Oh?” Stiles muttered to himself, his eyes flashing purple red once again. Noticing that Stiles isn’t following anymore, Lydia turned around to find him standing still, arms crossed around his chest, looking at her, and strangely his eyes stayed purple-red. The pupil is circled with red and the iris is purple, a strange color for eyes. Almost as if—

 

“Almost as if?” Stiles grinned.

 

Surprised, Lydia wondered if she had said that out loud and she probably had, unless Stiles could read her mind, which Stiles and Jordan seemed they could. Dang, Lydia forgot to ask about that, hopefully Ally will not get mad.

 

“Nothing ….” Lydia replied slowly.

 

“You know you are too smart for your own good. I bet you always find yourself in danger due to that. I know someone like that and I always end up saving them. Hopefully, _he_ won’t get in trouble here as we stay.” Stiles shrugged as he then started making his way towards Lydia.

 

“Jordan? He looks capable.” Lydia recalled Jordan covered in fire as Stiles chuckled out of the blue. Instead of replying, Stiles started humming a tune as he pass Lydia, a tune that somehow whisper something to Lydia. But the whispers aren’t loud and vivid enough to understand. Lydia gets even more disturb with Stiles eyes. Unbeknownst to Lydia, it isn’t Stiles who she is with at all, but instead someone else.

 

It was just a five-minute walk, but the walk feels longer than that for Lydia. For some reason, throughout the way, other than the whispers, there is an air she could feel coming from Stiles, the _“urge_ ” to walk a couple steps away from him and not to meet his eyes.

 

Lydia notices Stiles behaving strangely as well. Lydia is smart enough to know that Stiles tend to flail around, heck, Lydia wouldn’t be surprise if Stiles would trip and fall flat on his face, but the Stiles right now is just _still, no flailing_ as if he turned on a predator mode ready to hunt something. Is that what it is? Is that what Lydia has been feeling? Lydia knows that there is a meaning behind the color of the eyes, but Lydia refrains to look at it as she could feel a powerful presence behind those eyes.

 

**_“Right here”_** Stiles muttered in Polish all of a sudden, making Lydia jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice. Calmly collecting herself, Lydia walked a little closer but the sight was enough for her to hold her breath out loud and back away.

 

Right in front of them is a man, his skin bluish violet, indicating that he has been dead for a long time. The man has a bash in the head as there’s dark red blood covering his head and face, clotted and aren’t flowing anymore, either because it was long enough for the blood to freeze and clot or because there isn’t blood to drip out anymore considering how the ground from where the body is tied around the tree has puddle of blood.

 

Lydia moved her eyes around to see how the arms of the man is tied above his head and are slashed, blood soaking his shirt with red. What is even more horrifying is the face of the man, _it’s terror_ , the man’s eyes are full blown open, a little bit of his tongue is sticking out from his mouth. _He was chocked._ And the wire around his neck confirms that. Before Lydia could even look more, he was stopped by Stiles whom she didn’t realized was now behind her, covering her eyes, while he pulls her somewhere gently.

 

“Stop. You don’t have to look anymore. What does _he_ call you? Ah, Yeah! Goddess don’t have to stain your eyes with such disturbing image. _He_ would get mad at me if you decided to look even more. Come, sit over here. I could hear some of your pack coming.” Stiles bought her away from the view, towards a tree where a root stood out. Lydia sat down quietly. Concerned how Stiles touch is cold and how Stiles managed to sneak behind her without a sound.

Stiles sighs and went back towards the scene. Taking another look and noticing how this one seemed to be in the same situation he encountered yesterday.

 

Actually, _something is different._

 

Crouching down, Stiles took note of the same detailed carving around the ground he had memorized from before. Stiles then circled around the tree, looking for something, different.

 

When Stiles finished a full circle, he hummed. “That’s what’s different.”

 

At first, it was already strange that other than blood and dark magic, he could smell a familiar scent of decay. Stiles thought it might be the body but a body needs a longer time to decay naturally, but if there is a chance of the body being forced to decay unnaturally it’d be obvious to see but there isn’t anything notable from the dead body.

 

And then as Stiles circled around, he also looked at the surrounding trees which directed him to what it might be.

 

Unlike the others, this particular tree is actually decaying rather than the body tied at it. Its leaves are greener than the other trees around despite decaying.

 

Need to be certain, Stiles went towards a tree across it and climbed on its huge tree trunk, picking up a small branch and examining how the leaves are wilted. Jumping down Stiles went to the other tree and also noticed wilted and dry leaves. Stiles then scratch its bark and found it the way he expected it to be. _Dying_. Stiles looked back at the decaying tree but with the unnaturally flush green leaves. Eyeing the carving down at the ground and up to one of its tree branches, as he walks closer.

 

“What should I do? I’m not sure if these will cause me some trouble but I really need to get up there.” Stiles wondered. “Should I do it? I should, shouldn’t I? Magic may trigger something, I mean I could shoot it instead since I have my guns her—

 

_It’s not here. I forgot my guns._

Sighing in defeat, “Argh, whatever, what is the worst thing that could happen right?” Stiles said to himself, before jumping up and grabbing one of the low branches he could reach. Caught off guard, the second Stiles touched the branch his hands scorched, he could feel his magic being pulled away and groaned. For some reason he can’t pull his hand away so he then tugged the branch harder despite the pain, trying to break it. It took a few seconds before managed to break it, jumping back down and dropping it in the ground. It might be just a few seconds but apparently it enough for his arm to be badly wounded.

 

Stiles was cursing in pain just as Jackson, Jordan, Scott and Derek came through.

 

“Augh! Damn It!!”

 

“Your majesty!” Jordan yelped as he ran quickly to Stiles who is holding his other arm, as black smoke comes out, blood drips down at the same time. The smell of blood enough for Jackson, Scott and Derek to growl in defense. Quickly looking for enemy in the area but finding none, they were just about to look for Lydia when all of a sudden-

 

“Jackson! Scott! Derek!” Lydia called, hurrying over to see what happened and gasping at the sight of Stiles arm. “Stiles?!”

 

Lydia hurried over to Stiles, she was a few steps closer when all of a sudden Stiles voice boomed **_“STOP!!”_** Halting Lydia from taking another step and shocking everyone else at their step as well. Grunting in pain as smoke and blood still comes out from his arm, Stiles explained “Do not touch that. That means don’t step on that either. It’s what happened to me.”

 

Lydia was confused for a second but then she realized she was about to step on a branch. A weird dark branch that has the same smoke coming out from Stiles arm, but the leaves around it isn’t burning as it glows dark green even more. Somehow Stiles arm stopped smoking and the bleeding slowly recede. Making his way to where he threw the branch, he crouches but stood back up and stared at Derek.

 

Flashing his eyes, Stiles asked in a toneless voice, “Alpha Derek Hale, how fast can we proceed with the meeting? I am afraid we have to act quickly before there is another _sacrifice_.” Pointing at the dead body at the tree, Derek flashed his eyes red, staring at the dead body for a minute before declaring “As soon as we get back.”

“Great. Give me a few minutes and I’ll fix everything up.” Stiles asked Derek.

 

“How do you intend to fix this?” Scott asked.

 

“Don’t worry this is my second time encountering this in your preserve. And how is this my second time I’ll explain in the meeting, but for now if you want to take a look, please do quickly because after this (he points at the branch) I’ll do that (looking at the body tied in the tree).”

 

“Your Majes—

 

“General, _we’re_ fine. Quickly, help me with this thing. It’s annoying.” Stiles waving his injured arm toward him. “Oh, you may want to look away again.” Stiles warned Lydia, but once again Lydia chose not to, shrugging, Stiles hummed “Up to you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Everyone, except Jackson who is busy checking up Lydia, frowned at the exchange between the two. Sensing that there is something odd going as Stiles is calm but seemingly annoyed towards his injury. They also thought that Jordan would be scolding Stiles as that seems to happen from time to time, but instead Jordan just went towards Stiles quietly, reached for the injured arm and examining it closely. The smoke and bleeding had stopped but around the arm is sort of sickly green color. Jordan’s eyes flashed orange fire, both of his palm conjuring fire and it envelops Stiles arm. Stiles hissed for a second.

 

“What are you doing?!” Lydia exclaimed, afraid that the fire would burn Stiles arm but then a sickly green mold melt and peeled off Stiles arms, dropping in the ground like an acid, producing a little squeal like a teapot when it touched down. 

 

On the background Derek’s eyes are flashing deep red, a low grumble is being held inside his chest, his claws digging through his palm as he clings to control, control that hopefully would stop his wolf from snapping at everyone else, specifically to Stiles.

 

It was a few minutes after Jordan backed away, nodding to Stiles who then mumbled “Thank you~” Looking closely, Stiles arm is merely reddish as if someone had just slapped it a couple times, there is no blisters or anything to be alarmed regarding degrees of burn. They could only assume that Jordan’s fire is somehow responsible for that, to be able to pull that off.

 

“Cool right?” Stiles praised, noticing everyone looking at his arm, before anybody could ask what just happened a black _tattoo_ appeared around Stiles wrist, it then seeped like a blood and connected to the tips of his fingers while it forms rings in each of his fingers and some circled back up to his arm settling to a stop just right at his elbow, forming a circle band tattoo. 

 

 

Stiles just shrugged it off and crouched back to the branch tree, examining the branch intently.

 

“Your Majesty, pardon me but what happened?” Jordan asked.

 

“Hmnn, I’m not sure yet, but I could be certain that it’s black magic. But something is a miss though especially with this one.” Stiles replied before adding “I’m taking these for now though.” Rummaging his pocket, he took out a small crystal jade, muttering something in his breath which turned it into a jar, big enough to be put something in it.

 

“What did _he_ named you again? Ah, right! Hey, Scotty! Mind throwing that stick over here?” Stiles pointing at the stick a couple steps behind Scott who jumped at the nickname.

 

“Huh? Scotty?” Scott like a confused puppy asked, but still picking up the stick behind him as he tossed it to Stiles who catches it easily.

 

“Thanks!” With the stick, Stiles moved the branch through the crystal jade jar, notably at the touch of the stick, the ashy smoke appeared to be burning the stick, hence startling Stiles to do it swift and quick. Once the branch was in enough, Stiles just shook the crystal jade enough until the whole branch is in and threw away the almost half of the stick away.

 

“It burnt it? Strange there is no fire but there is smoke.” Lydia pointed out as she stares at the stick that is continuously smoking despite having no fire.

 

“Nah. More like _its_ _eating_ _it._ ” Stiles clarified as he closes the crystal jade jar. “Look around you, it’s doing it to the trees here as well. Everything here in a radius from that tree are all dying as if life is being sucked from them. No wonder the animals are scared coming over here.” Pointing at a deer looking at them at a distance, before it runs away.

 

“Is that because of the dead body over there?” Scott wondered as he stalked closely, looking at the body tied at the tree and grimacing.

 

“What do you mean by sacrifices? You know what is this?” Derek demanded, doing a full circle around the tree after examining the body. Frowning at how the leaves are bright and flushed of life. He was about to peel the bark when Stiles warned him, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Pointing at his arm as if to remind him what will happen if he does.

 

Derek huffed and pulled away his hand. “They died the same way.” He stated.

 

“Who, when, how and what now?” Stiles eagerly asked.

 

“Yesterday, there is a body found and coincidentally they also have the same injuries as this one.” Derek recalled Chris informing him last night before all the wendigos took all their attention from it. “Chris, Allison and the Sheriff found the victim when they were doing their patrol last night. The victim was still conscious enough so they brought her to the hospital, however due to the severe blood loss they still lost her. She lost a lot of blood because her arms are slashed, there is a critical head injury and her neck were slowly being slit by the wire around it. Just like this one.”

 

“Oh?” Stiles moved closely to the dead man, and all of a sudden poked his finger to the man’s face. Not knowing or not caring that his actions scared everyone out, Stiles continued poking as nothing seems to happen. “Oh? ….. Interesting. Hey, Gener—

 

The corpse of the man all of a sudden started decaying and crumbling into ashes as an acrid stench almost made everyone gagged. Stiles though on the other hand pulls his hand away, looking around in the area before making an irritated sucking sound “No choice, I have to!” Waving his left hand, Derek, Scott, Jackson and Lydia are sent a few meters away before grunting at them as he flashes his eyes “ **STAY THERE.** ”

 

He whipped his head back around and started chanting as his fingers make symbols in the air that became even more apparent and brighter as he continues to chant. At the same time though, huge burst of wind and dust made everyone squint their eyes.

 

Jordan on the other hand stood still behind Stiles, but his eyes are now glowing fire. In a blink of an eye, the trees surrounding them are being sucked down to the grown, decaying as they go, several birds flew away up above them, some panic sound of animals scream at the distance.

 

Noticing their surrounding, Stiles then in turn formed hand symbols much quicker and began chanting in three different languages at the same time. Lydia who noticed and could hear Stiles doing a _three-fold spells_ gasped in unbelief.

 

In the first few seconds nothing seemed to change, but then tree roots sprouted from the ground, ready to pierced through Stiles, hadn’t it for Jordan who is now covered in fire and smashing it to pieces. Doing the same thing to the other tree roots that are determined to attack Stiles. Jordan formed a fire circle around them, enough space to defend Stiles and attack. It proceeded like that until the remaining tree which now has a rotting corpse in front of them, is surrounded by three huge magic circles with symbols, one on its root, and the others in either side, the trees even more attacked viciously at the same time.

 

As if the time stood still, Stiles slowly gasped an air and open his eyes. His eyes deep violet and blood red as he muttered “Καθαρίζω, Palić się and Fi plecat!”

 

In a blink of an eye everything went super fast forward. The wind got even stronger, making everyone not only shut their eyes but also grasp somewhere nearby to prevent themselves from flying away. Jackson is now hugging Lydia down in his knees, protecting her, Derek and Scott claws buried through the tree beside them. Then they could feel how the air became warmer as the stench of something burning filled their noses.

 

Lydia was about to cry in fear when all of a sudden, she can’t feel anything anymore. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find everything gone. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Stiles and Jordan watches the tree groans as it burns in an ethereal blue fire. The magic circles are still rotating at their spots but now slower. Everyone could see the tree oozing black tar, one by one it drops off its branches that scattered into dust, smaller and smaller it gets as it melts to the ground, the corpse meanwhile is nowhere to be found.

 

Just as everyone thought everything is done, the ground started shaking, rumbles of stones followed by tree roots spearing up in the ground again but it is not attacking them anymore. Instead, one after other, trees covered the once empty clearing, their leaves started sprouting and branches growing unnaturally fast, everyone is underneath the shades of trees and just as quickly, birds chirping and herd of deer and animals run past by them.

 

Everything is fixed, almost as if nothing happened. As if the trees that were dying were brought back to life, full of lush, of life and everything. As if there wasn’t a murder crime or sacrificial victim a second ago, as if everything has been erased and then replaced.

 

Stiles clapping his hands and dusting off his clothes gathered everybody’s attention.

Cracking his neck, Stiles grunted “Urgh, that was a close call, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to pull it off.”

 

“Yes. All is back in a good shape thanks to majesty’s help. However, I am concerned as to what happened to the corpse?” Jordan asked as he stares at a baby tree sapling where the body tied on the tree stood before. Jordan saw the corpse being decayed before the roots attacked them, so he wasn’t really paying attention as to what happened with the corpse.

 

Noticing how the pack followed Jordan’s eyes to the baby sapling Stiles simply said “I’ll explain everything in the meeting, Alpha Derek, mind leading the way back and also may I please borrow your phone right now? I need to call Chris.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but notice how for the past few days this person so far hasn’t stopped surprising him, like how this demand some what does. Albeit Derek is sure that there will be more surprise waiting for them for the next couple hours.

 

Handing out his phone, Stiles smiled as he took it, scrolling quickly at the contact numbers and finding what he needed, but instead of clicking it, Stiles continued to scroll through the contacts. His forehead notably wrinkled as if he found something that displeases him.  

 

Before anyone, especially Derek could ask if something is wrong Stiles whined in Polish. **_“Awww. He doesn’t have my number but he has yours, Jordania!! What is this blasphemy?”_**

****

**_“Yes? M-majesty?”_** Jordan replied back, his face clearly indicates that he doesn’t follow what is going on and is confused terribly at the blame.

 

Nobody could really understand what they are talking about but when Lydia giggled, the pack left it as something funny, especially Jordan’s reaction. Derek on the other side seems to be annoyed for not understanding hence gives Lydia a side look who only shrugged to him.

 

**_“I’ll give it to you if you want to.”_**  Lydia offered, grinning as she notices Stiles seemingly suspicious to her. _Weird. I can’t feel that aura anymore. He seemed back to normal now?_ Lydia thought to herself, paying attention as how Stiles eyes are now turned back to honey brown color.

 

**_“Oh, I don’t know about that Goddess, but somewhere over that offer I could hear “except if only I did something in return”.”_** Stiles playfully accused.

****

**_“Of course, there is, what do you take me for?”_** Lydia shrugged her shoulder.

 

**_“Heh, Thanks for the offer my lady. I mean I could just get it from Jordan and get it as easy as that, you know?”_** Stiles smiled cheekily.

 

**_“You’re funny. Hadn’t you realized you could just do that with Derek’s phone in your hand?”_**  Lydia pointed out, Derek frowning even more at the mention of his name, clearly not liking how his name keeps popping out at the conversation. Stiles knows enough not to meet Derek eye’s whom he knows is looking at him and yelps at Lydia.

 

**_“Oh, dear Goddess! Why are you being so cruel to me? What did I do wrong? And we really should not use the name Derek_** (Stiles you just did) ** _whenever we talk about him, how about code names, right? Right! Like let’s say hot stuff cause he’s really hot and I still can’t get over how he is real. Or grumpy wolf because I could totally feel him staring at me, and I could even imagine him doing that eyebrow thing that he does every time he looks at me. Is he mad at me? I can’t seem to turn my neck so yeah, you and me, we are going to continue looking at each other. Forever.”_** Stiles pointing at himself to Lydia and vice versa.

 

**_“I don’t know, maybe you should just call Chris now.”_** Lydia chuckled at Stiles rant, her tense shoulder easing up, but still in the back of her head she knows something is up with Stiles weird behavior, hence still something to keep in mind, _just in case._

 

Pouting, Stiles then quickly dialed Chris phone number, but not without putting his phone number there first which he may be named “Kochanie” that literally means sweet heart or sweetie. _What? He is sweet!_ He just hopes Derek would be fine with it though, if he is not, he could easily change it or worse _delete it!_   Stiles prayed for heavens to that internally. The phone rang twice until Chris picked it up.

 

“Derek? What is the matter?” Chris answered.

 

“Uhmn, hey, u-uh, Chris? This is Stiles. I’m borrowing Derek’s phone at the moment, not that I don’t have a phone but more like I don’t have your number. Don’t worry Derek’s fine! I just needed to call you for some favor.” Stiles ranted.

 

Chris was silent for a couple minutes that Stiles almost thought that Chris dropped the line and that was enough to snapped Chris back at whatever he is lost into and hastily answered “Ah, Sorry! Yes, your majesty! Any favor you want, I’ll do it!” 

 

Stiles beamed at that before saying something that made everyone stop at their track for a second and frown.

 

“Great! And please call me Stiles, I loathe formality, it makes me feel awkward. So yeah Stiles, call me Stiles!”

 

At that, Jordan seemed to realize something that he has missed earlier. Something that could cause trouble in the future if Jordan don’t come up with possible loops, he could use to clear up it up.

 

“Y-yeah, sure, Stiles. Anyway, what can I do for you?” Chris answered hesitantly.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing to be sweaty about, I just need your _bestiary_ to confirm something that might’ve just happened a minutes ago. I just want to see if I could find some information in there, if not I could always ask and look for something else. Would you mind bringing it along with you?” Stiles asked kindly and then raising his eyebrow to Scott who stumbled at the word _bestiary_.

 

“Yeah, I have it. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m on my way to pick everyone else up anyway.” Chris confirmed, Scott eyes widen at the mention of everyone else.

 

“Good. I guess I’ll see you all then! Thank you!” Stiles grinned as he watches Scott change from pink to now terribly confused look. Derek just giving Scott an “Are you serious?” look.

 

Pleased, Chris replied “Yes, at your service, your majesty ………. So-sorry, your maje- I mean Stiles.” Chris coughed.

 

“Heh, It’s okay. We’ll see you later.” Stiles dropped the call, twiddling at the phone and realizing “Woah, It’s already quarter to noon! I didn’t know we’ve been here outside longer than that.”

 

“Yeah. We’ve been here for about an hour.” Derek grunted as he reached out his hand towards Stiles who jumped at that. Staring back and forth to Derek’s eyes and his palm waiting in the air. Stiles almost thought Derek is asking for his hand when Derek confirmed “I need my phone back. I need to call someone.”

 

Quietly (disappointingly) Stiles placed the phone in Derek’s open hand, giving a quick thanks before running back to Jordan, bumping Jordan that startled him out of his thoughts, scolding Stiles to be careful.

 

The rest of the way, everyone walked quietly, well not that quietly as for Jackson who Lydia keeps assuring that she was fine again and again. Stiles might’ve heard Jackson saying he doesn’t like Jordan which made Stiles squint in wonder.

 

Scott who seemed to be listening (again) to Derek’s phone conversation with some one called _Deaton?_ What a weird name Stiles thought and Jordan that no matter how much Stiles bugged doesn’t flinch from his thoughts. Just what the heck is Jordan thinking about?

 

_“Stop bugging Dowódca. You know they are getting suspicious.”_

**_“Pfft. Everyone we’ve met are suspicious of us. Nothing new about that.”_ **

****

_“Well then why don’t you just go ahead and tell them who we are then? Dowódca is burning his brains off thinking of a way to not let them discover about us. I already played my part, but its you guys who kept messing it up.”_

**_“Let him be. It wasn’t my idea to keep this secret in the very beginning. I don’t care whether they learn about us. What is more, I like them, I have a good feeling about them.”_ **

_“Heh, sure. How many times have you said that again and everything didn’t work the way you wanted to? Aren’t those the main reasons as to why we decided to use this plan now?”_

**_“Shut up, Mieczy.”_ **

****

_“What? Scared that I’ll bring about bad memories, bad experiences? You clearly know what this is. It’s all how it starts and you know how it ends.”_

**_“I said shut up, and I’m not scared of those, not anymore. I’ve learned and like I’ve said, they’re different.”_ **

****

_“From one monster to another—_

**_“Stop, we aren’t monsters, I told you that.”_ **

****

_“Oh, spare me, we both know that you actually don’t believe that, no matter how much you say that to me, or no matter how much less you say that to yourself. Now as I was saying, from one monster to another, we need to stick together.”_

_“From one monster to another, my darling, my Stiles, there are only the both of us against the world. No matter how different they are, those are all just surfaces. The only true difference is if you’re the scared, scapegoated thing or the agent of your will. They’re frightened of us either way. They always are.”_

**_“Shut up.”_ **

****

_“You know you’ll end up betrayed again, and then you’ll end up running towards me, asking me to hide you again. Of course, for you I will, forever If you even wanted to. So, my Stiles, trust me, let go of that before its too late.”_

**_“I have nothing to let go. I don’t know what you are talking about.”_ **

****

_“Of course, you do, and trust me I know. After all I am you, and you are me.”_

 

To be continued in part Two

 


	16. Stiles Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Tattoos

[Stiles Tattoo 101](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8616bf8d925f038765cd66159dd7444d/tumblr_nxfr77h3X51uoinfqo1_500.png)

 

 

[Stiles Tattoo 102](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-108cb00bc9820d91587ec277ce708a16)

 

 


	17. Fearsome Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION!
> 
> *O*
> 
> Basically we could summarize this as to how Stiles met few fearsome ladies as he stays with the Hale pack.

 

“Shut up.” Stiles said it loud enough that he didn’t even realized how everyone is staring at him until Jordan grabbed his arm and asked “Stiles?” The look that Jordan is giving is alarming.

 

“Stiles, are you alright?” Lydia asked worriedly, afraid that she might've offended Stiles by any way.

 

“Of course, he isn’t, he just told himself to shut up, when he is the only one loud and humming so clea— Oomph!” Jackson teased but then Lydia elbowed him shut up.

Stiles doesn't really care of what Jackson is about to say, but Stiles admit that for a werewolf going down at their knees, like Jackson just did, makes one flinch at how strong Lydia really is, and that's fearsome. 

 

Stiles noticed that Scott and Derek are both frowning at Jackson before turning their attention back to Stiles, their faces expressing shame and apology but also a slight preparedness in case Stiles attack Jackson. 

 

When Stiles merely smiled, he had almost snorted out loud at their obvious relief, but then Jordan lightly tugged his arm, reminding him to say something about his self-talk earlier.

 

“Sorry, I talk to myself sometimes! I just really realized something shocking, Lydia, Lyds, Goddess, how did you learn to speak Polish? You are really good at it, is there any more languages you know how to speak?” Stiles ranted. Lydia made a funny face at the nicknames given to her and so did Jackson who growled lowly, and Stiles took that quick moment to talk to Jordan either way and asks...

 

_“I’m fine. Was I humming too?”_

_“Yes, you were, before. Is it Lord Mieczy?”_

_“Yeah, and don't call him Lord, he'll get even more boastful.”_

_“Hmmn. Whatever he may have said, you know that it’s always for your sake.”_

_“I know…. It’s just…”_

_“We’ll talk about it later, Lydia is watching you...”_

As if on cue Lydia then started, “Really? My grandma taught it to me ever since I was young. I remember we use to speak to one another in different languages. She traveled a lot during her younger days so she figured that telling her experiences in the language of the country she went would be awesome. It took me while so I don’t really know how many. It just comes naturally to me. Like when you started speaking Polish, I remembered that I could as well, so I did.” Lydia shrugging off as she walks, deep inside her confused as to why she is even saying this to a person she just met. 

 

Something about Stiles that moves something in Lydia. In the distance everyone could see the top of Hale house, and if the whole pack hadn't been listening to the conversation, they would've misunderstand when Stiles replied, 

 

“Scary.” Stiles shivered.

 

“Grandma? She is, too bad you can’t meet her anymore, she passed away five years ago. She would’ve love you.” Lydia beamed.

 

“No, I mean yeah, but also you. I mean scarily amazing because did you hear what you just said? That it comes naturally to you?” Stiles flailed, now distracted by the rant he hadn’t expected to be interesting.

 

“Stiles’ right. I didn’t even know that you do until you said it yourself. So, is it like if we start speaking Spanish you could speak it as well?” Scott asked, seemingly interested as well.

 

“Sure, try me on.” Lydia answered confidently.

 

“Necesito hablar contigo más tarde.” Derek asked in Spanish, before Scott could even start. 

 

 **“Later? Why not say it now?”** Lydia answered back in Spanish.

 

“Eh! Why Spanish? I hadn’t finished learning Spanish back at our place, Jordania~!” Stiles sent a pleading eyes at Jordania to translate what that was but instead of that, Jordan replied...

 

“Well, Stiles, neither did I. Remember we are both studying at the same time?” Jordan exhaled.

 

 **“Really? So, you can’t really understand what we are saying right now?”** Scott barked to Jordan who is squinting his eyebrows.

 

“I could understand a bit, but not entirely. It’s like a choppy phone signal to me right now.” Jordan replied after a few seconds.

 

“A bit? You call that a bit? You clearly understand him! It’s your fault I got stuck in German in the first place, hadn’t you said that I cheated the exam, which I didn’t, I would’ve been studying that too.” Stiles pinching Jordan’s arm.

 

“O-ouch! Ouch! It was funny though! I mean clearly you remember how hard you laugh at the counsel’s reaction to that!” Jordan slapping Stiles hand away.

 

To be honest the pack's first impression of Stiles wasn't that good, but for the past few days, as the pack sees how Jordan and Stiles seems to have an easy going and close friendship between them, somehow that assured the pack that Stiles isn't a bad guy. If Stiles had been a bad guy he wouldn't have protected Ally, Sheriff and Chris from the wendigos, what is more is that he is cheerful and have pleasant smile. Bad guys don't bother to talk to anyone, nor bother to associate with anyone too. Although its too early to give trust, at least Lydia and the others would respect both of them for the mean time Lydia get to know them even more. The fact that Stiles also have a close friendship with Peter tells Lydia that everything would just be done quickly and might've last for quite a while. 

 

“You could speak German? How many languages do you speak over all Stiles?” Lydia wondered, finding it pleasing that she could talk to Stiles rather easily? She's still cautious though. 

 

“Hmnn, except for dead languages—

 

“Dead languages!!” Scott and Lydia jolted and along with them Derek slightly wavered one of his step, right away playing it cool like it didn't happen. The pack didn't even noticed as they all listen carefully as Stiles counted, 

 

“—and focusing on what I commonly use, there’s German or Dutch, French, Italian, Arabic, Polish, Russian and Swedish. So yeah about eight for them as far as I know. What with those looks?” Stiles flinching at how Lydia and Scott are giving him an unbelief look.

 

“С каких это пор вы начали их изучать?” Lydia asked in Russian flawlessly.

 

 **“Ever since I learned how to speak. So around four years old, maybe?”** Stiles replied back easily, the tone of his voice brought the words differently.

 

 _Sexy_ , popped in Derek’s head, making his eyebrow wrinkle. 

 

“ما هي اللغات الميتة التي تعرفها؟” Lydia wondered in Arabic.

 

 **“Hmmn. So far, the dead languages I know are, Hebrew, Old Norse, Sanskrit, Latin and Ancient Greek.”** Stiles replied while saying to himself internally, _Well, it’s more like Mieczy who knows all of them first, but hey I know them too!_

 

“Tredici lingue? Sei serio? Perché hai persino bisogno delle lingue morte?” Lydia yelped in Italian.

 

“Oi goneís mou synechízoun na epiménoun óti prépei.” Stiles smugly replied back in one of the dead languages, to see whether Lydia could understand.

 

“What? Is that one of the dead languages? I could only understand few Latins, so what language is that?” Lydia ordered. Unfortunately, it seems that she can’t understand Greek.

 

“I said if you are born with a prestige blood line, you’d understand what’s up and why the dead languages.” Stiles concluded differently.

“Oh. Cool.” Scott gasped in amazement.

 

“We’re here.” Derek grunted at how Scott seems taken about Stiles already and enters the house in a hurry.

 

Unbeknownst to Stiles, Derek is also running away from him because the conversation is somewhat stirring his wolf inside. His wolf who seemed adamant to thinking Stiles is sexy through out the entire time he speaks with accent.

 

Once Derek entered, everyone else who stayed at the house stumbled around him. All asking Derek questions after another questions, subconsciously scenting their alpha at the same time. Which for Derek was enough for his wolf to get distracted from Stiles scent.

 

Stiles on the other hand, watched in interest at the pack’s interaction, and can't help but also notice how some of the pack members low-key tries to scent Scott as well....?

 

Its intriguing to see though, how Derek manages to either ran through his hand at Isaac’s nape, pat Erica’s and Allison’s hair, nods at Boyd and Peter while he tries to reassure everyone that they all are fine and will explain everything once the adults arrive.

 

Just as Derek said that, Chris car arrived outside the house and quickly went inside the house along with the Sheriff who is still in his uniform, same thing for Melissa who is also in her nurse uniform and Deaton who is in his daily regular clothes like Chris.

 

Notably, at the of Stiles and Jordan, Deaton bowed his head down and says “It’s an honor to be in your presence, your highness, I am Deaton emissary of Hale pack.” Which literally stunned everyone, including Stiles himself who was already checking out Deaton's aura but wasn't ready for such formality.

 

Once Stiles recollects himself, he calmly smiled and took Deaton's hand for a handshake. “The pleasure is mine, your enlightenment is an honor to received, blessed δρυίδες.” 

 

Everyone wondered what that last unclear word was, but it’s clear how the usual stoic Deaton is beaming in happiness at that, somehow assuring everyone that everything is fine. 

 

Surprisingly, it is not only Deaton but Chris who also followed and bow his head too, making the whole pack feel the need to do it as well, but then Stiles grunted in slight annoyance and shame. “Stop! Do not bow your heads no more, I feel like I’m a bad person who are forcing you all to be this way. You don’t have to be so formal, its making me feel cringe!”

 

No one really knows how to act around a Prince, as never have the pack thought associating with one in the first place.

 

Stiles sighed in relief when everyone nodded, although Deaton on the other hand seemed determined to not to drop off the formality and Stiles choose to close his ears at it. 

 

“Your Highness, I have bought along few books that may also help you look for the information you are looking for other than the _hunter’s bestiary._ Other than that, I believe some books in the Hale library would also help you. What information are you looking for, if I may ask?” Deaton wondered as they all move to the living room and handing to Stiles the books he is holding.

 

“Oh! Thank you for your help. Actually, I’m not really sure as well, but it’s something along the lines of sacrifices and necromancy.” Stiles shrugged as he started looking at the books, one by one.

 

“Here’s the bestiary, Your High— (Stiles looking sternly at Chris) Stiles.” Chris corrected as Stiles beamed.

 

“Nice, Petey? Mind helping me to look for it?” Stiles requested as he looks eagerly to Peter, who much less just nodded, happy to help.

 

Everyone was surprised though when Jordan walk towards Stiles, snatching all the books and giving it to Peter, away from Stiles who was left speechless at what Jordan is doing.

 **“Your highness.”** Jordan emphasized, holding down Stiles hands that were left in the air, “It’s great that you have sources ready but those can be put aside for now. We should **properly** start meeting the Hale pack and proceed from then on, wouldn’t you agree?” Jordan smirking despite his eyes clearly not smiling at all.

 

Stiles is petrified, petrified at Jordan who clearly have busted him out of his excuse to escape the meeting. Jordan knows him well enough how and why he started hated doing meetings and what troubles he creates whenever he doesn’t want to be in one. Stiles also knows Jordan well enough to recognize that Jordan is at his limit and is close in exploding to anger.

 

Subconsciously, Stiles straightened his posture as he sat properly in the chair and gives a nervous chuckle at Jordan, who then stood beside him as he started, the pack not missing any single thing through out the scene. 

 

“Thank you for the Hale pack welcoming us in the Hale territory. Once again I apologize as how this meeting have been held back due to circumstances. So, with that Alpha Hale and Hale pack please forgive us.” Jordan bowed his head down and Stiles also did the same knowing that it’s mainly _his_ fault as to why this happened.

 

It seemed that the pack even Peter himself didn't expect for Stiles to bow hence almost everyone jumped in shock at that. 

 

“I-it’s okay. We all understand, we’ve dealt a lot of unexpected circumstances for the past few weeks too so we all pretty much understand.” Derek assured quickly.

 

Jordan sighs of relief at that. “Thank you, so with that I’ll start formally introducing ourselves …. I’m General Jordan Parrish from the Kingdom of Arauthiel, here to assist the heir and the crowned Prince Mieczyslaw Nieziemski of Kingdom Arauthiel. The majesties have gotten the wind of supernatural crisis here in Beacon Hills and personally sent us here to assist the Hale pack before everything comes to worse. The majesties have this letter for the Hale pack Alpha, Derek Hale to acknowledge and inform you our arrival before you called us as well. It is still my duty to present this letter to you in the name of the majesties.” Jordan explains as he handed out a blue letter to Derek.

 

On the other hand, Stiles is muttering something in his breathe as he eyes the letter being handed mockingly. “And not a single letter for me, huh.”

 

Jordan coughed and waited as Derek skims through the letter before handing in to Lydia and Peter who also skimmed through the letter, they didn't notice how Stiles' eyebrow raised slightly when they in turn gave it to Scott. 

 

“About the Supernatural spike we are dealing here, it’s also happening to other places? How is it to them?” Peter hummed curiously.

 

“Yes. Few states and country we know also dealt with them, not to sure how bad though, because we are sent here. We were all over at the upper part of Northern California for few days, we were lastly at Sacramento before here, as we have an alliance with the pack in there. If I must say, the situation you've got here are much worse than them. You may not believe this but Beacon Hills is literally a beacon right now, the amount of supernatural here is staggering. I’m surprised the humans aren’t running away for their lives like right about now actually.” Stiles responded. Every statement that comes out in his mouth, astonishing the Hale Pack. 

 

“....worse enough that humans would start running away for their lives....” Deaton mumbled.

 

“Hmn. It’s bad enough that once I’ve stepped foot in this land, I am being pulled as well.” Stiles muttered to himself. “The unnatural groups of wendigos are one as well. Which might I add, do not really form into group, like ever and that so-called numerous monsters are actually on the way here, _Hale Pack_.” Stiles analyzed just as Lydia and Allison gasped in the background.

 

Smiling as if he got the answer he wanted, Stiles continued. “I’ll cut to chase what really happened when I was gone, but over all I was strolling around and encountered this poor person tied up in the tree, they were dead by the time I got there and they were in the same situation as what we’ve encounter just earlier. Bashed in the head, slit in the throat and slashes in both arms. The only different thing earlier is how the tree was not sucking the life out of everything surrounded by it and it didn’t attack me.”

 

“W-wait, hold up. You found another dead body? Where is it now? ….. and a tree attacked you?” Sheriff demanded. Confusedly.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski, right?” Stiles confirmed. “Okay, what is the chance of you not putting me into jail because I purified not only one but two, like another one earlier, and what I mean by purify means they are kapoosh, gone, like returned to mother earth?” Stiles asked nervously.

 

“Are you real?” Sheriff was slack-jawed. 

 

“Yes I a—

 

“Sheriff, it might not make sense right now, but surely there is a reason as to why Stiles did it. There are some cases where complete purification are needed because it is potentially threatening to be in contact with everyone.” Jordan explained, cutting Stiles off from being sarcastic, like he was about to. 

 

The Sheriff coughed. “Yesterday, Derek, remember the report that I did to you when we were on our way here until those creatures attacked us?”

 

“The girl you found at the woods? I did and also mentioned it to them.” Derek recalled.

 

“That girl, we found her also tied up in the tree.” Allison stated horrifyingly.

 

“She got a critical bash in her head; her arms were slit and her neck is slit by wire. She was dead on arrival due to the extreme blood loss and hypothermia.” Melissa clarified to the other members of the pack who hasn’t heard of it yet.

 

“Huh. So, three of them?” Stiles whispered to himself in the back ground, resting his chin on his fist looking puzzled.

 

“Coincidence? I think not. If one is an incident, two is a coincidence, and three’s a pattern, what’s four?” Sheriff considered, flinching when he noticed Stiles grinning at him for a second.

 

 

Allison glanced at everyone. “Uhmn. It might be far fetched because it really is but still, we feel that the Alpha pack is connected.”

 

“Alpha pack?” Stiles was eerily quiet for a few minutes before throwing his head back as he laughs out loud. Everyone stared at him like he lost his sanity. 

 

“Stiles? Is there something funny?” Scott asked innocently.

 

“Ha Ha, Of course, of course! It’s not just one, there’s actually two or who knows, three? I won’t be surprise no more!”

 

“Care to elaborate?” Lydia staring at Stiles seriously but also worriedly for what Stiles could meant.

 

“It’s that bad ah?” Stiles adjusting himself. “Don’t you think it’s very possible that there isn’t just one felon here but rather more than one? Clearly it doesn’t make sense for a pack of werewolves let alone an Alpha pack to do human sacrificial stuff—

 

“That’s what we thought too!” Melissa and Allison yelped in the background.

 

 —I mean it’s just not them and one way or another they won’t gain anything from it! Now it makes sense, no wonder other than black magic I felt something beastly yesterday and it’s an Alpha pack!” Stiles jumped excitedly. “I shall look into it now, Alpha Hale, have you encountered the Alpha pack for the past few days? Do you know how many they are? Do you think you can track them now and lead me to them?” Stiles requested, his eyes beaming.

 

“What?” shocked, Derek asked because he doesn't follow where everything is quickly going to. 

 

“H-hold up Stiles! What are you saying? Have you lost your mind? Be clear and explain properly!” Jordan pulling Stiles still at the chair as he scolds. 

 

“What? I already knew a few things about them, in fact they maybe the Alpha pack we also encountered in the past but slipped right through us. There is a high probability of it being them Jordania~” Stiles whined. The pack couldn't see how Jordan's entire face change the moment Stiles explained it, because this is indeed not a mere coincidence anymore. 

 

 On the other hand the Hale pack pretty much all have the same thoughts as they exchange glances that asks one another, _T_ _hey’ve met an Alpha pack?_

 

“Eehmn, but we should gather information for the Hale Pack at least. Whether they are the Alpha pack or not we shouldn't jump right ahead in their fangs, understood?” Jordan scolded.

 

 "Aww, isn't this an opportunity? Since the Hale pack believes that Alpha pack is connected, why don’t I start with them? You know I could gather information as well at the same time, be it the Alpha Pack or not. Let me do it! I don't need information, I can handle myself anyways.” Stiles pleaded at Jordan, as if the problem could be solve easily with his own hands.

 

Derek coughed. “We haven’t really met the Alpha pack yet personally, so far all they did last week was putting their symbol right in my door. So far they hadn’t made a move ever since that, but we were hoping to at least help since it still involves us.”

 

Stiles merely watch Derek speaks, Stiles eyes staring in some sort of way that no one could put to, and then shrugging his shoulder off when he glanced at Jordan. 

 

“We know how an Alpha pack works, especially with their power play?” Isaac added embarrassingly, because they don't really know anything about the Alpha pack. As a matter of fact they were all praying that the Alpha pack were just passing by, but Hale pack knows how impossible that is to happen. 

 

"I don't mean to disrespect or anything that kind, but if you all let me deal with the Alpha pack right away, I promise there would be no repercussions of your pack being in harms way, Alpha Derek." Instantly and ironically, Stiles tone become cold serious, his tone of speech almost like he is insisting to Derek to agree and he won't take a no as an answer. Stiles is stubborn like that. 

 

“Stiles!!!?” Jordan grunted, his eyes warning Stiles who merely looked away, but Stiles still cast a glance at Derek to imply his offer. 

 

“Is that why you needed the bestiary?” Chris asked to change the topic, grabbing the book from Peter and started turning pages. “I’m not really sure if everything will be here.” Chris shoulder slumping.

 

The moment Chris took out the bestiary, Stiles attention perked up as he asks, “This is the book that you got from us, right?” 

 

When Chris nodded Stiles then added “Awesome! Give it to me.” Stiles reaching for it as Chris passed it down to him before anyone could even see it for themselves.

 

It’s an ordinary looking book, not bigger or longer nor small or heavy, it’s covered with brown leather and has a crest in the front. Everyone was watching as how Stiles eyes narrowed in confusion, leaving everyone in confusion as well.

 

“Hmnn.” Stiles hummed before opening the book in a page and his eyes gets even narrower.

 

“What’s the matter?” Chris pondered.

 

“It looks completely different from what I remember, let me guess did Gerard tried using this?” Stiles stated, as he skims through the pages.

 

Derek and Peter both creasing their brows at the mention of the name, because Stiles knowing Gerard and even saying that Gerard used the very book he is holding, says a lot of things about him. The pack already knows that Gerard is a part of their black list, so when Chris shared the story back then, everyone wondered if the Prince have also met or even dealt with Gerard personally, to be able to speak the name so casually, as if Gerard is nothing but an ant.

 

“H-he took it away from me but I got it back. It was already like that when I got it back. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose it as soon as I got it.” Chris stuttered.

 

“It’s okay. You’re fine. Nobody can’t deny how he was a cunning old man in the first place ……. just don’t do it again.” Stiles assured as he closes the book. Peter, Derek and Chris didn’t ignore how Stiles used past tense at his phrase, somehow answering the question of their wonder, that Gerard is already have dealt with or is dead, without directly saying it. The pack is slowly learning how Stiles is not only stubborn or childish at times, but also tend to mean everything he says in double interpretation. 

 

All of a sudden though, Stiles bit his thumb enough to bleed and let the blood drop right at the crest.

 

The pack watching as how Stiles blood then moved by itself and like vines, covered the whole book entirely, in a blink of an eye. Derek frowned at the smell of blood, had he not close his eyes, everyone would notice how his eyes are bleeding red. 

 

The book then glowed a warm yellow as it opens abruptly and pages kept turning as the words glows gold, the scene like one of those sorcerer magical books. 

 

Once it’s stopped, the book closed and the pack noticed how the book is completely different as it is now bigger and thicker than before. Right at its center page is a red rose in a circle, the circle which in turn is connected with the vines woven around the book, the vines that seemingly acting like a rope , so the book cannot be open easily. 

 

“There, that should be better, Chris, and the majority of the Hale pack will be able to use this. If someone tries to take this away without your consent, issues may arise.” Stiles warned Chris.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Allison asked worriedly as she thought  _Is the book also cursed?_

 

“That book used to be mine-" Stiles paused.

 

_Well, technically its Mieczy since he is the one who wrote it and owns it more than me, but anyways...._

 

"-It has a spell on it that allows it to know its owner. If someone other than the owner took it, the information in it is pretty much useless hence, why it was such a small book earlier. It should be fine now though, I placed a new spell. Take my warning and do not let anyone touch it unless you give them permission, otherwise worse than death could happen.” Stiles warned.

 

“That is neat and scary.” Peter complimented.

 

“Right, Petey?” Stiles giggled. 

 

The pack cringe at the interaction but also may be found out why and how Stiles and Peter are friends. What do they say? "Great mind thinks alike, and so are the weird ones"

 

“We will still gather information, just to be sure.” Jordan confirmed, as he landed his eyes back at Stiles. His face saying how Stiles should just listen and follow, or else.  

 

Derek merely nodded in relief at that, as an Alpha himself, it doesn't really feel nice to leave all of your own problems onto others, even if that is their job and what not.

“The Hale pack would also assist you.” Derek added.

 

“Thank you, _Alpha_ and Hale pack,” Stiles replied, the word Alpha shuddering Stiles back. “For now, Jordania and I will be gathering information about necromancy but I need your help regarding this.” Stiles asked Deaton as he took out the crystal jade with the anomaly branch inside.

 

“This is?” Deaton grabbed the crystal. Clearly Deaton slowly understood that for it to be placed in a crystal jade must’ve been dangerous enough however, Deaton isn’t sure how this certain branch could be dangerous.

 

“It’s a part of the tree that attacked us earlier.” Stiles started to explain. “The same tree where the sacrifice or victim was placed. I’ll give full detail more once we start, but for the mean time, would the Hale pack give me information about the supernatural activity you’ve all encountered for the past few months?” Stiles asks the pack, seemingly eager to get everything done all at once. 

 

This meeting might've allowed the pack to see more about Stiles, but they still don't know that Stiles is not that kind of person to sit still. It is why Jordan is so persistent on keeping Stiles at one spot because, dealing with everything all at once is Stiles usual strategy, if that is something to be called strategy, but either way, it won't be a good strategy to use, especially  at this point of time where they are trying to be an ally with the Hale pack. The best thing to do is work together, even if that itches Stiles in slowness.

 

“Sure. Do you think the wendigos are also part of it? The others encounters we've dealt before wasn't this extreme and its quite worrying if its the same because that could mean, the future encounters will just get even severe.” Allison wondered, because something about the wendigos really seems a miss. First of all, if this wendigos planned to attack the pack, then why do it the day Stiles arrived, is it a coincidence? Might be, but there's a lot more of coincidence happening nowadays and that worries Allison, and the other.

 

As if he had read Allison's concern, Stiles answered with a smile "Its not proven yet, but what you're thinking isn't impossible. Whatever it might be, don't panic because I'll handle it."

 

“Thank you. We should get into it right away then. Sheriff, Chris, Ally, Mel and I will be in the office.” Lydia beckoned just as the mentioned ones followed her.

 

“Me, Uncle Peter and Scott will see if we could get more information about the Alpha pack. If you need any help just ask and we will.” Derek suggested as he went towards the direction Lydia and the others went. Probably warning Lydia and the others that they’ll be gone couple hours and that she’s in charge, or discuss something?

 

“As my nephew have not clearly said. There might be fresh set of trails around the preserve as I also noticed some anomaly whenever I go for a run in the past few days. We might be able to get a scent of them and try to track them. We’ll call you if something happens.” Peter clarified, somehow dismissing what Stiles and Jordan might've been thinking, intentionally or not, either way Stiles and Jordan nodded.

 

 

When everyone left, Isaac was the first one to speak and although hesitantly he asks, “U-uhmn. How can we help?”

 

“Oh, would you mind helping me with the books? It would be faster if few of you could read the other books for me.” Stiles smiled to the adorkable Isaac.

 

“We’ll make some snacks and bring it up after making dinner.” Boyd offered, dragging Erica towards the kitchen, both looking eager to have time alone because those two together never really cooks anything in the end.

_Hopefully those two won’t spend  the whole time just eating each other’s faces in this point of time_. Isaac thought as he follows upstairs. They were part way through when they saw Melissa coming down the stairs,

 

“Mama Mel?” Isaac questioned. 

 

“Hey, sweetie.” Melissa cooed as she rubs Isaac’s hair affectionately. “I’m on my way to grab some coffee and snacks, would you all, also want some?”

 

 

“Yeah, about that. Erica and Boyd are there.” Isaac whined which made Melissa grunt.

 

“Those two! How many times have I said that they’re …..” Not waiting for anyone else to reply, Melissa stormed down the stairs quickly, as if a mother in a mission ready to smack her kids butts and have hour long discussion about eating each other faces at wrong time and place, let alone in the kitchen.

 

“I take that those happens a lot?” Jordan chuckled.

 

“She’s pretty fearsome. For a human I mean.” Stiles grinned.

 

“That she is. Melissa is a strong woman.” Deaton praises who was following everyone quietly in the back. Had Isaac been not a werewolf, he would've hissed like a cat already.

 

Isaac tried to play it cool as he exclaims, “Yeah, even our Alpha gets scared of her!” His then face goes red as if he said something that he’ll get in trouble with, but it was too late as Stiles teased and mused, "Oh?"

 

 _Hale pack have few fearsome_ _ladies_ , _huh?_ Stiles smirked in his mind, as they all make their way in the library.

 

 


	18. Moody Stiles...Jordan is worried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter represents how Stiles is like bipolar, and here he experienced mood swings.... but why? What's even more why did he, just as he saw Derek? What is Stiles not saying? or even more What does Stiles knows?

 

Stiles understands and have grieved over the loss after the Hale fire, he understands how everything were lost.

 

The love ones, the memory of those love ones, their history, and even their identities were lost too due to the devastating grief of losing anchor, and family. 

If Stiles were to be honest, his expectation of the current Hale House was entirely different before he saw how Peter and Derek have managed to pick themselves back up, despite the ashes of misery. Stiles hadn't even expected that Peter and Derek would have a pack, because Stiles are always watching them ever since, one ways or another. 

When the shocking tragedy reached the young Stiles, oh how eager was he to ran towards Beacon Hills, to kill and find justice for the Hales, and also worried to extreme of what remains to the surviving Hales.

So when Stiles arrived and to his utmost surprise, Derek and Peter are blessed with another family, another pack to anchor them back to life, and back from sorrow and hatred. Stiles could still see that they are still mending the pain, but either way Stiles is grateful to witness himself how the pack members supports their Alpha and Peter and also tries their best to help ease the pain of the tragedy and past.

Once Stiles got inside the library, he had almost snorted how its very Peter like to arranged the library the way it is. Stiles was not even surprised to see countless tall book shelves, all occupied with books, books that Stiles know Peter have manage to copy even before the fire, hence even if its just a little bit, have manage to salvage of what remains. 

 _Books are history. History is knowledge._ _Knowledge is awareness. Awareness is being wise_. _Hence why its important to make extra copies, just in case._ That's what Peter would always tell to Stiles and Jordan whenever they've asked him why is he copying the same book, and how woeful it is to say that Peter was right.  

 

Since the pack started reconstructing the place a year ago, Peter surprised everyone how he filled up the shelves with books everyone wasn't aware that Peter even has. What is more is that despite how fairly huge their house library is, the stack piles of books pretty much tells everyone how there is another possibility of making another library. That is probably also the reason why the library is connected in two rooms. 

The entrance is a fairly huge double doors, right away allowing everyone to see shelves after shelves and piles of books in the corners, at the end of the last batch of shelves is an open archway leading to a study room, where huge table is located along with other computers that the pack uses for school or supernatural.  

The pack have all spent time there doing research or studying for exams, but the pack still calls the library Peter’s territory, as Peter often stays in there more than them. Either to arrange new books, research stuff, or to re-read them again and again being that some books shares memories of the Hale Pack before the fire.

At first Peter reads all the salvaged books in his room and when Derek found his uncle literally buried by towers of books in his own room, Derek found the push to build a library as well in the new Hale house that would become the current pack house. Derek also knows that it would allow him as well to recall good memories especially being in a fixed and not gloomy house any more. 

 

Although its obvious how Peter is the one who had all the say how the library is going to be, Lydia’s interior design in the house never fails to amaze too.

Stiles noted that it must have been Lydia who chose the comfy couches and recliners in the room. The small hanging shelves against the wall, that may have looked like a design at first actually serves as a place to put books decisively, the computers are far away enough from the couches to allow everyone to have quiet time to study, to read or even just spend time together in this place, is very Lydia like. Because as far as Stiles noted Lydia is not only all about gorgeous design, she is also all about function and organization, it is not likely for Peter to have this sense of gorgeous anyways, hence how Stiles figured its Lydia. 

 

When Stiles finished looking around and sat in the couches, others did too. 

 

“So, like I've said before, were looking up stuff about sacrifices and necromancy that could explain the three victims.” Stiles muttered as he quickly grabbed a blank paper and pen left in the paper, his hand drawing the magic circle used in all of the victims, to allow everyone, especially Deaton to see. Stiles also wondered if Deaton is familiar with the markings but with Deaton's current no clue expression Stiles right away got the answer.

“This particular magic circle is used through all of them assuming the third one also had it, because I didn't see the third one. I was hoping if Dr. Deaton- can I call you that? Yes? Good. I was hoping if you are familiar with it, but your look already gave me an answer that you don't. Honestly I don't think this is done by a human, but I still want to make sure this is supernatural and at least learn what kind of supernatural they are. This type of black magic, cannot be easily used by anyone after all, but then there are several supernatural and anomalies in life that could make one use it so lets not leave any details behind, to be sure." Stiles added, his eyes rolling when Jordan smiled at him happily. 

 

 

Reaching out the paper, Deaton looked at it with a frown before stating, “Yes. Although I don't recall seeing the exact same marks as this, there is a possibility of changing marks based on its wielder. Even though that doesn't tell much right now, I think if we break it down, there is a chance we could figure out who it is, if it comes to the point where we can't, there's always the other method of basing it to the current information we have gathered right now.”

 

"Right now, all we know is that this is a ritual like modus operandi, all three victims sharing the same injuries and suffered the same way to death." Isaac scrunched his nose, as he took out laptops, underneath the table. Oh, how Isaac wish that Sheriff is here at least, Sheriff is good at this stuff more than him after all. 

 

Deaton then asks, “On the other hand, Your Highness, about this branch?” 

 

“Ah yes! About that ……

 

With that Stiles started re-telling what happened earlier. Stiles is adamant on saying how it is a necromancer because black magic couldn't be just weld by ordinary people, hence tells them that this might be someone powerful, and is not the Alpha pack.

Deaton could agree to that, because the Alphas might have a spark but its little and not enough for them to allow them weld such type of black magic. Unless the person that welds this magic is also part of Alpha pack, everyone can't do anything other than to wait for Derek and Scott once they've gathered information about the Alpha pack, well that is if they found the Alphas and are able to return safely. 

 

Stiles and Jordan easily agreed of course, before back tracking once again. Sties points out how between a radius from this certain tree, life force around it are being sucked dry hence, why animals are scared nor could come in that area and also why it burned his hands when he came in contact. Deaton right away got the message and the reason why this branch is dangerous, and promised to be careful himself when examining it.

Deaton couldn't help but feel worried more than ever, because he hadn't expected that black magic could be this powerful, let alone could kill and harm someone by sucking out life force. Black magic, or at least the black magic Deaton knows doesn't work that way, hence why Deaton couldn't help but blurted out its strange anomaly. 

 

Stiles smiled at Deaton when he did so, pleased to see someone thinking the same line as him and also pleased to see how this is going faster than he expected to go.

 

By the end of Stiles recap, and from what Deaton could gather he understands two main things. This branch is extremely dangerous to the point that three-fold purification is needed and that the user or wielder could have used even more sinister than black magic, hence is another certainty of new villain.

Just who this user could be? What supernatural could use such sinister dark magic? These questions in chaos inside Deaton's mind. Strangely the moment the thought of nemeton popped in his mind, Deaton mumbles repeatedly...

“Human sacrifices……. Dark magic…this magic circle…… three-fold… It couldn’t be? Can it?” Deaton whispered, halting Stiles reading his bestiary. “Please excuse me your but I need to get Chris something for me. I'll be back right away.” Deaton stood up and quickly went outside without looking back, his movement looking like a man who needs to do it right away otherwise what he find would instead go away. 

 

Stiles, Jordan and Isaac could only watch Deaton disappear around the corner before giving each other looks. Isaac just shrugged his shoulders, started back to his laptop, aware that Jordan and Stiles may be doing their mind talk as Isaac sees them in the corner of his eyes, giving each other looks. 

 

About a couple minutes later, Isaac have manage to find at least a list of possible supernaturals that could use dark magic, while Jordan in turned arranged it to the most likely to least suspected supernatural. Stiles from time to time, rearranging it repeatedly until he eventually exclaims, "Its really a Dara-

Everyone coming all at once inside the library abrupt what Stiles was going to say. Noticing that Deaton have also came back with Chris who is holding a folder and a roll of poster. Lydia on their side seems to be speaking to Derek in the phone, Stiles relieve to see no panic or worry written in her face, telling Isaac and Jordan as well, that Derek are fine.

 

“They found them. They are on their way back.” Lydia nodded to everyone in the room. “Sorry it took us a long time, but I wanted to listen what Deaton also figured out so we also kind of talked while we are at it. Anyways, other than Derek, Scott and Peter, we have everything here, should we start or wait for them?" Lydia asked Stiles sternly. Stiles noticing how Lydia's lips are dying to say everything, but also is mindful to wait for their Alpha, Stiles smiled and agreed at that. 

 

As Stiles took the folder handed by Chris to him, his eyes though followed when Chris placed the roll of poster open, in the table. 

 

“This goes along with that, my high- I mean Stiles.” Chris pointed at the files. 

Stiles attention if pretty much all over to what is actually an entire map of Beacon Hills drawn largely in the poster, it includes the school, the hale house, an asylum, and other large important buildings around the town, even the Beacon Police Department is in there too.

 

“Beacon Hills map?” Jordan asked in surprised, his eyes also scanning the map like Stiles. 

 

“Yes, but more specifically the Telluric Current map of Beacon Hills.” Chris clarified.

 

“Oh? Interesting. What’s with the marks?” Stiles pointing at the several red star marks and yellow marks.

 

“It’s partly the reason why it took us time to come back as we mapped it out first. The red ones are the locations of supernatural activities we’ve encountered, they correspond to the details in that file. The Yellow marks are the ley lines here in the Beacon Hills, Your Highness.” Deaton replied right away. 

 

Nobody didn’t fail to notice how Stiles scrunched up his face at the name for a second, but Stiles chose to ignore it as he hummed. “Hmmn. What about this? What does it mean?” Stiles traced the half yellow and half black marks at the map.  

 

“That’s where we found the other girl. We were hoping if you could also pinpoint the other two locations…..” Sheriff trailed off. Stiles quickly nodded and in a blink of an eye Stiles were already tracing his fingers along the map, everyone watching in surprise when they listened to what Stiles is muttering. 

 

“The Hale House is North East in the direction I was …….. 15°N, 30°E ….. there are sixty even minutes separating them …… 25? …Ah no…. It’s 23’ …… sixty seconds between each minute …. Right…. its 15” ….. Hmnn. Let’s see, 15°23’15”N, 30°E10’3’’ There you are…. Now the one we went before should be just around … 37.809,120.733 ……

 

Stiles mumbling continued on and off for around five minutes and when he finished with the whole pack watching in clear disbelief, of did that just happen?! were even in more disbelief when Stiles got two additional marks. It didn't took a long time for the pack to understand that its the coordinates of where the other two victims where. Stiles could be just making this location up, but there is no really reason for him to do so. As a matter of fact Lydia, Chris, and Deaton somewhat understood Stiles whole process of legit computation of the coordinates, thus were the first ones to understood its meaning. 

 

 

 _Not a coincidence._ The Sheriff and the whole pack thought. 

 

Stiles exclaimed as he scans everything once again. “Look at that, everything is connected to the ley lines. Tells us a lot of things, doesn't it?”

 

Jordan nodded. "This is actually a neat method for us to use in the future Stiles, I should take note." 

 

"Sure, I actually didn't think about this. It's very smart and helpful, thank for your hard work everyone." Stiles smiled at everyone who pretty much went red at the beaming smile. 

 

Jordan's cough allowed everyone to go back in the matter as he wonders, “Its just like a spider web, all connected and leading to… Here. Just what is in here?” Jordan pointed as all the other supernatural activity and the sacrifices location all connects and leads back at the very center, somewhere in the preserve.

 

“It is really that.” Deaton replied in shock, like he didn't believe at it when they said it earlier more than now. 

 

“Oh? Do tell?” Stiles grinned. His smile saying that he already know it, either way and is planning to see it.

 

“It’s the nemeton. Its where all the Telluric Currents here converge. It’s a scared place used by druids and used to be the largest and oldest tree here in Beacon Hills.” Chris started.

 

“Used?” Jordan wondered. 

 

“Sometime after 1943, it was cut down. Many believed that cutting or harming the "world tree" would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, strife, “death and destruction of all kinds” to surrounding villages. It was cut down by Gerard.” Chris revealed.

 

Stiles groaned at the mention of the name. Like the others, Chris and Stiles find it annoying to learn how it leads back to that cunning old man, despite being dead already, Gerard still have left a lot of headaches like this for the pack to encounter. 

 

"He's dead right?" Boyd asks and sighed when Jordan nodded, and its apparent how Chris and Allison breath in relief when they saw the nod, because this old man is really that despicable.

 

“Who’s dead?” Peter exclaimed as he walked in the room along with Scott and Derek, right away gathering attention and everyone to flock around them as they all check if they are all right.

 

“Peter, what did you find?” Lydia then ask once she'd had enough check.

 

Peter sent a nod at Stiles and Jordan, then chuckled at Lydia, handing his phone to her as he explains. “We found where the Alpha pack are staying. An abandoned warehouse just at the edge of the town. There’s about ten people in there, not to quite sure if the Alpha pack were all there but the demon wolf is definitely there though, we saw him coming out. We found them easily because they've left obvious marking, like they are not afraid telling where they stay at but we have to leave right away to avoid unnecessary negotiations.”

 

"Negotiations? What about it?" Stiles glanced at Peter only for Derek to reply, "Our first thought of the Alpha pack could be here, might be to recruit more Alpha who will kill their own pack to be an Alpha."

 

Mostly everyone saw the apparent change in Stiles face as Derek talked, Stiles face went into wonder, into excitement and then into delight. Jordan and Stiles then looking at each other, leaving everyone lost the exchange. Well not entirely lost because, could this Alpha pack really what they've mentioned looking for before? The pack didn't have to go far as they all right away received the answer the moment Peter passed the phone to Stiles.

 

“… It's them! Its him” Stiles squealed and bob his head up and down at Jordan.

 

Had it not for Jordan settling Stiles excitement down, everyone would've peed their pants because just then Stiles oozed a dangerous blood lust, catching everyone off guard and scaring them all sh*t less.

 

“ _*cough*_ It’s them that we are looking for. This blind man is Deucalion, or also known as Demon Wolf and he has something of ours. We were at Sacramento also because of them, but they manage to slip away but thankfully our world is a small place.” Jordan calmly explained as if what happened earlier didn't happen and at the same time, telling everyone how he is used to Stiles blood lust. 

It was, though, a good wake up call to remind the whole Hale pack that Stiles were their not so ordinary guest who they literally first met in a bloody situation. So even if he is happy all the go and childish at times, the pack are quickly understanding that Stiles is not someone so trivial, but an unpredictable person, that's what him even more fearful other than his power. 

 

Just as quickly it happened the blood lust quickly disappeared too, leaving in an awkward silence.

 

Stiles in his strange ways, awkwardly break off the silence with a laugh. “Ha ha, It’s kind off funny how he calls himself demon wolf when he never really have any idea about being a demon, not even the slightest. Anyways I should go now.”

 

The pack stared at Stiles as if he’d grown second head. "Go where Stiles?" Peter curiously asks.

 

“Hmmn. I'll go pay them a _visit_.” Stiles concluded nonchalantly, slowly making his way towards the door, but was stopped when Sheriff halted him.

 

“W-what? Hold up. You might be familiar with them, but aren't we here to help too?” Sheriff suggested, because despite knowing how strong Stiles is, and especially how young Stiles looks, both his pride as a member of this pack and as a Sheriff won't casually allow any person to do such crazy thing. 

 

“If this is about how you want to come, it’s alright. You don't have to. Jordan and I could go there by ourselves and we'll be fine.” Stiles shrugged, his face not even a trace of worry could be found.

 

“No, we would also go! I mean …D-Derek?” Scott yelped but unable to get a reason hence giving Derek a puppy eye.

 

“Yes, we agreed to help too however isn’t this drastic?” Derek grunted, making Stiles flinch, Jordan was startled as Stiles flinching? _When does that ever happen?_

 

It seemed that Derek didn't expect Stiles to flinch, hence was startled, his grumbling chest halting to a complete stop, as he remains looking at Stiles who now looks about to cry. Somewhere in Derek's dilemma, his wolf feeling sad for doing such thing, and at the same time find such reaction unusual thus unsafe. Derek hadn't really fully trusted Stiles or Jordan even if they are past acquaintance of his mother or his uncle, Derek doesn't give away his trust that easily hence why he still views Jordan and especially Stiles, people to be cautious about.  

 

“Sorry Derek, but could I just talk to Stiles for one second?” Jordan asked, when Derek nodded. Jordan grabbed Stiles and dragged him out of the room, towards the hallways. Jordan didn't stop until they've reached the other end of the hallway, he then gestured Stiles to do his magic voodoo so no one hears what they are talking about, or at least quiet their voices enough for the Hale pack to still hear their heartbeat and murmurs. 

 

 _“ **What are you planning?”**_ Jordan speak in polish, watching as Stiles paces back and forth in the hallway with a pouting face.

 

_“ **I told you! We’ll attack the Alpha pack and I don't want them slipping off my palm again.I need to see if they really have what is mine."**_

**_"No one is slipping off our track Stiles, but you have to understand the Hale Pack's situation as well! As a pack who have always done everything together, of course they would want to at least lend a helping hand, even if they know we don't need it. We are here to make an alliance Stiles! We have to work together! and I hate how you are going back to doing everything by yourself again! I thought we're already pass that? What is going on?"_ **

 

_**"Remember how I told you about the puppet strings?”** _

 

Jordan slowly nodded, his eyebrow still scrunching in worry, because he knows that this isn't the true answer, and that Stiles doesn't want to clearly say it. What is going on? and Why is Stiles doing this? What does he not want to tell me? But the way Stiles looks at him, made him sighs to listen despite knowing how this is not the true answer. 

****

**_“Jordan. Please..... D-don't make me say it, not for now but I'll tell you. I promise. Really all I want for now is to be done with the Alpha pack, and then I'll explain okay?"_**

 

 ** _“O-okay."_** Jordan stammered in alarm at how Stiles seems to be almost going to cry and Jordan can't learn anything about it because it apparent how Stiles is extremely uncomfortable to say what is really going on.  _ **"Just ... Just remember that I am here, kay? "**_

 

Stiles sniffed, but before he could croak out an answer, Peter slowly walk towards them, surprise and worried as to why Stiles is...crying? well at least about to. 

“E-everything alright?” Peter gently asks. 

 

“Peter. Ah Uuhmn yeah. Everything is alright.” Jordan lied as the tick of his heart jumped.

 

“No, it’s not alright. I, w-we need to take a breather just for a couple minutes, sorry and I’ll tell you what I planned later.” Stiles stuttered as he ran away, to his room, the sound of the door closing soon followed.

 

“What happened?” Lydia asked who just saw Stiles running away just in time.

 

“Is everything alright?” Derek asks, as he also comes out in the hallway. His eyes wondering where Stiles went. His nose twitching at the pungent smell of distress in the air.

 

“Yeah, So-sorry about that. We just need to take a breather, I’ll uh go and talk to him and we’ll be back.” Jordan excused himself, clearly avoiding everyone's gaze. 

 

Peter look like about to follow but Lydia grabbed his armed  before he could as she states, "I don't know what happen but we need to have a pack meeting."

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? Dangerous.

 

“Dangerous. He is dangerous not only because of how powerful he is, but he is unpredictable. I can't read his mind, I can't even smell any emotion from him.” Derek growled. 

 

_Should we trust them? Can we really ally with them? Do we really need to?_

 

The pack all thought the same as Derek, because like Derek, they've never fail to see how strange Stiles acts sometimes. Even Lydia can't put a word on it. Stiles is welcoming but also not so welcoming from the past days Lydia has associated with him. Jordan doesn't have any problem other than the obvious signs that they are hiding something.

 

_Just what are they trying to hide? What do they not want to say? Do they know something? Is the pack really safe from them?_

 

All at once, like a dam breaking open, their worries formed one after another. The whole pack are glad enough to see Stiles being friendly and all, but whenever they are drawn by his smiles or by his eyes, the pack can't help but feel that this Stiles, this person  _isn't_ _here._  It is like Stiles friendliness is his mask and that's why the pack can't see through to him, or even smell his emotions. There is just none. Making an unsettling feeling that he is here, yet at the same time he isn't. That's what Derek finds uncomfortable the most. 

 

"People are always full of mysteries Derek, but like what I have always telling you and everyone here, we could trust them. I trust them. We should just try respect them like they do to us okay? They aren't here to cause us harm Derek, because if they are they would've already done so without asking us, like the way they've said."

 

“Peter is right. He is unpredictable, and although that intimidates us just like how strong he is, we should try at least put a faith on them. I've also thought that Stiles and Jordan are being welcoming in order for us to not to misunderstand they are here to cause us harm. It's probably why Stiles friendliness doesn't feel real at times he act strange, because he might be not really friendly, but he is respectful and mindful enough to do so to all of us.” Lydia clarified, there are reasons to every actions after all.

 

"Just like how they are stranger to us, we are also stranger to them, it's already successful enough that we haven't find each other claws at each other's neck you know? Even if both sides aren't being completely truthful, trust takes time after all." Chris also clarified.  

 

"I admit that since I've lost contact to them a long time ago, everyone has changed hence so might be our friendship, but I could see how Jordan and Stiles aren't being awkward about it and all. In fact they are proving that although its been a long time, they are still my friends." Peter assured Derek, although deep inside he wonders _why is my nephew so intimidated about Stiles? Is it his Alpha pride? Scott seems fine though?_  At the mere thought of pride, Peter laughed inside because his nephew still has a lot of things to learn about.

 

“It also seems based on what Peter firstly told us about them, that what they do for a living for the past few years, that have allowed them to gain name, may be what requires and have made them unpredictable. A person's characteristic is also based on ones way of living. I respect them not only because they are royalties or such, but also because I haven't felt any malevolent the first time I saw him, as a matter of fact, during that handshake, I felt how pure his magic is. It's true the way we came up to us with the wendigos shocked us, but we shouldn't forget that had it not for them, those wendigos would've probably attacked human residence here, and might've also killed Allison, Sheriff and Chris. We haven't even thanked them properly for that.” Like Deaton's explanation, Derek thankfully settle down enough to feel extremely threatened.

 

It's true that what everyone else has all dealt before have accumulated and developed in paranoia, they all are aware enough that its always about making sure they are safe.It's not only about protecting the territory, it is also about protecting you family after all, because losing family isn't that easy. 

 

“That is true, but I just don’t see how this alliance plan is going to work out if both sides are keeping secrets. I know there are some secrets not meant to be said and it might look like us meddling, but if we are going to be a team, like how it is on my job, I don't want any secrets. Secrets could be dangerous at times especially when it comes to gaining and giving trust. .” Sheriff frowned.

 

Sure, Sheriff admired Stiles and Jordan for saving them, heck he was so grateful towards them because at that time he have felt he was about to die, only to be saved by him. But as a Sheriff whose job and instinct is to protect of the many, of course his trust is also not easily given away. For him, trust is something to be earned through time and being open. Stiles and Jordan saved them and are friendly for the past few days that's the first few steps, thus Sheriff can't help but wonder, will they pass the next steps?

The unsettling thing Sheriff found about this strange young man goes back in the night of wendigos. Most of the pack thought, (or innocent Isaac) that the Sheriff were amazed by Stiles and Jordan, but in reality he was wondering what did have both of them have to go through, to be able to kill one after another without flinching? Every shot heard and every slice during that night have made Sheriff jumped again and again. Heck if Sheriff hadn't known about supernaturals, Sheriff believes he might have arrested and charged them a life sentence for multiple murders. 

That night have gave Sheriff nightmares and chills from some night too, and recalling how Peter introduced Stiles, as uncanny as it is, its apparent that Stiles does build his throne with corpses and Sheriff is concerned if their corpse, or any people in the Beacon Hills would be a part of that. 

 

Coughing, Sheriff Stilinski also added. "Also I don't want it to look like that we can't offer our backs to them, like the way they easily do to us. I want them to see that as a pack, as an alliance, when we work together we succeed, even if it isn't as quickly or as powerful as them alone. I don't want to be seen like riding coattails, it doesn't feel right."

 

John Stilinski is a dedicated man. He balances between being the Sheriff and being the pack's parent. Before discovering Supernatural, John have always known and have seen himself countless events that could not explained, and everything started to change the moment he learned of his son, Scott, was a werewolf. Everything after that eventually fall in together and John have become even more dedicated from that point on. Everyone, especially Melissa and Scott knows that very well, hence could understand from where Sheriff is coming from. 

 

“Dad is right too. Trust has to be earned just like how it was to everyone else here. I like Stiles and Jordan, and even if we can't smell their emotions to know their motive and even if they have secrets not telling us for a reason, everyone should be aware that trust has to be earned in both sides. I want to earn their trust as a right ally by them having my back even if they are clearly stronger than all us together." Scott surprisingly voiced a serious and well-said point.  

 

It might be because of he grow up in a family with parents who's jobs are saving and protecting other's people life, hence why Scott is virtuous and compassionate person just like the way Sheriff and Melissa is. And although from time to time, he's high moral standards that always suggests no killing even if its in critical point, there are also times where Scott's moral and compassion have helped the pack to not lose themselves from countless struggles and paranoia. Scott supports the pack's belief just as how the entire pack also supports him.

 

Their pack is not of any ordinary, with two Alphas who have manage to coexists and become one pack despite how impossible that is, the whole pack have learned and survive all together by earning one another's trust and respect firstly. Even though line have divided everyone in two groups at first, being that Sheriff, Melissa, Allison, Chris, Lydia, and Scott as they're own pack, while Peter, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and eventually Isaac as their pack, the two, with the help of Deaton, alliance were soon formed between them and eventually led to everyone being in one whole pack, despite still being under different Alphas. 

 

It is true that both Derek and Scott aren't that great or the best Alphas like Talia was, but with everyone's support and trust, both Alphas and packs helps one another to fill up those holes that are lacking, hence have allowed both packs to protect their own and the town of Beacon Hills altogether. Derek might always seem taking the lead, but from time to time, Scott also leads especially when it comes to detrimental cases that needs his moral and compassion. What is more is that Scott watches everyone during school times and while at the same time, Derek watches the town and updates them while they are gone to schools. That's how both Derek and Scott fill the gaps in each of them, each supports and learns from one another, making their pack resolute as a whole. 

 

“Okay, good, so that concludes everything then. So, what do we do next?” Melissa asks beside Sheriff, her motherly voice soothing tension of everyone, because not knowing whether you've let a friend or an enemy sleep under the same roof isn't that comforting to discuss about, especially when everyone have become paranoid due to past encounters. 

 

Lydia sighs as she started, her eyes lingering at Derek's longer. "I know I've said that we should keep them close, just like the saying to keep your enemies, but maybe we all are indeed being paranoid? Maybe I was when I suggested that, so let's take everyone's advice for now and see for ourselves." 

When took a heap full of air Lydia right away adds. "I'm not saying we let out guards down, we'll still observe them. Who knows they might be keeping secrets because they are also observing us? They are giving effort to be friendly with us, and they've stated their motive to be here anyways."

 

Peter nodded at his nephew. "Then, knowing this and Stiles, what would we do if Stiles insisted he alone would attack the Alpha pack himself then? Do we agree to disagree? But is seems to me that he doesn't even need our permission to do so anyways. Yes, this is our territory, but what's stopping him from taking what was stolen from him, by this Alpha pack he clearly have been trying to catch even before here?"

 

The room turned silent at that, because  _what would they do indeed? Would they also insist even if its clear that the other want to resolve them by themselves? Would they go behind the others back, but that would break the alliance. But they all want to help because they don't want to look like princesses in distress, who cannot protect themselves, when they could even if its a little._

 

Deaton coughed, "For now why don't we just keep this in mind and wait until Stiles and Jordan says themselves. It's a good thing that we've already think about this together, for now let's keep this in mind, the answer would be given to us, once Stiles and Jordan confirmed if they are indeed going by themselves."

 

Chris nodded. "Yes, if it did happen, let's just offer them help and assistance, like we are currently doing by gathering more information they might need. That's the best option to still hold onto this alliance. We might not be the power base, but we could be their intelligence since we know our own territory than them. Moreover, with the Sheriff, we have the advantage to watch the people in this town closely with Sheriff's help." 

 

Everyone agreed to that, because not only it makes sense, it also has a point. Stiles and Jordan might have their own methods to gain information, but right now they are letting the pack to provide it for them. Now its starting to think and feel like they are using and throwing Stiles and Jordan in the fire's aim, making half of the pack more eager to assist personally and provide more definite information.

 

"Okay that's another conclusion, now, let's talk about the information and knowledge we got?" Allison suggested.

 

“Honestly, I've never imagine collecting the past encounters, let alone for it to have a meaning until now. In this files here, starting from, well, at least when Scott turned into a werewolf, we've put all the encounters with everyone's help, and also included the Alpha pack now, we've left it as unknown for the sacrifice victims for now. I'm not sure if everyone, like Peter, and Derek could add more past encounters, at least, before Scott became a wolf or anyone of us here, would help us or give us more perspective, but would you like to give it a shot?" Lydia asks Derek and Peter, after she had scattered the files in the table, allowing everyone to see and read. 

 

"Sure, I'll give it a shot, but my memory from back then aren't really clear because I've been literally insane over death of my packs. Could I give it later?" Peter asks Lydia, Lydia and the whole pack might've faltered for a moment, but they played it off like Derek and Peter did. 

 

“We did as much as we could, and if there is more to add please say so.” Lydia pointed out before motioning Deaton to continue.

 

“I've always been here in the Beacon Hills, hence why I manage to put few information as old as I can remember before and while being Talia's emissary and as a druid in this land. I may have retired after the tragedy, and now half-retired, but I've always watch how the things have changed in Beacon Hills. As a matter of fact I've always known that the moment the nemeton has been cut down, everything from that point on, changed." Deaton spared a glance to Derek and Peter as he proceeds when he got nods, “Remember how Chris said how harming the world tree has repercussions of strife, death and natural disasters? The Hale land and the town of Beacon Hills has always been peaceful up until the Hale Fire. So far after that the nemeton have been lying dormant and have halted its lashing out, but I know that it is still active and ready to do so, and it did the moment Peter become feral and Scott turning into wolf. Everything after that, which I believe everyone know of may have been due to the nemeton. That is what Stiles meant when this town has literally become a beacon, thus attracting supernatural."

 

 

"Beacon enough to draw even him? Didn't Stiles also said he was attracted in this place and felt it the moment he land a step? Is them being here a coincidence? or were they already aware and have planned long ago to be here? They were at Sacramento before right and then they said they are following someone who has something of theirs and followed it here. Are they really trying to make an alliance or are they here for self interest?" Melissa asks. 

 

"The moment they came here, the wendigos also happened. It almost making me think how the wendigos are here for them and not for us you know? I mean if this wendigos have always been here, they would've already attacked us way before they arrived, let alone during those past few days where we were still recuperating and weak. What is more that large amount of corpse, why did we never find them in the preserve until that moment? Are they.......d-did they stage it?" Sheriff shockingly and nervously analyzed.

 

It was too much of a coincidence and that has been on Sheriff's mind all this time, but now that the whole pack thinks about it. Strangely, it does makes sense, the sacrifices, they've dealt with the first one without the tree attacking them, but then oddly enough the same sacrifice attacked Stiles, the wendigos now even seem placed in there to attack Stiles! It's making everyone think someone is after Stiles, just like how Peter's story back then! 

 

Could it be that the invitation a staged up plan and a lie, to get to their territory, to the Alpha pack, or to their pack? 

 

Could it be that the Alpha pack or the pack here are not really bad guys, but are being protected from Stiles and Jordan? Because other than markings on the door and several trees in the preserve, the Alpha pack have been here more than a week and have not caused any move yet. Could they be being manipulated by Stiles and Jordan?

 

Aside from Peter and Deaton who knows Stiles and Jordan aren't that kind of people, and unbeknownst to them, everyone else have once again started to think anxiously about Stiles and Jordan. They didn't voice it out though, despite feeling how almost everyone of them worries about the same thing, because they remember, they can't assume things are like that, before seeing it from their own eyes. It's not they are shrugging the idea off, but if Stiles and Jordan are not actually the real people and are actually those hunters........

 

Scott coughing brought back everyone's attention. "Nemeton is activated, what do you mean?" 

 

“Yes. If you all take a note with this map, you’ll learn that not only the telluric currents all converge in the nemeton but also one after another the encounters we’ve have also lies along the ley lines leading to it.” Chris skimmed through the map.

 

“That’s where I got bitten?” Scott explained amusingly as his location is indeed closer to the nemeton than the others.

 

“It’s nothing to be proud about, Stilinski.” Jackson grunted as his location is at the Hale House when he begged Derek to give him a bite that pretty much backfired. He's glad he's a wolf now.

 

“Pfft.” Erica muffled her laugh, then right away biting her apple loudly when glare was sent on her direction. On the other side Boyd is just looking at the other locations.

 

“The Hale House, the Beacon Hills High School and the Eichen House all are located in leylines as well.” Allison pondered.

 

“Yes, they are built in the ley lines for a reason, I’m not too sure as to the Beacon Hills High School but the Hale house has been built there for the warding it offered. I did the warding myself but it wasn’t strong enough to stop the—

 

“Why the Eichen House?” Lydia cut him off from mentioning the fire again which the pack knows is a sore spot to Derek and Peter, and to say again and again doesn't help the meeting.

 

Deaton stared at her, before continuing, “The Eichen House has been purposely built in there. You see telluric currents are often used for supernatural to travel and it can be also used to hold supernatural. This might be already obvious but Eichen House eventually developed and helped holding supernatural that might endanger the human’s population here, in Beacon Hills.”

 

“The building is built on the strongest convergence of telluric currents in Beacon Hills, and at least half of the building is made of rowan wood and mountain ash, which functions as its security system; it keeps the creatures who are meant to stay inside from easily escaping, and also prevents other supernatural beings from coming inside if they aren't meant to do so.” Peter added. “You won’t believe the horrific events that have happened there, it’s a nightmare asylum of insanity and death."

 

 

Everyone in the room fidget and crinkle their nose at the infamous Eichen House. Its reputation has been another reason as they have no doubts to Peter’s description of it. Lydia knows that too well in fact, as her banshee power, from time to time draws her in there and it wasn’t pleasant. All the whispering, all the screams, everything makes Lydia to feel as if her head is being crushed. She tried to control her Banshee powers even more due to that as she can’t risk getting insane from all of it.

 

“Yes, and with that I finally realized that all of these is indeed not only leads but also connected to the nemeton. The abnormal supernatural we’ve dealt, the wendigos, the Alpha pack, the black magic or even the guests have a high chance being attracted by the nemeton. And every strife, chaos and death activates it even more, making it to lash even more, hence probably why Stiles also said he is surprised to how people of the town aren't running away yet. The sacrifices also are located in the ley lines are activating nemeton more than ever too, as this type of ritual is ..... almost meant to do so and it isn't for anything good.” Deaton horrendously explained.

 

“By now we learned that whoever doing this sacrifices doesn't mean anything good.” Lydia muttered as she skimmed the locations. "Unfortunately this person doesn't leave any marks behind, had there not been a black magic tree attacking we would've probably also not know were dealing with a necromancer. What is more is that we still don't know who they are and where they are right now." 

 

“Or we could!” Allison exclaimed as everyone stared at her. “As cringe as this may sound, what I mean is what if we could get the information from the enemy? The Alpha pack? Compared to Stiles and Jordan, we don't know anything about the Alpha pack and that makes them more like an enemy. We shouldn't also forget facts about them before coming here in Beacon Hills and how they've killed their own packs. I've never dealt an Alpha pack before as a Hunter, but I think Dad would be able to."

 

“Are you suggesting we torture them for it? Do you know how dangerous that is despite how easy to say it?” Derek argued.

 

“We never really need to deal with the Alpha Pack, since Stiles and Jordan are here to do so, but if you really want to deal with them yourself I’d say go for it. We know that Alpha pack won’t just knock on our door and give us information we need. In fact, it’s like two birds in one stone, actually more than that, because we will get information and learn how to handle them or protect ourselves in case they caught us off guard, and at the same time we are assisting Stiles and Jordan. Who knows if the Alpha pack might not know Stiles and Jordan are here for them, and still probably plans to attack and recruit our Alphas here. Either way we got nothing to lose.” Peter mockingly suggested.

 

The pack heard something cracking and the next thing they know, Derek who has been oddly silent, lesser that what he usually is, snapped and roared at his Uncle and everyone. “Yes, I have something to lose and that’s all of you! Can you imagine what it would be if something goes wrong? Shouldn’t all have understood that by now?! Torturing an Alpha? Can you even hear what you are saying? We are not like them!” Derek flashes his red eyes, as the pack cowers in guilt. Scott right away calming his best friend, but before Scott could even utter a word a voice, coming at the door, startled everyone in its familiarity. 

 

“Isn’t that why we are here?”

 

Peter who closer, right away rushed and opened the door. Once out the hall way, he was surprise to see Stiles sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. Some unknown books laying open each of his sides as he reads the bestiary, with a pen on his hands, from time to time writing something in the suddenly appearing blank pages in the bestiary. Jordan is nowhere to be seen.

 

Everyone soon tried to file out of the room, and everyone, especially the wolf had even heard the heart beat of a person outside, hence no one knows how long he had been there. But everyone could tell it was long enough to hear some, if not all. Their library may have been silent proof, but it seems when it comes to magic, it is nothing but just like a regular room. 

 

“Hey Petey. Don’t worry I just have Jordania run some errands for me, he’ll be back, and I've just moved here, but I guess you guys were busy to not to here me knocking and trying to open the door.” Stiles quietly smiled, as he read everything that was going in everyone's mind. 

 

“Stiles!” Scott nervously greeted at the sight of Stiles.

 

“Hey, Scotty” Stiles smiled again.

 

The pack was glad to hear no tick in Stiles heartbeat, and the pack have also learned that when Stiles is occupied his sole focus will be on whatever he is doing, it is just when someone is being loud or shouting his name that he'd get back to reality, hence Derek's roaring might've be the one that brought him back. Although, something in Stiles smile, makes them feel like its a defeated kind of smile, that Stiles doesn't find any courage to smile, but forces himself to smile still.

 

Felling that something is wrong Lydia asks nervously. “Stiles? A-are you okay?”

 

Stiles failed to hide the flinch behind his smile this though, convincing everyone that something is indeed not okay.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles once again in that defeated smile. “It’s just… I may have found something. I mean I may not be right because its early to say. Not that you guys would want to wait until more people die or at least be sacrificed because nor I wanted to wait and want people to die. But who knows this might be right because it sounds about right but that’s the thing what if its wrong? I mean I wouldn’t want to hold your hopes up bec—

 

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.” Peter chuckled. Peter knows that it isn't really what is going on, in Stiles, but what ever it is he respect Stiles enough not to meddle. Peter put away the book from Stiles hand, kneel in front of Stiles to meet his eyes, as he says, “You found something? That's great, we've also organized thoughts while you were gone, and have also may have found something. Let's get up and talk about it?”

 

“Oh, I ranted again huh.” Stiles asked as Peter shook his head that its fine. “Thanks Petey and sorry, I mean, yeah, what I found. So, I was looking for any information about the magic circles when I stumbled to this and hear me out it may sound not related because that’s what Jordania also said, but we never really listen to Jordania so my gut believes this is one.” Stiles explained as he grabbed a book at his side and flipped pages until he stops and hands it over to Peter and Lydia who were closer to him. Derek still out of sight.

 

“Wise Oak?” Lydia wondered, her eyes sparing a glance at Peter who nudge her to continue reading. 

 

“What?” Deaton who flinched and Stiles asked at the same time as they both get a closer look of the book.

 

“Wait! Here, specifically here.” Stiles pointed at the bottom of the page, and Deaton's eyes got even wider at that. 

 

“Dark Oak also known as Darach—

 

“The one who went the wrong path. No wonder it seemed familiar.” Deaton said after abrupting Lydia. “The Ley lines, Threefold Death ritual, using three different types of fatal blows on each victim, blow to the head, sliced throat, strangulation by Garrote. All are hanging in a crucifixion-like in the manner of making their death longer and making them suffer more.”

 

“Everyone listen to this, the victims, in groups of three, seem to be chosen due to some common status.” Lydia exclaimed as she reads out loud. “Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. These could mean that these are the killer’s MO, Sheriff could you be able to figure out if the victim sent in the hospital is one of these? Like ask if that victims friend knows if she’s on a relationship, a-a nurse or anything that fit any of these?”

 

“What? Are you all saying those kids were murdered by this? Because they are one of those chosen?” Sheriff questioned before scoffing in disbelief. “How can you be so sure that this is them, that this isn’t some psychotic killer that I should be dealing instead, as a Sheriff?”

 

 

Stiles coughed at the apparent reluctance. “Sheriff, like I have told everyone in here it might be too early to for all of these to make sense because we aren’t certain yet. We are still missing some proof that this is our guy, but even if this is not our guy, I am certain this isn’t some human crimes involving a maniac because the magic that was used to attack me isn’t something that someone could use easily.” Stiles assured. Stiles might have jumped when he saw Derek coming out. 

 

“Sheriff.” Derek nodded to Stiles just as Mel took Sheriff’s hand. “What do we do then? We've already have three victims, you've alone seen two, but we won't wait and choose the possibility of another victims, if we already suspect its this one. How certain are you in this one compared to others? Like the Alpha Pack.”

 

Surprised, Stiles stared at Derek for a few seconds before he hummed. “It's not the Alpha pack, and I am 99% sure, it is this one, 1% is just because I have a plan but I need all of your help to do it but I can’t guarantee that it’ll work the way I want to.”

 

“What’s there to lose? Shoot it.” Allison asks, as everyone went back inside as they talk.

 

“You are all aware if this but so far, all the sacrificial ritual, ley lines, three-fold death, and black magic all connects to a what Darach is and does. More so, like all of you, I don't want to wait for another person to be sacrificed so, Sheriff what’s the usual curfew here?” Stiles eyed Sheriff.

 

“Usually around midnight residence are expected to be in their own home and nobody really stays that late anyway in this town, especially with all the deaths recently. Wait… you want me to adjust the curfew?” Sheriff realizes.

 

“Yes. Make it couple hours earlier and warn residence to be not alone no matter what, especially those people you know that presents the chosen standards. Teachers, retired military men, nurses, doctors, etc. I know this may cause panic but assure them that this is for their safety measures. If you think that won’t work then I could pull some strings to make everyone agree.” Stiles smiled emptily.

 

 Sheriff flinched at the sight and argued. “Pull some strings? No! I’ll do it, I got it handled.”

 

“Great. If you need help thought just ask me or Jordania.” Stiles beamed. “Now at least with that, it will give us time to figure out who this Darach is and deal with the Alpha pack. Speaking of, I’ll deal with the Alpha pack for the mean time, it’s best we lessen being exposed to enemies all at once.” Stiles continued, his body angling towards the door, as if he is done here and is out.  

 

Peter saw the body language hence conveyed “I see. We’ll go with you to confront the Alpha pack, we'd like to prove our alliance and how we could also support you even if you might not need it. We'd at least like to be there, to show thanks.” Derek, Scott also nodded along, stating that its them who'll go along.

 

Stiles has been so solemn through out the entire interaction, as if he have lost energy, but still forces himself to smile just as how his eyes look empty. “Nah, You are always welcome Petey, friend always help their friend. Just like my parents I will always help you all.” 

 

 Everyone stared at Stiles at that, and Stiles merely smiled and close his eyes, despite it looking even more empty. 

 

“W-who’s ready for lunch? I remember the food has been prepared ages ago. Let's hurry up and eat!” Melissa urges everyone out of the room to eat.

 

When the pack reached the kitchen, everyone helped one another to prepare. Stiles were also helping Melissa grabbing dishes near the sink and right where the open window is, when all of a sudden, the hairs on his back stood up and the next thing that happened was very quick for the pack to see.

 

“Urgh!” Stiles grunted as a metal clanking in the floor echoed and smell and drip of blood followed, Melissa saw he open wound in Stiles palm closer. She didn't know what happened until she was quickly yet also gently being pushed to the side, the towels still in her hand, as she worriedly glanced at Stiles who have a hint of pain flashing in his face.

 

 

 _See? He's dangerous._ Derek thoughts were drowned along with everyone growls and his wolf roaring inside.


	20. Chapter 20

 

The moment the pack saw Stiles' hand bleeding, as the knife and the shattered window glass fell in the floor, various growls corresponded with screams for Stiles and Melissa.

 

Before the pack could even manage to take a single step, there was another whooshing sound just in time Stiles flashed his now purple red eyes, slapping another knife away but with his other bare hand easily. Stiles was caught on the his wounded palm from the knife's impact and burn, hence he couldn't get away quickly from the opened, shattered window, but nevertheless it seems that he doesn't need move either way, as he have easily managed to slapped it away.

 

The pack had just gotten outside in order to maul the culprit, when a loud, animalistic guttural sound, roared outside, immediately followed by scream and flesh being torn apart, halt them in their position. 

 

One after another different screams were heard in a distance until nothing could be heard other than silence.

 

The wary pack watched Derek, Peter and Scott who went outside with Stiles. Chris and Sheriff pointed their guns, Allison with her bow that came out of nowhere, Jackson and Isaac were protecting the trio while the other remaining wolves surrounded Deaton, Melissa and Lydia. Their positions and action to protect one another almost came out the instant there was danger.  

A twig, or what rather might be a bone snapped, and almost synchronizing as one, warning the enemy who is obviously getting closer. The pack noticed Stiles bravely putting himself in front of everyone else, and Derek, Scott and Peter eyed in surprise but the heavy thump and vibrations in the ground made them ignore Stiles action.

 

Hearts thumped every moment the enemy's heavy steps were taken, almost everyone were ready to pounce the moment it came on sight when all of a sudden Stiles who's back is facing everyone, titled his head and sighed out loud. 

 

“ _Enough_. It’s just Jordan.” Stiles exasperate as he then licks the blood away from his palm still dripping from blood and have shades of white-ish powder. “ _Tsk._ Mistletoe and Wolfs bane.” Stiles, or rather the cold Stiles whose eyes have remained purple red, coldly stated. 

 

A loud but smooth whine grabbed the trio’s attention away from Stiles and what they were met with, was a humongous werewolf like animal coming out in the clearing.

 

                          

It stood with its two feet and is just as tall as the tree around it, taller than Derek’s or Scott's Alpha form, hence more than a werewolf. Both of its arms are burning with fire and its eyes sparks a fiery yellow-red orange at the same time.

Its fangs are sharp just as its claws are and its white silvery fur is covered with blood. There are huge chains wrapped around its wrist, legs, neck and waist, seemingly not melting despite being exposed to the lava like fire. A collected gasp of shock met with another growl made Stiles narrow his eyes as he made his way to the said creature.

 

“Stiles!!” Everyone called in horror but Stiles ignored as he now stood right in front of the creature, smiling affectionately? 

 

“...And here I was wondering why it’s taking you long, what happened?” Stiles looked up to meet the creature’s eyes.

Cowering, the creature kneel and bowed his head low enough for Stiles to reach. To pack’s utter surprise Stiles reached its face, looking in it’s eyes sternly. Stiles hummed as he slowly turned its head to left, to right, up and down as if looking for something. The creature whined when Stiles paused around its left shoulder blade, and right there is an arrow buried halfway. It started bleeding furiously when Stiles dug it out from the shoulder, staining both hands of blood even more. 

 

“Tsk. Mistletoe. At least tell me you got them all.” Stiles tsked, after his hand flash a warm light that seemingly stopped the bleeding as the wound closes. Stiles eyes continue to flash purple red until it completely change back to that honey brown color while he at the same time examines the arrow closely. 

 

As if answering the creature growled at Stiles.

 

“Good.” Stiles smiled as he gently ran his hand through its fur. The pack who is completely absorb by the bloody humongous creature didn’t notice Stiles throwing them a side glance that somehow made the creature whine again. “It’s okay. You did well. Come on now, you should change back, you’re scaring everyone.”

 

“That’s Jordan?” The pack shouted all at once.

 

“Hmn. Yes and No?” Stiles chuckled at the packs confusion, as he turned back to Jordan who still isn’t changing. “What are you waiting for?” Stiles furrowed.

 

Stiles was confused enough as to what happened to Jordan to be this reluctant to change back from this form, because usually, Jordan changes back rather quickly in order to avoid Stiles who always wants to pet his furs. Stiles love furry animals after all, since he finds them cute and adorable. 

 

Stiles had in fact asked Jordan to _take care_ those who have been following them ever since they were in Sacramento back to here in Beacon Hills, and Hale house.

 

Sadly, just as how life is, assassins never really stop pursuing Stiles since young and now that he had left the Kingdom, they have become even more bold and aggressive, always not minding even if they had to hurt someone else unfortunate enough to be in close distance in their aim to Stiles.

 

Both Stiles and Jordan have already accepted that as a fact that will happen in their daily lives, and even more once they've left the Kingdom. It’s why they could decipher assassins by the means of how to get rid and confront them along the way. Stiles and Jordan won’t deny how it is tiresome because it really is, especially when they have so many things to do. It’s irritating, just as irritating as the voice that no one expected to reply Stiles question.

 

“I must say, I didn’t expect for the beast to be in here but now I am even more surprise that its master is also here.” A voice in their far left answered.

 

Everyone in the pack growled at the strangers’ scent, even Jordan who stepped a couple steps forward Stiles produced a warning roar at the direction where a man soon come out. Both of its hand up in the air, his eyes smirking disturbingly familiar.

 

“It might be too late, but Alpha Hale its an honor to finally meet you. I’m Deucalion’s second Ennis and wish to bring you a message from my dear Alpha.” Ennis smiled.

 

“This is my territory. There is no talk needed to be done, tell your Alpha to take your whole pack and leave.” Derek roared, however Ennis merely chuckled despite being clearly surrounded.

 

“Whatever. Alpha Deucalion has something you may want.” Ennis put his hands down and crossed it around his chest, looking as arrogant as if he could take them all. 

 

“Oh? Or else?” Stiles asked as he flashes his red-purple eyes at Ennis who flinched and then furrowed his eyebrows at his own reaction. Ennis never really knew who Stiles is, its because Stiles target is Deucalion and not the other members of the Alpha pack. Deucalion is never also a man to show cares for his pack, hence never bothered to tell, even if Stiles have managed to get some of his feral subjects. He takes the whole definition of demon wolf literal, after all. But Stiles still pay attention to know most of them. 

 

Ennis tried to ignore the chills that went at the back of his nape and shrug it off by laughing out loud. “Or else we all kill you. Shouldn’t that have been obvious?”

 

Derek, Peter and Scott were about to roar him to submission when all of a sudden its Stiles turn to laugh out loud.

 

“Pfft. He-he … he-he-he …” Stiles snorts. “Hahahahahahaha…. Pfftt….. Hahahaha”

 

The entire pack was clearly lost, but they know that, that seemed to get into Ennis nerves, as he growled. “It seems that one of you have their brain broken due to fear. Now all they are is a retard.”

 

The pack growled at that whilst Stiles tries to stop himself from chuckling. It took quite a moment before Stiles calms himself, and then Stiles looked up and stared at Ennis with bright honey-eyes followed by an innocent looking smile.

 

Stiles turns his attention back to Jordan and pats Jordan shoulder as he praises “Well done. Very well done.” Jordan on the other hand bobbing his head up and down happily. 

 

Ennis still ignored how his gut tells him something is wrong about this person who doesn’t emit any smell and all. But instead of backing off, Ennis even more so, arrogantly smiled.

 

The pack watch the exchange and furrows their eyes to Stiles who is now walking closer to Ennis, Ennis who in turn seemed eager to have a stupid prey that will be a perfect example. Unbeknownst, to him, it’s him who is in grave danger.

 

The pack had wanted to act when they noticed, for some reason they are grounded to the place where they stood, unable to do anything but to watch Stiles inch closer and closer to Ennis. Like what the pack has been for the past few days, everyone was shocked to see Ennis' smile crumbling, followed by a strong urge to submit and kneel in front of this person.

 

When Stiles smirked, Ennis face crumbled in pain, veins pops around his head, and his body trembling. His legs gave out, as he breath out for air that he seems to be lacking. Ennis lips soon leaked blood from how hard he is biting his lip shut. Whining as he stumbled down, his body still trembling as he groans in pain, unable to look away from his own knees.

 

The pack on the other hand also feels an immense aura that have taken everyone’ breath, no sound could come out from their lips as they stood still and watch everything evolves.

 

“Aya? Is it just me or it seems that someone has their brain broken …..let’s see…..due to fear? He he he. How does it feel to use your own words against you?” Stiles giggled as he grabs Ennis hair and making him look up to Stiles eyes which flash purple for a second. 

 

Ennis grunts, his face flushed of red as he tries hard to punch Stiles but its futile. “I must say, Deucalion is really kind enough to send us a gift. Now don’t you worry I’ll be nice.” Stiles smiled as he presses his thumb in Ennis forehead.

 

For a couple seconds nothing happened until an agonizing scream of pain comes out from Ennis mouth. Making everyone clench their ear drums shut. It hadn't even last long for the scream to give everyone that ringing sound in ears, when Stiles halted and said. “Okay, that is it for now.” As soon as Stiles let go Ennis who is now convulsing down in the ground, the immense aura cannot be felt anymore as well, the pack watching in unbelief how Ennis is left whining and shaking in fear all in but a minute. The sight literally telling how Stiles is powerful enough to instantly get an Alpha down, not even under a minute. 

 

“S-stiles? What did you do?” Scott asked as he run towards Stiles, his gaze lingering to Jordan before turning to watch Ennis. His nose crinkling at the smell of pain. 

 

“What’s going on?” Derek growled as he flashes his eyes red at Ennis who have now lost consciousness, then back at to Stiles and Jordan. 

 

“Stiles, mind telling us what you got?” Peter asked calmly. His eyes sparkling amusingly. Never Peter had thought he would witness this again. _Ennis must thank Stiles as he really did make it easy for him, heck he is still alive._ Peter thought. _Thanks to Stiles,_ _I’ll get to play with him later._

 

“There’s about 15 werewolves in the warehouse including five Alphas with Ennis. A woman Alpha named Kali, two young Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden and Deucalion, the others were mostly omegas.” Stiles explained. Scott, Lydia, and Allison gasped at the mention of twins while the adults noticed the past tense about the omegas. 

 

“Ethan and Aiden? They are new students transferred weeks before our summer break.” Lydia gasped.

 

“They never smelled like an Alpha.” Scott jaw open.

 

“I saw them around the school too, specifically Ethan and Danny.” Allison exclaimed, something that made the pack realize something other than how their enemy had been under their nose the entire time.

 

“Danny! I need to call him Derek!” Scott yelped as he stumbled out his phone, the other pack member eagerly waiting for the answer.

 

Stiles in the background asked who is Danny is answered by Peter simply saying that its one of their school mates, that from time to time he helps with research but Danny is a mere human who is not aware of supernatural.

 

Everyone is almost huddled around Scott once the phone picked up. “Danny? Hey man are you okay? Where are you?” Scott bombarded.

 

 _“Scott? What’s up? What is going on?”_ the said Danny confusingly asked. Before Scott could reply, Jackson stole the phone and answered Danny.

 

“Danny, It’s me. Don’t worry about Stilinski he hit his head and believes that you are in danger. Tell him how you are not in danger and is actually at home to help him ease his mind.” Jackson tactically asked while Scott whines at comment but otherwise relieve to hear Danny answer.

 

 _“Jackson? Are you guys messing around? Yeah, I’m at home, though why have you guys not invited me? Just because I am helping my nana throughout summer time, doesn’t mean you guys get to exclude me from hanging out. We should go to the jungle tomorrow, Nana will be hanging out with her girlfriends tomorrow till late night.”_ Danny invited.

Once Jackson and Scott confirmed Danny is fine and agreed to go to jungle tomorrow if they are free, they right away dropped the call. Jackson scoffed to Scott for the last time before walking back towards Lydia. Lydia who took his hand and rubbed it soothingly, the creases on his fore head and eyebrow easing for a little. Stiles tilt his head curiously at who this person is when Peter chuckled and just whispered it to him, _Danny is Jackson’s human best friend._

 

A grunt come out from Ennis, while Jordan who is now back to his human self, easily picked up Ennis like a sack of potato, as he hoarsely asks, “Do you have a bunker or basement to keep him?” Jordan gestured. 

 

“We do, follow me.” Lydia beckoned for him, her eyebrows wrinkling, because how did Jordan know they had actually wanted to kidnap one of the Alphas? Are they doing this intentionally so we won't find out what they are hiding about? To shut us up? 

 

“Lydia wait for me.” Deaton quickly followed as he mutters something about mountain ash for the wolf.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows Scott asked Derek “What do we do if his pack or the Alpha looks for him?”

 

However instead of Derek, Stiles answered him. “Nah, he wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Why do you think so?” Scott wondered nervously. 

 

Stiles smiled. “Wrong Scotty, it’s not _I think_ _so_ but rather **I am certain**. I had Jordan do something for me, specifically I had him pull off the same thing they did to your door. Only difference though is that its with my own markings, that should give him _time,_ and he doesn't really care a lot for his pack. if they die that's their own fault, it has nothing to do with him, probably why he calls himself demon wolf, now that I think about it.”

 

“W-what? T-time for what?” Scott asked confusingly. “Stiles, not only they have bigger pack than us, but they are Alphas and feral omegas! How can you be sure they won’t attack us especially now that one of their Alpha is with us?”

 

Stiles smirked. “Yup! I was hoping for Deucalion to show up actually. He has more information than this Ennis you know? But Ennis still has information regarding this Darach when I did a quick search earlier so don’t worry, we’ll still get the information we need!” Stiles beamed but when he noticed Scott giving him an exasperated face, Stiles stopped his blabbering and asked innocently, “Did I forget to mention that Jordan _took care_ of the Omegas as well?”

 

Scott was in dilemma whether to scoff or breathe a sigh of relief, hence he pretty much resigned and miraculously did the two at the same time.

 

Peter snorted at that, or more like at the whole pack. “You never really do anything halfway eh, Stiles? So it's a Darach but do tell me how you know this Alpha Deucalion first though?” Peter being Peter of course, eventually noticed how the pack are acting tense to Stiles once again, so instead of dilly dallying like everyone else is doing so, why not ask directly when Peter knows he'll get an answer? 

 

Stiles squealed at that. “Oh, Petey! Yeah they are the Alpha pack I've been looking for. I've encountered them multiple times but It’s not actually only that, to be honest, I am _hunting_ them but they keep slipping away from me again and again. This is the nth time!”

 

Everyone got their breath stolen at the word hunting. Derek’s eyes flashed red as he roars “You are hunting werewolves!?” Derek’s mind muddled by the idea of how his pack is in danger.

 

Confused, Stiles tilted his head at angry Derek, gasping at the sudden struck of realization what Derek might be thinking.

 

Hurriedly, Stiles nervously denied “No. No. No. No! That is not what I said! You got it wrong!”

 

_We got it wrong?_

 

 

Seeing Derek and some pack growling at Stiles, Stiles meanwhile is having inner trouble how to clear up this mess instead of making it worse. _This is Jordania’s fault! Why isn’t he here when I need him the most? He’s the one good at dealing with this stuff!_ Stiles thought internally, thankfully Peter helped him in his turmoil. 

 

“Derek!” Peter roared. “What are you doing? I thought we all understood what their job is? And listen to Stiles! He didn’t say werewolves but rather the Alpha pack! Calm down!” Peter convinces Derek who is still growling at Stiles. On the other side the whole pack are now pretty much wary of Stiles despite what Peter is trying to say. 

 

Seeing that there is no response, Scott hurriedly tumbled towards Derek, facing his back to Stiles to prevent Stiles seeing him flashing his eyes to Derek. “Derek? Come on man! Listen to Peter! Calm Down! No one is in danger!”

 

 _Danger?_ A word that punched Stiles gut. He ignored the pain when he saw Peter looking at him in concern, then as if he completely changed persona, Peter watched how Stiles eyes quickly became empty as Stiles explains,

 

“Alpha Derek, I do not meant harm to your pack and will never do so. The letter might have also mentioned how we are purely here to assist you for the benefit of continuing our friendship between our families. The Hale pack helped our kingdom more than we could thank you all, and are not only worthy enough with my presence but also worth much more than my assistance and my loyalty. And for the sake of that loyalty, the Alpha pack, and the Demon wolf, Deucalion is one of our black list felons. He has committed heinous crimes of killing various packs and humans. He is involved in illegal human and supernatural trafficking. The Omegas under his roof have been all turned against their will and are tortured to be feral. They were all humans taken from all of their families, the Alpha twins under his wings are also forced against their will to serve Deucalion. I am hunting them due to all of those reasons and I swear with my life that I do not mean to harm you and your pack. Ethan and Aiden used to be my kingdom's people and they are forced to be with Deucalion, they're my people, my friend, my brothers, and my family.”

 

The pack all gasped at all the information that needs to be absorbed, it was for a minute until Lydia came back out and asks. “Why didn’t you just say that to us in the very beginning? We all thought we all have one foot dug in our grave when we accepted a dangerous stranger in our home.” 

 

Stiles then could not help but not only to flinch but also to flash a pained face at the word, while his world turns blurry and moving around, thank fully Jordan have came back, and hurriedly went bee line for Stiles who is quietly gasping for his breath.

 

Derek who have now stopped growling watches Stiles leaning on Jordan. His wolf grumbling inside his chest as he listens to Jordan answering Lydia. 

 

“That is because we do our job quickly as possible without involving anyone, and that includes all of you. We never expected you all to desire to be involve especially with some one like us who are _dangerous_.” Jordan grunted the word as he swoops Stiles off his feet. The pack hadn’t even realized that Stiles had fainted. “We are indeed dangerous people and dangerous kind of people are always behind our backs. The one that attacked Stiles earlier is also one of them. We never want anyone to be exposed with all of that, because what we are and what we do is not as easy as it looks.” Jordan started walking few steps away. “Don’t worry we will finish our job here and the alliance is still strong. Talia and Peter are important friends, no, family of ours and so are all of you, however we do not want to trouble you when its clear enough how we are, are strangers hence outsiders at the end of the day.” Jordan sighs for the last time as he walks away.

 

“Wait!” Peter yelled as he catches up to Jordan. “Jordan you both don’t have to go, in fact you don’t need to! I know apology is not enough as to how the pack have been treating you all along. Heck, I am also to be blamed! Just, please understand how this pack are not only bunch or idiotic teenagers who are all about drama but are also inexperienced and are overwhelmed to all the things we have been dealing. We do not mean to offend both of you, all my alpha wanted was to keep his pack safe because we all have suffered and wouldn’t want to lose anyone no more. Please, give us another chance, please forgive our stupidity!” Peter pleaded, the pack releasing enormous amount of guilt and shame due to their actions. Jordan stared at Peter, then glances back at the pack, his eyes landing at Derek’s lastly.

 

For the past few days, Jordan have always thought that Derek is an exceptional good Alpha, but learning that underneath all of those kindness and gestures are actually in order to prove how suspicious and dangerous they are, Jordan is angry but even more disappointed. Had the Alpha asked straight to the point, about their worries, they wouldn’t even need to feel in danger because both Jordan, and Stiles genuinely wants to help them.

But then you can’t really easily change anything, especially in just a few days, hence why both Jordan and Stiles have tried to be welcoming when in fact it has been such a long time since they ever did that.

It has always been Jordan and Stiles, they might be welcoming to Peter's new founded family but that can't be said so to others who have met them and have work with them. They were always branded dangerous, and it seemed that even if they tried not to be seen as that and prove how wrong is that, what they are and what they do will always be a shadow and cast who they truly are in the darkness. It hasn’t even been a week and here they are being betrayed again.  

 

“..............I was wrong.” Derek beg as if he now have realize the gravest mistake he had ever done. That he has let his wolf’s strange behavior get the hold of him and assumed that it means danger when it could mean a whole other thing. He hadn’t even bothered to check it up with Lydia, Deaton or Peter to even know what it truly means. He has been to absorbed to even realize that he is making a mistake until now.

 

“No! I was wrong! It was my plan! Peter is right we are just bunch of stupid teenagers trying to control something we clearly aren’t prepared for.” Lydia cried.

 

“It’s my fault too! I have always thought that I could conquer everything now that I have gained power. That I could protect my pack and be the hero I’ve always needed despite knowing how scared I really am. I’m sorry w-we doubted you.” Erica wailed, Boyd embracing Erica and her hiccups.

 

The pack one after another cried apologies. Honestly the pack all wanted Stiles and Jordan. Not that they only saw how quickly they hit it off with them, they also feel comfortable and at ease with Jordan and Stiles, as if they are a piece the pack have been missing all along. Peter is even smiling and laughing together with the pack now!

 

However, the sufferings and betrayals they all have experience made them afraid to admit that. Creating a line that overall made Jordan and Stiles feel like outsiders hence the misunderstandings and the paranoia. The countless times they identified them as _the guests_ , because they all have become paranoid to see everyone as enemies, and now they've betrayed Jordan and Stiles who put their trust to them and even gave their effort to prove that they are here to help the pack, not cause trouble, the pack have misunderstood them because of their stupidity and lack of communication and the pack are all left in blank how to fix that.

 

Jordan sighs “I forgive you. It’s your right to be doubtful of anybody. You know life has a funny way to teach us something. Who knows this one might be also because of that. However, I’m afraid I have to do this, not because of you, but because of Stiles.” Jordan stares at Stiles worriedly. “Each and one of us have suffered one way or another, but Stiles, I’m afraid Stiles had it worse out of us. Don’t worry we’ll be in touch, Peter.” Jordan smiled sadly at Peter, as he nods to everyone for the last time and walks away.

 

All of the breath are hold and once a rumble of a car is heard, the pack flinched and wanted to stop the damn thing, but its clear that Jordan and Stiles would want space. The pack stayed outside despite the sound of car disappeared entirely. All of them thinking ways how to fix this huge mistake. It seemed that the mother nature is also angry at them as the dark clouds casts to them, thunder rumbled, followed by droplets and then cold rain ambushing them all. Slowly the pack went inside one by one dejectedly while Scott, Peter and Derek remain outside.

As Scott pressed a firm hold on Derek’s shoulder, Peter growled and ran away without looking back. Derek quietly watching his uncle running through the preserve, his claws digging through his palm at how he had also ultimately betrayed his Uncle, who had also wanted to prove that the pack and Derek can trust him. But clearly betraying Stiles and Jordan is the same thing as betraying his trust in his own remaining family, and it punches a hole in Derek's gut.  

 

They never knew how long they were there staring at the distance until Scott started to speak. “Derek.” Scott whispered through the rain. “We have to fix this.”

 

Derek nodded as he let Scott lead him inside the house, he was met with Lydia and a soft towel, as well as Melissa handing them hot cocoa. “Here my dears, you have been out there longer than you think.”

 

Derek accepted, the warmth of the cup making him notice how he is shivering despite being a wolf. His wolf feeling lost, like during the time he had lost everything in fire.

 

The pack beckoned him at the living room, one by one they each wrapped and piled closely to other. All seeking warmth to ease the sudden emptiness in their guts and stabbing needles in their hearts.

 

Hours after hours, the pack listened to each of their breath along with the continuous pouring storm outside.

 

It’s as if they have also made the mother nature cry and the pack all feel shame.

 

It was about another hour later, when there was a slam of door and a yelp for “Peter!” from Melissa and Sheriff woke up everyone.

 

Derek saw from the side of his eyes how his uncle is wet to his bones, halting at the scene in the living room. Before Peter could go to his own room Derek whispered. “U-uncle, Please forgive me, I will fix this.”

 

“Damn right you will..... It's fine to me, but he....... doesn’t deserve that.” Peter muttered as he stopped in his tracks. 

 

“I know.” Derek answered.

 

Peter quivered. “No, you don’t.”

 

Derek flinched because he couldn't more agree. The salty stench of tears made every one especially Derek to turn their heads like a snap, only to see his now crying uncle.

 

“I-I never knew.” Peter gasped. “I-I followed them. Stiles…. Stiles is …” Peter sighs his tears away, looking up as if doing so will make his tears go back inside his eyes. “I spoke to Jordan.”

 

The pack all shoulders slumped in guilt, fearing of what the next few words may be. 

 

“I-I never expected that, that child who always smiles, who always makes everyone happy, who protects his love ones more than his own life ............ considers himself as a _monster_.” Peter chuckled in disbelief. “How that idea has deeper roots and what have we done now only made him even more certain he is not only a monster but an _abomination_.” Peter crumpled down the floor. “He has always been so strong that I never realized.............how that strength .......... is a curse to him.” Peter sniffed. “Tell me how, h-how can we fix this?”

 


	21. Character Visual Inspirations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter but just a quick presentation of visual inspirations of characters that will be coming in this up coming chapters! 
> 
> This is just a spoilers! Well a little bit since you might not know who and who they are in the first place.
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the Kudos as always!

WARNING

THE FOLLOWING PICTURES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES ARISE. The following pictures are mainly used for this FICTIONAL story hence any coincidences or a person in real life is not related. Please keep in mind that this is just a fictional story that I want to share and mostly images used are for the sole purpose of visual presentation. Thank you.

 

 

 

 

[DragonQueen](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/387591111675936351/)

 

[DragonQueen](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748671787/)

 

[Amelia](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748671850/)


	22. Character Visual Inspirations Part Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Princely and casual clothes inspirations
> 
> WARNING
> 
> THE FOLLOWING PICTURES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES ARISE. The following pictures are mainly used for this FICTIONAL story hence any coincidences or a person in real life is not related. Please keep in mind that this is just a fictional story that I want to share and mostly images used are for the sole purpose of visual presentation. Thank you.

[Prince Attire](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748672066/)

[Stiles Tattoo](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748671880/)

[Stiles Campaign Attire](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/326792516692426067/)

[Casual Attire](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/716494621941713892/)

[Royal Symbol](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/776659898217383356/)

[Stiles Boots](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/559853797420207987/)

[Stiles Loves Pocket's](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/764767580449924518/)

[Street Styles](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/665055069947507201/)

[Street Styles](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/848224911044877594/)

[Quick Red](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/428334614554928059/)

[Underneath Stiles Coat](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/309200330661827599/)

[The Infamous Red Coat](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/793829871794851186/)

[Quick Red 2.0](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/315463148880406320/)


	23. "He" is "that" Troublesome + More about The Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Awaited Continuation! 
> 
> Both POV'S are Parallel and will intersect in the present! 
> 
> Please prepare for Info Overload!
> 
> I find that my un-explained timeline methods seems to give readers a hard time to follow the story and I apologizes! I'll give everyone at least a heads up about timeline from now on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sadist. This is your author and please accept me! XD 
> 
> Please do enjoy my lovelies and darlings <3

****

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll phone if we need anything else.” Jordan thanked the desk agent after examining the papers and room key handed to him.

 

‘Twas pass the supper, by the time Jordan managed to find a place to stay in.

 

The night also came quickly as the gloomy weather cast dark shadows, every rumble and heavy down pour outside.

 

On the way, both Jordan and _the Prince_ were on intense arguments regarding where they’ll be staying. Jordan was leaner on finding a close inn at downtown, but the Prince who is exact opposite of Stiles, insisted on buying a penthouse and if not an estate.

 

Thankfully, after several suggestions and reasoning, Jordan was able to convince the prince to put away his drastic thoughts for the mean time, and overall what led them here at the five-start hotel at Beacon Hills.

 

The enormous five-star hotel is high class with modern style. The place is buzzing with various noises, phone ringing, strolling of luggage and business man talking and meeting. Pretty much a surprise to find such place in a small town like Beacon Hills, but then again, just like any other place, Beacon Hills is also a place of rapid growth and development. Give Beacon Hills another five years and this town will be a huge prosperous city by then, a lot of stuff can change with time after all.

 

Although he managed to stop the prince, Jordan could tell that one way or another he’ll still get the penthouse or estate he wanted. After all, once the Prince wants something, it is immediately followed by “It’s mine.” The infamous phrase that has led them into numerous trouble one way or another.

 

_Stiles seems to be influenced by the attitude considering the ‘moment’ we got here. **-_-II**_

In his dilemma, Jordan didn’t notice the certain persons' absence and was about to start lecturing to nobody, when he was met with giggles and squeals instead.

 

Right there, at the center of the lobby, are flocks of both young women and men arguing around, or rather about the Prince. Cameras and phones flashes as everyone fight each other and took pictures or tries to get a hold of the Prince’ body parts especially his hands, whom the prince managed to tuck away in his pockets.  

 

The Prince has this ‘market smile’ Jordan likes to call and just then their eyes met one another.

 

Snapping his fingers, the Prince jogged through the now unmoving and frozen crowd. Despite how this is a common occurrence and how they’ve accepted this as a part of their daily life, both still wishes to be normal from time to time. As a matter of fact their wish list are getting fuller and fuller everyday, and this is just one of the many. 

 

 **“Dowódca! Quick run towards the elevator!”** The Prince pushed in polish, making Jordan stumble for balance a little bit.

 

In haste Jordan ran along as the Prince punched the button, once the elevator opens both of them scattered inside and hit a floor number.

 

Jordan yelped. “….…. you could’ve done that way earlier!”

 

 _What a hypocrite!_ Jordan thought. Just as the elevator closes, the Prince snaps his finger once again, the noises and exclamations of people at the lobby in turn came back, lost to where the heck their idol went.

 

 **“Urgh. You know that I can't do that every single time! What's more, I love Stiles and all you know but why does that always happen? Can’t I deserve a quiet time for my own? …. I really can’t believe Stiles deals with this every single time.”** The Prince groaned, slumping against the wall as he undoes his tie.  

 

Well compared to the other disturbing and horrifying times where naked people stalked them and even tried to kidnap them to get married, Jordan could exhale in ease how this one is just peachy.

 

 **“You know Dowódca, I’ve always wondered if Stiles is a literal catnip for everyone so let me ask you, Is he? Is that why these always happens? I tried doing the methods he taught me if such thing happens but why does it not always work?”** The prince emphasized as he sniffed around himself and even Jordan.

 

Jordan scoffed. “You know yourself what Stiles looks like and plus with your presence it even magnifies. You should know that by now.”

 

 **“Tsk. I wonder if this is the cause why Stiles doesn’t like me touching him?”** The last part was a whisper to himself but being in close space Jordan manage to hear it quite well, however before Jordan could say anything the elevator opened to their surprise.

 

At the entry way stood five people in suits, some carrying folders or laptops, while a man in the very front taps his phone and loudly talks to another phone in his other hand.

 

Jordan was the first one to get out on the side as the other give way, but then the multi-tasking man had almost bumped to the Prince had it not for Jordan who managed to pull the man back by the collar.

 

_Close call! **He** ’ll kill everyone who touches Stiles! _

_Ay~ Too bad murder isn’t on my list today or else someone will get mad._

 

Jordan shivered from some unknown chill that went to his nape.  

“W-what the fuck? What are you doing? You crumpled my suit!” the man cursed loudly as he threw his phones to one of his companions carelessly, and slap Jordan's hand.

 

 _Oh~!_ Certain someone rejoices. 

 

“Do you know how much this suit is!? You don’t? Well let me tell you, it costs more your head which will be probably only sold at the side of beggar’s street! Now how can you pay for this?” The man has his finger pointing at Jordan’s face.

 

If one would take time, everyone would learn how Jordan is a kind-hearted man who never gets mad, hence it is also a part of his amusing nature to be always left confused or speechless when some one is mad at him, like right now. It’s this particular characteristic of Jordan that the Prince finds highly amusing and teases the other with every chance. The Prince says its something along the lines of “Experiment 17: Scary Kind People”, an experiment that usually gets the two in bad touch. Usually Stiles is the one who handles them and by that it ends calmly however Stiles is not here, hence Jordan already knows how troubling it will be.

 

At the cue, the Prince intervened and mused. **“Ha! Never ceases to amuse me how humans could be this arrogant.”**

 

Displeased, the man's gaze right away went to the Prince’s direction, but he instead flickered in fear as he got lost at those deep eerie red violent eyes, Staring. Right. Into. His. Soul.

 

The Prince grins, as if he caught his prey.

 

 **“Over such a simple thing I would’ve forgiven you, but it now seems unfair right? Human…** **_”_ **

 

The man cowered in his knees at the cold voice, trembling that if he met those eyes, he’ll be exposed to something dreadfully terrifying.

****

**“You. Let’s play. Tell me, what are you scared of? Hmmn?”** The prince sadistically asked as he crouches to follow the man's gaze. The other companion seemingly confused but otherwise not as much as affected as the man who is now curling and covering his ears on the floor.

 

Many knew of the Prince powerful presence, but only few knows this so-called presence could be dangerously invoke either ‘to kill’ or ‘to control’. None have managed to escape from this uncanny ability of the Prince without heavy repercussions.

Based from observations, one feels like they are being peeled bare naked, exposing them to their extreme vulnerability. Almost like a prey in the clutches of a predator, like a thousand snakes wrapped around thy neck and whole body, with not only their fangs ready to sink but their tail glinting to slice one in the smallest possible pieces, and with Prince nothing is impossible.

 

Jordan could recall how at the palace, the Prince ‘playfully’ emits it around and ‘certain’ people then are either running away for their life, screaming and begging for mercy, there is even a time where some tried to kill themselves. The Prince sadistically and eerily enjoys it, a reason why some people fears Stiles in the kingdom. Thankfully, the gallows have been removed, other wise the entire kingdom would fear Stiles and Stiles' image would be damaged even more due to the Prince’s uncanny characteristics. 

 

Speak of the devil.  “I-I…..Ple-…pleashe..f-f-orgive me.” The man stumbled, snot and tears cover his face; His eyes blood red shot and wide open to the point that one would think his eyes would gorge themselves out from their sockets. The man trembles even more as he covers his ears like he could literally tear it by himself. Seemingly scared to his wits ends, as if something is being whispered in him, making him shook violently, “N-NO!! I-I don’t wanna die!!” The man begged again and again, his companions could only tremble in fear but nonetheless better than the man whom have already peed all over the floor as his mind breaks.

 

The Prince smirked sadistically. “Oh? Why is that at the face of judgement and death you humans are……” The prince halted as Jordan abruptly grasped his arm tightly.

 

The prince glance in defiance for a moment, before sighing and slapping Jordan’s hands off of him. His boots clacking as he walks out to the hallway without looking back. The pressure disappeared just as he turned around the corner, and just like that Jordan breathe in relief.   

 

It was the whimper that made Jordan gazed back at the scene. Seemingly confused at what happened at first, the man then realizes the pathetic state he is in. He quickly stood up and went inside the elevator without waiting nor looking at his trembling companions, slowly picking themselves up. The stench of pee is acrid in the air and Jordan could be certain that the 'prideful' man probably developed PTSD. But as long as he never shows himself in front of the Prince, he should be fine with that pride of his again.

 

To be honest, Jordan was about to apologize to the man however he didn’t expect for _the Prince,_ to let alone take an _action_ , hence it all happened very quickly in his eyes. The Prince never really cares to Jordan other than the times when he feels like fooling and toying around, and judging from the scenario, the Prince have no other intention other than those. After all, the Prince does not help Jordan, he never does.  

 

Thank fully, Jordan was able to stop the Prince who seems to be honestly edgy the moment he came, if not over such small thing, Jordan is sure that it is about something. For some reason, that made Jordan bit his lip at the concern for Stiles. _What is going on with him? How long will Stiles stay there?_

Lost in his worries and suspicions, through the spacious and long hallway, Jordan spotted the Prince, eyes closed and leaning in front of a door, loud music can be heard from his earphones as Jordan gets closer.

 

Standing in front of the unmoving Prince, Jordan’s eye brows furrowed. It was not until that he opened the door too ‘loudly’ that the Prince opened his eyes and rushes inside the room. Clearly ignoring Jordan who followed with a scrunched-up face.

****

_It is true that he loves to stir troubles, but sometimes, its the only thing that could make Stiles come back. It’s possible that earlier might be because of that, but it’s odd, its more disturbing than the usual. Ah, Please. Stiles, come back before this one creates even more trouble! You know I can’t handle this one!_

 

In the corner of Jordan’s eyes, the Prince eased himself on a couch by the huge window, closing his eyes as he listens to the loud music once again. Clearly stating that he wants to be left alone.  

 

The saddest truth is how Jordan can’t do anything whenever Stiles chooses to hide behind him, the Prince a.k.a _Mieczy_ and since Mieczy and Jordan aren’t really that close, Jordan could do nothing but leave him alone most of the time, because both of them knows they would just fight again and again. 

 

On the side, the prince opens his eyes for a second too see Jordan lost in his own thoughts, watching as Jordan moves automatically in silence. The Prince forms a small smirk at the sight, before closing his eyes when Jordan walks towards the drawer beside him. Jordan didn't even notice the still apparent smirk.  

 

Deciding to welcome a warm shower, Jordan tries to relax his tense muscles as his over exerted mind recalls what happened with the Hale pack earlier.  

 

 _I thought that everything was going well….. I guess I’m wrong …. What do we do now, Stiles? Why is_ **he** _here instead of you?_

 

It's probably due to exhaustion that Jordan lost track of time in the shower, and when he came out looking refreshed, it took him just a second to have the tension back as instead of the Prince, a note waits for him. The note read into something that made him grunt and to hastily get clothed. Some water still drips from his hair but he disregarded it.

 

The note may have said the Prince will return but Jordan never really agrees whenever the Prince disappear within his eyesight, since he is that troublesome. Jordan just twisted the knob just as someone knocked at the door, someone he didn’t expect to see right this time.

 

 

 **[A/N:** Poor mentally exhausted Jordan, Please Give him a break! Sadistic Author! **]**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Peter’s POV_ **

 

Despite the storm, I managed to track Jordan and Stiles at the famous hotel here at Beacon Hills. After Jordan and Stiles went inside right away, and given a few minutes, my feet smoothly followed inside just as how my mind decided to stay here for the night as well. 

 

Thankfully, the place is pretty much crowded by either guests staying in or guests that will be leaving, but just waiting for the rain to stop. Blending in through the crowd, I notice that Jordan and Stiles won't notice me anyway as Jordan is busy talking to an agent while the people crowding Stiles gradually gets larger. I then took the chance to quickly speak to Nicole, the hotel manager, who was happy to see me.

 

_All of this sneaking is making me feel bad. I just don't want them to find me and made them think I don't respect the space and time they needed. I don't know why but for some deep reason my wolf agrees not to let go of them, and I won't. Because whatever my wolf is howling, I get the feeling that its bad news._

 

“Mr. Hale, it has been a while. The same room as always?” Nicole softly spoke. 

 

I nodded and smiled as instead of pitying my soaked self she quickly handed me towel and the key card straight for my room. I thanked her and took a last glance to Jordan signing a paper while Stiles struggling to ignore the crowd now fighting over him.

 

_For a prince he seems not to be a fan of crowds…... Well, I’m glad that he is awake now … but …… something feels—_

 

Just as the elevator slowly closes, a sudden chill went in my neck, making me look up only to meet _his_ eyes.

 

**Looking. Straight. At. Me.**

 

It made me shiver through my bones and my breathe feels heavy to exhale.

 

_He knew? Of course, he knew …. Funny how our eyes meet the same way we first met. Although—something feels different…_

 

before I could get a chance to think about it, the elevator whirred its way up and notably, there are five other people in the same elevator as I am. The lady in suit pressed my floor for me and offered a small smile before turning her gaze away when somebody grunted at the back. I could tell the others are looking at me from head to toe.

 

After another minute pass by, the elevator opened once again.

 

Just as I walked out, I heard the man leading the group spits out. “Urgh, I don’t think I could stay here for another night seeing as how this _pathetic_ hotel just allows _this_ type of people wandering around. He might be a thief for goodness!”

 

This type of people.............. is what I like to call self-centered and a person full of pride. People like this finds their pleasure to attention, so when I chose to ignore his existence, he was clearly irked, ready to add something but then someone calls me out of my amusement.  

 

“Director? ....*gasps*…. It is you **Mr. Hale!** It has been a while! Oh, there have been countless guests that has been waiting for you but as always, we tell them that the **Director of Hale Enterprise** is away and Captain is the one currently in charge right now.” The young boy emphasizes mischievously, offering a foxy smile.

 

“Luke.” I greeted amusingly. “It is nice to see you too, is Xander in here?” I chuckled as I went out of the elevator. Chuckling more as the man and his companion now stood agape as I walked away with Luke, who winked at me. Making me shake my head as I smile.

 

_No wonder Xander adores him._

 

“No …. Captain isn’t here. He’s at the main branch for about a week now. He also asked me to let you know that he needs you to call him if you do drop by.” Luke smelled lonely for a moment, but he smiled again as he took the wet towel from me. I nodded in thanks.

 

“Call him? Could he not call me instead? Was there a problem?” I wondered.

_Usually Xander just gives me a call whenever he needs something._

 

“Oh, he didn’t call you then? I honestly don’t know what it is, but its been a few days since he asked me that and he didn’t say anything to me. Maybe it’s not that urgent or they figured it out?” Luke replied. Somewhere along those lines you could hear Luke sulking for Xander. 

 

_Maybe Xander have became busy enough for Luke to sulk like this._

 

The **Hale Enterprise** is not your usual daily to business company. Inspired by the Kingdom of Arauthiel, it is a long-standing organization the Hales and Talia invested ever since she became their Alpha and Alpha advisory. It simply started from our great grandfather and great grandmother’s corporation, regarding the political economy of Beacon Hills and its community. Eventually, fate evolved it into bridging supernatural and human in the state of California, and other various places in the world. It became a huge successful and influential organization, making the Hales prominent even more than before. 

 

 _It is still tough to admit that we are not that ordinary as everyone would’ve thought. We are pretty much a celebrity but we'd rather used to live our normal private life._ Peter thought to himself.

 

This hotel, also known as Grandeur, is one of their small branches here at Beacon Hills. Small branches like this connects to main branch while, Main branch is in charge of international affairs regarding the alliances, treaties, resources and the other big guys, Peter would like to call.

On the other side of the coin, smaller branches tend the people’s affairs, specifically from employment to education, the community welfare and all, whether its supernatural or not. Countless branches of Hale Enterprise have helped several people and families to have jobs and aids they need, and those are just a pinch of what the Hale Enterprise does among the other else that could take days to point out. 

 

_Now that I think about it, could the Demon Wolf Alpha have also targeted them because of that? If one thinks about our influence and wealth, it does sounds powerful compared to the land of Beacon Hills._

_Indeed, the alliances, connections and wealth sound big fish to an Alpha who seeks power! However, it seems too far fetch since some one like a demon wolf? Doesn’t really sound good in business right off the bat. And even if the Demon wolf indeed want to overtake their enterprise, its not going to be that easy as its pretty much the same as having the entire world against the Demon Wolf. We have that many people on our side after all._

_Talia my dear sister above, tell me? Can I still live my peaceful days like you promised when people like this Demon wolf now comes after us?  I know how funny it is for you to see me now handling your work ironically to my belief, but I guess to be honest we never really did have an ordinary days eh? We are pretty much extraordinary in all sides. Ha ha. Oh, How much I wish for you to be here with everyone._

 

As Talia's Legacy continues, the two remaining Hales have much they could handle and despite their real status both Derek and Peter still preferred to live like an average person they grew in to be, in spite of how they don't look like an average people in the eyes of the public or how their circumstances deemed their wish impossible.

 

Good thing they have a wondrous relatives like Xander. Xander's great grand father is the Hales great grand mother's brother, who lived in Europe. Xander's great grandpa, planted his roots at Europe the moment he found his mate there, and generations eventually raised Xander's mother.

 

Even though they are distant like all their other relatives are from the Hales great grandfather's side, all of them still have the connection and unbreakable bond as a whole pack.

 

Thus why Xander, along the help with his team, specifically manages entire Hales private life and security along some family business which are mainly thrown over to Xander's other siblings.

 

Bred from relatives who all works with the law and raised in a protective but lovable family, Xander grew up to be someone you could lean on when it comes to family's safety. He is extremely protective of the entire family and relatives, hence when Talia and the pack died, he took a heavy blow and swore to protect every single part of the family more resolutely than ever, hence why he is in the Beacon Hills with the remaining Hales. 

 

Peter could recall, that their clan were already being watched by the world way back then due to their unique charms and elegance. Xander being a close but distant relative were raised in Europe also experienced the same thing, being that their blood line literally produces good looking children, generations after generations. 

 

By then, there have been paparazzi’s who stalked, took photos for malicious and perverse intent, some even spread fabricated scandals and Xanders family decided to 'take care of those'.   

Even more, as the entire family's prominence grew increasingly with Talia, few people have tried to destroy their businesses, to stop the influence to people, but those companies pretty much got bankrupt or disbanded in just a day afterwards. People pretty much received the message that you don't want to mess with anyone from their clan, because if you mess with one, you go through the Xanders and no one leaves without any consequence.

 

Due to that, other than wealth, power eventually became one of the mysteries when it comes to the Hales and their relatives, still going against them pretty much is the same as declaring a war towards half of the world.

 

Aside from the troubles, Xander started to live in Beacon Hills with the remaining Hales after the fire and Talia's death, and to everyone's disbelief it seems like it was destined as Xander met his mate, Luke, just like then. Xander may be two years younger than Peter but he needs to settle down and everyone is just thankful.

“Mr. Hale?” Luke snapped Peter away from his thoughts. Peter didn’t even realize that he is already in front of his room with Luke waiting for him to go inside.

 

Peter stared at Luke for a moment then asked “I thought were on close terms now? Had I not told you its fine to call me Peter?”

 

The furrowed eyebrow of Luke soon disappeared over by a foxy grin. “We did and I told you I would call you Mr. Hale when I’m working, it’s the same thing with Captain ya know?”

 

“Ha Ha, what ever you say kiddo. I’ll give Xander a call and tell him how you miss him as well.” Peter grinned as he watches Luke turning beet red.

 

“W-w-w-hat are you t-talking about? …I-Im 26!  …. and It’s not like that with Xan— C-captain! Oh! Look at the time! I need to hurry up and report to Nicole! Bye!” Luke stuttered before rushing off. His ears still red from embarrassment.

 

Honestly why can’t the two just deal with their unresolved sexual tension? They just keep going in circles that the whole staff (Peter knows) have placed bets to who will be the first to confess.

 

I should give Xander a call and kick him regarding Luke. We can’t have me losing to a bet if Xander won’t stop chasing his own tail! Chuckling, Peter closes his door just as the elevator dinged open to Jordan and Stiles and seemingly five other familiar figures.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Support as always, My kudos to your Kudos!


	24. What is the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the truth? and How do you know its not a lie?
> 
> Are we finally getting the truth out of these confusing story line? Or is it another chapter full of information overload? Stay tune and lets see what this chapter entails? 
> 
> Heads up to some flash backs but this chapter is other wise placed in present! 
> 
> Love you all and Thank you for the support to make me keep going!

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Peter?” Jordan exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” Jordan paused, his coat dangling over his shoulder and hands.

 

Peter, in a clean fresh set of dry clothes, looks at Jordan in same surprise. He didn’t expect for them to open the door so fast. Peter then realizes that Jordan is in the middle of putting his jacket, putting in the two together, that Jordan was about to leave just as he knocked their door. 

 

“I-I came to talk with you and …. Stiles?” Peter looked behind Jordan and confirmed that its only Jordan’s heartbeat in the room. “Stiles isn’t here?”

 

“That…. He’s gone.” Jordan replied as he looks at Peter like he isn’t real nor he fully grasped that the person in front of him is really there.

 

“W-what? What do you mean?” Peter’s heart palpitated. _Stiles is gone?_

 

Jordan stared at Peter for a minute until he realizes that he may have said that in unclear extreme way. No wonder Peter looks like his heart just dropped and got squashed in the floor.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I said it wrong but, after I got out from the shower the Prince was not here anymore and all I have is his note.” Jordan explains. _Stiles is really gone though, not that you need to know who is here in his stead. Sorry Peter._

 

He then takes out the note from his pocket, and before Jordan could even blink, Peter snatched the note and hurriedly read it while Jordan just recalls what the note exactly says.

_Crap!_

 

_General, I’ll be out for a few hours. Don’t worry Stiles would be fine, I’ll talk to him._

_~Mieczy_

 

Peter had managed to read the note twice before Jordan could snatched it back, and through out that time Peter’s face turns from relieve to a confused expression.

 

Peter looked between Jordan and the note. His head titling slowly as his eyes and eyebrows curl in confusion. His gaze already pinching Jordan for answers.

 

“Mieczy? You just said that Sti— no that’s wrong, you said it’s _the Prince’s note._ I don’t—I’m confused and you weren't lying. Speaking of, I thought the two of you are just hypocrites for using formalities to each other despite how you said you both don’t like it. But then around those times I’ve always felt something different about Stiles when you do. From that time too! I remember the King and Queen calling him, Mitchy—No, Mieczy, like the one in the note right there, but then they also call him Stiles. What’s up with the nick names, shouldn’t one be enough? All along I thought it has no meaning but…. Jordan be honest to me … does Stiles—does he have a split personality?” Peter inquired as Jordan pretty much looks like he got busted.

_I can’t believe that Peter actually has been paying attention to it. Is this bad? Stiles “condition” isn’t really a topic that could be easily discussed, but how do I get out of this when I am already way busted!_ Jordan internally panicked.

 

Jordan stuttered back when Peter inches closer. “T-that…..”

_Ah Yeah! That is the plan! How could I forget it? Stupid me!_

 

With eyes clenched closed as if someone would punch his face. “Stiles has a split personality!” Jordan yelped.

There was just silence, both parties looking stunned to one another until Peter asks doubtfully. “He does?”

 

Panicking, Jordan rushed to avoid Peter doubting even more. “Y-yeah! It’s not that we didn’t want you to know it. It’s just really and extremely sensitive topic for Stiles hence why we never talk about it.”

 

Peter scrunched his face at that.

 

_Should I tell him?_

“I- Uhmn. First, w-would you like to come in?” Jordan asked nervously but Peter managed to grasp that what he is about to say isn’t really something light to digest out in the hallway.

 

Peter walked inside the room and fixed himself in the couch where the Prince sat before. He watches Jordan who looks around outside to see if there was someone out there and then closing the door once he does.

 

Making his way to the other couch in front of Peter, Jordan tried not to be melted under Peter’s fiery gaze.

 

“Listen, Peter. What I’m about to tell you is not something meant to be told to anyone rather easily. Let alone me telling it to you. It’s not that we don’t trust you but it’s because of Stiles. He is… He is delicate more than you think.” Jordan calmly pointed.

 

“Okay. I understand.” Peter assured.

 

“No Peter. No, you don’t. And again, I shouldn’t even have been telling this to you because this is supposed to be Stiles who should be doing this. Not me. You are also Stiles dear friend no matter what.” Jordan clarified.

 

“Just- Just how delicate this topic is? Because if it is then I don’t think we should be talking about this then.” _No matter how curious I am._ Peter indicate.

**“Dowódca, Just, play along with the split personality like usual but tell him how I really came to be. That way you won’t be lying as you are only be telling half-truth.”**

 

Jordan may have jumped up from his spot at the Prince’s or rather Mieczy’s voice but he manages to calm himself.

 

“W-wait I’ll just grab a glass of water. I’ll be back.” Jordan rushed to the kitchen, Peter watching Jordan acting weirdly even more suspiciously.

**“Pfft. Dowódca. I must say Peter may have figured this out quicker than I thought. He is really something eh~”**

****

**_“What eh~! Where are you? Where did you go? Are you fine? Is Stiles all right? Have you spoken to him? Are you coming back?”_ **

**“You don’t need to look for us. We’re fine. Well at least me. Stiles isn’t talking yet. He still doesn’t want to come back though. It’s his fault though I told him not to get his hopes up.”**

****

**_“Stiles….”_ **

**“Anyway, like what we’ve always plan when this happen, just play along with the split personality and the other stuff. I got to go.”**

****

**_“What? Wait? Mieczy?”_** Jordan called but it seems that the Prince is actually ignoring him.

 

After a few minutes of futile attempts, Jordan rushed back disappointingly to the room with a pitcher of water and glasses in hi hands. Settling it in the coffee table and offering one to Peter.

 

“So?” Peter shrugged as he drank half of the water.

 

Despite feeling stuffy Jordan just grunted to himself _Argh, I hope he buys this._

 

For the next few minutes, Jordan explains how Stiles developed a split personality after a terrible experience. (Which really did happen, Jordan just won’t be talking about how Mieczy is not really a split personality, but rather some being due to specific reasons. That is not for him to tell, he knows that at most.)

 

Recalling back, Stiles is around six years old when his magical spark gets more stronger than what the majesties have expected him to have.

 

Born from a prominent family coming from pure bloodline of _magic_ (A/N: Like literally) the matter of Stiles having magical powers is already a fact, but it soon became apparent that the small body of his is unable to hold the tremendous power one could even have. A tremendous power that is enough to label as legendary.  

 

Since Jordan and Stiles are always together, Jordan witnessed and also experienced how Stiles would have burst release of power whenever he is emotional. A few examples are—

 

You could say that a small child’s tantrum could almost shatter every glass in the castle, Jordan once got caught in this incident, thankfully he healed without any scars.

 

But then whenever Stiles accidentally hurts others, then comes where he is sad enough that there would be typhoon and disasters wrecking havoc the entire kingdom. You don’t really commonly find rain clouds in a winter cold mountain, would you? Or bolts of lightning without thunders? It shook the whole Kingdom in panic and terror due to those.

 

At that point the council and the majesties decided a training plan for the little prince, in order to harbor and control his emotions to prevent the worse of the prince possibly hurting himself (which have already gravely happened).

 

At the first few months it was literally futile even with the help of the king himself, but then all of a sudden one day the prince did, out of blue, could control his powers.

 

Of course, it was a shocking result, even Jordan himself doesn’t know why but he remembers the Prince saying someone taught him. Who is that someone Jordan never knew as the Prince insists its Mieczy, who is the Prince’s real name.

 

With that misunderstanding, Jordan then believed that it was the prince himself who taught the control of his power, since he hadn’t gotten a clue that beside him, there was someone else who were with Prince Stiles the moment he was born.

 

Through all of that, the great news did ease the majesties and council, however unbeknownst to everyone the powerful magic of the Prince had already attracted an unwanted attention.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Flash backs when Stiles was turning Six Years Old_ **

 

“Right then, if that is all for tonight then please have a good rest, our majesty.” A young good-looking man in a black and gold kurta excused himself with a bag and piled letters in his arms. Once the door creaked closed the majesty shuddered in breath.

 

King Amadeusz Arauthiel Nieziemski. A young-looking man that doesn’t match his real age. Many are charmed by his looks ever since he is a babe and now, just in a glance everyone would be enchanted.

 

He is an undeniable beauty that is even more unparalleled along with the ever-graceful Queen Claudia. A fierce and a loving woman who came from a distinct family serving and protecting generations and generations of the Royals.

 

The formidable Queen Claudia, is the great-grand-daughter to the greatest swordsman, the Philosopher and High Commander, Alhric Zevan Richeza sworn to protect the Great King Arauthiel. Most of the people agrees that the current Queen and King are meant for each other, both led by fate and destiny not only through their family but also to their looks that are just match made in heaven.

 

It’s also the one main thing why the people of the kingdom can’t help but suspect from time to time that their majesties aren’t any ordinary human or a supernatural, because their beauty and presence is just divinely extraordinary.

 

Funnily the Royal pays no mind when they often receive letters or compliments comparing them to vampires, fairies, angels and deities. After all their lineage and ancestry are pretty much difficult and overwhelming to understand, hence why only few knows, specifically the Elders in their kingdom knows the whole truth about their lineage. 

 

The Elder’s, the pioneers of the land where the Kingdom of Arauthiel now stood, aren’t simple Elderlies but they are devotees of the Royals. They are also known as _Starszy_ , those who are like stars, stars who watches everything till the last of their breath.

 

They are clan of people who continuously keep histories and knowledge starting from the time they found this land and till today. Be it related to the land, the truth of the Royals, Gods and Goddesses, Wars and Rising of the Kingdom, Supernatural, and much more, they are the ones to seek when in need of wisdom, truth and guidance.

 

The Elders though are insightful and full of wisdom, are extremely private, to the matter of fact that they _chose_ when to be _seen_. Many people thought of them as a myth until the time the young Prince was born.

 

One Elder who stood out the most and seemed to be the clan’s leader, wearing a blue-white lace cloth, silky white hair and fair smile, spoke to the royals in a language only the royals understood. She then introduced an angelic white furred pup which then transformed into a six-year-old boy. (A/N: It’s Jordan)

 

 _“A gift of the land, brought over to serve and to protect the Prince._ _A person that the Prince would consider as his companion and confidant as he strives his journey_.” The Elder said as they all watch the curious pup-boy took a hold of the Prince’ small hand gently, both bursting with giggles as they do so.

 

The Prince was blessed by several gifts and blessings by powerful and known people in the world. Every people in the Kingdom, along with the elite supernatural and royals from another country, the baby Prince basked in all of that. However never had anyone would’ve thought and expected that this babe would soon be basking in something else the night he celebrates his sixth birthday.  

_Knock-knock_ “My majesty, it’s me.” A soft high-pitch voice asks.

 

“My Queen, do come in.” The King chuckled as he watches the door opens to his beautiful wife. “How many times do I have to say you could just come in, my dear Claudia?”

 

The Queen smiled as she makes her way to the King, kissing his cheeks. “Well oh my dearest, you know how much I am a coy when it comes to you.”

 

The King strode the Queen over their sethi sofa out in the balcony, enjoying the night bristle of cold wind against their skin, and warmth of their body as they cuddle each other. The King kissed the Queen’s forehead before starting

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”

 

“Hmnn. Our baby boy is growing too fast, isn’t he?” The Queen exhales as she holds the Kings hands, tracing his fingers and palm.

 

“Indeed. I still can feel his weigh around my chest and shoulder and remembers how small our little angel used to be. Now he is slowly getting frisky and peppy as you, to the point that our servants have been literally out run by a soon to be six-year-old baby.”

 

“I’m not frisky! And our baby is just intelligent. Not saying I am not but he is just as intelligent as you.” The Queen smirked before releasing a long sigh.

 

The King furrowed his eyebrows at his wife who stared with eyes full of worry. “Do you think we are forcing him to grow up so fast?” The Queen solemnly asks.

 

“We are …..But…” The King paused.

 

“But he needs it. For his safety.” The Queen continued. “But whose safety is it we are protecting when we are forcing our child to be like this? He is just a baby, it was never his choice to have a strong power, nor it is something to be blamed to him.”

 

“I know, I know my sweet wife. Words cannot describe how I just want to hide our baby boy from everything in this world. Where it’ll be just us, altogether as a family …… I hope that tomorrow would still reminds him of that, that he is still our little angel and we’re a family no matter what.” The King slumped against the seat, lost in thought.

 

Hands clench tight together, afraid that if they let go, their mind would be taken over by the darkness, the wind of the night continues to blow _oh so cold_.

 

“You know how I sometimes feel jealous over Jordan? ….. I know Stiles is mad at me and thinks that I am forcing him to control his power because he thinks that I think it’s bad. And I’ve always thought that Jordan gave Stiles that idea but then, one time, I caught Jordan convincing Stiles that he got it wrong and explains how I didn’t want this to happen and it’s never my intention. Despite how Jordan stood for me, I can’t deny that despite those, I am still a bad mother.”

 

The King wraps his arms around her tightly, anchoring her and at the same time himself. “I am his father too, but I think I have also failed as a father. I know I shouldn’t have listened to my brother and even Grandfather. I should’ve just allowed our baby to learn from himself.” The King exhales in stuttered breath. “H-he doesn’t call me the way he used to as well. A great distance have been created between us.”

 

“Our child is smart and wise, but he is still a fragile baby who needs a mother’s love and father’s guidance instead of hard and drain full trainings.” The Queen clenches their clasping hands tightly.

 

“Before its too late, I have abolished all of his training regimes. A letter is now being sent to every councilors and teachers explaining that Stiles won’t be taking his training anymore as he has successfully controlled it. Starting tomorrow we will be able to spend much time as we use too. I don’t care who is opposed to it, it will happen now no matter what.”

 

“We should’ve done that from the very beginning. I hope our baby forgives us.” The queen shuddered in return. “But even if he can’t, I just hope that he’ll give us a chance.”

 

The King and Queen remained silent, deep in their hearts begging and praying to the God. They prayed for forgiveness and a chance to fix the mistake of hurting their precious child.

 

For their baby to return to the happy child he used to be. To a _child_ who is supposed to be a child enjoying childhood, making friends, laughing and playing, sleeping soundlessly every night with the arms of their parents, all of those to come back, because they never wanted to break their own child’s heart with the world’s expectation, It’s the worse and a grave sin parents could ever commit to their own child.  

 

“I love you both.” The King whispered to the Queens ear.

 

“I love y—

_Knock Knock Knock!!_

 

“Your majesties? Are you here?”

_Knock Knock Knock!!_

 

“Cavalier/Jordan?” The King and Queen both asked as they move back inside the room the moment a sweaty and out of breath Jordan yanks the door open wide.

 

“Jordan isn’t it a little bit late in the night for you to be still stay awake?” The King asked the teenager.

 

“Stiles!” Jordan replies as he scans the room and the balcony. “Is Stiles— is the Prince not here!?” Jordan yelped but then groaned, holding his head down for a second.

 

The majesties turned alarmed at that.

 

“W-what? My Prince? Wasn’t he already in the bed? Weren’t you always with him?” The Queen recalled seeing Stiles excuse himself to bed few hours earlier, after dinner.

 

Jordan whined and shakes his head, before clutching his head again and leaning against the door.

 

The King stride over to Jordan who seemed about to collapse. “Jordan, where is my son?” The King holds Jordan’s shoulder, grasping it as he is afraid for the next few words he knows, deep in his gut, will be said.

 

“I don’t know what happened ……. I watched him sleep in his bed …… I didn’t even know that I fell asleep ……. the next thing I knew I woke up the window is open and the bed is empty. I stumbled out of the room. I tried looking for him but I …I can’t feel his heartbeat anywhere. I can’t smell anything.” Jordan growled, eyes flickering back to his natural and red orange like a broken light bulb.

 

The next few things that happened was blurry and quick for Jordan who is still knocked out by the severe headache.

 

The King and Queen gathered that he has been drugged which made him put his guard down. But for a _Hellhound_ to be knocked out, the majesties trembled in fear at _who_ could even do it, since this Jordan is not only a hellhound but a special matter that you won’t ordinarily come across in any lifetime.

 

As the Queen helps Jordan with his headache, the King who bolted out of the room came back with frantic shouting that he will be gathering his knights outside.

 

Despite weak to his knees but the headache slightly gone thanks to the Queen, Jordan followed them out of the castle, cold air slaps their skin as the King conjure a huge, screeching thunder bird in the air.

 

The Queen on the other hand is following along with them, eyes closed as if she is concentrating for something, Jordan manages to guess what she is doing.

 

“I’ve tried talking to Stiles telepathically as well but I couldn’t. I feel like something is blocking it.” Jordan admitted, the King turned back sharply at that, looking at the Queen who then gasps “Or someone …..Nieziem…. Our child!”

 

The King hurried and catch his distraught Queen in his arms, roaring as he promises, “Claudia, be strong. I will find Stiles and condemn those who took him to hell!”

 

Just right at that time a loud screech of the thunder bird called back their attention, a group of knights saluting at their majesties, their eyes flashing altogether.

 

The King holds the Queens face close to him before promising. “My Queen, you know what to do in my stead. Be safe. I will bring him back.”

 

The Queen nodded and kissed the King’s forehead. “Come back to me.” The Queen determinedly stated.  

 

The two embraces for the last time before the King turned and yipped his horse once he climbed. One last glance to the Queen before roaring to his knights who in turn howled under the moon that is slowly seeping bloody red.

 

Thunder clacking and hooves of horses disappears with the silhouettes in the woods.

The unnatural moon gets bloodier and bloodier, illuminating everything in ominous red and attracting numerous attentions of people.

Somewhere in the kingdom, an elderly whisper to the red moon. _Time is ticking._

 

At the sharp intake of air, the Queen chanted in a foreign language hurriedly **“Sigil για την προστασία του σπιτιού”**

 

The ground shook just as the Queen slammed a magic circle down the ground.

 

Everyone watches the circle expands to the point that it became a dome barrier covering the castle like a snow globe. Several domes also appeared, covering the surrounding towns and parts of the Kingdom. At the same time several people exclaim—

 

_It’s the infamous Queen’s Sanctum, Infinite Sea of Domes!_

_Woah! It’s Huge! And there is many!_

_Did something happen?_

_Are we under attack?_

 

Various light blue domes shine from time to time and just as a ghostly white blue mermaid’s flies along the domes, as if it is the sea it self. The sight is just phenomenal like from a fantasy world, making those who see lose their breath and somehow forget panicking at what is happening.

 

Gathering herself, the Queen then again chanted in the foreign language, placing another magic circle up above her. **“Dragon Queen. The descendant of almighty King Draco, blessed by the Goddess of Wisdom and War, Athena. One whose power symbolizes the life of fire. The legendary guardian of the realms, Sigil gia ti vasílissa tou drákou! My Amelia!”**

 

Right at the call, a portal in the night sky was opened. The clouds disappear and a roar shakes the wind as a huge fire descends like a falling star under the tint of red moon.

 

There were alarmed screams of terror as people thought it would drop right where they are but the Queen then again move herself and catches the falling object with towers of earth multiple times. It took just a few seconds until the commotion stops completely.   

 

From where they stood, it was all smoke, dust and burnt sensations in their throats and eyes. Then, a mile long, enormous wings of fire roars up above the pillar of earth, right where it fell and seemingly a figure underneath those fires.

 

The remaining army stood with their weapons in defensive stance when they realize the figure walking closer. Surprisingly the Queen commanded them to stand down hence, confused yet still alert, the knights stood down reluctantly, watching as the Queen casts a charming smile up a head, just as a _powerful and naked lady shows up closely! Her body is made of fire as she casts a smug smile._

 

Bewitched, the men watched how her beauty becomes apparent as the fire disappears as she makes her way. Her eyes are fire gold of sun sets, slim body figure still seductive despite the armor covering her now, lips full of lush and her hair …. her hair is literally fire! One could still feel the powerful burning fire despite the distance.

 

Stopping in front of the Queen, both did a quick curtsy, to one another.

 

“My dear Claudia, it is so good to see yo—This!! What happened? What is wrong?” The woman halted when she notices the red moon. The Queen darted to her embrace.

 

“My dear Amelia! My Prince have gone missing! And there is a dreadful feeling sowed in my chest, saying that something bad is going to happen to him!”

 

Amelia gasped. “Your sweet child!? Where is the King?” Amelia asked as she scans the area with her eyes glowing fire for a second. Gazes met between Jordan and Amelia for a second before the Queen gathered her attention back.

 

Claudia took hold of Amelia’s hands. “Amelia, someone took him, my King and his men found unusual trace of magic in his room and the area. They are tracking it down now.”

 

“Unusual magic?” Amelia asked as the Queen nodded “It feels like dark magic.”

 

Amelia looked up at the red moon in concern for a moment and then again scans the area.

_This red moon somehow makes me feel strange …… hmnn …now that I looked again.. there is dark magic used, but also something else …….. something raw but strong ….….... Could that be?_

 

“My sister, I have heard from my people how the little babe has been increasing getting powerful more than he could take. I’ve always known your child have the strongest soul that will bring him to greatness, but then now, with what I could see and feel, I fear that, ti’s may have attracted unwanted people. The vile stench of dark magic is familiar, its those kinds that are up to no good, I’m afraid.” Amelia sniffs the air for the last time, she paused just as a gust of wind blows and a faint smell of blood fills her sense. She was about to say it out loud but decided not to as Claudia is pale in worry and fear.

_Family is anchor._

 

Her scales are itching. “I could get to the Prince, I will meet the King along the way. My dear sister, do not fear I will bring the precious little one back and kill those who dared harm him!” Amelia snarled as she transformed back into a dragon fire, soaring in the night sky without second thought.

 

The Queen trembled and desperately prayed as she watches Amelia disappear. “Please, watch over my love ones.”

 


	25. New Character's Visual Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Xander
> 
> Luke Amherst
> 
> The Elder
> 
> THE FOLLOWING PICTURES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES ARISE. The following pictures are mainly used for this FICTIONAL story hence any coincidences or a person in real life is not related. Please keep in mind that this is just a fictional story that I want to share and mostly images used are for the sole purpose of visual presentation. Thank you.

[Xander](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/71/a3/13/71a3131457336e87746253abe0cb51fd.jpg)

[Luke](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748672286/)

[The Elder](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/803470389748672223/)

Xander's Family

Xander's Grandfather - Hales' Grand mother's, Nana's elder brother. Unknown name for now. Unknown wife. Parents of Xander's mother and another two boys.

Xander's mother and Xander's Father - Xander Richard is the second child after his eldest brother. Two other sisters. Will remain unnamed for now until or if they became relevant enough. Xander's Father came from a family of chief detectives and policemen while Xander's mom is an attorney. Xander doesn't like to be called Richards unless its his mom or Luke. 

Luke Amherst - Xander's mate. He is secretly from a prominent family. Ooopps. Not a secret anymore. He is hiding and his story with Xander will be probably in an extraaaaa????? XD 

Hale's Grandmother, Elizabeth Hale - Born from unknown parents for now, not that the great grandparents will be in any importance in the story at the time. Also known and called Nana. Nana has other seven siblings, four boys and three girls including Nana. Two boys are lost in wars/hunters. the remaining siblings other than Nana and Xander's Grandpa all live in their parents side. 

Hale Family- Nana and her unknown husband for the mean time overall had four children. Talia, Peter, Rose, and Kace. Kace's and Rose's family were the victims of the fire who didn't survive. Peter's wife unknown name for now also didn't survive. Kace have three children while Rose have two twin teenagers. Derek lost six cousins including Peter's unborn child.


	26. When the Moon Bleeds Red ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Backs continuation!
> 
> Finally we get to learn of "Him"! 
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos! <3

_Red. The huge full-moon bleeds red._

_Casting the entire kingdom in blood red light._

_Deep in the morbid quiet woods, is a small child lying on top of a tomb like cement, bounded around huge shackles of chains, in some fiendish ceremonial setting in the middle of a clearing, right under the moon’s gaze._

_The child is surrounded by figures in black robes, faces covered down to their feet, whispers eventually turning into aggressive and deafening chanting._

_The ground where they stood is carved by markings all following up through the child’s body, seemingly like the center piece presented to the bloody moon._

_Every chant throbs the marking with dark light and the child with grunt._

_The child’s pale face is cold with stinging tears, lips are violet as his bared chest is exposed in the brutal chill, making him shudder gulps of air painfully._

_A figure in an abnormally white clean robes unlike the others watches the moon, then stalks around the child, its hands moving and tracing the child’s legs, arms, chest and then face indecently._

_Leaving hideous sensation along with the blazing chill. A sensation that makes one want to carve out their skin alive._

_Had it not for the mask, one could see the white cloaked figure’s twisted smile as its eyes lightens at the touch._

_The chants even get louder until all the child could hear is his ears ringing and it didn’t take a second when all of are overtaken by an agonizing pain in his chest._

_Stabbing and digging and tearing as the child chokes blood amidst his silent scream._

_There was a delightful laugh as the child slowly grows weaker._

_Fingers and fist that was clench tightly close, eventually loosens._

_Blood splatters towards the white cloaked figure, as cheers echoes in the woods._

_The color of life in the child eyes fades, closing at the last empty glance at the blood red moon._

_The moon that seemingly looks like crying tears of blood to him._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_The blood continues to drip, soaking through the floor, but it’s not enough thus the chanting vibrated once again._

_When the dagger is yanked, more blood leaked on the floor, the carvings in turn glowing brighter, urging the chanting to hurry._

_It was a long moment until a scream of agony and painful tears echoes back in the woods._

_The white robe watches the child wake in scream, its daggers glinting and still dripping with the previous blood._

_It’s eyes in sinister delight, matching the delight in its voice as it rejoices—_

_“Rejoice! Rejoice! It has been bought upon us! Rejoice! Rejoice! We will be saved!”_

_At that remark, several mimicked in triumph._

_“We are saved!”_

_“We are liberated!”_

_“Rejoice! Rejoice!”_

_“More! More!”_

_“Bring forth the saviour!”_

_One where a desperate King, a father strides through the woods with his horses and men,_

_A fire dragon soaring in the air in search of a lost prince and enemies for its claws_

_A Queen, a mother dropping in her knees grasping her chest, unable to breath as her heart shatters._

_But a child has been killed but was reborn to be killed again._

_They are too late. They can’t find him._

_White robes soaked in fresh and dry blood, rivers and puddles of red fills the air with stench._

_Silent screams of terror and pain slowly turns to tears of empty eyes._

_In repeat, he will be stabbed, his eyes will close but then his eyes will open, then again for it to close and the cycle repeats._

_Chants, rejoices, screams, blood and then for the last time— death._

_Time would pass by and then the child would not come back to life anymore._

_One closes its eyes, but one opens it._

_Then everything basks in red._

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Caelum Donatus.

 

It is from the skies, gift given by God.

 

It used to be nothing, nothing but a weapon.

 

There was no _him_

 

And there was no need of _him_

 

Or so what he has always thought, until this child.

 

A child born with tragedy in their blood.

 

At first, he didn’t understand.

 

What is he?

 

Who is he?

 

Why is he, _he?_

 

It was a weapon

 

It has seen thousands of warriors drawing their swords for a war they could not win.

 

It had seen battles, battles that shook the world of universe.

 

It had seen everything, watched what it could watch.

 

But it never understands. It just watches, because it always watches.

 

All are just reflected.

 

And now it is someone.

 

Someone it never knew.

 

It became a _he_

And now _he_ understands.

 

Understand everything he have seen.

 

Was is terrifying? Yes, but it is curious.

 

Was it overwhelming? Yes, and it knows how to adapt.

 

Is it someone? Yes, it is _he._

 

And It’s all thanks to this child.

 

Had the child never been born, it would never become a he.

 

Had it not for the child, it would always be an it.

 

Had it not for him _he_ would be still nothing.

 

And so, this child, the child who brought him to existence.

 

The child who showed and made him feel warmth of something called love.

 

This child who he has sworn to protect.

 

For he would be always no more had it not for this precious child.

 

It may not be God’s will but it is fate and destiny.

**“Stiles, No one would hurt you again. I’d kill anyone who does. I’ll kill them.”** He promises, as he watches the sleeping child, stroking his hair gently, glancing for the last time before he walks out of the light filled room.

**“I will always protect you.”** He mutters when he opened his eyes.


	27. Visual Inspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FOLLOWING PICTURES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES ARISE. The following pictures are mainly used for this FICTIONAL story hence any coincidences or a person in real life is not related. Please keep in mind that this is just a fictional story that I want to share and mostly images used are for the sole purpose of visual presentation. Thank you.

                                 

                                                                                                                


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Present Timeline
> 
> I think everyone is wondering what is happening to our Stiles in the present mean time. What is Stiles currently doing? 
> 
> What will be the pack's next move?
> 
> Please Enjoy! Kudos and Hearts this Holidays to all! Happy New Year!

 

**“Sti……..”**

 

*Groans*

**“…iles?”**

 

*Whines*

**“Stiles….”**

 

*Grunts*

**“Stiles!? Wake up! How long do you plan sleeping?”**

 

*Yawns* “Caelum?”

**“Ha, Ha. Wake up, you, sleepy head, you even got my name wrong!”**

_Name? …. Ah…. Yeah…. It’s—_

 

“Yeah.. right….. it’s Mieczy. He-he.”

**“Uhuh, Are you awake now?”**

 

“No… I’ll… sle…ep … mor..e.”

**“……………”**

 

“? ….. Mieczy? ……”

**“I’m here. Go ahead and sleep. I’ll stay here beside you.”**

 

“Hmmmn. Thank you. I’m reaaallly….. tired ….. for …some …reason….”

**“I know, it’s okay. I’ll be here.”**

 

“HeHe, I know ….. you will…….Will… you ……hum…or.. sing…. a song…. For…. me?”

**“Okay ……… Now go ahead and rest that little mind. I’ll hold your hand.”**

 

“Y-yeahh…. That….. that…would… be….goo…d.”

 

*Sighs* “You don’t even like me singing in the first place.” I whispered as I stroke his hair, humming a random hymn.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Hale House**

 

“He was kidnapped.”

 

“Tortured by psychopaths”

 

“Stabbed to death.”

 

“Used as a sacrifice.”

 

“He died but came back to life.”

 

“But then he was stabbed again.”

 

“Died again.”

 

“and again.”

 

“He was a child …. No one would be able to.”

 

“My mind would break too.”

 

“No one could save him so _He_ made someone to.”

 

“That’s where the split personality came from!”

 

“And _he_ killed them all.”

 

“Like torn them apart. Legs, heads, hands, fingers, and heart.”

 

“It’s a brutal massacre but at least justice was served against those bastards.”

 

“I wish I was there with him.”

 

“Are you sure Stiles would be fine if we know this?”

 

“Yeah. It’s too sensitive, and by the looks of it, he isn’t still recovered from it, that’s why _him_.”

 

“No one won’t be able to recover from that Scotty, if that happened to you. But yeah, Peter, why us?”

 

“I’m honestly not too sure. Jordan said though that both of you could know, though as to why, I am not sure.”

 

“………….”

 

“I wouldn’t want everyone to look with pity in their eyes if it were me too.”

 

“That may be right, but Jordan said to me that Stiles likes you both.”

 

“I like Stiles too! He’s like my long-lost brother I wish to have!”

 

“Could we talk to him?”

 

“I don’t think so. He wasn’t there through out the entire time I talked to Jordan, but he said _the Prince_ said Stiles is fine but not talking.”

 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but it sounds more than of what we did to Stiles.”

 

“…I don’t think I could get used to that.”

 

“You both could, I mean I am already getting a hang of it.”

 

“Have you met the Prince?”

 

“Personally, I never met or had even one conversation with him Scott, but I am sure he knows me.” Peter recalls the sharp empty eyes looking at his very soul.

 

“I think I met him. I want to talk to him.”

 

“W-what? W-when Lyds? Actually, we don’t even know where he is!”

 

“Unfortunately, that is right Lydia. We can’t do anything for the mean time other than give them space and time.”

 

“So, I’m supposed to sit here and wait for him to come here! This doesn’t change the fact how I should still apologize! I am not a dick and I wouldn’t want to stay and feel like a dick!”

 

“I never knew you would say that word in my lifetime.”

 

“T-they are staying in the hotel, right? I mean we could visit, right Lyds? Peter?”

 

“Jordan never said anything about it, but not for now.”

 

“Fine. We’ll give him space and time we need.”

 

“I Agree. But Peter, what about Derek?”

 

“Jordan only emphasized us three—”

 

“So, we lie to our Alpha?”

 

“No, Lydia, let me finish. Jordan just said that he would talk to Derek.”

 

“Hmmn.”

 

“When though?”

 

“When the time comes, but not now, not yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“Yeah, it seemed like _the Prince_ doesn’t like Derek and all.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You think it’s because of how Derek acts weird whenever Stiles is around?”

 

“I did notice that too. But maybe it is? Too bad my nephew isn’t really fond of being open to me.”

 

“Well since I can’t talk to Stiles or the Prince, I’ll go and talk to Derek. Don’t wprry I won’t say it.”

 

“O-okay! Go Lyds!”

 

“I don’t doubt that. I’m sure you could handle him.”

 

“Of course. Just who do you think am I?”


	29. The Oblivious Alpha and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“Hey ……. Uncle Peter?” Derek asked as he watches Lydia coming through the kitchen to sit beside him.

 

“He just woke up, he’s speaking to Scott right now. Where is everyone?” Lydia stated.

 

“Hmn. I sent them to their rooms. Lydia I ne—

 

“I need to speak with you as well.”

 

“About how we could fix these?”

 

“About how we will fix everything, do you trust me?”

 

“What do you mean trust you? Isn’t that already a given?” Derek smiled genuinely.

 

“Good. Then trust them or more so, _him._ ” Lydia looked sternly.

 

Derek went still, eyes wide agape as he yelled “What?” Followed by a growl in his chest he hadn’t managed to hold back. “What are you saying? I already know that I made a mistake but I can’t just give them my trust, let alone to _him!_ ” _Many times, I have given my trust only to betrayed, It’s impossible!_

 

Lydia raises her arms across her chest, her head slightly tilted. At first there was determination written all over her face, but now its curiosity and suspicion.

 

“Derek you didn’t even let me explain! And base on how you react it’s seemed that I have failed to notice that there was indeed something going on. Ever since the Prince came here it seemed as if you are always on edge, Peter and Scott noticed it as well!”

 

Derek flinched on his chair.

 

“Tell me, what is going on, Derek? Be honest!” Lydia scolded.

 

For a moment, all that Lydia could hear is the clock ticking, had the silence continued Lydia might be even able to hear her blood running through her veins. Just as Lydia was about to start scolding again, Derek slowly opened his mouth but still no voice came out.  

 

Irked, Lydia then instigated. “Look, I know I made a terrible mistake of carving the idea of how the Prince sounds _suspicious and dangerous_ (Stiles is not anymore because now I know who is the dangerous one) Other than apologizing to them I also need to apologize to you because it seems that what I did made it worse for what ever this is happening to you. I’m sorry, its my faul—

 

“It’s not you! Or him…no it is him! Argh! It’s my wolf!” Derek yelled all of a sudden, his eyes flashing back and forth to red which startled Lydia.

 

“It’s not your fault! It’s never your fault because you just wanted to protect the pack as much as I want to!! But my wolf……” Derek growled, clenching the mug around his palm, shutting his red flashing eyes as if that will hold him back down from shifting.

 

Derek didn’t know what happened next but when he opens his eyes, he could feel his palm healing since the mug he had been holding is literally smashed in broken pieces.

 

For worse, he got distracted by the stench of blood which reminded him the day he met the Prince. He didn’t even notice Lydia shushing his violent growling and his uncle Peter and Scott who are now with them, also trying to calm him away from fully shifting to his alpha form.

 

The clock ticks to seconds to minutes, it took a lot of effort to distract Derek back to God, and once Derek came back, he whined.

 

“I can’t control my wolf.”

 

 

“………..”

 

“!!”

 

 “W-wha…..”

 

 

Grunting at the several exclaims, Derek struggles to explain. “Ever since _he_ came here, my wolf progressively becomes aggressive. Whenever my wolf sees _him,_ I can’t control my wolf not to …. _maul_ him to death. Whenever _he_ is around, my wolf would be always irked and irritated enough to drag him away by his _small neck_ and make _him_ _submit_ to me. His stench also agitates my wolf badly that I started to mark everything _he_ touched and where _he’d_ been in the house! And I get irritated enough to want him to be locked inside a room! _He_ is doing something to my wolf and I don’t know why! That is why I don’t trust him! _He_ is dangerous!!” Derek roared, his chest heaving and his eyes in full deep red, just then something snapped.

 

Derek shifted.

 

As every bone crack various exclaims overlapped each other.

 

“Whoa…Whoa… Derek?” Scott tries to ease Derek. It’s a good thing that the other pack members didn’t all stumble down when they heard Derek’s wolf, it might make Derek’s wolf feel intimidated and lead to something worse.

 

“Shit? This has been happening and you didn’t tell anyone, not us? I mean I know I am your uncanny uncle but st—”

 

“Peter!” Lydia warned Peter as she looks at Derek who is now fully shifted, his red alpha eyes flashes at her making his humongous figure even more terrifying.

 

“D-der… D-derek! Listen to me!”

_Come one Lydia, think of something— !!!_

 

“Der… DEREK! Remember the girl who had loads of flower with her? ….. remember her? …. right…. good…… do you remember what you said that time? You said the girl stinks of flower, like lilac and—

 

“Jasmine…. but also like …. lavender ….. honey …...” The wolf growled at first but Derek somehow manage to over come the wolf and responded although still growling every word.

_Lavender? Honey? Doesn’t Stiles also smell like that?_ A thought that popped into Peter’s and Scott’s head.

 

“…… and it’s stinky … it makes me ……want to rub my self all over it ……make it disappear…..mark mine over it.” Derek no rather _the wolf_ growled at the word “mine”

 

Peter and Lydia may have raised their eyebrows at that part but Scott being Scott decided to make the matter worse.

 

“Like Stiles?” Scott muttered in a daze. Like a chain reactor Derek wolfed out a second after at the mention of the name. Scott thankfully realized that he blurted out something he should never had. Altogether the three panicked at the Alpha who is ready to maul everyone.

 

_Scott!! / Shit? / Oh, for Fucks sake!!_

Pushing Lydia out of the way, Peter in beta form and Scott who was just about to True Alpha Derek, freezes at a sound of dart.

 

An arrow soon landed at Derek’s right peck, the wolfed-out Derek turns his eyes to someone behind them, ready to attack _Deaton!_ But then Derek bang down in the floor before he could even manage one step.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine, that’ll make him sleep straight for six hours, now would you mind explaining to me why that needed to happen?” Deaton asked as he placed the dart bow at the dining table, the smell of herbs and magic lingers in the air.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

****

Scott groaned. “Argh! Derek and his Muscles! Why did we have to carry him to his room? We could have just left him there in the couch!”

 

“Scott, you pretty much weigh the same thing as him and you’re a True Alpha!” Lydia deadpanned. She also had to help to carry Derek upstairs after managing to scream at Peter that—

 

_No, old age doesn’t count you werewolf! Now get you are ass up here and help!_ _You too Deaton! You are the one who darted him with sleeping herb, next time it should be something else that doesn’t involve me lifting his heavy ass up!_

 

Deaton simply shrugged at that.  Never had ever Lydia thought that there would be a time where he had to agree with Scott, as it was probably smarter to leave Derek in the couch. Derek at least deserves that to what he put Lydia through but then again too late for that now they are here upstairs.

 

“Well, when did Derek again said it started happening? Deaton asked once they managed to dump Derek in his bed. His chest still rumbling due to the presence of the wolf.

 

On the background Lydia asks Peter if they should chain Derek for safety measure. Peter in turn walk away and came back quickly with ropes and chains dangling in his hands. There is an amused and excited expression written in his face. Lydia decided not to indulge the old man’s creepy side, hence quickly grabbed and started tying Derek who is still rumbling.

 

“He said … it all started when Stiles got here. The weird thing is he seemed to be fine with Jordan but I believe that is because of how we met him. First impression is important after all and the way we exactly meet the Prince compared to Jordan isn’t really something to lightly talk about .... Do you think that the Prince really-” Scott trailed off when he felt Deaton’s eyes on him. Like as if he had just disrespected him by disrespecting the people Deaton looks up to. _Oh yeah, he doesn’t know._

 

“I never knew you have 'that' Scott (Scott furrowed in confusion). Never mind I take it back, but anyways we can’t say anything right now. However, Derek truly believes that Stiles did something to him. Also, the fact that Stiles name or his scent triggered the wolf is more than intriguing.” Lydia pointed out. Her expression looking in satisfaction as she glances at the now roped up Derek. She then cast a side glance to Scott, conveying to shut up about _the Prince._

 

“Indeed, that is right. Its almost as if he lost his anchor all over again.” Peter concluded as he recalls the other things said by Derek.

 

“Doc, Deaton, what is wrong with Derek?” Lydia inquires, her painted nails tapping rhythmically at her crossed arm, implying that she needs an explanation now.

 

“It could be a lot of things honestly, and I need more information to figure it all out.” Deaton muttered.

 

When Scott saw Lydia’s, eyebrow raised at him he then started. “Well, Derek said whenever Stiles is around, his wolf wants to maul him?”

 

“He also said that he also wants to drag Stiles by the neck make him submit.” Peter frowned in thought as he whispered the last part to himself “And lock him up?”

 

Lydia still heard it either way, taking a note of that, she then added. “Yeah. That there are times where he won’t even notice that his wolf is marking everything Stiles touched or places he has been.” Lydia added.

 

“Like what we told earlier, he seemed really bothered about Stiles smell. He shifted when I accidentally blurted out that its Stiles scent.” Scott scrubbed his head guiltily.

 

Deaton hummed. “Like I said it could be a lot of things but …. the more I hear the more it sounds like a territorial dispute to me. Through the wolf’s eyes they are strangers, but they are not ordinary people. It could be that but I’m not to sure why Derek is only like that to the Prince and not to Jordan. I’ll look into it more later. I’ll also speak to Derek tomorrow. Scott would you mind checking _our guest_ with me? I appreciate some help.”

 

“Sure Doc.” Scott beamed like a puppy, before Lydia’s stinky eye make him flinch at the seriousness of the matter, now looking like a scolded puppy with tails between his legs.

 

“Hmmn. I’m going to sleep. I need to look up some information as well.” Lydia scatters off. What information? Well its not that hard to find that its about what Peter have noticed as well regarding their Alpha.

 

Once everyone disappears, Peter frowned at his sleeping and tied up nephew. Noticing his wolf clearly still at the surface as he growls and grumbles from time to time. Good thing the ropes and chains are handling the sudden jerks and stir for the mean time. Can’t believe Lydia knows how to work with ropes as well.  

 

Peter was lost in thoughts for a long moment until his eyes sparkled as he smirks widely. “Nephew, Nephew, now I really wonder why you want to Dom Stiles? Is it because of _the Prince_? or is it something else? Just why you are doing such thing?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is pretty much Oblivious that Stiles is his 'mate' while his wolf clearly knows. Future chapters will tell how our tandem will develop slowly. Because this is not a love at first sight romance and as you all know your Author/Me is a sadist XD
> 
> I hope you all stick till the end! <3 Kudos


	30. He is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title deceive you! More wondering for out characters! 
> 
> This is my last update for the mean time! I have no more chapters to add for the mean time and I decided to cliff hang it here. 
> 
> Don't worry though as I will update more as quick as I can!
> 
> Kudos everyone!

**Two Days later - Late Afternoon**

 

*BAM-BAM-BAM!*

 

“Derek? Peter? It’s Jordan!”

 

_Jordan? Is there something wrong?_

 

“Jordan? What’s the matter?” Derek greeted when he opened the door, only to be surprised to see Jordan disheveled in worry.

 

“Derek. You need to take me to the Alpha pack right now.” Jordan looked at Derek’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peter joins at the front, shock to see Jordan standing at the door nervously. 

 

“It’s Stiles. I thought he needed some time and space so I left him alone for couple days and now I confirmed that I am so freaking stupid to do so! Like stupid, stupid—

 

“Woah, Jordan! Breathe!” Peter halted Jordan.

 

Given a few moments to slow down, Derek asks again. “What happened to Stiles?” Ignoring the lack of honorific.

 

“The Alpha pack, Stiles is there. I found this message.” Jordan hurriedly hands out a fancy looking enveloped.

 

Tugging it open, the note reads

 

_Let’s have some fun, shall we? We’ve delayed it for too long. I kinda missed you too. I must say the Prince is tough but that just makes this even more fun._

_~Alpha Pack, Deucalion_

 

Jordan firmly grasped Derek’s arm. “I need you to bring me there, now, before it’s too late.” 

 

Peter came back out to the front and threw keys to Derek, both rushing off the house. “I informed everyone. They know the drill.”

 

Derek barely nodded as he ran towards his Camaro. Before climbing in, he looked at Jordan and promises. “Stiles would be fine Jordan. I swear.” Derek's wolf strangely agrees.

 

A sigh of relief would’ve been just enough but Derek and Peter didn’t expect Jordan’s response to the next.

 

“ _He’s fine_. It’s the Alpha pack that I’m worried about. The situation— I’m more afraid to what _the Prince is_ up to.”

 

Peter and Jordan exchanged glances before climbing inside the car with the confused Derek who is staring at them for explanation. “Nephew, didn’t you read the letter? That letter was sent almost three days ago and I assume you heard nothing back regarding the Prince?” Peter turned his gaze to Jordan who nodded. 

 

Derek did in fact missed that part but it was due to his wolf once again struggling to surface at the mention of Stiles. Somehow making Derek worry as the medicinal herbs Deaton asked him to drink does not seem to be strong enough or is working properly.

 

The sound of the sexy Camaro roared off to distance at the same time.

 

It took about fifteen minutes of what is supposed to be a half of hour run, to reach their destination. Yes, Derek may have drove through red lights couple times but they managed without getting any police to stop them. The Sheriff might have been involved in that and the three chose to turn a blind eye to that as they arrived.

 

“Okay. Good. Just stay here. I’ll come back quickly.” Jordan confirmed as he scattered out the car, leaving behind Peter and Derek. 

 

“Jordan! What do you mean stay here? They are my business as well, wasn’t that already established?” Derek remarked as he followed Jordan along with his uncle.

 

“I’m here for Stiles no matter what.” Peter added.  _I also want to see the Prince._

 

“I’m not sure that will be a good idea. There is a huge chance that both of you won’t be able to handle what’s in there.” Jordan insisted, eyeing Peter longer than Derek.

 

“What? Jordan, this isn’t a time for this, let’s go and save who needs to be saving okay?” Derek or rather his wolf grunted impatiently. 

 

Jordan stood still, staring at their eyes as if it will make them cower back down, but they didn’t thus he sighed. “Okay, but first, just because you can’t smell blood in the air doesn’t mean there isn’t. _He_ could do that and probably done more even gruesome so please no matter what the situation inside is, DO NOT BE ALARMED. Are we clear?” Jordan ordered, flashing his red orange golden eyes at the two.

 

Both Derek and Peter growled. “I’m sure we’ve been and seen worse.”

 

“No, you haven’t. I have seen this before and there are still times where I can’t stomach it.”

 

Both could only wonder what is worse enough to make someone like Jordan feel such unease and disturbance. What could be something worse than the night Prince Stiles left _that_ deep impression with the wendigos? We're prepared for the worst as well. 

 

The trio then rushed inside the abandoned warehouse, their steps echoing along with the dust as they try to sneak. Strangely, the whole place seemed to be really abandoned as it is quiet and there is no sign of heartbeats or movement of the said enemies or hostage. But like what Jordan said, they can’t even smell a thing. After going through all of the doors and empty rooms they reached the last area, the basement.

 

Derek and Peter spared glances to each other, unsure whether to take another step as both of their wolf screams danger against the heavy and huge presence behind the doors. It seemed to be nothing to Jordan though as he casually walked and opened the door and took a sneak. Right at that moment, like there were waves of airs coming by the act of opening the doors, both Peter and Derek felt they are being pushed back. 

 As if on cue Jordan once again give them a look that they shouldn’t be there, and being Derek or Peter of course they never back off.

 

It was too late by the time they passed the door way. The heavy presence stopped them from taking another step just as how the strong acrid smell of blood overwhelmed them to halt.

 

Their senses were impaired and they deliriously see a black aura that seemed to be the cause of them falling down on their knees, choking as there isn’t any room for air to breathe and their lungs have become vestigal. They could hear Jordan yelling to not to fight it, that to relax and anchor their wolves to themselves as he convinces them that they will be fine.

 

Derek and Peter didn’t even realize that they have fully shifted, their instinct of fight and flight agitated their wolf to come out in an instant. Growling at any movement as danger.

 

They tried their hardest to anchor themselves but even if they overcome the presence the pure exhaustion still got them down. As they struggle not to succumb there was another voice talking up above where they are, the presence even getting heavier.

 

_Is it the Alpha pack? Deucalion? ……..no ….Stiles?_

Peter could feel his claws digging to his legs as his other hand supports and prevents him from falling face down to the comfortable looking floor. Its the same situation to Derek as he roars for the last time at the presence before finally slumping down to the ground weakly.

 

“Urked ....S-st-stiles?.....haaah....hah....haaaahhh... A-ar-are y-you....hah...o-kaay?” Peter gasped. His eyes lost in daze at the blurry figure in front of him. He manages to catch the mouth moving, but the words are just buzzing in his ears. When the darkness consumes him, he heard his name being called just as a cold touch of fingertips stroke his eyes closed. Then there was nothing.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Whispers and murmuring, that is what Derek woke up to, other than the terrible headache and tingling sensation in his legs. His entire body numb enough that he can’t even feel his wolf nor the cold floor he is laying at.

 

Struggling to get up but utterly failing anyway, he catches a breath as he heard them. 

 

_“You know nothing about real pain.”_ A scornful voice grunted. Derek then slowly notices the sound of a knife being sharpened. It then halted at the tap of shoes followed by a pleased chuckle.

 

“What would I know about pain? I know I have face a thousand of battles to nightly demon. I have experienced a hundred heartbreaks and faced constant disappointments. I have fallen, more times than I care to remember and had to stand up each time without anyone to help me. I have lost so many people from betrayal to so many other things that I learned that all of life is just the art of letting go. Pain has made me the person I am today. And you” The gentle voice paused. “You think I know nothing about pain.”

 

A vicious growl rumbled.

 

“Let’s be honest here, you are the one who doesn’t know pain. You are a delusional, a self-centered man eager to use and play someone else life as if you are some sort of God. For all the grief and pain, you’ve caused, for all children and families you’ve killed and separated, all of them done because of your selfish ideology. You are a coward by justifying your tragedy by causing another tragedy. Looking at you now, it’s greed that made you who you are, its not pain or anything else, not even for the slightest. Pain makes you strong and wise. You. Are. Nothing.”

 

“I am the DEMON WOLF! You will be nothing once I get out of here!!” The voice roars along the rattles of chains then there was an enthusiastic clapping and laughing.

Derek doesn’t know why someone is laughing but he recognizes that the other is the  _The Alpha_ _._ A quiet grunt sounded behind Derek, breathing in relief to find his unconscious uncle getting back to his awareness.

 

The laughing stopped at the same time Peter noticed the commotion. “From where I stand you are nothing but a pathetic man who threw away the path he should have been taking. You’ve got so many chances to change but you choose not to, over power. Now look at where you are, trapped and unable to escape to your own hand made cage. You wouldn’t be here had you chose not to do all of those.”

 

“How many of those stuff will you keep blabbering? I don’t need to hear lectures, let alone from some one like you.” The Alpha growled annoyingly, rattle of chains clanks loudly. “Now I’ll give you a chance to talk, what do you want from me? Hurry up, I’m dying to kill you.”

 

The other again giggled. “Interesting. Be it your kind or human, all of you are interesting. Ahh~ it reminds me of those judgement days, those days are thrillingly arousing now that I think about it.”

 

“Judgement?” The Alpha scoffed. “You don’t have the right to judge, after all you are just another who can be judged.”

 

“You really have no clue who I am.”

 

“Yeah I do. What do they call you again? The heir to the throne, the Prince who is building his empire with corpses. They call you the red hunter but for me you are the worst kind of everything, even lower than I am to the point that even your own people are afraid of you, **monster**.” The Alpha growled mockingly.

 

“Ah, It’s been a while since someone said that again to me, but then again those who have said that never really stays alive if not without a tongue. Anyways, it seems like I’ve delayed the fun, don’t you agree? Let’s not make this boring! I’ll be on your care once again!” The seemingly familiar voice cheered.

 

The place shook with the broken roar and sound of flesh being torn. Echoing to where Peter and Derek, making both grimaced in disgust at every single vivid sound. They tried distracting themselves when they heard the vibrations in the floor from people that seems to be walking towards them.

 

Not that they could do anything if it’s the enemies, both still braced themselves only to be relieve when they heard a familiar voice. “Peter and Derek, we will be moving you somewhere else. Ethan, Aiden help me move them to the car, their pack is on their way. We’ll meet them out.”

 

Just as they felt themselves being lifted by their under arms, the brightness of the light bulb up above them disoriented their eyesight, hence making them shut it close for a few minutes.

 

They could remember remnants of what happened as their body are weak to their knees, unable to even lift an arm thus making them lean against to the build that is helping them up. However, the moment Derek and Peter regained their eyesight was the same moment the sound of chuckling and knife sharpening started once again.

 

Eyes both wide open, their minds working their best to explain the scenario in front of them despite it being straight forward.

 

But if they had to put it in simile the entire place is like a horror butcher warehouse. The more they process the more the notice the horrendous accumulated stench of wolf’s bane in the place, what is even more horrendous is how everything is just—

 

Red.

 

Everything is just red.

 

Right in the middle is the Alpha douse in wounds, bruises and bloody face.

 

Against the wall is an unconscious tied up woman in the same circumstance as the Alpha. She almost looks like a coat being hanged, a bloody coat more specifically. 

 

As they move their eyes along the room, they were met by a shinning pair of red purple eyes that almost seems to stare right through their soul.

 

The person’s appearance is not something to ignore as those lips forms into a smirk in spite the smudge of blood.

 

The knife looks deadlier just as the person who holds it with those bloody hands, seemingly oozing blood lust.

 

Peter almost had mistaken the person to someone else as the way this person is entirely different. It's not Stiles. 

 

Happily bathed in blood, this one gives off an entirely different persona, the body posture and the presence but even more those eyes that just look naturally good in all of those blood tells everyone in the room that he is—

 

“A Monster? Abomination? Don’t worry I get that all the time.” The person with Stiles face asked, grinning curiously at Peter.

 

Almost everyone flinched at the statement but Peter’s reply stunned the very person much more “No. Madly lost in pain.” Peter slowly whisper as his eyebrows scrunches the more he observes  _him._

 

The silence was broke by a giggle that eventually turns into a full out hysterical laughing.

 

“I’d agree with you but then we’d be both wrong.” The person sighs once he stopped laughing. He strides closer and then crouches in front of Peter. Their faces inches away from one another as both look at each other's eyes like it's a staring contest. “You’re Peter, right? I have a real name but Stiles likes to call me Mieczy. It’s spelled M-I-E-C-Z-Y. You can call me that too, Peter. Only you though.”

 

Peter could only stare back and Jordan awkwardly grunted. “U-Uhmn …. Prince? I don’t think now is the time to make acquaintances.” That somehow made Mieczy’s turned from Peter to Jordan sharply.

 

“You’re not my favorite person today.” Mieczy pouted.

 

“I’m not your favorite person in any day.” Jordan grunted back and it made Mieczy gleam in brightness.

 

_Honestly, just what the heck is going on?_ Derek is perplexed at the situation _._ Derek may have jumped a little when he realizes that, that “Mieczy” is now looking at him. The gaze is burning as it moves from his face down to his toe as if doing so would figure out who Derek is all at once. Derek could even feel a chill in his nape. 

 

“Ahh! I don’t really get why you are _his_ type~ … indeed you don’t seem pretty bad however …… I don’t like it. You.” Mieczy who is now in front of Derek complained as he pats Derek’s shoulder. For some reason the pats feel really heavy for Derek, making his wolf inside tense all of a sudden.

 

“Since you are here might as well– Mr. Wolf, let’s consider this a friendly warning and listen carefully okay?” Derek frowned as Mieczy leaned closer to his ears, the next words out from those lips stirred up his wolf. “ _He. Is. MINE. Not yours.”_

 

All of a sudden there is a tension in the air evident enough that the others felt that the two will clash right there and then.

 

But Derek was the first one to speak. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t have anything that is yours.”

 

“I see. Then I wonder why I am still here _…_.. right General?” Mieczy smiled at Jordan who stuttered a yes in question. Like the others, Jordan didn’t manage to catch what the Prince said, hence all could only scrunch their faces in wonder. Derek for the mean time watches Mieczy cautiously.

 

Holding the knife with his teeth, Mieczy stood up and dusted of a non-existence dust from his lap. Some blood stained his pants, making him shrugged before moving away back to the Alpha now coming back to conscious. The Alpha looks like he'd been in literal hell. 

 

“My Prince, I’ll get back as soon as I can.” Jordan bowed his head and started to walk away when the said Prince wave his hand for them to go away. 

****

Derek and Peter could only watch that person’s back disappear when they turn around the corner. Their body instantly felt much better once they walked out the basement until they are bathed under the sun. 

****

They were making their way towards the Camaro when a howl was heard. _Scott._

 

Derek and Peter in turn howl in reply that they are fine although that howl once again took all of their strength. They were both thrown in the back seat with one other alphas who also looked in terrible state.

 

Ethan? Aiden? They don’t know which is which, all they know is that they are exhausted. They didn’t even got chance to fight, _pathetic_ but both wonder just what the heck will happen to those Alpha? It seems like Sti- no… Mieczy is torturing them? Is it for the information about the Darach? 

 

Or is it for something else?

****

****

****


	31. Let us see inside HIS mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is inside his mind? 
> 
> Why does he thinks this way?
> 
> Caelum Donatus, but is called Mieczy, Who exactly are you?
> 
> Let's find out and see whether this new quick update will reveal or enlighten us to who exactly this person is!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************************W-A-R-N-I-N-G!!!!***********************************
> 
> ******WARNING! ALERT!*******
> 
> This chapter is disturbing and so will the other upcoming chapter! Please remember that this is just a fiction! 
> 
> (I feel like I need that to assure myself mostly because even I wonder to myself how did I come up with this? Did I watch to many movies?)

The following words that are in ( ) are words being repeated as Mieczy rants inside himself. It could be taken that each sentences are overlapping one another, one that resembles a person in jumbled mess hence thoughts. What I want to say is Mieczy is acting like crazy.  

 

 

Those filthy hands

 

It touched him

 

She should Die.

 

(Die)

 

She’s dead

 

I’ll kill her

 

I’ll kill them

 

They touched what’s mine

 

(Kill)

 

(Kill)

 

(Kill)

 

I’llkillthemI’llkillthemallkillthemkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.

 

HE'S MINE.

 

He’s mine.

 

MINE

 

Minemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemimemineminemineminemine

 

StilesStilesStilesStilesStilesStilesStilesStilesStiles

 

Stiiillleeeesss

 

My Stiles.

 

My love. Stiles.

 

(Stiles)

 

(Stiles)

 

(Stiles)

 

I’ll protect you.

 

(Stiles)

 

I’ll never let anyone take you away from me

 

(Stiles)

 

No matter who they are

 

(Stiles) 

 

You’re mine.

 

(Stiles)

 

You’re mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my darlings~! What do you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Welp, I think someone is clearly not only crazy but obsessive with Stiles! 
> 
> Curious to see what will happen to our Derek x Stiles with this new type of hindrance! 
> 
> Or is he a hindrance?
> 
> Stay tune to find out more!
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first chapter that I doubted to release for some reason.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos as usual!


	32. Damn Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline WARNING!
> 
> I promised that I will give everyone heads up whenever change in timeline (past, present or future) may be involved.
> 
> So I hope everyone notice the time skip in Chapter 30? Specifically those two days?
> 
> It might be already obvious but this chapter and the upcoming chapters will be about that time skip!
> 
> Hopefully no one will be confused because not only this writer is sadistic, this writer also loves playing with timelines XD
> 
> Please forgive me and thank you for your time reading my shenanigans as always! Kudos to all!

**Mieczy's POV**  

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

 

Silly little girl who tried to live forever, to live forever~

Gave away her soul to buy a bit of pleasure, oh, the bitter pleasure

Wicked little boy who tried to steal her treasure, for the bitter pleasure~

Now they're cursed forever, cursed together

 

And if you could see

The look in her eyes

The wolf wore the sheep

As a perfect disguise

And she can't believe

That she fell for his lies

He promised forever

But she never knew the price

He promised forever

But she never knew the price

He promised forever

But she never knew the pri—

 

**BANG!**

 

“Shut the FUCK UP!” she screamed.

 

**Aha, pfft.**

 

 “Let’s see if you could still giggle once Deuc got here.” She whispered in his ears.

 

**Ugh! Personal Bubble please! And What else can I do? You guys took my music, It’s boring!**

 

“Hah! Don’t worry sweety once you finish with Deuc, I’ll play with you.” Her disgusting fingers tracing my cheek. _Urgh._

 

**Hands. Off.**

 

She smirked as she licked the fingers that were touching my face. _This bitch._

 

**You know what, I’ve never seen a lady extremely repulsed by the idea of foot wear. I guess that’s what you get killing your pack ….. losing anchor.**

 

Kali roared, red eyes and all. I chuckled at how it took her a long time to reign her wolf back, to my surprise she replied. “I did and I enjoyed it.”

 

 **Really? But I must say you lady isn’t very nice. First, you put those disgusting hands of yours where it does not belong, you got personal bubble issue, you tied me with this mistletoe that is definitely leaving a mark, you also took away my music and now your spitting in my face with your bad breath. Not. Very. Nice.**  

 

“Are you a retard? You turned yourself in to us, your enemy and you think we would be nice? Retard.” Kali spitted, her wolf still apparently irked by my tease earlier. I smirked.

 

**Retard? Oh, you mean that fool? What is he called again? Hmnn, well whatever but I say I agree with you, he is indeed a retard. You have the resemblance too! I bet nobody mistakes you apart from this pack due to that!**

 

Just in a second her dirty hands find their way around my neck. The claws scratching my skin as her grips tightens just as her eyes flashed red again. I smiled. “His name is Ennis and you know what, Deucalion be damned I’ll play with you no—

 

“KALI!!”

 

_OH!! For an Alpha like Kali to be thrown in a ground like that, is quite amusing. I might not mind the pain but her dirty hands definitely defiled Stiles. Ah~ I can’t wait to get out of here and play with her, speaking of, finally! Deu~ca~lion~!_

 

 “DEUCALION! LET ME KILL HIM NOW!!” Kali growled back up, the twins in the door way seemingly surprise to see me here. They were probably with Deucalion for the past days.

 

“KALI! I’ll let you play with ‘it’ later, I need something with ‘it’ first.” Deucalion roared, as she then bares her neck in to submission. Sparing me last glance before stomping out irritatingly.

 

_Interesting~_

 

Just as Kali disappeared along with the twins, Deucalion slowly turned his gaze back at me. I guess it’s what you would call adding creepy factor, but I think its just adorably pitiful.

 

 “Your Highness!” He mockingly bowed. “Please forgive me for making you wait as I was busy attending important matters that is states away.” Deucalion ‘genuinely’ smiled.

 

_Let’s play along!_

 

**Not forgiven~! I have been chained up in the air and have been waiting for you for almost a day and a half. Not only the woman earlier touched and handled ‘me’ in disrespectful ways, it was also so booorrriiinngg!**

 

“Haha. You never change, do you? Even in your situation you find yourself having fun. But please pardon Kali, as she is just really excited. After all it has always been, you, chasing us, and to our surprise, here you are, coming right in front of our door.” Deucalion laughed as he grabbed the chair in the corner and sat in front of me.

 

**Well, not really ‘coming’ as I did knock! But yeah, I just need something from you.**

 

“Oh? I don’t think you are in the position to do that.” Deucalion tilted his head and eyed the chains. “Those are mistletoes you know?” He pointed.

 

**I know. Spare me a minute.**

 

The chains rattled as I shook my arm and feet, making me wiggle in the air which is somehow hilarious and stupid that it reminds me of Stiles flailing around. My giggle might have gotten out as Deucalion looks even more amused.

 

“Your highness, no matter how much you move, those will never come off, but that is not really the point here.” Deucalion chuckled. “Your highness, let me tell you something, during the days I have been gone, I’ve heard something really interesting about you.”

 

**Oh? Really? I bet it’ll take days. I'm pretty popular after all.**

 

“Ha ha. Actually, I honestly don’t believe it but since you wrapped yourself in a red ribbon for us, might as well check and see, right?” Deucalion smirked and its almost as if one could see his eyes smiling along had it not for the blind fold.

 

**Check and see?**

 

“I was about to shrugged it off when something peculiar caught my attention, so I investigated it personally and with you here right now, it’s almost as if God is on my side to give me this opportunity to become even more powerful!” Deucalion cheered in his seat.

 

**Pfft. Power? but God? For someone like you who calls himself Demon wolf to believe in God, that is some hilarious irony!**

 

“In deed, I also agree! So, your highness, let us stop dilly dallying and get to the point. KALI! ETHAN! AIDEN!” Deucalion yelled and the three right away went inside as if they have been outside the room all along.

 

**Oh? Why make them go away if you need them back?**

 

“Oh, you’ll see, your highness, you’ll see.” Deucalion stood up and beckoned for both Ethan and Aiden to roll the lever connecting to the chains. As I slowly feel myself getting lower, Kali then swiftly moved in my back, standing and waiting for Deucalion’s signal to probably break my neck.

 

“Your Highness, have you heard about a royalty who is exceptionally powerful the moment they were conceived? You must have. You see, when they were young, innocent and pure, their power was difficult to be controlled, they are almost like a ticking time bomb, you know?” Deucalion stalked in front of me.

 

_I don’t like where this seems to be going. But sure, what a way to be obvious!_

 

“But what’s beyond all of that is that it remained untamed. The child’s power, I mean.” Deucalion paused in front of me. “Approximately, fifteen years ago, a group of people, who then manage a break through about blood magic, a power that usually can only be used by vampires or nobles, of course took that chance. You know Alpha Talia, right? She said that the vampires are misunderstood due to their ability to use blood magic, but then she herself didn’t even know that blood magic can be used with something else.” Deucalion shakes his head as he walks around.

 

“Blood magic among other else could be use with necromancy. There is this folklore, thousand centuries ago, about a German sorcerer who gained a tremendous power. One that is almost divinity, making him a saint with intelligence other than power. The thing is, this folklore is dying, almost forgotten if one would say, but well, until ‘then’.

 

You see even if you acquired the blood magic and necromancy spells needed, there is still another catch, a center piece. It seemed that is the reason why everyone almost forgotten the folklore because the center piece only comes in every thousand centuries. When I first heard of it, it did not make any sense but then, it clicked! Born from a literal magic that makes them oh so powerful, touch by the Gods and Goddesses and at the same time cursed with tragedy running through their blood!” Deucalion exclaimed as he raises both of his hands to all of me. He laughed. “I-I must say though, I didn’t expect for you to be cursed dearie Prince! That is probably where the attitude comes from right?”

 

I stared at him. My eyes probably flashing for a second as I could feel Kali getting closer in my back.

 

“Oh! Don’t be deadpanned! This is a celebration! Kali, knock him out.” Deucalion ordered and in instant Kali strike my nape making me lose my consciousness quicker than I thought.

 

_Ah, damn mistletoe._

 

“Don’t worry Prince, I’ve got a surprise waiting just for you.” Deucalion whispered just as everything went black.

 

 

 


	33. Gone Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER! 
> 
> The following chapter will be set around the time skip in Chapter 30
> 
> I have been given too much freedom to do as I like with this fantasy in my head.
> 
> Please forgive me and thank you for your time reading my shenanigans as always! Kudos to all!

**Deucalion’s POV**

 

_Ah, this is just wonderful! I can’t believe this is happening!_

 

“Deu-

 

_Wonderful! Wonderful!_

 

“DEUCA—

 

_I’ll make them all see. Once I get the power, I’ll ‘hunt’ them. One. By. One._

 

“DEUCALION!!” Kali screamed in my face and when I turned, I almost failed to suppress my glee at the scene.

 

“Deucalion, we tied him up but what is all of this? You didn’t say anything about this? What about Ennis? What about the Omegas who were killed by the hound?” Kali bombarded, her eyes flashing red for answers. The twins seemingly busying themselves with the chains.

 

Right in the center, is the Prince tied up in a chair with chains of mistletoe, the chains cemented and nailed hook in the ground, stopping him from any movements. I traced the markings in the ground, thankfully the room is wide enough for the circle. I breathed through my lungs, taking the last moment where this room isn’t filled with blood yet.

 

“Kali. Don’t worry about Ennis, he is fine and we are still proceeding with the original plan. After this you could play all you want with the hound, I’ve already sent something for ‘him’ anyways. Still its pretty surprising of him to be not beside our dear Prince here.” I eased Kali before adding. “After this, we will be unstoppable.” _Well actually it’s me who will be unstoppable._

 

Kali grunted as she and the twins moved away from the circle, standing at the side. As I made my way towards the Prince, the Prince in turn lifted his face and I could feel pressure coming out from him. Almost catching me off guard. I chuckled as I didn’t expect him to be awake already, but what ever.

 

“Do you like my surprise? Brings back memories ain’t it?” I stroked his chin and I laughed at how he tried to move away from my touch. “You really don’t like to be touched huh.”

 

Because of the cloth muffling the Prince, I know I won’t be able to hear his words thus for him to be giggling some how tingled something in my wolf. I shrugged it off.

 

“Yes. This will be your last laugh dear Prince. Please thoroughly enjoy it because after this, it’ll be your dog’s turn and then the Hale pack and then the Beacon Hills. Who knows I might ‘visit’ the other packs and hunters too. Maybe your kingdom?”  

 

I swung my staff in the air and at the tip came out a sharp spear. I smiled before whispering in his ears “Here we go~” I moved the spear, ready to feel the warmth and slick of his blood once I stabbed his heart that is millimeters away—

 

Pain from my back head erupted, as I dropped in the ground. Grunting, I turned around to see the hulking twins combined and Kali knocked out in the ground. Gathering my strength, I roared to them in submission which worked. I laughed as I stood up, stalking my way towards the twins who were forced to be separated and futilely crawling away from me. 

 

“Fine. I’ll start with you two. You two have always been a sore eye anyway!” I transformed in my Alpha wolf and it makes me happy to see how the twins eyes trembled in fear along the thunder cracks outside. Telling them the calamity, they have bought upon themselves. Moving my hands, I was about to tear their throats when—

 

**“Wooh! My body is sore!”**

 

And in instant I could feel my self up in the air and my back crumbling along the wall. As I shook my head in coherence, there "he" stood smiling.

 


	34. Flashbacks within Flashbacks and a Plot Twist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all XD 
> 
> Stay tune for the upcoming chapters because everything will go intense rather quickly. 
> 
> Thank you for kudos!

 

**Ethan’s and Aiden’s POV**

 

We can’t believe this is actually happening.

 

Deucalion was caught off guard by the Prince, who have been tied with ordinary chains instead of the mistletoe and just like that, the Alpha we are ever so afraid is literally thrown in the air and crumbled with the wall in a second.

 

All this time we have been afraid, so afraid of him for we watched our families massacred by this evil man's very own hand. We were weak and have ran away but he always finds us and whenever we try to do something we are always discovered and it had costs us losing one another. 

 

This is not a pack but a prison caging us, as disposables ready to be killed when the times comes.

 

We know that Deucalion will consume our Alpha sparks but then just as we were about to give up, there 'he' is.

 

After so long we could finally break free from this cruel man's clutches and nothing matters more than that right now.

 

Even if 'he' doesn't resemble nor what 'he' used to be back in those days. 

 

**_Five days ago (The day Stiles and Jordan arrived)_ **

 

“Ethan, this is a chance. We could run away. She is not here anymore.”

 

“Aiden, you know we’ve tried that many times and even if that druid is not here, Deucalion always finds us.”

 

“Then what should we do brother? This is a chance! I don't want to die.”

 

“I don’t want to die like this too! Not without even avenging our parents!”

 

“We should kill him! I will kill him and you run away!”

 

“No! I won’t and you won’t! Never in a million years I would let you sacrifice yourself for myself! We promised we will always be together and Deucalion is not something we could take on. You should know that by now!”

 

“Then what should we do Broth—someone is coming.”

 

The preserve was quiet a second ago until the trees rustles too unnaturally to go unnoticed. Deciding to hide among the shadows, the rustling went by until...

 

“Is that a Music? Is it a civilian?” Ethan whispered beside me.

 

I shook my head. “It is a music but I don't think its an ordinary civilian base on the movements I could hear. It's almost as if—

 

 **“Right above you!”** Some one laughed above us and as if the time slowed down, a figure landed without any sound and before the leaves, falling, could even touched the ground. Both of us shifted.

**“Oh? What is this? Ethan and Aiden?!”** The figure exclaimed, due to the hood covering the person’s face and the shadows of the trees, we couldn’t see what the figure looks like however what they had said already caught our attention.

 

“You know us?” Ethan asked meanwhile I barked to my brother to talking to the stranger. The stranger in turn lifted both of his hands, thinking that he is surrendering due to the 2 vs 1 circumstance, yet  _he_ instead removed his hood and there pierce us a strange red violet eyes, making us freeze to where we stand.

 

 **“Of course. You once played with me back in your younger days! I am terribly sorry about Aunt Eah and Uncle Nathan.”** The figure smiled sadly, and his eyes is now honey brown eye color, the one that shines ever so brightly not because of light but because of life—

 

“S-st-stiles?” Aiden asked hesitantly.

 

“What? That’s—” Ethan asks and then sniffing the air.

 

**“Yes! You remembered, I thought you have forgotten me! Don’t worry I am here to rescue you, let’s go home my dear bro—ugh!”**

 

The next thing we know is tackling him down the ground, sniffing his scent, hugging, wrapping ourselves and finally, crying our hearts out.

 

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” We sobbed and we could feel his hands smoothing our hairs and tracing our backs like he always did back then.

 

 **“I’m glad both of you are still alive. I’m sorry it took me long.”** Stiles whispered gently as he gathers both of us in a warm embrace.

 

We didn’t know how long we wrapped ourselves with him but it was long enough that his scent now lingers in our body. That sweet honey and jasmine scent that always makes us relax and calm our hearts out. The scent of familiarity, of _family_.

 

 **“I’m glad to have our reunion but we should go, I don’t want Deucalion laying a hand on you ever again. Fret not because I myself will severe those very hands.”** Stiles growled and we probably should be scared to the enormous amount of rage he is releasing, but for us, it was comforting. Comforting to know that all this time, just when we were about to give up, he has been here for us all along. However—

 

“We can’t.” Both of us whined as we move and sat inch away from one another, our shoulders slumping when we noticed Stiles flinching.

 

**“What do you mean you can’t?”**

 

“Stiles, Deucalion is something you can handle. He is strong and he is getting more stronger by each day. We’ve only managed to survive because he needs us to absorb our Alpha sparks.” Ethan solemnly started.

 

“Stiles we don’t want you to get hurt because of us. We’d rather chose death over having you in the harms way again because of us. We don’t want to lose another family.” Aiden added.

 

**Pom!***

 

 **“That’s for the both of you! Nobody will be in the harm! I’ve grown a lot and I’ve got a plan, and Jordan is here too and just like you two I don't want to lose you too!”** Stiles both scolded as we rub our head from where Stiles hit us.

 

Both me and Ethan spared a glanced at each as we slowly crept a smile, _Stiles hand got heavy that his hit actually hurts. He did change._

 

As if reading our minds Stiles proudly smirked. **“See, how strong that is? Imagine if I am serious and decided to add magic with that!”**

 

 _Probably?_  

 

Somehow Just like that, some of the tension due to worries eased and all of us sighs as we clasps one another's hands.

 

“Then, what is your plan?” Aiden asked.

 

“We’ll help you.” Ethan added.

 

**“I want you to hide.”**

 

“What?” Aiden jumped

 

“Hide?!” Ethan exclaimed.

 

**“Like I said I don’t want Deucalion to touch you again with his hands. I will hide you and will deal with him.”**

 

“I don’t think it could work Stiles.” Ethan sadly confessed.

 

“Deucalion are gathering and forcing a lot of humans to turn into omegas and today too hence, why we could be out here for now.” Aiden added before Stiles could even reply.

 

“What is more is we have an emissary. Other than Deucalion she is also the reason why we are always found whenever we manage to escape.” Ethan nodded with Aiden.

 

 **“Emissary? A woman? How powerful is she? Do you know what she is too? Is she a human or a werewolf?”** Stiles tilted his head, seemingly surprise that there is an information that went pass his ears.

Both Aiden and Ethan shook their heads.

 

“She is a druid and we haven’t exactly seen her use magic but she is always about this ‘balance’.” Aiden confirmed.

 

“She isn’t always with us and only shows up when Deucalion calls her, but we could tell that she doesn’t trust Deucalion.” Ethan added.

 

**“Oh, that is why I never knew of her, but more importantly she doesn’t trust Deucalion? Is she also forced? Do you think you could talk to her and play a part in our new plan?”**

 

“We don’t really know, she was just there all of a sudden you know? She doesn’t really talk much too, but when she is there, she catches us and she always warns us to stop it before the balance shatter. What do you mean new plan though?” Aiden nodded along with Ethan.

 

“So it’s like that .... I’m still tryna think a new plan so there isn’t one yet, let me think for a moment.”

 

Each of us remained silent for a few minutes. The hoot and croak of crickets covered around us in the chilly woods.  Stiles seems to be really thinking hard as he mutters words after another to himself. It was then that both me and Ethan thought of something.

 

“Stiles.” We called, grasping his hands tightly in order to fully grab his attention which worked.

 

**“Yes? I don’t have one yet.”**

 

“Stiles, we might have a plan.” Ethan convinced.

 

 **“Plan? Okay, let’s hear it.”** Stiles eagerly nodded his head.

 

“Instead of hiding what if we gather information for you for now while you make your main plan?”

 

 **“What?”** Stiles grunted, clearly concern and not liking our proposition.

 

“No, listen to us first. You probably still want and will try to hide us once we finish this. Probably? But! We don’t want to hide from him, we don’t want to run away anymore so instead, lets plan an attack.” Aiden persistently convinced. 

 

“I, no we want to avenge our family and this might be a chance too.”

 

 **“Are you proposing to be an insider?”** Stiles asked while we tried to form a smile but only to be- 

 

**Pom!**

 

**“Do you want me to hit you two again? I said no one will be in harmed! And that also means no one will be exposed to it! Lets think another plan where I don’t risks you two instantly and if we can’t come out with one I’ll kidnap you two right now what ever the consequences be!”**

 

“Urk! Stiles have become aggressive, right brother?”

 

“Yeah he did!”

 

**“Oh? Another hit I hear?”**

 

“N-no! we were just kidding, but to be serious, Stiles, this allows you to know what Deucalion is up to because we are the closest that you could get to find his weakness.”

 

“That’s right and you can’t really attack him right away because he might kill all of those omegas! We don’t want to be the cause for others to lose their family too!”

 

**“I have my own sources but that is certainly …….”**

 

“Stiles?”

 

**“Aghh! I can’t lose both of you too! I have you right here and you want me to turn my back to both of you for some dangerous shit? What if that druid finds out? Deucalion finds out too then you’ll be in danger and then-” Stiles frustratingly argued that it almost seems that he is about to cry.**

 

“Stiles you won’t and they won’t because you are here and you always find a way whenever we are in trouble, right?”

 

“Brother is right, its always you who saves us, so Stiles please listen to our selfish wish to avenge our parents and free those omegas. Please.”

 

Stiles raised his eyebrow at the additional omega part, but after while he sighs and slumped back down on the ground. **“You won’t let this go right? And both of you will guilt trip me …… Okay ….. fine…… Get those puppy eyes away! ...... Let’s hear your plan.”**

 

“Thank you!”

 

“I’m sorry Stiles!”

 

**“Yeah, It’s fine. I am weak against you two after all.”**

 

“Ha ha. We’ll do this together.”

 

‘Together.’

 

**‘’What’s the plan?”**

 

“We have this plan long ago but we couldn't do it because we lack helpers but now we think this will work, especially now that you're here." Aiden started as he then nods to Ethan to continue. 

"We need a distraction, not only for Deucalion but also for Ennis and Kali. Kali is Deucalion’s second in command, hence we got to think about something that will distract her deeply. Ennis might be an Alpha but he always thinks with his fist. It has been three months ever since we’ve heard from the emissary so we think that Deucalion might have done something to her to disappear thus, she is nothing to be concerned about anymore. The omegas, some of them are extremely weak against Deucalion’s dominance but some learned how to fight it and we work with them quietly. We’ll manage to gather the young ones first, but we need another one to help us while you, Stiles, make the other distractions.”

 

**“I could do both but if you insist, Jordan is here.”**

 

“Good, but before that we need something that will make Deucalion separate from the others. Like far away if possible.”

 

**“Yep, we can’t confront two Alphas and one who is a demon wolf all at once, it’ll also not endanger you but those omegas as well ……Now that you said that, you both know I have been after Deucalion from some time, right? Even before you were kidnapped.”**

 

Both of us nodded.

 

**“He likes to move along the shadow to avoid traces and I know it angers him how I’m always right there before him no matter how much he hides and ran.”**

 

“Yeah, we have front seats to how he rages whenever you successfully manage to stop if not one, all of his ‘dealings’”

 

**“Hah, that is nice to hear! Anyways, I have sources saying that states over will be an underground black market regarding human trafficking. My source has been on it because of a different reason than mine, but we’ll use that as a distraction for Deucalion. Signal will be an invitation.”**

 

“Invitation? It sounds suspicious and Deucalion always suspects something. The others might find it suspicious too especially if it pop out of nowhere.”

 

**“It won’t be. You’ll find him extremely eager for it actually, after all, those other times he have been gone from you, always has been due to the same invitation. I need to keep track of him after all, and my source is a great actor, heck I bet he’ll be there too, watching how I play everyone in my very palm. There is a lot of fish I manage to bait and that aquarium needs to be filled up before my campaign is over.”**

That somehow made Aiden and Ethan’s eyes wide open in realization, that their cute and adorable innocent childhood friend might be ..... Both twins could not help but wonder  the possible times they may have been under the very same palm, back in the days, but more so ...

 

_Stiles already won before it even started._

 

Both twins agreed as they exchanged nervous glance mean while Stiles oozes a light blood lust. Strangely the twins don’t find it extremely uncomfortable because somewhere in the back of their head and memories, they know that Stiles is also ‘scary’ and its nothing to be worried about. Because Stiles becomes scary for a purpose and usually the purpose is for good. It’s just that Stiles got the sadistic character from his Father that might have mislead others Stiles among other things. Yes. The Majesty. He’s terrifying and the twins never ever want to see him ever again. The twins shuddered as they recall the ever-perverse laugh of that sadistic man.

 

_The ‘charming’ King is a lie!_

 

The twins screamed internally.

 

**“Okay. That’s enough before I turn into someone particular. I’ll take care of Ennis while both of you do something to distract Kali and Jordan will manage the Omegas. I should warn you though that I will be in this land’s pack, the Hales and until then try to avoid showing your selves to them. I don’t want them to blindly hurting those who isn’t the enemy. Understood?”**

 

The twins could only nod at how the cry baby Stiles have also turned into a mature one that could command them in that strict voice. It seemed that their plan would’ve been nothing had it not for Stiles. They got to work out on how to keep Stiles from completely turning into a sadist once everything is done though. As in ASAP.

 

**“Give me a few days, like …. about ….. three days. Yes. Three days and the invitation will be there. But for now, where will you two be?”**

 

“Kali is making us round the preserve and see if we could actually see something with the Hale pack. We’ve been here for almost just half of hour so they won’t be looking for us yet.”

 

“We won’t be able to return back anyways because we got your scent all over us Stiles.” Ethan winced.   

 

**“Oh, you’ll be fine. I’ll cast my voodoo to you and they won’t even notice you’ve been with someone let alone me. I’ll do it once we separate our ways but speaking of preserve…. Is Deucalion fond of tying humans in trees?”**

 

“What? No? Not that we know, why?” Aiden shrugged as all of them then stood up.

 

Stiles pointed in a particular direction, probably a few minutes away from where they are. **“I found a body hang up in the tree over there. I say it’s not very Deucaly because I know and you both know that he’s all about that ‘I am the Demon Wolf!’ The human was slit in throat, banged in the head with something enough to crack their skull and their wrists are slit. I found no traces of werewolf signs but still I thought its nice to check up with you two.”**

“A human? I don’t know but for the past weeks we’ve been staying here I don’t think the Beacon Hills residence could even do that. Could they Eith?”

 

“Probably. Beacon Hills is the most bizarre places we’ve stayed in compared to others so it might be just an ordinary psychopath human killer? Also, I don’t think Ennis or Kali leans that way because those two don’t even associate with humans other than if its about turning them into Omegas. And they are always together with Deucalion.” Aiden shrugged.

 

**“Hmn. Thanks. That’s a lot of help. I’ll keep an eye about it though because my guts tell me something about it. It’s fine if its just a human murder but if its another unknown enemy then Hale pack has been really damned eh?”**

 

“You mean those other supernatural they are dealing with? We also encountered some, pixies I mean. There is even one time where crows all fell from the sky and when we went out, we found all of them dead. That’s why I said Beacon Hills is weird, even Deucalion said too.”

 

“I did remember him saying that he also said something about the Hale land in chaos.”

 

**“Hale land in chaos? What does he mean?”**

 

“We aren’t too sure but all we know is that Deucalion wants Derek and their True Alpha to join him, if not I bet Deucalion will force them too.” Aiden cringed.

 

**“Oh? True Alpha? Derek is? I never knew that? Nobody mentioned that to me and I don't like how there seems to be lot of stuff I am not informed for the past minutes.”**

 

“Huh? No Stiles, Derek is just a regular alpha, it’s Scott that we are talking about. We have been watching him before the school break started because I think Deucalion also wants to absorb Scott’s True Alpha spark.”

 

“I must say this that, that Scott is way too carefree for being a True Alpha. I couldn’t believe he’s even an Alpha you know? He’s too ignorant to his surrounding regarding to what he really is.”

 

**“Hmmn. True Alpha. I haven't met him yet. Maybe he doesn’t know he is one? And you guys at school?”**

 

"Yeah, Deucalion decided to approach Scott by trying to gain his trust. Deucalion thinks that Scott could be willing to join him hence why we are attending School. But at the same time we were also there to be like a threat, to warn him that Deucalion could use all the people around him if the outcome is not to Deucalion's liking.”

 

**“That is just so him. Playing people' life like-**

 

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind slammed to all of us making us, close our eyes just as the moment awful stench follows. We were about to wonder what the heck it is when we hear Kali’s call.

 

 **“That’s her? Here let me to this quick and I’ll add another thing to keep you both safe just in case.”** Stiles muttered as his ring glowed, his hand moved quicker that what our eyes could follow into several hand forms.

 

In an instant we couldn’t smell Stiles scent from each of us and then there was something warm when Stiles both pressed his palm in our chest. He muttered a few words in a foreign language and just like that it was done.

 

 **“Stay safe.”** Stiles smiled before disappearing into thin air that both of us almost thought everything was a dream until we hear him for the last time, **“I’ll hit you two if you aren’t. More seriously.”**

 

Making us chuckle as we clench our chest that somehow reminds us Stiles warmth despite him now gone.

 

As we turn around Aiden started. “I know what to do with Kali and just follow my lead.”

 

“I will. Always.”

 

◆◆◆◆End of Flash back◆◆◆◆

 To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings~! I just wanna say this that this chapter will have another part and that will be the next chapter. Yes this chapter is by far the longest and also done with Ethan and Aiden Point of View!
> 
> I didn't want to cram everything together in one long chapter otherwise it'd be just to much information going on all at once! 
> 
> Hopefully this shenanigans will work out and as usual kudos to all! 
> 
> I can't believe I got more than 100 kudos in this because I thought this shenanigans of mine will just remain shenanigans so thank you to all as always! <3


	35. Nothing but a fly when it comes to 'HIM'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION .....
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> MAJOR GRUESOME PARTS SO BEWARE! 
> 
> I tried to keep it simple but this chapter overall introduces more of Mieczy
> 
> Of how 'disturbingly obsessive' and 'brutally powerful' Mieczy is again.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tune to find out to next upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Kudos to all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the two day time skip from Chapter 30! 
> 
> Previous two chapters and this chapter gives us a point of view of what happened during those 'gone' days.

 

The main reason as to why the three was able to come up with a plan, in an instant, is probably due to the numerous mischief they all have done together back in their days.

 

The trio is almost like a head ache to Jordan not only due to their catastrophes, but also due their stubbornness to learn and change despite many scolding and punishment given to them. The countless times Aiden and Ethan sneak Stiles out of the palace and then also times where Stiles then sneaks Aiden and Ethan is enough to make everyone scratching their heads. There was even one time their mischief literally threw the kingdom in panic as one day the trio decided to explore the kingdom’s forbidden forest.

 

In the Kingdom, there is a belief that no matter who dares to enter the forbidden forest, they will never come back. Along with the belief are several rumors that the forest has a terrifying guardian who hates and kills anyone who ventures in or that there is a hidden treasure being protected by a powerful deity, hence why no one is allowed in there.The rumors may be right and completely wrong but right from them, stem out a child’s play, daring one another to enter the forest and the winner is the one who finds and brings back the treasure.

Of course, kids from time to time takes matter seriously than the adults and Stiles have always been curious by the forbidden forest, to the point that the twins knows that whether they agree or not, Stiles will still go even if he had to be by himself. Knowing that just makes the twins worried and concern to leave Stiles all alone, thus why the twins somehow finds themselves tagging along, unbeknownst to them Stiles have successfully manipulated the twins to be in his schemes, once again.  

 

To their surprise the forest was just calm and quiet, they never encounter strange creatures like what the rumors says, they have walked and walked and walked but nothing happened, well that was until the twins ended up losing Stiles, who they just then remember tends to stray off by himself! That was probably the last straw as both twins cried their lungs out after few minutes of futile searching for Stiles, both dreading that Stiles might have been taken and killed by the forest cruel guardian.

 

As if the heaven heard their wails, the King showed up in front of the twins, only to be scolded that they have been gone for three days and that their parents are worried sick. It was learned by then that the twins who believe they have just been in the forest for not even an hour, have been gone longer than they thought as the forest has its own time.

 

The twins of course got into more trouble once it was known that they have separated from Stiles and somehow, by then, it’s not only the twins who got punished but also Jordan who were supposed to be by Stiles side every time. Aiden and Ethan then decided not to mention the numerous times Stiles manage to trick and sneak away from Jordan because, although Jordan always prevents the trio from doing their ‘fun’, they know enough that Jordan just watches over for them. The countless time Jordan also took the blame for their troubles may also been another reason why both Aiden and Ethan now feels extremely guilty for not stopping Stiles. But everyone knows, that no one could really blame Jordan and the twins because they are just another victim from their manipulative and sly, seven years old Prince, Stiles, he is that troublesome and takes after the Queen after all.  

 

The King still went looking for their son, but not as frantically as it was with the twins because the King knows that Stiles is smart enough to be alive and it was indeed proven by the fifth day, where Stiles literally walk out by himself, all smiley and cheery, out of the forbidden forest, with not single scratch and blood on him. 

Aiden and Ethan may have cried once they saw Stiles because they really thought that Stiles died and all of those worries somehow melted once they see Stiles and the thing Stiles is holding, a beautiful crystal flute with golden pattern of roses.

 

Not even realizing that he has been gone for five days nor what he have done, Stiles casually ran towards the twins and asks “Why are you both crying? It’s not like I’m going to ask you payment just because I won the dare! Don’t tell me both of you are hurt? The Licht said that both of you are fine but someone is looking for me so I went back.” Despite the exhaustion everyone even the King just finds themselves relieve that the Prince, who is now showing of the beautiful flute he have, seems to be fine. 

 

A month after everything was finally back to calm, the twins had to move due to their father’s work and that was the last thing they heard of them ever since. The twins eventually grew their teen age and almost forgot their childhood friend when they heard the news that their friend will be the crowned new King of the Kingdom. Just in an instant everything came back, but at the same moment Deucalion took everything from the twins.

 

It's probably not the right time to recall childhood memories but the current situation anyhow make them do because the Stiles right now is a complete 180 from their childhood memories, as they watch the so-called Demon Wolf being literally overpowered like a fly being smacked to their death in a blink of an eye.

 

Currently the ground, the walls and even the roof are all damage due to how Stiles literally throw Deucalion around like a light sack of rice all over the place. Despite being in his Alpha form its unbelievable how Stiles is clearly over powering Deucalion, not only in physical difference but also through basic moves that maybe resemble how you play a basket ball. Basically to be thrown, slammed, dribbled and smacked again and again.   

 

The twins could admit that during the few years they spent under Deucalion tyranny, Deucalion who is being chased by Stiles, of course its not that impossible for the twins to not to hear about it. And despite how Ethan and Aiden knows that Stiles may indeed shown several tendencies to be scary when they were kids, witnessing it right now just make them even more convinced that Stiles have become terrifying and powerful. 

 

No matter how many times Deucalion roared back up he is immediately thrown back down by Stiles who disappears in his every move, making it hard to track his every single strike that cracks and eventually breaking all of Deucalion’s legs in an unnatural angle. Stiles did concentrate his attacks in Deucalion’s legs and even though Deucalion himself realized it, he still cannot overpower Stiles who strikes and strikes and strikes him over and over that his werewolf healing does not respond anymore.

 

“Unbelievable.” Aiden gasped.

 

“That’s impossible.” Ethan added.

 

Both twins may be amazed at first but in just a second it turned into something disturbing when Stiles took out a spear knife followed by a dangerous heavy pressure of blood lust, oozing along those dark red violet eyes that flashes something inhumane, something they don't recognize as Stiles. 

 

 **He** stalked around Deucalion like a prey, his grin getting wider and at the mark of his first chuckle Stiles disappeared from one side to another side and there Deucalion have his face, specifically his eyes, blinded once again from being slashed by a movement no one even caught. 

 

From then on everything went to uncomfortable, to terrifying, and into gruesome because it just started from that point.

 

What's more, as if  **he** is merely painting a canvass,  **he** slashes his knife to Deucalion again, and again and again. 

 

Just like that the room is literally painted and dyed with red, but Deucalion is still in one piece because for some reason slash after slash,  **he** pauses from time to time to give Deucalion enough time to recover from those scratches, yes, scratches that unnaturally bleed heavily, but the damage done to Deucalion's eyes seemed to be a one true deep wound because it is taking its time to repair in agonizingly slow. 

 

 **He** is playing but even more so ....

  

**He.**

 

Has.

 

Been.

 

Laughing.

 

Endlessly.

 

Maniacally.

 

In.

 

Every.

 

Strike

 

As if he is having fun, having fun slicing Deucalion’s skin with his bloody knife over and over again.

 

And in each slice there  **He** trembles in sadistic happiness, almost as if **he** is being aroused by **his** blood lust.

 

Making the twins tremble and twitch from their spot the more the place becomes stained with red. And  **Him** bathed in red, like what the others had said about  **him**.

 

That other than  **he** is building his kingdom with corpses,  **he** is bathing in red, red literal blood of those corpses.

 

Like Deucalion's who is convulsing in the ground.

 

'Who are you?' The twins whispered in fear 

 

 

However instead of reply ‘that’ person in their childhood friends skin raised their hand with the knife pointed at them.

 

Surprise and in doubt, the twins shifted in defense, against this person who they not know, and they waited, and watched, waited and watched, because the knife were thrown—

 

It was thrown at Kali who woke up behind them and was actually trying to slash their throats out.

 

Nonetheless she couldn’t because the knife got her very hands that was about to end us.

 

The knife, the small knife, somehow severed Kali’s hand from her wrist that is now leaking blood endlessly as she roars in pain.

 

The twins could only watch in cautious as the next thing they felt beside them is that person’s presence, walking to where the knife dropped before making his way to Kali roaring in pain then at him.

 

He chuckled.

 

**“I got one of your dirty hands~”**

 

The moment Kali roars back, her other hand dropped grotesquely in the ground, and both could see the severed hand twitching for a second and the enormous blood pooling in the spot is enough to make the twins move their gaze away as they puke.

 

**“Your voice is irritating as well let’s shut you up, shall we?”**

 

The chilling voice made the twins flinched and just like that there was no roaring and growling anymore.

 

Because.

 

Kali's tongue had also dropped down in the ground. 

 

and for the last time  **He** chuckled.

 

**"That's what you get when you touched something mine."**

 

**"Stiles is mine. Only I could touch him"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Once I start writing new updates, In an instant I already have 15 to 20 pages word document of chapters. I myself find myself intrigue to this story and my shenanigans and like a reader excited to see how this will all turn down.
> 
> I never have thought for this to already have 35 chapters (five of them probably just pictures but...)
> 
> I feel like I've turned this into a NOVEL instead of Fiction XD 
> 
> Kudos to all~


	36. Uh, This is Sterek right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was too excited not to post this so here ya go~! 
> 
> Timeline warning! 
> 
> PRESENT TIME! 
> 
> If you have any confusion regarding the story line you could ask me in the comment section! You might not know this but it'll help me a lot! 
> 
> Even though this story is longer than I have expected I still go back and re-read the story as a whole from time to time and changes some chapters to fix my update and fix parts when I find something confusing about timeline and such.
> 
> I know each chapter throws a lot of stuff, but i don't think there is another way to do it. This is a different kind of shenanigans after all. XD
> 
> As always Kudos to you all my darlings~ Please Enjoy~!

**Jordan's POV**

 

 “Derek? Peter?!” Erica busted out of the clearing with Boyd and Isaac in tow behind her, their faces painted with concern.

 

At the same time, Jackson’s car screeched to stop in front of us. Along with the others, Lydia scrambled out of the car. “Where’s Stiles?” Lydia demanded before seeing the current situation that makes her exclaims “What happened?!”

 

Lydia rushed towards Derek and Peter when Scot literally thrown himself out of the car, in all True Alpha mode, making everyone pause in their tracks. “What are they doing here?!!” Scott roared at Jordan, seeing Aiden and Ethan holding Derek and Peter on their feet. Misunderstanding the entire situation.

 

Quickly, I explained to Scott that everything is alright and reminded all of them Aiden and Ethan mean no any harm and, on our side. That did tone down Scott’s Alpha mode right away, because not only its true, Derek and Peter also grunted at Scott that they are okay as they lean against the twins who are clearly supporting them.

 

When Scott spared a glance at Lydia who in turn frowned at him and continue to made her way, did he let go of the concern. Scott still spared a hesitant glance at Ethan and Aiden though as he move to help Derek and Peter in the car. Lydia right away interrogated the two in the car as she checks for any fatal wound which are none. The others quickly crowded to scent their Alpha and pack mate to calm their wolves.

 

Peter’s and Derek’s howl did sound weak earlier and the pack must have felt that something is wrong hence why all of them are clearly agitated. They would have probably attacked, had it not for Derek flashing his eyes to his fellow Alpha and pack mates that they are fine.

 

“Where’s the Demon Wolf, Deucalion? Did Deucalion did that to them?” Scott’s growled, looking like he is seconds away to bursting inside the warehouse behind us. I can’t help but notice the twins standing closer to me, seemingly hesitant towards Scott ….

 

_Stiles did tell me he is a True Alpha, but I never knew how that works compared to a norm Alpha, but it seems Eith and Aiden’s behavior explains some of it._

 

I shook my head I started. “The Prince got him inside. I do not suggest getting in there Scott, because the reason why Derek and Peter are like that are due to the Prince immense pressure meant for Deucalion. The Prince is currently in the gist of interrogation and probably will not come out any time sooner. However, I strongly suggest bringing Derek and Peter to Deaton right away. I may be immune to the Prince’ pressure, but I know enough how bad it could be, if left alone. Ethan and Aiden will also come along with you and seek Deaton’s attention as well.” I explained a little. 

 

Just like what I assumed, the pack, especially Scott and Lydia all shares the look of doubt and need of a clear explanation hence I quickly added, “Just like how you trust us, you all could trust us as well. We will hurry back once we finishes here and everything will be explained by me, so please Scott, Lydia, hurry, Deaton will know what to do.”

 

As if she has been thinking about it, Lydia reprimanded Scott like the others and then she urge the twins who was confused to what to do.

“Ethan, Aiden, hurry up, what are you waiting for?”

Although, the twins were exposed to the Prince's pressure only for a short while and looks better compared to Derek and Peter who are just showing a severe seasick like symptoms, it's clear for me to see how their complexion doesn't look right, hence its better to be sure.  Mieczy did smartly sent them outside knowing that Stiles won't like it had something happened to the two, but it seems that the two stayed outside the whole night and might be hypodermic as well, other than exposed from the pressure. 

 

The twins glanced at me first, before nodding their heads towards Lydia. “We will follow on foot with the others.” Aiden replied.

 

Just like that, the car speed away and the twins with Isaac, Erica and Boyd made their way through woods and there I was left standing alone.

 

“Now, what do I do with **him**?” I sighed from the bottom of my heart, because I know how messy it is there.

 

 _Speak of the devil, here_ **he** _comes_ _and my, the sight of him is ‘disturbing’ as always._

 

“Hey, I got what I need but I need help with the place.” Mieczy shrugged his shoulders as if the mess he did, could be taken care of in a second and no big deal.

 

“Clean yourself up first and where is Stiles?” I ordered just as he groaned at the order or at the question? It seems to be the latter as he groaned in defeat.

 

“Sleeping. I tried waking him up many times, but he just keeps going back to sleep.” Mieczy scratched his head, there was a pause for a second as he cleans himself up with his magic and then he grins at me like a child wanting to be praised for following the order. There is still a shine of blood lust in his eyes as he stares at me and says “So, will you help me? I wanna hear how it went with the omegas too.”

 

“Don’t tell me you want to burn the whole place down?” I noticed that as we went back inside, the smell of roses is apparent, I pretty much knew what happens next.

 

A sparkly red violet eyes is what I got as a reply, making me groan on how on point I was.

 

“I should’ve known.” _I should’ve known because the reason he also tolerates me is because he's intrigue and likes to play my fire._

 

“Yes, you should have.” Mieczy chuckled, opening the basement door with a wave of his hand, he then admitted. “But I may have gone a bit over board.”

 

It’s a great help that the heavy pressure is gone and its also a good thing that the bloody stench have been overlapped by smell of roses, however its too much roses even for my nose, a reason why I have little headache slowly going on.

 

Right from the door, trails of roses accumulate every space and walls the farther we walked in. Right from there everything is just red, those blood roses with petals resembling the deep color of blood that are continuously growing and blooming as they suck the blood from everywhere. Those thorny roses are also quickly burying the now dead Deucalion and the other dead Alpha woman now laying in the ground.

 

I remember seeing their brutal wounds and gore appearance and thankfully all of those are buried and hidden by all the roses all over them. Those roses that glows lighter red unlike the others, because their thorns keep prickling blood from the dead bodies, making them grow endlessly, to the point that Deucalion and the other Kali have eventually become bed of roses.

 

Mieczy smugly nudged beside me, “Hey, you should thank me because I ‘kindly’ covered the parts you don’t want to see and to my defense, Deucy put up a lot of fight, I guess the Demon Wolf tittle got in his head. Also, I didn’t know I would be getting guests any time soon so I didn’t hold back…. not that I was planning to from the very start.”

 

I sighed and feel like I could scratch my own brain because despite knowing what will happen I still wasn't able to hold back Derek and Peter and let them inside. It's partly my fault why Derek and Peter are like that. 

 

“The twins, Peter and Derek are showing light symptoms, and that doesn't change the fact that their wolves were exposed as well. Just how much did you went overboard for the twins who I remind you were outside the whole time, seemed to be exposed too?" I asked, as I recall that even I had to pause in my step when I came in. 

 

Mieczy grunted "Hey, I tone it largely back down when I realized you guys were there!"  

 

I sternly looked at him and added. "I’ve sent back to Deaton, they should be fine by the time we return, but this shall be a lesson for you to be learned. The Omegas, aside, are being taken care of by the Court Palace, they are staying there for the mean time while they search for any remaining relatives of them.”

 

“Good. Would some of them be sent in the Kingdom?” Mieczy mumbled while backing away and leaning against the doorway. Watching me as I check the place and the corpses. I quickly took out my journal and jot some important notes, I have to report everything that happens after all.

 

“Possibly, if they don’t have any relatives, but it’s not certain. It’s true that we can’t casually accept Omegas who could lose control and became a threat in our Kingdom. We could train them, sure, but I think most of them do not want to be with anyone else other than their own family. They’ve suffered much, so let’s just see how it goes first. ….. Is Stiles aware of the current situation? Because if he is not, tell him that Aiden and Ethan will come back with us to the Kingdom after our campaign. The majesties have already been informed.” I confirmed as I tuck away my notes.

 

“Thorough as always. Anyway, don’t mind me here and come one, light it up~” Mieczy encouraged excitedly, like he'd have an even more blast if he got the popcorn he's missing.

 

I took my time and closed my eyes like the usual, feeling ‘The Hound’ underneath my very skin right away. When I opened my eyes, I could feel the familiar tingling burning sensations, one that could make me see fire. I then felt the tip of my fingers and just like that, I started burning the roses.

 

With Mieczy standing in the door way, the fire stayed in the room, and I know my body have shifted, it took me a lot of years to find a balance with the hound, hence glad that we won’t find ourselves caved in a crumbling warehouse if I hadn’t been in control.

 

When my fire has enveloped every single rose, we watch in silence as ‘their’ bodies quickly melt to the ground down to their very bones. The roses, at the same time kept the fire burning from shades of blue to red fire because they never turn into ashes. Like my fire, they aren't ordinary roses after all. It took ten minutes for their body to disappear completely with my fire and the red roses are now ashy colored, the edges of their petals still sparkling fire, from time to time.

 

Slowly, I eased the hound back in me.

 

“Ten minutes. You should still work in that. We might be in the end of the campaign but there will be a day where **I** can’t spare you time whenever you need do that.” Mieczy deadpanned, Seemingly annoyed how it wasn't long yet also disappointed how it wasn't in an instant. 

 

_Hypocrite as always._

 

He waved his hands and just like that, the room became meticulously clean. Bared cemented floors, no traces of blood and roses, the walls and roof, fixed, no signs of fight or anything that ever happened. Their existence? Completely gone. As if the Alpha pack never even existed much less breath the air. After years of hunting them, in the end they were just another that would disappear in the blink of an eye.

 

“Workin’ on it.” I still mumbled, giving the place a last glance before walking out with Mieczy. “More importantly, how many times do I have to tell you how you shouldn’t disappear in the middle of something important? Every. Single. Time and you never spare a second to say you are alive or dead?!” I scolded.

 

“He he. I guess both of us have things to work on. Although, if you aren’t successful, we could switch places, I could try play with my own fire.” Mieczy merely laughed it out.

 

“Nope. I don’t think so. The times you’ve play with fire have already traumatize me and Stiles enough. Rather than that you should start working in with that recklessness of yours first.”

 

Mieczy paused in his tracks and frowned. “Hey, remind you that this was all Stiles plan? You should know by now that whatever Stiles do or goes, I follow.” He pointed at his chest and moved it in all sort of directions, up and down, left and right etc. to emphasize his point. 

 

“Haahh, Have Stiles told you at least the plan after this? Because I already know that you’ll make a scene once we get to the Hales, so I’ll be doing the talking.” I grabbed his arm, that is somewhat flailing around still. 

 

Mieczy then right away scoffed and glared at my hand. “You are really not my favorite person today. I don’t know what is the plan after this one. I admit that was reckless of me to literally knock on their door and presented me, but what can I do? Stiles isn’t here and I did that to caught his attention as well you know? Only to find out that he has been sleeping the entire time!” Mieczy huffed.

 

It really is concerning because not only Mieczy has been here for a total of four days and four nights, but also that all this time Stiles had been sleeping?

_Just what is going on?_  

 

“Yes, something is definitely going on. I assumed its about the Hales kicking us off first, but its something else, something I don’t know about.” Mieczy grunted, squinting his eyes at the sun setting.

 

I have seen countless sunset in my life and right now, it doesn’t mean anything other than its time to take a break. A break we all extremely need. 

 

“This has to be the first place we’ve been, where we couldn’t even catch a breath.” Mieczy stretched his arms and neck.

 

“Feels like we’ve done two weeks worth of work, when in fact we’ve just been here for six days. That is not even a week and I am exhausted as well.” I groaned as both of us, started making our way through the woods.

 

_Though I am more exhausted because of you Mieczy._

 

“Ha ha. Well at least now we confirmed some one is really holding and pulling puppet strings. I don’t think that old dying tree is the only one at fault you know, I found it before I handed myself over.” Mieczy glances around the woods, like he knows which direction that leads to it.

 

“There is really a nemeton in here and you’ve been in there?” I questioned because just where else has he been for the past few days?

 

“Oh. I’ve went to many places while I was out, and I was amused as to how that tree that should’ve been dead long ago, is instead dying. Its almost like its connected to a life support, you know? Like someone is refusing to let it die.” Mieczy grinned.

 

“What are you thinking?” I asked because that look is whenever he finds something entertaining and usually its those ones that are greatly troubling.

 

“General~ Please do keep up.... those humans that were murdered is now proven as legit sacrifices for nemeton you know? It's a hundred percent a Darach! Now Isn't it exciting to see just who the heck is doing it and why they doing so~?”

 

I was about to scold him to stop skipping before he trips when I realized what is currently in front of me. The nemeton. 

 

“Why did you bring me here? Is there something else?”

 

I watched Mieczy laughed and carelessly sat in the stump. “Of course, there is always something more, everything is just waiting for us to piece it together, so we could see the big picture.”

 

“Stop dilly dallying.” I urged, Mieczy then pointed his finger in a spot between a tree.

 

“You could take a look inside, or I mean underneath over there, but overall I found a Celtic knot so definitely this tree has been used as scared place by druids and such. What is more is that this stump didn’t die when it was supposed to, because of a virginal sacrifice long ago and it was lying low until now. Those sacrifices just activated this tree and what is making it go on, although as far as I know, when you go against the nature’s flow, it messes everything up.”

 

“That does explain the supernatural increase and encounters the Hale Pack have been dealing with but those wendigos. There was something off about them because not only their number is unnatural, their behaviors that night is too fishy as well, Stiles said it's like they are being controlled, but who and why?” I pointed out.

 

“Correct~! Actually and certainly, they are for distractions but not for the Hales, its for us. Just hear me out, first, we were sent here, a town we never really planned to stopped by during our campaigns. Then there was a lot of going on the moment we got here, hence why it was hard to piece it all together right away. Too bad for them, I always pay attention, haven’t you notice? The first sacrifice has been long done before we have even arrived here; also, they could’ve easily dealt with the Hales with the use of wendigos long ago, yet it was done the moment we got here. Soon before that, Stiles found the second victim and then the third! Might I remind you, the third sacrifice that attacked us with necromancy, unlike the others? Makes you want to question it right~?” Mieczy sing sang.

 

“You don’t mean ….. its them again? The persistent group trying to sabotage our campaign? That explains the aggressiveness and additional assassins following us. They’ve changed their tactics thus caught in their spider web.” I hummed and went back to Mieczy, not bothering to check the stuff underneath anymore, with the current important discussion going on.

 

“They sure did, they must have been in a hurry now that our campaign is nearing its end. To come up with these several distractions, the Hales, the sacrifices and then the Alpha pack.” Mieczy counted in his fingers before pausing and yelping. “Oh yeah! Its not Deucalion. He has no clue about it when I ‘you know what’ to him. It was a waste, it took me from last night to this late afternoon and nada. Well, I guess at least we learned that Deucalion was also played, oh man, how he was provoked by the idea.” Mieczy laughed at the memory.

 

“I guess that means we still don’t know who are behind this.” I grunted.

 

“Probably~ There are indeed few people who knows of us that could use black magic but its not a bad start. It's a good thing that with this we could label them from now on.” Mieczy smiled as he beckoned to me to follow him, which I did.

 

There was just silence as each step we make through the woods, enough silence to make me realize …

 

“Could it be that the Darach is working for this group?” I yelped and it made me cringed at how Mieczy is looking at me like why did it took me that long to figure it out and is laughing at me because of that.

 

_I don’t like him. Really hate him. I miss Stiles. At least Stiles is patient and kind to me whenever it takes me time to catch up._

“General~ Don’t sulk. At least you got it, so you know what you are going to say to the Hales with this? The Hale house is right in front of us now you know?” Mieczy nodded his head, towards the distance where the Hale house stood, each window reflecting lights turned on since it is already early in evening.

 

“I do.” I stated. “But do wake up Stiles, no matter how many times it could take.” I persisted as we get closer towards the Hale House.

 

“Sure~ I’ll try. Then I’ll be out like the usual.” Mieczy replied, ready to go somewhere but thankfully I managed to grabbed his shoulder and arm around my grasp, growling at him for warning—

 

“Uh-uh. You are not going anywhere and you’ll be beside me 24/7, every minute, every second, starting from now. Yeah, this is disciplinary 101 and its starting right away. STOP struggling or else I will definitely convince Stiles why you aren’t a good idea! I was this close to that last time you know?” I threatened as he paused in thought for a moment but then only to claw my arm away, when he saw how I move my thumb and pointy finger into measuring gesture, to portray how close both that matter and my patience is almost losing regarding him. 

 

Mieczy like a child throwing tantrum, stopped clawing my arm which wasn’t working and started biting me instead while screaming. That did make my arm bleed right away, making me tuck his head underneath my armpit that thankfully, made him stop biting me, he then started screaming at me to let go of ‘him’ and to not to touch ‘him’.

 

It’s a miracle we hadn’t find ourselves all over the ground yet, as we struggle and drag one another. It is until a several coughs broke our attention and there, we realized how we are literally in front of the Hale House path way to door, where Scott, Lydia and Derek stood, Ethan and Aiden right behind them.

 

“Uh…were back?” I chuckled embarrassingly, my hold went lose and Mieczy took the moment of surprise but no… I won’t let him, hence I tackled him down to the ground.

 

“MIECZY! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” I screamed at his face, as Mieczy kicked my stomach and slap my face.

 

“THEN LET ME GO!” He roared in turn.

 

“I WON’T! YOU’LL RUN AWAY AGAIN!” I scolded back, his eyes may be a little teary which caught me of guard for a second but his struggles made me alert…

 

“ARGHH!! FINE! JUST LET ME—

 

In an instant, I was being smacked away and found my self hitting and breaking the flower pot in my impact. I raised my head only to see Derek, hulked out while embracing Mieczy who looks stupefied at what happened.

 

“DEREK!?” Lydia and Scott screamed and move closer only to be growled at and Derek tightly clenching Mieczy even more. While the twins quickly helped me to my feet.

 

“WHAT THE!! HEY~! YOU LET ME GO!!! YOU CRAZY MOTHE—” Mieczy screams when he realized who is holding him, Derek’s form completely making Mieczy look smaller as Derek easily growled back at Mieczy, eyes red as he slumped him like a sack of potato in his shoulder.

 

Growling at Lydia and Scott who were in the door way while Mieczy struggles and screams even more aggressively. Deaton and Peter who seemed to just came in the right moment watch in frozen at the situation. Unconsciously giving way to Derek who is loudly producing deep rumbling from his chest as he bend down to enter the door way. Derek is already tall enough when he is in his regular human form but in Alpha form, he is much taller and also hulkier. 

 

Mieczy somehow manage to clutch and hold on the door though as he pleaded “AHHHH!! General~ HELP ME!! Please help me! I promise I will always stay beside you so plea—ARGHHH!! HELP ME! You idio— AHH!!!THIS BRUTE LITERALLY BIT MY ASS!!”

 

Derek right away roared at me when I tried moving towards them, making me halt in my steps as Derek literally bit Mieczy’s butt, smugly licking his lips and then flashing his red eyes at me. I saw how his gaze lingered at my arm where Mieczy’s bit me but then he huffed and snaps at Mieczy, prying him away from the door.

 

Mieczy has literal tears in his eyes as he disappears inside with Derek.

 

………………

 

……………………………

 

…………………………………………….

 

*Brains rebooting*

 

……………………………………………..

 

……………………………

 

…………….

 

“Hey Jordan, are you and Stiles in a relationship?” Scott asked, everyone’s attention now all point at me.

 

“….. What?” _What is going on? What’s with the question? And How did we get from there to this? I’m lost?_

 

“Just answer Jordan!” Lydia yelped at me, startling me at the same time.

 

“W-well… I-I’m his c-childhood friend?….c-co-confidant?….ser-servant?....... a-and …”

 

“And?” Peter urged, as everyone’s eyes are literally on me, making my back sweat, even the twins beside me look lost to what is going on.

 

“and…b-brother?” I completed.

 

The more I go on, the more their expression changes to one that clearly asks additional and if not different answer. Once I said the last one everyone went back to their passive mode like it was no big deal. 

 

“So, he’s jealous?” Lydia looked at Deaton

 

“Not only that, but also territorial.” Deaton affirmed as he looks behind him as if Derek will be still there with Mieczy.

 

“It is what it is.” Peter smugly added.

 

“W-wait, th-that’s Stiles right!?” Scott who was beaming along with the others all of a sudden looked over me. His eyes begging me to say yes however…

 

“No.” I stated and then that reminded me the current situation so I hurriedly stood up and ran inside. “Shit! The Prince!”

 

I ran inside and was a step close towards the stairs when Scott and Peter grasped and holded me back, the others who were inside now looking over to the commotion.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Jordan, especially when an Alpha is being territorial towards its—

 

“What? I don’t think you understand that you should not leave those two alone otherwise this house will collapse and it’ll be bloody mess!” I cut off Peter in hurry.

_My relationship to Stiles and now Territorial Alpha? Whatever this stuff is, it won’t take long for Mieczy to literally kill Derek! It's clear that we can't leave those two alone!_

“Jordan! Trust me on this one, because they will be fine, Derek will not hurt him. I am certain because he is **Derek’s mate**!” Lydia cried at me.

 

Aside from Peter and Scott who are still holding me in spite of my frozen situation, the the elders of the pack, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison and the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden also stood froze at the remark.

 

_Mate? ….Does she mean those….._

 

Lydia nodded at me as if she could track my line of thought....however..

 

“Lydia even if Derek won’t hurt him, I cannot guarantee that **He** will not hurt your Alpha. Peter, you, yourself should know by now that **he** doesn’t like Derek very much, remember?” I exclaimed.

 

“Of course, I remember. But my nephew is an Alpha, even if he got hurt, he will heal and mates never hurt each other, even with Stiles ‘condition’.” Peter emphasized.

 

_Aghh! I never knew the split personality idea could become this inconvenient at times!!_

Right at the same moment there were several thumps and then followed by crashes, yelling and growling in the upper part of the house, making every one looked up and may be second guessing everything based on the all out battle that is probably going up there. I wince as there was another crash. 

 

“What is going on? Do I need to get up there as a Sheriff because after Derek stormed in forcefully with the Prince yelling stuff at him those hadn’t stopped? Is Derek doing something that I could arrest him with?” Sheriff Stilinski asked as he move his hand in his gun holster.

 

There was then a louder crash and everyone dashed through to the third floor only to pause when there is no yelling and growling anymore. 

 

 _I_ _s Derek dead?_   _Did Mieczy got him? Oh no...._

 

In front of us, is a room which seems to be Derek's. There is a claw mark in the door seemingly from where Derek yanked the door open and no one made a move until Sheriff, who looks like he is in a stakeout knocked the door loudly, “Derek, it’s me! Stiles?”

 

A warning growl replied, Sheriff was hesitant but when a light muffled groaned resounded when he pressed his ear in the door, Sheriff didn’t waste any second and kicked the door open.

 

We quickly hurried inside only to see how the room looks like as if a hurricane wrecks the whole place. The window curtain is scratched and toppling over the broken window, Derek’s closet is toppled over and a hole from a punch or kick are on it like those ones in the wall. The mattress cover and pillow stuff are all over the floor and there is a mountain of Derek’s clothes all over Derek’s bed.

 

 _That's!!_  

 

In the bed there lies a fully, huge, black wolf growling at everyone with its red eyes and fangs. It’s whole body about the same size as the king’s bed Derek has, expect for the tail that hangs on the edge of the bed, as it keeps swaying from time to time.

 

_That's a huge wolf even compared to my Hell hound form!_

 

There was a squeak and quietly a voice coming from underneath the clothes that the wolf, or Derek is currently hugging. “ ** _Jordania?_** That’s you right?”

 

“STILES?!!” I literally screamed which agitated Derek the wolf and growled at me.

 

Like the others they couldn’t move a step but are worried to know what happened to Stiles.

 

The clothes rustled and there peek out the familiar warm and bright honey brown pair eyes, Derek growled at the movement but it ceased the instant Stiles shushed him and slowly came out and sat up, his other hand stroking Derek’s tail that have come and wrapped around Stiles who is, naked it seems.

 

What’s more shocking is that how Stiles hair is long once again.

 

Stiles chuckled gently when Derek the wolf nudged his cheek, those bare soft looking arms of him slowly took hold of Derek the wolf’s huge face and then also nudge his face.

 

Somehow Stiles looks like he is glowing, I have known his beauty ever since he is young, but Stiles porcelain skin just glows especially delicate and warm as he gently assured everyone. “We are fine here, right cuddly wolf?” In which the wolf snorted at the nick name.  

 

Like before everyone, including me, we just stood there in agape, at the scenario. I have thought it would be bloody but it seemed that Stiles return just in time before Mieczy could’ve done something terrible.

 

It was then when Derek growled and circled around the bed and Stiles, his back now facing us while he entirely covers Stiles from what to be seemed ‘our’ view. Sending a once clear message. _Leave._

 

Stiles laughed and cooed at the action, consciously or not we made our way out of the room.

 

I found myself sitting the kitchen table as I sighed. “Oh, please let me rest. I’m drained.” I am literally mentally drained and beaten, the exhaustion making my physical condition also tired to go on.

 

Everyone chuckled at me and groaned the same way, the Sheriff insisted for me to have a sip of Melissa’s broth first before I go to bed.

 

I might’ve done that dazedly and quietly.

 

I don’t recall what happened next, but I faintly hear everyone deciding to continue tomorrow

 

I must have been in a daze as now I am back to the room Peter gave to us. Currently soaking myself in this warm jacuzzi I recall Melissa insisted to me as she brought some servings for Stiles and Derek in the upper floor.

 

As soon as I hit the bed, I was out.

 


	37. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sterek, but how will it go with Mieczy and Derek?
> 
> What does the title says? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello Everyone! 
> 
> T'was a long time I updated and It's amazing to see that people would be even reading this shenanigans of mine. 
> 
> I admit not only there was real life job, school and stuff going on, I was also in an author's block situation despite many chapters already available. For some reason I lost an inspiration to even edit chapters to best and then I remember, this is my story, I chose to write it to share with everyone but also at the same time tell myself I could make a story. 
> 
> Never would I have thought that anyone would even read this and that it reach me more than 30+ chapters but now I always said to my self no matter what happens to this story, if someone stopped reading this or what not it's fine for me because really I just want to write this story. I hope that make sense fellow readers and writers!
> 
> Either way here's a new update everyone! Thank you!

**Mieczy’s POV**

 

“Unhand me you brute!” I struggled but the brute nonchalantly walks up the stairs.

 

I could see side of his face and did my best to send a threatening glare which in turn did get his attention, mockingly flashing both his eyes and those dirty fangs that bit me, stirring up the rage inside my chest even more.

 

“ARGH! YOU IMBECILE! YOU IMBECILE! IMBECILE! UN-HAND-ME!”

 

I am disgusted. Disgusted and irritated at how those stinky arms are preventing my legs to struggle and how several punches were just ignored and grew futile every hit. By the time I realized it was too late as I am drained and breathless to even use a speck of magic or curse.

 

Despite the achenes around my body and the chillness in my bones that gradually lurks to take away my consciousness, ironically, I could feel my face burning hot from rage, the vein in my forehead seemingly about to pop off.

 

I didn’t stop but shook my body even more, even if it had made my head ache and nauseous. I know I had almost banged my head against the doorway but that wasn’t an important matter as panic overtook rage instantly.

 

I’ve lost count at how many times he had growled at me just like he did once we entered the room. My heart thumped the moment I felt his grasps loosens around me, instinct made me quickly pushed myself away, but only to be thrown like a sack of potatoes in the bed.

 

They all said never judge a book by its cover and how true is that when it comes to this soft looking bed that had almost twisted my arms and my back! Well, it's not really the beds fault but I am annoyed, okay?

 

This day goes worse and worse as I am manhandled and soon pinned down with the brute sitting on my knees and pinning my arms with his right hand. His red dark eyes together with his lips forming into an arrogant proud smirk as if he accomplished something.

 

_F**k! This is the worst time to be exhausted and drained!_

 

“You Imbecile! Why are you doing this! I will kill you!” I screamed my throat hoarse and annoyingly this brute got a rope out of nowhere and bounded my wrists together in a blink of an eye!

 

_How could this day get any worse? Well ask me about it right now!_

 

My wrist that was slowly healing and stinging from mistletoe burns, and yet again, I am being subjected to another bindings, the only difference back then to now is how this one is not on purpose and is against my will!

 

In spite of my internal struggles, my instinct to get away from this brute retains hence, the moment I felt his body weight easing away from me, I took the chance to scramble away but only to be buried?

 

_This awful stench…..Shirts….pants… !!_ _(_ _ｰ_ _`д_ _ｰ_ _´)  Pfft!!_

 

Of course, it’s a given to not want to be buried with those smelly trash thus at a snap in my head, I successfully scrambled away on my knees at the opposite end of the huge bed, removing the rope in haste, because even of my gut doesn’t tell me, I know being in this rope would only cause something terrible.

 

I am already annoyed by this particular brute but I am now even more irked as to how many times I have guessed or said something related to my situation, it always happens! And why am I always caught off guard?!

 

Yep. The moment I felt a palm dragging both of my legs, startled me enough from removing the last tie of the rope. I tried to grab a hold onto something but I heard a familiar growl and it’s funny how the brute looks like he didn’t expect me to scramble away. But it doesn’t change the frustrating fact of how our situation keeps coming back into this. 

 

💢 💢 щ(ಥДಥщ) “You fool! You should stop what you are doing! I told you he is mine!” I yelped.

 

The last part was pretty much stem out from this brute foolish act of biting me there and it made me smile suggestively when he flinched and looked pathetic the moment I declared ‘He is mine’

 

“Oh? You don’t like the idea of Stiles being mine?” I mocked. “Well sucks to you because no matter what he is always mine” I laughed as his eyebrow furrows even more. “HE IS MINE. HEISMINEHEISMINEHEISMINEHEISMINEHEISMINE. NEVER. YOURS. EVER.”

 

Of course, it has to get worse, making something worse is my middle name after all! But that nimble happiness made me aware how my ego made me forget how its not good to provoke an enemy at your weak state. But the thing is I am not weak!

 

**[A/N:** Not only Mieczy is a hypocrite he is also arrogant, a clear opposite of Stiles. **]**

 

I don’t regret anything at all!

 

Nope, not one bit because clearly this situation is not fair for me! Not only I wounded my wrist, I am in a state where his claws piercing my wrist would be a mere tickle had this brute chose to do this to me three days ago. He may be a brute but I am more brutal than him!

 

Thus, despite the clear disadvantage of whatever the heck is going on, Mieczy laughed. Because what’s more satisfying other than seeing them provoked? Provoked because they know what I always say is true.

 

Stiles is mine. No matter who he is to Stiles, Stiles is mine.

 

And it’s thrilling to see how this brute could hold himself back despite knowing I am not Stiles, despite understanding how true I am and how he wouldn’t hurt this body because his animal tells him he is important but above of those all, he should learn that if chose to hurt this body, let alone touch it, I wouldn’t let him off easy.

 

He was clearly irked at my indulgence thus prevented me from uttering a word and my laughter by clutching my jaw and mouth shut with his other hand.

 

My chest is still heaving from laughter and my eyes continuously flash purple red from time to time, letting him know that even if he covers my whole mouth, I could still show him my eyes smirking in delight at how pathetic he is.

 

I’ve already triggered him countless times for the past few minutes, however this brute grew even more despicable the moment he brought those very claws, Ripping. My. Clothes. Off.

 

By then it wasn’t just a snap, it was my vein popping followed by the sound of glass smashing.

 

 I chuckled dizzily as I break the last inch of rope.

 

_I may be depleted of magic right now, but I still have my hand and feet intact on me._ _That’s enough to kill him._

 

Without further ado I sprint towards him, not giving him a chance to gather himself back up, my fist in his face, he managed to dodge the full impact but I still manage to make him bleed.

 

The sight of blood dripping from his mouth tickling a certain sensation inside of me. Although a little disappointed that my strike was evaded, it seemed I finally knocked something in his brain as he saw the impact of my fist had done in the wall.

 

_Huh. This house is sturdier than I thought, normally the entire wall would be crumbling by that._

 

**[A/N:** Mieczy is that strong, but he doesn’t completely grasp that he is drained more than he feels and thinks right now. Imagine running for an entire day with out a single stop for drink or break, as much as that sounds like dying, that is how it is for Mieczy because despite how powerful he is, there are still consequences when that huge amount of power is released all at once and continuously for a whole day. It’s surprising how Mieczy is still not dropping dead from everything earlier with the Alpha pack and Jordan but that is just another mystery of him. Although his tears and tantrum earlier may be due to exhaustion or his real personality, his brain is tired enough that it cannot handle emotion let alone to kill an Alpha right now. In real life emotion could consume us just like it does with Mieczy, often making us do and say absurd things. **]**

 

0.8 seconds. Everything that followed took a matter in seconds. Smash after smash. Bangs louder that those of construction site bringing a house down, I already threw more than ten punches and kicks. Every dodged only provoking me to exert deadly strength in every strike.  _I want to see him bleed. More. More. More!_

 

In just a minute I managed to turn this spacious room into a complete destruction but that doesn't matter other than me wanting to see him bleed. As we ran around the room, several stuffs were knocked over, even those that have already been damaged were once again hit into pieces. Although I find myself ignoring to throw the whole bed against this brute. _The bed was kinda softer than mine…. I’ll leave it for last?_

 

In an instant, I am an inch behind him, my fist ready to impact when instead of his bloody face, it was met by the closet, the closet which the animal used as a shield, I quickly followed with my other fist only to be caught by those dirty hands.

 

I spared him a glance, and for some annoying reason, behind those beastly appearance, I could see his eyes, his face smirking as if he had won… so consequences be damned!

 

I could feel my eyes burning, the tattoos around my arm appearing at the same time, making him flinch at his hold, strangely he still didn’t let go.

 

_That’s fine. It just makes it easier to me._

 

 I moved my mouth, chanting the first part of the curse when all of a sudden, everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, you might have notice but from time to time I will be leaving notes in some chapters. Most of the time those are remarks I hope to guide you in certain point of view, or like me hinting something. But also I find it that its intimate to interact with readers like that hence why I did it. I try to make them pretty much suggestive and at the same time try to make you curious to what am I talking about. Who knows I may be giving you a glimpse of how this story would grow? Or maybe not? he he he.... I like it when its mysterious. 
> 
> Thank you for giving me time to read this and your support! Stay well everyone!


	38. It is still out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I embedded a video along in this chapter. It's just an example of what the sound effect is, I don't know if the chapter is better to read along with it playing but everyone could try? 
> 
> It's a looong video of just water in a cave dripping, some of you may find it relaxing and honestly that would be a relief it you find it indeed relaxing or making you sleepy. 
> 
> I often listen to this type of sounds either to help me concentrate when writing the story, if my mind is stressed out or if I can't sleep.
> 
> Sometimes I look ones with those tourist spots and its beautiful and recommend for everyone to try it! If you want tell me in the comment section and I'll send you the link! 
> 
> Stay well everyone!

 

**< <<<Drip>>>>**

 

**< <<Drip>>>**

 

**< <<<Drip>>>>**

 

 

**What would you describe the place where they meet?**

**Is it a place where everything is white? Where everything is darkness?**

**Is it a place of empty horizons and void of sounds?**

**Or actually is it a place created by their colliding consciousness?**

**Is it a peaceful sanctuary… or is it a cage to be imprisoned in?**

**It is all of those yet at the same it is not as well**

**Its just a place where they meet**

**After all he is he, and him is him.**

**They are the same and yet different.**

**Both have a soul and together they are one.**

**Because one cannot survive without the other.**

**They are different people, of different souls.**

**Bounded…**

**….Or is it ill-fated together?**

**It is always the sound of dripping water in a cave that wakes them up…**

**Each drop echoes and it stops their souls from colliding… from destroying one another…**

**Because although one as a being, only thyself can bring fort destruction upon one.**

**Ironies full as its finest as how those water drips echo calmly and elegantly...**

**The very same echoes are different...**

**Just as it is calm, it is also sinister...**

**Just as it is elegant, it is also ghastly...**

**It always echoes...**

**It never stops...**

**And what’s more it is always…**

**…and never**

**the same echoes…**

**< <<<Drip>>>>**

 

**< <<Drip>>>**

 

**< <<<Drip>>>>**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

 

I gasped awake.

 

My eyes stinging from the sharp lights, my whole body aching at the same time, like each of my flesh are being torn apart

 

Wave after wave, I whimpered in pain, falling weakly on my side

 

Cold sweat, my perception drowsy, I squint my eyes close, futilely recuperating from the brightness that stings my eyes among the pain overwhelming me. 

 

How can pain gets even more painful? When it is like dying... only for it to never end. 

 

I was breathless, drowned by persistent coughs. I could feel my self convulsing from the sudden onslaught pain in my chest, and my lungs.

 

As if I have been starved by the air, only to suffer the moment I breathed back in. 

 

But its even hard to breath let alone to wheeze.

 

With my right hand clutching my chest, my whole weight trembles and shook… I recognize the same cold bed sheet only for the cold to be ignored because I am numbed… and at the same time could feel everything…

 

90 bpm…

 

100…

 

120…

 

150…

 

180…

 

200…

 

230…

 

Even my helpless groan couldn’t even manage to come out weakly

 

The black dots around my gaze, beats in rhythm as my heart erupts.

 

I can’t even think of anything, other than the pain and to clutch my chest, praying that it'll help prevent my heart from leaping out.

 

 

Thankfully _it_ was there.

 

Right away, _it_ wrapped around me.

 

My lungs and my heart instantly enveloped by its warmth

 

My head that was drowsy in pain aligns my consciousness back.

 

My weak body trembling as I could feel sensations back, moving my fingers from a frozen clutch, as I slowly recover the strength that was sucked out of me.

 

I still coughed.

 

I still wheeze.

 

But I could breathe much better.

 

It took me a long time to gather myself, but I was patient and still cautious once done.

 

I looked around and confirmed where I am.

 

As I dragged and forced myself to the other bed the moment my gaze landed on the familiar figure.

 

 _It_ of course assisted me, making me return a smile, turning my head back as I took a step closer and closer.

 

It didn’t need explanation.

 

Because I saw everything.

 

I may be sleeping.

 

But I saw and understand everything.

 

Everything but _one_.

 

I stroke his forehead, once sat on the bed side.

 

His pale complexion and the trace of blood from the corner of his lips, worrisome.

 

Because it is the consequences.

 

Gratefully, _it_ automatically started, albeit slower than usual but still taking care of him.

 

It is always bizarre for me to see someone with the same looks as mine, some one who is like the reflection of a mirror, despite knowing that he is not me yet also me.  

 

I knew I have been sleeping straight for more than three days. It is strange enough for me to sleep that long and to sleep at this moment of time, but what’s uncanny is how I could not recall anything.

 

 

It’s just blank.

 

 

 

Even the nightmare that is always there, I could not recall.

 

My mind and my guts tells me something is wrong, but the current situation made me set it behind as I wake up him.

 

“M-Mieczy.” My hoarse voice uttered. “Mieczy, wake up, it’s me Stiles.”

 

I stroked his hand and face gently and when he didn’t stir, I called him again.

 

His complexion is better than before as _it_ helps him. The blood in the corner of his lips left no trace, but still making me wonder why would _he_ bleed? He never does. Never.

 

I’m scared to what is going on, because no matter how I recall and analyze what cause me to sleep and him to bleed could not be found.

 

And then I felt it. It’s like terror and fear embedded in my blood, fore bonding something dangerous. Not only for me, but for him as well. But no matter what I do I could only feel tension of what it may be.

 

“Mieczy, please wake up.” I tried again and could even feel my unease, like a sense of detach. That if he won’t wake up, we would lose one another.

 

“Please wake up. It’s me Stiles. Do-don’t leave me here alone. Please. Wake up.” I insisted as I shook him gently.

 

I tried and tried and just as how many times there was no reply, is also just as how a dreadful fear seeps in my chest, making me suffer in panic even more.

 

 _It_ noticed me doing that hence moved close to me right away, and like a slap I realized I shouldn’t be like this. Thus, I shake my head no and chocked out “H-him. Please wake him up.”

 

 _Its_ warmth is always welcoming and soothing, but at this time when something is clearly wrong, I would always put him first, because I don’t know what to do if anything happens to him.

 

Albeit reluctantly, it moves back to Mieczy, the sensation of its warmth moving away instantly, and like I've been dropped in a glacier, I grew cold.

 

As if it sense me, it spread its warmth to me as well, almost as if reassuring me to hold on. Under certain circumstances it was allowed to do that and that was because not only we are in close distance but because it also seems to know something is wrong.

 

I recall the day before we left, the moment where Mieczy told me that if a time comes something happens be it bad or worse, at least _it_ would know what to do.

 

I didn’t understand what Mieczy meant by that until now, now where Mieczy himself lays in this very bed that he never lays on till today. 

 

All the time he is with me, he never sleeps... either because he someone who doesn’t need it or because of what he said of liking to watch over me.

 

That’s probably why I am scared to see him like this, because I’ve never seen him like this before.

 

Still as a dead.

 

And that I cannot bear to see.

 

The feeling of being alone, disturbs me.

 

Even with _it’s_ out most care, Mieczy strangely didn’t wake up. I know I can’t stay here even if I want to because there is also the matter outside.

 

 _It_ is also helping him, reassuring me even if not completely, just a little bit.

 

I brush the same long dark hair Mieczy has behind his ears.

 

I’m scared. Scared of knowing that whatever it is happening, is all because of me.

 

 

 

I am after all a monster.

 

 

 

A monster that shouldn’t exist.

 

 

 

“Licht, my spark I know I don’t need to say this but, stay with him. If something goes wrong...I will be here instantly.” I spoke quietly as I felt the familiar warm tug in my chest, saying _it_ understands.

 

I was in dilemma between staying and not coming back out there, but I need to know why this is happening.

 

I could feel that whatever is happening is caused by something out there.

 

Everything I understood except for one and I will find it.

 

I always do.

 

The scariest part is I don’t know what to do once I found it, because something tells me, it is because of me once again...

 

I've lost count of how many times I've stopped and glance back as I make my way out to the archway.

 

The moment I was one step away, I glance for the last time, and then turned away.

 

This place...... is one of the ironies in my life...... just as it is bright inside, it is dark out here.

 

Just an endless dark, empty horizon.

 

I keep walking in this nowhere and the moment I felt it my eyes closed along with the darkness.

 

Unbeknownst to me the moment I let the darkness consume me, _he_ opened his eyes, chuckling in a softest voice that one could ever possibly heard.

 

“ _He he he. What changed Stiles?_ _"_

 


	39. So Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's because its not only the author and readers who fancies an adorable Stiles. It's also Derek. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here goes another update!
> 
>  
> 
> I think we should make an adorable fluff Stiles fan club! or is there one already? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Reflection Note: 
> 
> So far writing this series made me learn few of my weaknesses, strengths and struggles as a writer. One major one that keeps coming back every single time is how whenever I edit the chapter I am about to post, I am always delayed on posting right away because I always ended up revisioning the entire chapter, not that it was not good or too many grammar mistakes, but rather my fingers and brain can't stop! 
> 
> I bet most of the readers can't even remember some events because its one after another right!?
> 
> That's a weakness I found thus I hope that if the story didn't add up, or the story confused you please feel free to tell me!  
> I always try my best to keep the story/plot apparent, and at the same time, even though this has almost 35+ chapters, the REAL PLOT isn't here yet, most of this are just introduction and almost close to rising action in a story.
> 
> The reason why this is long and why I even joked how this is like a novel now with the amount of chapters is because, I don't have a rough or any kind of outline. I just let it all go and let my fingers and brain and heart and inspiration come all together and there you go my shenanigans! 
> 
> That's why I really really appreciate everyone who are giving time to read this! 
> 
> Thank you so much!

 

 

_**Stiles POV - Present Timeline** _

 

 

To be honest, my situation is very worrying.

 

I vividly remember that I still have at least a bit of clothing left on me when I was being friendly and hugging the floor, the said floor that is currently nowhere near me as I am now in the bed……lying naked. 

 

Of course, I checked if every single finger in my hands and my toes on my feetsies are still there, and once I did my breath of relief is halted by concern…

 

 _Where did my clothes go?_  I wondered just as I saw the silhouette in the corner of my eyes.

There he stood. Watching me still, sniffing the air before grabbing the clothes piled beside him, and then bringing it over me. Like literally, dumped on me. I move the clothes away only to see him watching me... examining me like I am a rare creature?

 

When he got closer, my back shivered when he sniffed the air again, as if he is sniffing the air around me, or more like smelling me which is awkward.  _I mean I knew a few werewolves and they never done that, what is he smelling? Do I stink? ...this is so embarrassing._  

Thankfully, he huffed and turned away, probably going to fix the mess all over the room but nonetheless a relief for me, since the state I am now is extremely unprofessional, a state no one has ever seen me before, well except for Jordania, because Jordania is Jordania, and Alpha Derek is ............................ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

With my dignity successfully remaining intact, I efficiently started looking for pants in the pile of clothes when I was caught in surprised when another mountain of clothes drops on top of me.

 

By the time I manage to removed them from tangling me and blocking my eyes, I saw him preparing another pile, another pile to dump on me? 

 

_I know my state is extremely inappropriate but why did he tear off my clothes in the first place? Is he saying he doesn’t like my clothing? Couldn’t he just have said it to me directly? I remember wearing a simple attire that shouldn't be offending in the eyes, at least with my awareness. Or is it because most of these clothes are wreck due to Mieczy and he's asking me to repair it?_

 

Despite how breathing seems like exhausting, I courageously gathered enough strength to call his attention, however it seems I don't even have enough strength to talk. I realized my mouth is moving but no sound is coming out, my throat parched dry and aching…

 

As soon as I woke up, I already could feel gravity pulling down my body heavily, telling me how I am physically and mentally drained. Every smallest of small move almost enough to make me collapse and faint.

The strain and consequence of using magic continuously without stop or rest rebuking me all at once.

Although, I am eternally grateful that my body came back in one piece from Mieczy's shenanigans between the Alpha pack and then Alpha Derek, now that I am suffering this unnecessary consequence, I kind of feel disappointed of Mieczy. Like slightly, because I know it can’t be help…??

 

I already know how Mieczy is a magnet for trouble but recalling his current state like coma, I am both worried and hopeful that once he wakes up, he reflects on it, yet in the back of my head, from my instinct, tells me that this isn't just about irresponsible use of power and control, but somethin _—_

I could tell myself that I was way busy on my thoughts, therefore wasn't able to avoid another pile of clothes burying me.

 

_Just how is he finding all of these clothes? and why is all of then dark colors? I could only see one red, one light green and one white? Everything else is light a gradient show from light gray to dark ones. Somehow this is making me see Alpha Derek in another light...._

 

I couldn’t stop the thoughts popping in my brain, because who has their wardrobe like this?

I saw him closing the distance, taking the chance, I desperately tried to reach his arm to somehow tell him that I get his point and will fix them and also ask if I could borrow some of his clothes.

It seemed like he was just about to turn away when fortunately, he saw me trying to reach for him. Clutching at the pants I found, I gestured (more like flail around) If I could wear it. I tried to gesture (flail) again but it seems he isn't himself as he spares me a puppy look, I then simply took his silence as a yes.

Albeit slowly, I started wearing it, I had just moved my right leg inside the waist part when it was tugged away, my face scrunching up in confusion to what just happened as he merely replies with a grunt.

 

_Is that his favorite pair? Okay …… I'll get another one?_

 

There’re only a few wearable clothes in the pile that doesn't have scratches or holes in them and I am really guilty about causing it even if its actually Mieczy, however every time I took and manage to find one, he always tugs it away, and me who is really depleted of energy, pathetically watches it happen again and again...

 

（Ω ДΩ）

_I feel like crying?_

 

_I know he wants me to fix them, but can't he let me borrow at least a shirt? My naked state is getting awkward and awkward the more I could feel him staring at me. I mean he should be able to understand how its embarrassing to be naked with someone you don't know right? Actually, it is also embarrassing even if they were your parents!_

 

Not only I was uncomfortable, but also deeply lost to why this stuff is happening. I already knew how Alpha Derek's clothes ended up like this, but did Alpha Derek started to hate me (Mieczy)?

 

When Mieczy doesn’t like someone, he doesn’t hide it, or even bother trying to appease them, hence ever since the first day I saw Mieczy not liking Alpha Derek, I tried my best and didn't force a lot of interaction between them to avoid any conflict arising that could devoid our family ties with the Hale Pack. At the time, I assumed that it will the best to leave it alone or that it will go away but then Mieczy ironically and is extremely eager to be hostile to Alpha Derek?

 

Hostile enough to lead upon this mess and the fight while I was gone.

 

In the beginning, I knew its just Mieczy with his trust issues, and wasn't concerned about it because back then, or at least what I know of, Mieczy won't even care about them, but with the fight it became apparent that Mieczy is vigilant and hostile whenever Alpha Derek is around and near, even before we were misunderstood that we're like those despicable black list hunters, Mieczy is always watching Alpha Derek like a hawk, despite Alpha Derek being friendly and welcoming. 

 

 

Clearly, we've never met Alpha Derek before but never I have seen Mieczy extremely opposed to someone like this, as if he can’t stand breathing the same air, like Alpha Derek is his nemesis.

_But why though? I know love at first sight but enemies at first sight, is there such thing?_

I knew I was watching Alpha Derek’s every move, thus when he huffed, in what appears to be in satisfaction, he moved closer to me, my whole-body right away tensing, wondering how to block his attack if its going to be another fight or if he will do anything funny. It might be Mieczy who started the fight with him, but if I have to, I will fight. I’ve already encountered manipulative people who pretends to be nice at first then at the end was actually evil! I am experienced!

 

Surprisingly, I was not met with a fist but rather, his hand brushing my cheek gently, my bones chilling and then my face burning, probably in red because I never let anyone did that. Slowly, he climbed in the bed, cautiously watching me like he is afraid that he will scare me. After another few minutes of staring and watching game the next moment took my breath away…

 

It’s already amazing how he was able to maintain eye contact as the startling cracking of bones jolts and made cringe from my spot, but the fear quickly turned into awe because I have never seen such large wolf that has such dark, elegant, and softest fur like ever!

 

Even in the kingdom you can’t find werewolves residents with this majestic fur and w-what!?

 

_It’s so soofffttttt~! So smooooottthhhh~~!!!! I WANT TO BE BURIED IN IT! ……Somehow, it’s making me real sleepy…_

 

 _By the time I realized what I just did, specifically me touching his fur without permission, it was too late to go back._  I assumed he was going to bite of my hand when instead ‘he’ nudged his head affectionately just as his eye’s flashes at me, gesturing me to lay down with him.

 

It’s either being awestruck or my love for furry animals that made my whole body follow, but any how I regret nothing!

 

(*≧∀≦*)

 

The past interaction is already strange enough and the anomaly of having a huge wolf in a sturdiest bed that is not yet breaking down with me on it too, is just, woaahh!

 

_I mean, both of us are aware how his fangs could snap and kill me in a second but he doesn’t, and amongst all other weird stuff, I guess that’s much more important and signifies something? A truce maybe?_

Somehow, the mountain of clothes is helping me to cover my nakedness, also making me feel even warmer when I scooted over next to him.

 

I may have hummed comfortably or groaned at this heat pack but sooner the scent of the clothes hit me and its even much better than the unforgettable scent I have smelled from Aunt Talia and Uncle Petey back then!

 

This… His scent, compared to them, tugs something warm in my chest…actually… in my stomach and it makes me feel relax, safe and secured, like it is just me and him. Everything fades away and I’m happy…（＾q＾）

 

I felt him tucking me in closer and once again so did my body follow as crazy this is to me, because had I known its going to be a cuddle time, I wouldn’t have been that cautious to him! I knew Alpha Derek is also nice like Uncle Petey and Aunt Talia! It’s just Mieczy really likes to cause trouble from time to time!

 

As if everything turned into a 180°, just as I was concerned with my dignity and decency, I was pretty much all over the cuddle time like the stuff that happened from before didn’t happen.

 

 _He he he. Such a cuddly wolf~! I won’t hold back then~?_ _(_ _๑_ _>_ _ᴗ_ _<_ _๑_ _)_

 

I was so content that my dignity suffered quite a damage silently behind my back and despite my still current naked state or how wrong this might look to others, for some reason I am not that bothered and can’t help but to savior this moment. This moment telling me this will never happen again…

 

 _Never ……again? Is it related to what is happening … to… me?_ _( ´╹‸╹` )_

 

Just then I felt a particular presence, a split second enough to noticed the several approaching audiences.  

 

Cuddly wolf growled and the rumbling in his chest shook me as well, making me have goose bumps that may have squeeze out a squeak from me, at the same time shaking away those fearful thoughts instantly.

 

It is then I learned that it is Jordania’s familiar aura that made the reality dawned back to me… ヽ(≧ᗝ≦)ﾉ

 

“J-jordania? I-is that you?”

 

Instantly, Jordan shout my name back the instant I heard the door slamming open and it might have taken me a while to get out from the clothes burying me and from cuddly wolf hugging me, because I don’t want to be away from this fluffy heat furnace or so what I like to think, but Jordania is panicking in worry.

 

Once I sat up, it was too late to be decent as its not only Jordania in the room but rather the whole Hale pack, all sharing look of surprises at the clear destruction of the room and to me who I remember is very naked. I like to be delusional they are staring at Derek who is behind me as a huge majestic wolf… I bet they’ve never seen such elegance and handsomeness before!

 

But I was slapped in the face as all eyes stayed on me, I felt my face flushing and tried to hide away, Jordania then walked closer only to be snarled by Mr. Cuddly Wolf, making everyone else pause from any movements.

 

I know Alphas like privacy such as their bedroom which is like their den, hence after appeasing him, I grabbed a red shirt close to me and thankfully my long hair is draped over my bare legs even if it were too late. The first time I am ever thankful for having long hair, but I still hate it.

 

I felt Mr. Cuddly Wolf’s huge fluffy tail caressing my cheek before he moved around the seemingly strong bed, that hadn’t break despite his obvious heaviness. Amazing me in awe as how he manages to turn around without the tail going away around me.

 

It’s then I realized that cuddly wolf is covering me from everyone’s gazes! His red eyes flashing at me, nodding in gratefulness I then started to get myself clothed.

 

_At least even in wolf form he knows decency? Don’t worry Alpha Derek, I’ll quickly get out of here! I don’t want to disturb you more than any of this, however my magic is still pretty much depleted, leaving me helpless how to fix the room right now. I hope he’ll agree if I promise to fix it after I take a rest? Oh, I wonder if Jordania could help me? His den being destroyed is probably the reason why he fought with Mieczy, other than the fact that Mieczy likes trouble._

**[A/N:**  Oblivious Stiles get your facts straight! Don’t tell me Mieczy is that protective of you because of this? No wonder.  (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀)  **]**

 

I’ve probably lost track of time from being distracted by that same amazing smell since by the time I wore it, everyone is gone, Jordania too.

 

“Where did everyone go, Mr. Cuddly Wolf?” I asked as I wobbly stood up in the bed on my knees, titling my head over when Mr. Cuddly Wolf growled alarmed all of a sudden, his quick action preventing me from almost falling towards the floor…again. He then wrapped his tails around my waist …smugly?

 

(｡･.･｡)?

 

“Uhmn…Do you have pants I could also borrow? I mean I could ask Jordan to bring my clothes over-”

 

 

_*Groooowl*_

 

I was cut off and couldn’t continue as he literally flails his tail to my face back and fort, almost playfully, making me squint and grab it hurriedly, to stop it from tickling my nose. The moment I hugged it towards my chest I sneezed, at the same drowned in thoughts, specifically the word fluffiness…

 

_Although his tail feels very warm and fluffy, I am still very much naked underneath this one-piece layer of cloth. Even my underwear was not spared. Mieczy is also acting weird, Antagonizing the Alpha Pack made sense but even to Alpha Derek? Have I not made myself clear that we are here to form an alliance? Why is he eager to make an enemy of him? I should ask Jordania later ……because this tail… is really fluffy… I want to… bite it?_

 

 

_*chomp*_

 

I didn’t realize that just as I was thinking about it, I’ve already done it, thus just as Mr. Cuddly Wolf jolted, I too were bounced back to reality.

 

∑(ﾟ ﾛﾟ〃)

 

Mr. Cuddly wolf’s eyes flashed for a second, realizing that the culprit was me, who is guiltily pushing away the tail and moving myself in a distance, because I am still tempted to bite it? Is that weird?  

 

( ㄒoㄒ )

 

He growled at me clearly stating he is mad and the words were stuck in my throat. I was panicking how to start explaining when I felt my knees, then my whole-body titling? And just like that I fell straight to the floor.  

 

_*THUD!*_

 

_Oomph!_

 

_It’s already clear to me how vulnerable I am right now and how right I was when instantly my head become dizzy as I slowly help my self up, the nausea overshadowing my back that was stinging from the fall._

 

_Ugh… I already feel so heavy but now I feel like if someone were to poke me, I would bruise easily… or puke…_

 

I clutch my head in pain and may have whimpered, as my vision becomes blur. I feel myself being lifted up and the familiar low guttural noise told me who it was.

 

Massaging my temple, hoping that it would ease up the nausea, I was abrupt by the shocking sensation of a rough tongue licking my cheek, almost sending me to the floor once again had it not for the fierce growl making me still and frozen, from doing anything more damaging.

 

After few long minutes of him licking my face, my vision slowly returned and the aching pain of my whole body disappeared? Unaware that Alpha Derek just sucked out my pain, I looked up and met his eyes, red as a blood, blood that is full of life. Making the hairs on my body stood up and there’s that tug again. I didn’t mean to move but when I accidentally did, he growled at me again, realizing that he doesn’t feel comfortable if I move?

 

_Is he mad? Mad because I bit his tail? Is he going to bite me too?_

 

I didn’t have to look far for the answer, although I didn’t expect that he will merely flail his tail at my face.

 

It didn't take a long time to understand what he means, thus I gasped in relief at being forgiven, because honestly, I was preparing for him biting me. I don’t know where but I admit I did something wrong. The fluffy tail continuously flails around my face gently, I hold back the temptation of chasing it to bite it once again, since I noticed an unsatisfied expression as he smacks it to my face a little harder, as if he is scolding me from not hugging it?

 

_I could hug it again? …… Really?!!_

_(_ _ﾉ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_

 

I was probably sending that message with my sparkling eyes as he snorts and lay down his head in an ironically small pillow, snorting once again as if telling me to lay down too.

 

I know a few about werewolves but I didn’t know until now that their tail is this strong because the fluffy tail gently scooped me closely towards him.

 

His nose gently nudging my cheek, making me chuckle at the sensation of his tiny, tickly whiskers. The distance though was enough for me to be enamored and captivated by those red jewel eyes, seemingly highlighted by his dark elegant fur.

 

I didn’t know what made me do it but I giggled, my voice sounding better as well as I asked. “More cuddles Mr. Cuddly Wolf?”

 

My gut tells me he was offended by the name yet he didn’t get mad but rather move me closer to him to the point that I am wrapped around by his warmth.

 

Taking that as an answer, I threw away the last trace of embarrassment and shamelessly snuggled against him. “You are so flu-fluffyyy” I groaned because Jordania isn’t this fluffy!

 

I stroke his smooth fur and felt a continuous rumbling in his chest making me squeal in a raspy voice. “A-are you purring?! So adorable!”

 

I could tell that was probably too much as the moment after I said he was adorable he gently nudged his head to my side, telling me he isn’t a fan of being called adorable making me laugh. “Ha ha! Yes, yes, forgive me your majesty, I mean to say you are handsome!”

 

If only Stiles could read Derek’s mind, he’d find out Derek nudging him is to say he is the one who is adorable, not Derek.

 

Pleased nonetheless, Derek resumes purring. The rumbling of his chest and the comfort of the warmth slowly removes my tension, slowly easing into a peaceful sleep.

 

_My mate, so beautiful, so adorable._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to the award of being the most editeteteddddddd........


	40. Let's sleep again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here goes another one! I may start talking about the Kingdom of Arauthiel for the next few chapters!

 

**_Stiles POV - Present_ ** **_Time_ ** **  
**

 

_***** Knock 2x *****_

 

“Derek? Stiles? It’s me, Melissa. I noticed it’s way past the dinner time and you both haven’t had one yet so I have soup and bread for the two of you.”

 

A gentle voice nudges me awake, along with the fragrant smell of chicken soup, making me lick my lips and my stomach grumbling in my brain, demanding food. Although I felt well rested the sensation of hunger quickly stirs me awake to stare at the door eagerly, completely forgetting what kind of state I am in, well, at least I have a shirt on?

 

I felt the bed shaking, grabbing my attention to recognized that the fluffy fur is now gone. The same comfy warmth is still there but a very muscly and packed chest, a warm hand cuddling me around my waist is now there beside me.

 

I am taken back as I know enough how loud it is to transform back to human because that it is how it is for Jordan as well. _Did I sleep deeply enough to not even notice it?_

 

I looked back up and met Mr. Cuddly Wolf’s red eyes, telling me it is still him, somehow, somewhere in my brain scrunched at that thought? Does it matter if its Derek? Derek and wolf are pretty much the same person, right?

 

The thoughts soon disappeared as I felt him moving away and opening the door, grunting in reply as Melissa walked in the room with a food tray, the fragrant smell making hungrier.

 

Just as quickly as the heat move away, it also went back quickly, as if he is afraid, I will be gone cold.

 

So far I’ve understood Mr. Cuddly Wolf likes cuddles, but the moment I saw my bare legs I was slapped in my face. I tried to get away and to get dressed when Mr. Cuddly Wolf took a hold of my waist tightly, my back in his bare chest as he settles me in his lap and him leaning against the headboard. 

 

 

 **[ A/N:** By the way everyone, Derek is pretty much has pants on. While Stiles has Derek's long shirt on. **( ¬** **‿** **¬)** Don't go there yet. **]**

 

 

My face is red hot when I felt a particular nudge from the middle of his legs against my skin due to our awkward position. I couldn't move aggressively otherwise it would be even more awkward thus could only use my long hair to cover my legs, somehow making me more embarrassed to look at Melissa in her eyes.

 

_Even though I am all about Derek before, this situation is really embarrassing, I hope Mel won’t misunderstand because we didn’t cross that line yet—I know I may have gone manic to how fluffy he is, but I don’t regret it because I love adorable fluffiness!_

 

**_*_ ** _Ehemn_ **_*_ **

 

“Sorry to disturb you both but I bet both of you are hungry?”

 

_***** Stomach growling *****_

 

Melissa chuckled at how my stomach decided to make noise at the moment, making me even more embarrassed and look forward for the food at the same time.

 

“I have something light for the two of you to eat. Everyone already have dinner except you two and if you are still hungry there are more down stairs, okay?”  Melissa offered, her pleasant voice oozes motherly aura caring for her pups, or is it also because she is a nurse? Either way, I really like her. 

 

“Uhmn, T-thank you. I’m sorry to bother you as well.” I shyly thanked, as I try to pry off Mr. Wolf clutching around my tummy, as if he wants to hear my stomach rumbling again which it did. “You hear that Mr. Cuddly Wolf? I am hungry and it is rude to ignore a nice lady offering us food, you should eat too!” I exclaimed when Mr. Cuddly Wolf is adamant on not letting me go. Even flashing his Alpha eyes at me, it is when I saw Melissa looking stern at Derek that he released me albeit sadly and watched me move over the edge of the bed dejectedly. Both me and Melissa heard him grumbling as Derek look away.

 

“Well, I will leave the two of you alone now. I will go and retire to my bed as well. Don’t worry Stiles, because we will talk about everything tomorrow so for now rest, you look pretty tired as well, my dear.” Melissa bid, her warm hand stroking my cheek.

 

_Such a gentle person, Scott is lucky to have a mother like her._

Just as Melissa stood up, both of us were still startled by Mr. Cuddly Wolf who suddenly found his head back in the crook of my neck and shoulder. I could hear him taking a heavy breath as his arms and hand once again wrapped around me. Growling at Melissa as he licked the cheek where Melissa touch.

 

_Ew! Why is he licking?_

 

Melissa was speechless for a moment and I saw how that quickly went to the stern look again. In a serious tone, like a mother warning her child, she asked Derek. “You, yourself should also eat! Just because you are a wolf and have healing properties doesn’t change the fact you are also recovering! Don’t give Stiles a hard time and eat!”

 

I have already learned that Melissa is a powerful woman but it is indeed a sight to see how not only an Alpha like Derek but Mr. Wolf also obediently listens to Melissa, as Derek grunted in compliant, reaching his hand to a toast, that made Melissa hummed in satisfaction.

 

“Good. Rest well,  _Mi hijo_.” Melissa patted Derek’s hair before kissing his fore head which the Mr. Wolf welcomed to. 

 

As Melissa makes her way out of the room, Derek pinch the bread in half and nudged it to my lips, making me bite it. Seeing me munching, Derek's chest produced the familiar rumble in his chest, as he bit the same bread and eat the whole thing in one go.

 

_For a wolf, he is incredibly smart and adapted to the needs of his human part. It’s a fact Hales all have remarkable intelligence, but for their wolf to be as well, this just makes them even more highly intelligent. Almost like a royal..._

“Good night, you two.” Melissa smiled as she closed the door.

 

“Good night, Ma’am.” I smiled in return.

Although how extremely embarrassing our current situation is still, nothing changed and it didn’t take long until there is another warm thing nudging my cheek and when I turned it is the bowl of broth. I looked up to see Derek flashing his eyes at me, to sip it, since I am pretty much starving, I ignored Mr. Wolf bossing me around and opened my lips. _Yeah, he is pretty much a bossy wolf right now._

 

The warmth of the broth quickly soothed through my throat towards my empty stomach that I realize is cramping in hunger. I remembered that during Mieczy’s ‘stay’ at the Alpha pack he wasn’t given any food and just water. I felt the taste of the broth lingering in my taste buds and it’s delicious that I want more.

 

Derek seemed to grasped my need, hence move the bowl in my lips again before putting it back down and giving me a bread again. I know I have my very own hands to eat myself, but my hands are pinned by Derek’s arm wrapped around me.

 

Despite not liking how I am letting everything go, I am pretty much happy that my rumbling stomach is now getting better but I still can’t help but feel embarrass at how I am being fed like a baby.

 

Derek, from time to time eats some portion to himself, but I think I even ate some of his portion.

 

“I-I’m sorry I ate yours as well.” I blushed in shame.

 

It is known that werewolves could read emotions thus, probably why Derek the wolf grunted softly in reply, “No. Fine. Not. Hungry.” Derek muttered one by one, nudging his face against the crook of my neck again.

 

I could feel his warm breath tickling my shoulder, as the shirt is crooked to that side due to its size. The shirt might have turned into a dress in me, but thank fully it covers above my knees. I’ll gladly pick this every time rather than being completely naked, with certain parts being in display. I mean Jordania is my brother so its not embarrassing when its him, but for others, especially to ladies like Melissa, its downright degrading.    

 

I do have muscles, but I know enough that my build still resembles a woman’s physical body. I have a pack of muscles but due to the curve on my hip that I always try to hide with my coats and layers of clothing, I am ashamed to see my self naked. What is more is that despite already close to my twenties, I have no bodily hair which often angers me whenever I see my smooth, bare legs, that is somewhat glowing right now?!

 

_Did Jordania used lotion on me again? Or was it Mieczy? ARGH! How many times do I have to tell them I hate putting those skin care stuff! I love aloe vera, honey or lavender baths and that is all it is going to be!_

 

I may have been sending frustrated chemo signal because I heard Derek whining, making me halt to my internal predicaments.

 

“Ah! No, no, no, I’m fine! You are fine! I just realized something! Come on, let’s sleep, shall we? I don’t know about you but now that I am full I feel very sle~epy..” I yawned.

 

I was just trying to play it off but the moment we both hit the bed again, I felt incredibly and honestly sleepy.

 

_Must have been due to Derek’s warm body, W-wait! He’s cuddling me again, ah so embarrassing…_

 

The room is still pretty much destroyed, a chilly wind comes in the broken window inside the room. Although, the cold breeze didn’t even reach me as I could feel Derek’s body heating up much more and it is amazingly comforting.

 

_I’ll clean this room first thing in the morning tomorrow, for now it’s feels so good to sleep again._

 


	41. Alan Walker, K-391 & Emelie Hollow - Lily (Lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! You'd probably notice the chapter title, well actually title only, because this is not really a chapter........Well actually, its a little bit of chapter because songs also tells story right? Anyways this song is such an inspiration that I gotta have it here and make everyone listen to it too! <3 I hope every likes some good music with good story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the following music. I am merely using it as a song for my story and will take the song away if it causes any troubles.


	42. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I have been editing the past few chapters hence why I couldn't post another new chapters, because I can't help but feel that I was too much inspired on writing this that the lack of outline is making the whole story un-comprehensible. 
> 
> If you skimmed through some previous chapter you'd probably won't even notice the difference, other than me tweaking some sentences to make it even more relate able or clearer. The whole story still goes the same hence no need to re-read them and you'll be fine even if you don't re read them! Rather than those worries I am actually really thank full for everyone who gave time to read this fantasy of mine XD 
> 
> I know this is not your ordinary teen wolf and it might be hard to relate it with the original version, but I've always dream about writing a fiction about teen wolf like this! Hence every time you read this it means so much to me because the very first time I posted this, I've always thought no one would read it hence thank you for that. <3 
> 
> You all are also my inspiration to keep going on! Kudos to everyone!

* * *

* * *

 

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

 

An upset yet also irked voice greeted, behind Stiles as he sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Stiles turns his head around towards the person who spoke, his face painted in confusion as he asks the other person in disbelief…

 

( ・_・)? ‘Sorry, what? Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?’

If one were to illustrate what the other, specifically, Mieczy’s facial expression currently looks like, well it pretty much looks like this…... (;¬_¬)

 

For some reason, Stiles tone of speech is that of smug, as if he is the one planning to scold the other and it seemed he was about to but he was beaten by Mieczy who deadpans, “You should know what I’m talking about! I’ve told you to let it go whatever it is you are holding on to.”

 

Both people are sitting in the same bed, hence are in close distance enough to see each other’s facial expression closely and throughout Mieczy’s speech, Mieczy cannot help but face palm himself at the end, as to how Stiles seems to become even more confused.

 

That irked Mieczy. (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 

“Stop playing dumb Stiles! You know what I am talking about! I am already irked and disappointed how you let that brute, that brute who might I remind you bit me- _us_ there, then manhandled us! And what do you do? SLEEP WITH HIM, NAKED EVEN MORE SO?!!!!!!”

 

Stiles then witnessed how it looks like when Mieczy is repulsed, basically his face contorted in disgust and his hands couldn’t help but scrub around his very body roughly, as if that would clean off the disgusting sensation of being touched by Derek, well Derek doesn’t even seem like a person to Mieczy as he keeps muttering how this brute and that brute is this and how he’ll take revenge.

 

‘MIECZY!’

 

Stiles yell overlapped Mieczy’s mutterings, when Stiles himself couldn’t take to watch anymore, Stiles then added….

 

‘Mieczy! I don’t know why you are extremely against Derek but shouldn’t you remember what we are here for? We are here to continue our alliance with the Hale Pack but why are you causing so much trouble that will severe it!? Why are you doing it?’

 

As if he couldn’t believe what he has heard, Mieczy scoffed, “Huh! I’M CAUSING TROUBLE? ME? Stiles you, yourself should know what I am like by now—actually way even before, how I am whenever I see something wrong and what do I do with it, and right now you are the most troubling because you are wasting your time with that brute! I mean why are you still sleeping naked with him? JORDAN was there, why didn’t you go with him! We are not even staying in their house anymore, because remember the word _dangerous?_ ”

 

Stiles didn’t expect or want any of this, in fact he didn’t need this current stand off to happen right now, when he was glad and relieve to see Mieczy now awake and looking better. Moreover, Stiles was going to let go of everything Mieczy’s troubles for the past week to get his attention and in fact was going to ask for forgiveness during the time he was asleep. He was going to say sorry how he have left Mieczy all alone out there, because to be honest Stiles is still afraid why he did that, why he slept in such odd long time and do not recall anything from it.

 

When Stiles felt the moment Mieczy awoke, Stiles was ecstatic and without a second thought came back to this place. He was eager to see a not so pale Mieczy anymore, he was eager to get Mieczy back to assuring him and answering the cause of his sleep and why he couldn’t remember anything, and even that ‘dream’

 

But Stiles did not expect to see a Mieczy trembling in such anger, of such anomaly in Mieczy’s usual temperance and patience because whenever Mieczy encounter some thing or someone he dislikes, most of the time he shrugs them off. And that is what confuses and hurts Stiles right now, because Stiles cannot understand Mieczy’s point.

 

Stiles ironically felt a chill in his heart and yet a burning sensation around his face and that maybe the cause why once a tear dropped, Mieczy halted in silence. Mieczy eyes that was reddened in anger, shook as he watches Stiles, crying.

 

And Stiles never cry when it comes to Mieczy.

 

But it seems that Mieczy cannot hold on to that prideful anymore as Stiles cry right now, because of him.

 

Stiles flinched when Mieczy’s response was to hurriedly yank Stiles towards his embrace. Stiles trembling around his arms and despite how Mieczy soothes, how Mieczy bombards Stiles with apologizes, Stiles wheezes and trembles even more.

 

‘Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have done that, Stiles, Stiles, I’m sorry, I take it all back, please, Stiles, Stiles, I’M SORRY!’

 

Mieczy doesn’t remember how many times he has repeated himself in hoarse voice, but Mieczy’s heart break that even if he repeats it million times, it won’t change the fact how he made Stiles cry, how he hurt Stiles, Stiles who he sworn to protect and love at all costs. Stiles whom given him a name, an identity, when he was unknown to death and unknown to life itself.

 

This is a moment that Mieczy will forever regret, and its his fault, because Stiles can’t control what others do. Mieczy was jealous because of who that brute—that Derek is to Stiles, and Mieczy was so afraid of _that_ happening again because Mieczy not only knows, but is certain that if _that_ happens Stiles won’t be able to come back, and Mieczy would lose him completely. 

 

Mieczy doesn’t want that and have even always prayed for that day to not to come, not at this time when, whenever Stiles loves someone, they always get hurt, or worse dies.

 

Mieczy doesn’t want to see how Stiles crumbles, how Stiles dies too because Mieczy may not be a human at the beginning but he has learnt how painful it is when someone you loved, someone you used to trust, dies in your arms, with their last words calling you a _monster._

 

It’s why Stiles always believes why he is one, why he tortures himself with it, why Stiles seems carefree out front when in fact its him masking himself in a false sense of happiness, because he doesn’t deserve those nor anyone. He was a monster who causes deaths and pain to everyone, he’s a monster that shouldn’t have been born.

 

And the saddest part is Stiles have always known.

 

Stiles have always known Derek is his mate.

 

Way even before we got here in Beacon Hills, way before we stayed here in the Hale pack.

 

Stiles is the smartest kid in the world and ever since he was young Stiles is also curious, one doesn’t have to look far to figure out, the moment Stiles smelt Talia and Peter, he had already known why is that so, and even if he wasn’t clear at it first, it doesn’t take a long time for the young Stiles to figure everything out. It always has been like that.

 

But Mieczy doesn’t still like it, because why is Stiles doing this to himself?

 

Why is he getting close, when he has convinced that Derek is someone he can never have?

 

Why is he being a fool and getting closer to Derek himself?

 

Why is he causing a scenario where he will be blamed even more?

 

Where a possible future scenario of rejection, that Derek might do, but what even scarier is Stiles would do?

 

Why is he always eager to make people put blame in to him?

 

Is he planning to break Derek’s heart just so he could finally lose the last sensation remaining in his heart?

 

So, he could be numb with all the pain?

 

Why Stiles, why? Because I don’t understand.

 

I don’t understand because I am, here aren’t I?

 

I love you

 

I’ve loved you

 

But it seems no matter what my love will never be enough for you….

 

Because like what you are doing with Derek, you’ve done to me…..

 

I do not blame you, because even if you try to hurt me in hopes of me hurting you back, you know how much I won’t do that, I’ve always sworn that.

 

My life is meant as that.

 

I exist to protect you

 

I exist to protect you from the harm, even if that harm is you, yourself.

 

And now watching you tremble like this, watching you like this knowing that you are oh, so close to crumbling down, makes me regret, makes me in pain and in wonder…

 

Have I failed to protect you, my light?

 

Because I’ve already witnessed several moments where the light in your eyes disappear just like this.

 

I’ve already seen how you try so hard to be numb, to ignore emotions as if the moment you feel them would kill everyone, and it will be all your fault

 

I’ve already seen moments like this where you try as hard as you can, even if you bleed, to prevent your lips wheezing out a cry, because if you felt that you are weak then everything would break down all around you….

 

Why do you do this Stiles?

 

Why hurt yourself?

 

Why treat yourself like a fool, despite the countless times I could prove how brave you yourself are?

 

How you are not a monster…

 

How your existence has blessed countless people you’ve save life?

 

How you have given me existence?

 

Isn’t my existence a definite and enough proof how you do not cause death, how it is not your fault?

 

Death cannot create and bless others another chance to live, death is always jealous of life, hence why death would always take them away.

 

You aren’t a monster Stiles

 

So please don’t do this anymore…

 

Don’t hurt Derek, because if a person’s heart is hurt and betrayed, they will do it to you too…

 

That’s how its always been Stiles

 

So please let your delusion of how hurting the person you love first, hurts less than doing it and waiting for it later, because we both know that isn’t true, it’s a lie, because love doesn’t hurt, it’s a person who doesn’t know how to love is what hurts you.

 

And I don’t want you to be that kind of person, because I know how much hate you yourself.

 

That deep self hatred to the point that you open you arms towards harm straight ahead.

 

One cannot have it, yet at the same time we can still lose it with our very own hands…

 

You have accepted how Derek cannot be yours, because you are aware and afraid that you will lose him in your dangerous life.

 

So, you would rather hurt yourself by hurting the person you love, so you can be happy that at least he won’t die by your very hands, that by hurting him means he’ll stay far away from you, because you believe you are a monster, and you kill those who you love.

 

 

Its fine to see the person you love hate you, because for you at least they are alive, and that’s what matters, it doesn’t matter that the price to pay is your heart, because your heart has already been too broken, it can never be fixed, because monster doesn’t have a heart.

 

And loving a person who doesn’t have a decent, whole heart is just a waste of time, hence why its fine if Derek grows to hate you.

 

Its fine because by then some other person will come, someone who Derek deserves even more instead of you, Stiles, who believes is already too late to love.

 

You love him, but you cannot love him.

 

Because you are a monster, and monster doesn’t deserve a happy life and ending.

 

If you are a monster, then I’ll be a monster too.

 

Because even if we don’t have happy ending, at least we both went through everything together.

 

And we’ll always be together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Still Here 

Musing through memories

Losing my grip in the grey

Numbing the senses

I feel you slipping away

Fighting to hold on

Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes

With all that I wish could say

 

I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

 

Chorus

 

Every night I dream you're still here

The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear

When I awake, you disappear

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear (x2)

I dream you're still here (x2)

 

Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start

 

Oh, I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

 

Chorus

 

Every night I dream you're still here

The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear

When I awake, you disappear

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear (x2)

I dream you're still here (x2)

 

Ever slightly out of reach

I dream you're still here

But it breaks so easily

I try to protect you

I can't let you fade

I feel you slipping

I feel you slipping away


	43. Kingdom of Arauthiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well people get read for information overload XD 
> 
> Kudos to all!
> 
> This is by far, will be the longest chapter amongst all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Like what I have always tell, the following musics are not mine and are merely used as they have inspired my story and I will take them down if any trouble arise. 
> 
> Please do enjoy this amazing artists!

 

It’s another new day in the Kingdom of Arauthiel. The sun gradually climbing at its highest point and the markets bustling with businesses. People are either busy selling foods, clothing, drinks, and etc. or are going to here from there.  

 

 

In a certain street of the city however, the noise of the crowd is pierced by a sweet melody of a violin, and a piano, hushing the busy crowd in silent curiosity.

 

As if there were flying notes in the air, everyone followed the melodies back to an eye-catching and exquisite café, where the music gets even louder and closer.

 

The design of this particular café is decisive as it is eye-catching enough for those who passes by or are even of those who are far away. Under the golden hue of the sunshine, its double doors and windows made of clear glass sparkles like a spotlight.

 

It’s doors and windows wide open, to easily see and captivate customers with its soothing style inside and also to hear the beautiful hymn of violin and piano vividly.

 

Inside the café is the soft combination of nature’s color, giving off the impression of a rustic and clean fresh air in a wild forest. White wallpapers blend in with the light brown shelves, the couches and stools in alternating colors between leaves pattern, white, or plain green. The plants and trees in the corners, shelves, and tables, especially gives the entire place even more life and natural light, elevating the soul of everyone who glances and dines in.

 

The café is not only eye catching with its sense of style, their savoury and sweet pastries that goes along with their strong yet heartwarming brews of coffee and teas are also popular in the entire kingdom. As a matter of fact, their top-notch food is popular enough that lines of people already gathered moments before the café even opens.

 

And it seems that these people won’t go down any time soon, but rather are increasing more, as everyone’s faces flush with thrilling excitement while the sweet melodies of the piano and violin picks up.

 

The day clearly just have started but the café is already pack full, empty seats doesn’t stay empty for a second, and floors was not even spared as people somehow managed to sardine in every spot. Everyone was also thoughtful as they all sat low, allowing people outside to watch with out anyone blocking the view, as they all watch together.

 

The crazy thing is how the café is a two-story building, spacious enough to accommodate more than, or at least 200 people with chairs, but with the amount of people right now, it is almost doubled, leading to a theatre like situation.

 

Nonetheless the café doesn’t stop people from going in, instead, like it has happened before, helped people to accommodate spots to stand on, or sat on, some even have their own stools allowing them to maintain eyes, despite being in the far corner.

 

In spite of how sardine everyone looks, people aren’t annoyed or causing any ruckus but are in fact even more thrilled as they quietly move around and breathe in this opportunity to witness a sight to see.

 

Once the melody passes by its intro, everyone is watching still, all have put away any stuff they were doing before as they all watch the performers like a hawk.

 

Right in the middle of the café, is a handsome yet stoic, pale young man, his delicate fingers stroking the keys of the white piano, and the vase filled of golden yellow roses on top of it, all in all creates a scenery of an untouchable temperance surrounding the young man.

 

The sight is even more amplified by the angelic young lady beside him. Like the handsome young man swaying his head and dancing his fingers along the piano, the angelic young lady is also lost in the rhythm. Her movement with her white dress creating an elegant flow with each of her dance while she plays her unique glass violin, that has silver white roses inside of it.

 

The roses somehow compliment one another’s beauty and persona, being that the young man has an extraordinary silver white hair like the roses inside the violin, and the golden roses in turn matching the sun like hair of the young lady. Their looks even more breathtaking as the young man’s flutters open his piercing golden eyes, and the young lady who in turn has soft blue eyes, their enthralling beauty gathering several gasp and intakes of breath among the crowd.

 

Through out the time and whenever the melodies pick up or down, the hearts of the people also tugs up and down in the same manner. The entire performance hypnotizing everyone, in an illusion of dancing in a waltz as everyone becomes breathless with the music and no one wants it to stop.

 

 

But as if it was jinxed, the melody eventually reached its end and sweetly halted just like as how it started.

 

At first there was only the sound of heavy breathing, sweat gathering in everyone’s forehead while their body trembles by the chilling performance enough to take them in another world, or rather a waltz.   

 

By the time everyone came back to reality, all at once, everyone cheered and clapped while the performers bowed professionally, their faces all looking inspired as if their soul have been reawakened or refreshed as well.  

 

Soon a line was created, all leading towards the young man and young lady, pens in their hands as they sign what may look like, albums, magazine, books and etc. Implying that this talented young duo is that popular enough to have fans all prepared and watching. It took a long time before everything went back to calmness or at least what calm looks for the café.

 

As a matter of fact, there are people reluctant to leave in hopes of seeing another performance hence eventually, decided to stay or at least buy food/drink and it seemed that they made a right choice, because if beauty is not a weapon its a blessing!

 

Not only the performers were good looking, every other worker in this café is just as bewitching as them!

 

It may look like the performance is one of the café’s trick to bait customers but either way, they all soon bought a yummy muffins or coffees, regret be damned, because when in your lifetime can you be served ever so sweetly by beautiful Angels and [Vampires]?! Well, if you live in this kingdom and visit this café its everyday!

 

Yes, Angels and [Vampires]! To be honest, the moment everyone saw the young man’s silver hair and golden eyes, they’ve already figured out that he is a [Vampire].

 

As for the young lady? Well, even if one has an amnesia and then see her walking down the road, she’d be still called an angel, as her overall presence pretty much screams of those. Her sun like hair and soft blue eyes just proves how in fact she is a bona fide angel.

 

Many would’ve freak out in disbelief by the [Vampires] in _daylight_ and Angels at _Earth_ , and what’s more is that both are _interacting_ with people and are _working_ in a café making one lost in wonder as how that could happen? Well, it happens here in this kingdom, because unlike any other kingdom, this is not an ordinary one, but rather a magical place with unique people.

 

The people who lives here are not your typical neighbors nor regular humans. The people here are supernatural or are humans touched by the supernatural, both living harmoniously together. A matter that is in bleak in the outside world of this kingdom.  

 

On the outside world, [Vampires] are stereo-typically known to be evil with their thirst of shedding blood while, Angels are guardians or god’s messenger, all in all labeling them as the good or the bad based on appearance or assumptions. But in this kingdom, one’s identity is not based on their appearance or race, it is based on one’s respectful personality and deep understanding of one another.

 

As a matter of fact, the [Vampires] and Angels are known around here as people who shares, deep understanding and similar personalities, especially with their obsession with sweets and music.

 

Many could even confirm how these two are like two peas in a pod, or are fraternal twins who have that special language hence, why the only ones who could truly understand each other, are them, themselves.

 

The supernatural in this Kingdom are not only [Vampires] and Angels, there are also the Felines and Fenrir who also have special understanding between one another.

 

In the outside world, Felines and Fenrir are regarded as born nemesis, but in this kingdom, they are like each other’s long lost siblings and would be seen all together every time.

 

There’s always connection between each and everyone, and for the Felines and Fenrir, it’s the common understanding between the shapeshifters. This common understanding that instigated deep bond and companionship and eventually leading the two to be like a one whole pack.  

 

Among the other races living in this kingdom are the Fairies and Humans. In the outside world, unfounded assumptions made Humans fear that Fairies eats or spread diseases to children. Due to that Fairies were hunted by hunters, who in turn started to think that Humans are their killers and must be avoided at all cost!

 

Those assumptions that are nothing but fallacies stemmed from ignorance and fear of the unknown, when in actuality, Fairies do not eat nor spread diseases to children, in fact they are intelligent chemists who could create medicines to cure many diseases. It is why the Fairies in this Kingdom are often found at Hospitals, or are teachers at schools and daycares!

 

Most of the humans in this kingdom are also special just like the other races. They are separated into two origins, those who are the pioneers and those who were saved or have escaped from the hunters. The pioneers are the first people before the kingdom was even established, they are called the Elders. On the other hand, the remaining humans residing in the kingdom, are mostly from supernatural packs that were hunted down by the hunters, or are the remaining survivors who managed to escaped into this kingdom.

 

In the history of Arauthiel, several races like Fairies and Humans were also fragile at first. Both ready to bolt if one made a wrong move, but fortunately time, patience and courage to learn and understand one another, helped built the current kingdom today. Now Fairies and Humans trusts each other, a matter that wasn’t vivid from the start.  

 

If one would notice, through the crowd is a group of people consisting a gentle, pointed ears, and delicate brown skinned Fairy and a petite human girl, both dressed in a daycare apron. Right behind them is a group of small children who are also wearing day care uniforms as they walk in line.  

 

The human girl has a bright smile while the Fairy has a warm voice, both gently reminding the children not to stray off from time to time, which all the kids nod into and obediently followed.

 

The children are both of humans and supernatural, most of them are easily recognized by their traits, such as color of their eyes, pointy ears, complexion of their skins, fluffy wolf or cat tails, small wings in their backs, color of their hair and etc. All of which that are displayed at the young ages of every races.  

 

The reality though is that, there maybe a fairy and a human both watching over them, but the truth is they still need extra hands, or rather _paws_.

 

All children are pretty much impulsive babies and they easily get lost to their own world hence, could stray off whenever something caught their attention. Day cares doesn’t usually walk around children, especially in busy streets at this time because of that, unless they got extra helping.

 

At end of the trail is a shifted tigress and a werewolf, guiding the kids through the crowd and preventing them from straying off. Specially the pups who are the most impulsive and energetic ones. Their ‘Parent/Alpha’ presence assures the ladies to manage the field trip without much delays, or worries about the children getting into accidents. Their presence also two birds in one stone as it teaches the young one’s respect to elders and the hierarchy that will later take role as they grow up.

 

From time to time, the green-eyed tigress and alpha male werewolf would nudge kids back in the line whenever they stare too long at a thing, like a café that smells good. Sometimes they would also snarl if some impulsive ones try to be naughty and ran up ahead.

 

In spite of them looking fierce and formidable as they guard and guide, each has kids on their back, the kids who are seemingly enjoying the ride as various giggles bursts happily as they go, catching the attention of people who coos at the sight.

 

This is the Kingdom of Arauthiel. Where each day are filled with noises, laughter’s, and colors of life. It is a harmonious place, and a safe haven where one doesn’t have to fear for anything. It’s a place where whether supernatural or human, everyone belongs. Everyone is all happy in this kingdom, they are all aware and watched with their own eyes how, step by step this place has become haven, the struggles, the success, etc. and that’s what makes this place and its people not ordinary.

 

As soon as the clock hits eight in the morning, loud thong of bells echoed all over, but unlike the regular three clangs, this continued for quite a while, halting all noises as everyone turns and walks quietly towards the Cathedral like buildings. Hoping to get a closer view to what is about to happen.  

 

This Kingdom is ruled by royalties, and of course the royalties here are not ordinary as well. In the history of Arauthiel before this land became what it today, the royals originate from a religious background. Indeed, the tall, dome and cathedral like building may look like a church but at the same time it is not. It’s simply a sanctuary where different faiths are altogether, like how its people are also altogether.

 

With so many different races and creatures who all have different entities to worship, the Great King Arauthiel, who founded this kingdom of course struggled to prevent conflicts and come up with a plan how to unite his people, and faith is one of the main answers.

 

It is known that Faith is a foundation of one’s identity and way of life. It is also a powerful force that could unite people together, thus, if faith is indeed resolute and powerful in each and everyone life, why not use this as a key to unite the people?

 

The Great King Arauthiel have seen what happens when one takes off one’s faith and how it leads to catastrophe. It is after all the same thing as stripping off one’s identity and way of life, so instead of imitating the mistakes of the olden kingdoms and civilizations, and instead of destructive assimilations, the Great King taught everyone to be integrating and accepting.

 

Everyone would learn of everybody else faith and way of life, developing not only awareness but also understanding that will diminish any lines dividing different races. It is a given that everyone would keep their faith and way of life the moment they were sheltered in this kingdom, but the only thing that the Great King wishes to see is his people united with respect and understanding to one another.

 

Such a charismatic King one would say, but it wasn’t an easy and quick change. Everyone shared doubts at the beginning, especially when schools in the Kingdom started teaching about the traits and way of life of each race. They felt rather exposed or vulnerable as they all are traumatized and victimized by fears caused by hunters, one another, or the out side world. 

 

It took a lot of time to slowly heal, lots of patience and courage for what may be a risky change, but eventually one after another, the doubts diminish the moment everyone finally overthrow the ignorance that had always held them back, in fear of the unknown.

 

Gradually, everyone started to open up, started to accept and respect each other for who they are in the core, and like parts falling into pieces, everyone soon developed relationships, companionship that are still resolute even to this day. 

 

As the time goes, people healed and prosper, flourishing the Kingdom of Arauthiel with countless reputations as well. Reputations that are loud enough for some other kingdom on the outside world to hear and eager to see, but unfortunately for them, this kingdom is rather an open secret and not easy to be found anymore.

 

Well, unless they are invited by the royals, but even if they are, they won’t be able to stay in a long time, because this is not an ordinary kingdom. It is open arms for everyone but at the same time not so open for certain type of people.     

 

Many would’ve already wondered where is this safe haven and Kingdom is located but, the truth is, this is a hidden, magical land.

 

It’s a hidden land that may have been the cause of tales such as, the lost Atlantis or the continent of Lemuria told in the outside world, and at the same time a magical world that is not easy to find, because this land is a living land and it chooses who resides in it.

 

It is why every supernatural that exists in the world are not all in the Kingdom, and also why hunters or any trouble cannot be seen in the Kingdom, allowing the people to live harmoniously and openly. This Kingdom would’ve been entirely different if it wasn’t hidden after all.  

 

But why does the land choose its people and why is it hidden? Well, let’s just say that it is both to protect itself from the evils lurking, and contaminating the world and also due to how in this land, lives a being close to a God.

 

The outside world is falling to its ruins, and desperate people could think rather evilly and are dangerous. So, the land will continue to remain hidden until the time of the new world comes, but that is another matter that could be talked about more next time.

 

 

At the seventh clang, the bells resonating the entire kingdom stops and there stood silhouettes on the open area at the top of the sanctuary building, seemingly coming out off nowhere.

 

Many do not have time to notice who the figures are, when it is soon followed by a mixed ray of colors coming out from the tip of the sanctuary. Piercing the sky like a sword, clearing the clouds away and along with the golden hue of the sun, producing lights that are then dancing in the clear blue sky. The dancing lights that are reflected in the eyes of everyone.

 

If one would look far to the horizon, there are other four lights piercing and illuminating the sky in the same manner. The one in front of the people being the center, while the other four lights, located in a compass rose like direction. One in North, East, South and West.

 

The lights from different cardinal points flashing and beating rhythmically, as if they are one of a heart beating. Everyone was watching the sky in awe, but soon the awe was embraced by choir of otherworldly voices, the voices confirming the identities of the silhouettes, Sirens.

 

 

Sirens are the other races that lives in this land. The people here are all friendly and welcoming, but some are exceptionally closed off and lives privately, hence do not interact that much to anyone at all, one of those are the Sirens.

 

Except for the Great King and the current Royal Prince, no other people have ever seen Sirens closely, or even personally spoke to them, because they are that closed off, however why are the Sirens here then?

 

When people united as one, its not only faith, but also different ways of life became the traditions and eventually persona of the Kingdom. Every year, the Kingdom largely celebrates different ceremonies and occasions of the people in the kingdom. Making everyone feel they belong even more than before again and again. It is also what makes the kingdom lively and full of colors and everyone is eternally grateful for that.

 

As a matter of fact, people are so eternally grateful that the day their royal was born is hugely celebrated yearly, and what it means by huge is that it lasts about a whole month.

 

Currently the people of the kingdom are celebrating the current Royal Prince birth month and it always start with the enchanting voices of the Sirens, well at least when it comes to the Royal Prince, because the Prince is the Sirens favourite person. The Royalties and rulers of this kingdom are not of ordinary of course, but among them is a more special person and that is the Royal Prince.  

 

 

One might ask, who is the Royal Prince?

 

 

Mieczyslaw A. Nieziemski III.

 

 

One major influence of the Kingdom’s countless earned reputations and to his people.

 

He is powerful and one of a kind that makes all people worships him like he is God’s child.

 

He is a special person that makes the Sirens sings to him each year on his birth month. Sirens who are known to be evasive to everyone other than the Royal Prince.

 

Unlike the other kingdom, where royals could only see their royals in the distance, people here have all met the Royal Prince personally. They all know who the Royal Prince are, how he is a self-less person ready to sacrifice himself to protect his beloved people and at the same time deadly fearful when angered.

 

He is like his charismatic and powerful grandfather, the Great King Arauthiel, making him fated and truly destined to be the new King, and people has been waiting for this for a long time.

 

What’s even more special about him, the Royal Prince, is how he could move every race with him, and the sirens are just one of those.

 

There are many mysteries about the Sirens, about why they are rarely seen around the city, why they only interact with their same kind and many other why’s, but the catchiest is how and why the Sirens lives in the _Forbidden Forest_.

 

The Forbidden Forest is another reputation and mysteries of the Kingdom. It is located in the Central region and partly connected to the forests of Western region. This forest is not actually forbidden where one cannot enter, but rather it is a magical forest where not only Sirens but also various magical creatures, and a said Goddess resides in, that which makes this place forbidden and sacred.

 

Many do not wander in to avoid disrespecting the entity or Goddess of the forest, but also because of the fact that entering without permission always ended up with people not returning.

 

People thought at first, that the forbidden forest is the bad part of the kingdom, rumors that there is a treasure there, or that the Goddess eats the people who gets lost in there and even some nastier rumors saying that the forest is the Prince territory and that he sacrifices those people who get lost in there.  

 

Everyone is not stupid to believe that and all of them are rather out rage why there are some people who are spreading such full out lies and remarks to stain the Prince’s image.

 

Thankfully whenever such rumors happen its always being shot down by the truth all alone, people don’t have to do anything to it, because rumors aren’t to be trusted and truth doesn’t remain hidden. As a matter of fact, the forest existed way before the kingdom was there and way before the Prince is even born.

 

The only annoying thing is that even though no one believes it, there are still those unknown people who all of a sudden create nasty rumors around the kingdom and they would disappear and appear again and again.

 

The entire situation was fishy right from the start, the rumors, those people…and then things started going downhill when those same group of people started calling the Prince nasty names. By the time the Prince was about to be called, _monster_ , as if reaching limit, well, a powerful personally reprimanded those people with her fury, and everything started from there, specifically to the Prince as the God’s child. To be able to move Goddess, all in all explains how special their Royal Prince is.

 

Truly fearsome, and the people of Kingdom is just lucky that he is a benevolent Prince, despite those hurtful name callings. Thankfully and sadly at the same time, the past years where their Royal Prince have gone to challenge his trials as the new upcoming King, those fishy people have stopped and disappeared, but people just can’t help but miss their favorite Prince no matter what, as this Prince is their beam of light in this kingdom after all.     

 

It has been almost eight years ever since the Royal Prince travelled in their Kingdom, the other half of those years then spent to travel in the outside world, where the Royal Prince is currently at.

 

Now, three months from now will be the Prince’s Return and Coronation, and everyone is extremely eager to see the Prince once again. Ever since the Prince left for his trials, the Kingdom has been quiet, they are still lively but its apparent that they all miss their Royal Prince, dearly.  

 

And just like the Sirens who are singing to their favorite person, the people of the Kingdom also sing for him to safely return.

 

The way the entire Kingdom is built is like a compass rose. There are about five Cathedrals in the entire Kingdom, and each located in a region, the **Central** being the capital.

 

Technically each region has its own names, but their names are rather hard to pronounce, thus they were given new simple names, such as, **Northern, Western, Southern,** and **Eastern Regions.** Some would also call the regions by their characteristics such as the Northern region as the city of mountains, Western region as the city of deep forests, Southern region being a city of the waters, Eastern region as the city of vast lands/fields and the Central region which is the city of magic.

 

Either way, the Kingdom of Arauthiel is a huge continent, that despite the increasing population, there are still unexplored lands, as the civilizations only occupies the 20% portion of the entire continent of the Kingdom. Its an entire continent hidden in the eyes of the outside world.

 

As the voices of the Sirens resounds in every corner of the Kingdom, many people who wish to see the Sirens closely climbed the nearest tall roofs, some with keen sight merely took a couple step back to see, while the remaining ones just stood still as they all crane their necks up. The sight is as rare as the sirens are and should be appreciated with no seconds to waste, after all.

 

Like other Cathedrals, the Central Cathedral is designed in an arch way with open domes supported by four pillars at the top. The open dome that leads to the bell on the very top, in turn stands as a stage where all the sirens are currently singing at.

 

The Sirens has a distinct trait that they all share. They have deep turquoise eyes and long lustre cyan hairs. When shifted in their human forms, there are scales that remains in the edges of their jaw, the blue-green scales shimmering at the golden hue of the sun. Making them look otherworldly along with their enchanting voices.   

 

As the music slowly halts, another soon followed, and just as the first one, it also sent shivers and even more a sense of excitement.

 

 

“Ah, it is this time of the year again~ Everyone will rush to prepare~” A tall man whispered as he listens with close eyes, almost as if he is taking and sinking everything in his soul.

 

“Yes, It’s the celebrations of our dear Prince’s day of birth and altogether also celebration of his return and coronation. My heart can’t help but be excited~” An average height woman replied quietly as well.

 

“I’m also excited to see how our Prince have grown this past few years~” A boy nodded.

 

“I’ve heard that he even became more majestic. Ah~ Our kingdom will have another powerful King~” A father proudly stated.

 

“I wonder if the Prince will go straight here like usual? It’s been a while since we’ve heard his serenades.” A girl wondered.

 

“Who knows? But something in my gut tells me it that the moment the Prince will return it’ll be just majestic as always he is.” Another girl glee.

 

“Ah, I’m excited to see General Jordan too!” the girl added but then she might have talk loudly as everyone shushes her.

 

“Opps….hehe XD”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've noticed the square brackets in every [Vampire] word, and that is because I will be changing the way they are called into something else because I have planed about having a chapter of all races explained. I hope every one understands!

**Author's Note:**

> Finished with the chapter? Well how was it? My Imagination could grow very wild so if you have any suggestion or fantasy you think might be worthy to be added or advises regarding my techniques please do share! It will help me a lot to improve even more! Thank you for Sticking around!


End file.
